Tangled Up In You
by Pardon-MinHolly
Summary: !BONUS CHAPTER UP! Jimin, pria tampan dan angkuh yang menjadi anak emas di perusahaan ayahnya dan juga salah satu playboy paling terkenal di Seoul. Min Yoongi, wanita brilian, cantik dan ambisius. Kehidupan sempurna Jimin jungkir balik saat Yoongi muncul kedalam dunianya, sampai akhirnya ia terserang 'flu'... / BTS MinYoon TaeKook NamJin / Yoongi !GS!Uke! / Jimin POV /
1. Chapter 1

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC ya. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Apakah kalian melihat orang yang belum mandi di atas sofa? Cowok yang memakai kaus abu-abu dekil dan celana robek?

Itulah aku, Park Jimin.

Aku biasanya tidak seperti ini. Maksudku, itu benar-benar bukanlah diriku.

Dalam keseharian, aku berpakaian rapi, daguku dicukur bersih, dan rambut hitamku disisir ke belakang dengan cara yang menurut orang membuatku terlihat berbahaya tapi profesional. Aku memakai pakaian yang harganya lebih mahal dari biaya sewa rumahmu.

Apartemenku? Ya, tempatku berada sekarang. Tirainya ditutup, dan perabotannya terkena pantulan warna kebiruan dari televisi.

Meja dan lantainya berserakan botol bir, kotak pizza, dan wadah es krim yang kosong.

Sebenarnya apartemenku tidak seperti sekarang ini. Apartemen yang biasa aku tinggali bersih, ada seorang Ahjumma yang datang bersih-bersih dua kali seminggu.

Dan semua kenyamanan modern ada didalamnya. Dekorasinya modern—banyak nuansa warna hitam dan stainless steel—dan siapa saja yang memasukinya akan tahu bahwa seorang pria tinggal di sana.

Jadi, seperti yang kubilang—apa yang kalian lihat sekarang bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya.

Aku sedang flu.

Influenza.

Pernahkah kalian memperhatikan beberapa penyakit terburuk dalam sejarah memiliki nada yang liris?

Kata-kata seperti _malaria, diare, kolera_.

Apa kalian pikir mereka memberi nama itu dengan sengaja?

 _Influenza_.

Suaranya terdengar menarik, jika kalian mengatakannya dengan tepat. Setidaknya aku cukup yakin terhadap apa yang sedang kuderita.

Itulah kenapa aku telah bersembunyi di apartemenku selama tujuh hari terakhir. Itu sebabnya aku mematikan teleponku, kenapa aku hanya meninggalkan sofa untuk memakai kamar mandi atau membawa masuk makanan yang kupesan dari petugas pengiriman.

Berapa lama sih flu dapat bertahan? Sepuluh hari? Sebulan? Aku merasakannya seminggu yang lalu.

Alarmku berdering jam 05:00 pagi, seperti biasa. Tapi bukannya bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk pergi ke kantor yang mana aku adalah bintangnya, aku melemparkan jam itu ke seberang ruangan, hancur untuk selamanya.

Jamnya menjengkelkan. Jam bodoh. Bersuara bip-bip-bip.

Aku berguling dan kembali tidur. Ketika aku akhirnya menyeret tubuhku keluar dari tempat tidur, aku merasa lemah dan mual. Dadaku terasa nyeri, kepalaku sakit.

Nah—flu, kan?

Aku tidak dapat tidur lagi, jadi aku mendekam di sini, di sofa terpercayaku. Terasa begitu nyaman sehingga aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini. Sepanjang minggu. Menonton film kartun di plasma TV.

 _Despicable Me_ sedang kuputar sekarang.

Aku telah menontonnya tiga kali hari ini, tapi aku belum tertawa.

Tidak sekalipun. Mungkin keempat kalinya akan berhasil?

Sekarang ada gedoran di pintu apartemenku. Terkutuk petugas penjaga pintu.

Untuk apa dia kemari? Dia akan menyesal ketika mendapat THR Natal tahun ini, aku jamin.

Aku mengabaikan gedoran itu, meskipun muncul lagi. Dan lagi.

"Jimin! Jimin, kutahu kau ada di dalam sana! Buka pintunya sialan!"

 _Oh tidak._

Ini _Si Menyebalkan_. Atau dikenal sebagai kakakku, Jin. Kim Seokjin.

Ketika aku mengatakan kata _menyebalkan_ maksudku dengan cara sesayang mungkin, aku bersumpah. Tapi begitulah Jin. Menuntut, berpendirian keras, tak kenal lelah.

Aku akan membunuh si penjaga pintuku.

"Jika kau tidak membuka pintu ini, Jimin, aku akan menelepon polisi untuk mendobraknya, Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan!"

Paham kan apa maksudku?

Aku menggenggam bantal yang telah berada di atas pangkuanku sejak flu terjadi. Aku menekan wajahku ke dalamnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Baunya seperti vanili dan lavender. Segar dan bersih dan membuat ketagihan.

"Jimin! Kau dengar aku?"

Aku menarik bantal ke atas kepalaku. Bukan karena baunya seperti...dia...tapi untuk menghalangi suara gedoran yang terus berlangsung di pintu apartemenku.

"Aku mengambil ponselku! Aku sedang menghubungi!" Suara Jin merengek berisi peringatan, dan kutahu dia tidak main-main.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa diri untuk bangkit dari sofa. Berjalan ke pintu membutuhkan waktu, setiap langkah dari kakiku yang berat dan sakit merupakan upaya keras.

Flu terkutuk.

Aku membuka pintu dan menguatkan diri menghadapi murka Si Menyebalkan.

Dia menggenggam iPhone terbaru ditelinganya dengan satu tangannya yang terawat sempurna. Rambutnya ditarik kebelakang menjadi simpul sederhana namun elegan, dan tas hijau tua tergantung di bahunya, warna yang senada dengan roknya—segalanya tentang Jin adalah kesepadanan.

Di belakangnya, tampak pria berwajah menyesal dalam setelan jas biru yang kusut, adalah sahabat dan rekan kerjaku, Kim Taehyung.

Aku memaafkanmu, Penjaga pintu. Ini Taehyung yang harus mati.

"Ya Tuhan!" Jin berteriak ngeri. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sudah kukatakan pada kalian ini bukan aku yang sebenarnya.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku tidak punya energi. Aku hanya meninggalkan pintu terbuka dan jatuh dengan wajah terlebih dulu di atas sofaku. Ini lembut dan hangat, tapi kukuh.

Aku mencintaimu, sofa—pernahkah aku bilang begitu? Yah, aku memberitahumu sekarang.

Meskipun mataku terbenam dalam bantal, aku merasakan Jin dan Taehyung berjalan perlahan ke dalam apartemen. Aku membayangkan betapa terkejutnya wajah mereka melihat kondisi ini. Aku mengintip dari balik bantalku dan melihat bahwa mata batinku sangatlah tepat.

"Jimin?" Aku mendengar kakakku bertanya, tapi kali ini ada nada kekhawatiran yang menyelimuti satu suku kata pendeknya.

Lalu dia marah lagi.

"Demi Tuhan, Taehyung, kenapa kau tidak segera meneleponku? Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan ini terjadi?"

"Aku belum melihatnya, Jin!" Kata Taehyung cepat.

Lihat—dia juga takut pada Si Menyebalkan.

"Aku datang setiap hari. Dia tidak mau membukakan pintu."

Aku merasakan sofanya turun saat Jin duduk di sampingku.

"Jimin?" Katanya pelan. Aku merasakan tangannya bergerak lembut sepanjang belakang rambutku. "Sayang?"

Suaranya begitu khawatir, dia mengingatkanku pada ibuku.

Ketika aku masih anak-anak dan sakit di rumah, Ibu akan datang ke kamarku dengan membawa cokelat panas dan sup di atas nampan. Dia akan mencium keningku untuk memeriksa apakah masih panas karena demam. Ibu selalu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Memori dan tindakan serupa yang dilakukan Jin menyebabkan mataku yang terpejam menjadi basah.

Apakah aku sedang kacau atau apa sih?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jin." Jawabku, meskipun aku tidak yakin apakah dia mendengar suaraku.

Suaraku hilang terhalang oleh bantal beraroma manis.

"Aku sedang flu."

Aku mendengar kotak pizza dibuka dan suara erangan saat bau keju dan sosis busuk menguar dari dalam wadahnya.

"Bukan diet yang tepat bagi seseorang yang terkena flu, adikku."

Aku kemudian mendengar suara riuh dari botol bir dan sampah, dan kutahu Jin mulai membereskan kekacauan. Aku bukan satu-satunya orang di keluargaku yang terobsesi dengan kerapian.

"Oh, itu jelas salah!" Jin menarik napas dengan tajam, dan, menilai dari bau yang bergabung dengan aroma pizza busuk, kupikir dia baru saja membuka kontainer es krim berumur tiga hari yang tidak sekosong seperti yang kukira.

"Jimin." Jin menggoyang bahuku dengan lembut. Aku menyerah dan duduk, menggosok mataku yang kelelahan.

"Bicaralah padaku," Jin memohon. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Saat aku melihat ekspresi galau dari kakak perempuanku yang menyebalkan, aku seakan terlempar ke masa tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Aku berusia enam tahun dan hamsterku, Mr. Dori, baru saja mati. Dan seperti hari itu, kebenaran yang menyakitkan mengoyak dari paru-paruku.

"Ini akhirnya terjadi."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang telah kau harapkan padaku selama bertahun-tahun," bisikku.

"Aku jatuh cinta."

Aku mendongak untuk melihat senyumnya. Itulah yang selalu Jin inginkan terjadi padaku. Dia sudah lama sekali menikah dengan Kim Namjoon, telah jatuh cinta dengan Namjoon jauh lebih lama lagi.

Jadi Jin tidak pernah setuju dengan cara hidupku dan tidak sabar melihatku memiliki hubungan tetap. Untuk menemukan seseorang yang akan merawatku, seperti cara dia mengurus Namjoon. Bagaimana ibu masih mengurus ayah kami.

Tapi aku bilang padanya itu takkan pernah terjadi—itu bukan apa yang kuinginkan.

Kenapa membawa buku ke perpustakaan?

Kenapa membawa pasir ke pantai?

Kenapa membeli sapi ketika kalian memperoleh susu secara gratis?

Apa kalian mulai melihat gambarannya di sini?

Aku melihat Jin mulai tersenyum dan memudar ketika dengan suara kecil yang bahkan tidak kukenali, aku mengatakan,

"Dia akan menikah dengan orang lain. Dia tidak...dia tidak menginginkanku, Jin."

Simpati menyebar di wajah kakakku. Aku sudah tahu apa yang sedang berputar di kepalanya saat ini: jika adiknya sedang kacau, dia akan segera meluruskan keadaannya lagi.

Aku berharap dapat semudah itu. Tapi kupikir semua lem tikus di dunia ini tidak akan mampu menyambungkan kepingan hatiku menjadi utuh lagi.

Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau aku juga seorang yang puitis?

"Oke. Kita bisa memperbaiki ini, Jimin."

Apa aku tahu kakakku atau apa sih?

"Pergilah mandi air panas yang lama. Aku akan membersihkan kekacauan ini. Kemudian, kita akan keluar. Kita bertiga."

"Aku tidak bisa keluar."

 _Apa dia tidak dengar?_

"Aku sedang flu."

Jin tersenyum penuh kasih.

"Kau perlu makanan panas yang enak. Kau membutuhkan mandi. Setelah itu kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Mungkin dia benar. Tuhan tahu apa yang telah kulakukan selama tujuh hari terakhir tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku mengangkat bahu dan bangun untuk melakukan apa yang Jin katakan. Seperti bocah empat tahun dengan boneka-nya, aku juga membawa bantal berhargaku.

Dalam perjalanan ke kamar mandi, aku tidak bisa mencegah untuk berpikir bagaimana semua ini terjadi. Aku punya kehidupan yang baik sekali. Sebuah kehidupan yang sempurna. Dan kemudian semuanya berantakan.

Oh—kalian ingin tahu bagaimana? Kalian ingin mendengar kisah menyedihkanku?

Oke lah, kalau begitu. Semuanya dimulai beberapa bulan yang lalu, pada malam Minggu yang normal.

Well, normal menurutku.

.

.

 _._

* * *

 _Empat bulan sebelumnya_

"Oh Shit! Ya. Bagus. Ya, seperti itu."

Lihat pria itu—Yang memakai jas hitam dan sangat tampan? Ya, pria yang sedang mendapatkan blowjob dari si seksi berambut merah di kamar mandi? Itulah aku.

Aku yang sesungguhnya.

 _MBF: Me Before Flu_.

"Ya Tuhan, baby, aku akan keluar."

 _Mari kita hentikan adegan ini sejenak._

Bagi wanita di luar sana yang sedang membaca ini, ijinkan aku memberi kalian suatu saran gratis:

Pernahkah ada seorang pria yang baru saja kalian temui di sebuah klub memanggilmu _baby_ , _sweetheart_ , _angel_ , atau panggilan sayang sejenisnya?

Jangan salah mengartikan dengan berpikir bahwa dia begitu tertarik padamu, dia sudah memikirkan nama panggilan.

Itu karena dia tidak bisa atau tidak peduli untuk mengingat nama kalian yang sebenarnya.

Dan tidak ada gadis yang mau dipanggil dengan nama yang salah ketika dia berlutut memberiku blowjob di toilet pria. Jadi, untuk amannya, aku memanggilnya _baby_.

Nama aslinya? Apakah itu penting?

"Sial, baby, aku keluar."

Dia melepaskan mulutnya dengan suara pop dan menangkap spermaku dengan tangannya seperti pemain basket NBA.

Setelah itu, aku pergi ke wastafel untuk bersih-bersih dan menarik retsleting keatas. Si rambut merah menatapku sambil tersenyum saat ia berkumur dengan sebotol mouthwash untuk bepergian dari tasnya.

 _Menawan_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum?" Ia bertanya, dengan yang kuyakin adalah suara seksi menurutnya.

Tapi inilah fakta untuk kalian—sekali aku sudah selesai, aku selesai.

Aku bukan tipe orang yang naik rollercoaster yang sama dua kali. Setelah dirasa cukup, dan kemudian sensasi itu hilang, begitu pula ketertarikannya. Tapi, ibuku membesarkanku menjadi seorang gentleman.

"Tentu, sayang. kau pergi mencari meja, aku akan membawakan kita sesuatu dari bar."

Bagaimanapun, si rambut merah telah berusaha dengan baik untuk mengisapku sampai klimaks. Dia pantas mendapatkan minuman.

Setelah meninggalkan kamar mandi, dia pergi mencari meja, dan aku pergi menuju bar yang oh-begitu-ramai. Bukankah aku sudah bilang sekarang malam Minggu, kan?

Dan tempat ini bernama RED. Tidak, bukan R.E.D.— _red_ , merah, bergejolak. Mengerti?

Ini adalah klub terpopuler di Seoul. Well, setidaknya untuk malam itu. Minggu depan akan menjadi klub yang biasa. Tapi lokasi bukan masalah. Polanya selalu sama. Setiap akhir pekan aku dan teman-temanku datang ke sini bersama-sama namun pergi secara terpisah—dan tidak pernah sendirian.

Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku tidak berdusta, aku tidak memaksa wanita dengan kata berbunga-bunga tentang masa depan bersama dan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Aku orang yang jujur dan terus terang. Aku mencari kesenangan—untuk satu malam—dan aku memberitahu mereka begitu. Itu lebih baik dibanding sembilan puluh persen pria lain di sini, percayalah.

Dan sebagian besar gadis-gadis di sini mencari hal yang sama denganku.

Oke, mungkin itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah jika mereka melihatku, bercinta denganku, dan tiba-tiba ingin punya anak dariku. Itu bukan masalahku.

Seperti yang kubilang, aku memberitahu mereka apa adanya, memberi mereka kesenangan dan kemudian membayari mereka ongkos taksi.

Terima kasih, selamat malam. Jangan telpon aku, karena aku sangat yakin tidak akan meneleponmu.

Akhirnya dapat menerobos kerumunan menuju bar, aku memesan dua minuman. Aku meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk menonton tubuh menggeliat dan meliuk yang melebur satu sama lain di lantai dansa saat musik bergetar.

Dan kemudian aku melihat dia, lima meter dari tempatku berdiri, menunggu dengan sabar tapi terlihat agak gelisah di antara lengan yang terangkat, uang melambai, sekawanan orang yang haus alcohol berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari si bartender.

Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku puitis, kan? Yang benar adalah, aku tidak selalu begitu. Tidak sampai saat ini. Dia luar biasa—seperti malaikat—jelita. Pilih satu kata, kata apapun. Intinya adalah, untuk sesaat, aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Rambutnya panjang, pirang dan berkilau bahkan dalam cahaya redup dari klub. Dia mengenakan gaun backless warna merah—seksi tapi berkelas—yang menonjolkan setiap lekuk sempurna dari tubuhnya yang kencang. Mulutnya tipis, menggairahkan, dengan bibir memohon untuk dilumat.

Dan matanya.

 _Demi Tuhan_.

Matanya yang terlihat sayu, berwarna cokelat tua. Ya aku yakin cokelat tua.

Aku membayangkan mata itu menatapku saat ia memasukkan kejantananku ke mulut kecilnya yang seksi. Organ yang sedang kubicarakan segera menggeliat karena pikiran itu. Aku harus mendapatkannya.

Aku bergegas menuju kearahnya, memutuskan saat itu juga bahwa dia adalah wanita beruntung yang akan mendapat kesenangan menemaniku untuk sisa malam ini. Dan kesenangan apa yang ingin kuraih.

Tiba sesaat sebelum dia membuka mulut untuk memesan minuman, aku mendahuluinya,

"Wanita ini akan memesan..." Aku menatap kearahnya untuk menduga apa yang akan dia minum. Ini adalah bakatku. Beberapa orang adalah peminum bir, beberapa orang peminum soda, beberapa orang penggemar anggur yang tua, yang lain brendi atau sampanye yang manis. Dan aku selalu bisa tahu siapa meminum apa—selalu.

"... _Veramonte Merlot, 2003_."

Dia menoleh kearahku dengan alis terangkat, dan matanya menilaiku dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Memutuskan bahwa aku bukanlah pecundang, katanya,

"Kau hebat."

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku lihat reputasiku mendahuluiku. Ya, memang. Dan kau cantik."

Dia tersipu. Sebenarnya pipinya berubah jadi merah muda dan dia membuang muka. Masih adakah orang yang tersipu hari ini? Ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Jadi, bagaimana jika kita mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman...dan privat? Jadi kita bisa mengenal lebih baik satu sama lain?"

Tanpa ragu, ia berkata,

"Aku di sini dengan teman-temanku. Kami sedang merayakan sesuatu. Aku biasanya tidak datang ke tempat seperti ini."

"Apa yang kalian rayakan?"

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan gelar sarjana-ku dan memulai pekerjaan baru pada hari Senin."

"Benarkah? Sangat kebetulan. Aku sendiri bekerja dibidang keuangan. Mungkin kau pernah mendengar tentang perusahaanku? HanGuk Sunrise?"

Kami adalah bank investasi paling terkenal di kota ini, jadi kuyakin dia sepatutnya terkesan.

 _Mari kita berhenti di sini lagi, boleh kan?_

Apakah kalian melihat mulut wanita cantik ini terbuka ketika aku mengatakan padanya di mana aku bekerja? Apakah kalian melihat matanya yang terbelalak? Seharusnya itu memberiku suatu petunjuk.

Tapi pada saat itu aku tidak memperhatikannya—aku terlalu sibuk memeriksa payudaranya. Mereka sempurna, omong-omong. Lebih kecil dari ukuran yang biasanya kusuka, tidak lebih dari setangkup.

Tapi sejauh yang kutahu, setangkup adalah yang kalian butuhkan.

Maksudku adalah, ingat bagaimana ekspresi terkejutnya—itu akan masuk akal nantinya.

Sekarang, kembali ke pembicaraan.

"Kita memiliki begitu banyak kesamaan," kataku. "Kita berdua dalam bisnis yang sama, kita berdua suka anggur merah yang bagus...Kupikir kita berutang pada diri kita sendiri untuk melihat kemana pembicaraan ini menuju malam ini."

Dia tertawa. Itu adalah suara ajaib.

Sekarang aku harus menjelaskan satu hal di sini. Dengan wanita lain, pada malam yang lain, aku pasti sudah ada di taksi sekarang, dengan tanganku masuk ke gaunnya dan mulutku membuatnya mengerang.

Tidak diragukan lagi. Bagiku, ini adalah usaha menuju kesana. Dan anehnya, ini cukup merangsang.

"Omong-omong, aku Jimin." Aku mengulurkan tanganku. "Dan kau?"

Dia mengangkat tangannya.

"Bertunangan."

Tidak terpengaruh, aku memegang tangannya dan mencium buku jarinya, sedikit menyentuh dengan lidahku. Kulihat wanita cantik yang enggan ini mencoba untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak gemetar, dan kutahu, meski kata-katanya bertentangan, aku memberikan pengaruh padanya.

Yah, aku bukan tipe orang yang benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang orang katakan. Aku melihat cara mereka mengatakannya. Kalian dapat belajar banyak tentang seseorang jika kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk memperhatikan cara mereka bergerak, bagaimana mata mereka beralih, tinggi rendahnya suara mereka.

Mata polosnya mungkin mengatakan tidak padaku...tapi tubuhnya? Tubuhnya berteriak, 'Ya, ya, setubuhi aku di atas meja bar'. Dalam rentang waktu tiga menit, dia mengatakan padaku alasan dia ada di sini, apa pekerjaannya, dan mengijinkanku untuk membelai tangannya. Itu bukanlah sikap seorang wanita yang tidak tertarik—itu adalah sikap seorang wanita yang 'tidak ingin tertarik'.

Dan aku pasti bisa mengatasinya.

Aku hampir saja mengomentari tentang cincin pertunangannya, berliannya sangat kecil, bahkan saat diamati dari dekat berliannya tidak dapat ditemukan. Tapi aku tak ingin menyinggung perasaannya. Dia bilang dia baru saja lulus. Aku punya teman yang harus menjalani sekolah bisnis, dan hutang untuk biaya kuliahnya dapat mencekik leher.

Jadi aku berganti dengan taktik yang berbeda—kejujuran.

"Lebih baik lagi. kau tidak biasa pergi ke tempat seperti ini? Aku tidak berkomitmen. Kita sangat cocok. Kita harus mengeksplorasi hubungan ini lebih jauh lagi, kan?"

Dia tertawa lagi, dan minuman kami tiba. Dia mengambil miliknya.

"Terima kasih untuk minumannya. Aku harus kembali ke teman-temanku sekarang. Senang bicara denganmu."

Aku memberinya senyum nakal, tak bisa menahan diri.

"Baby, jika kau membiarkanku membawamu pergi dari sini, aku akan memberikan arti baru pada kata _kesenangan_."

Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah dia menghadapi seorang anak yang merajuk. Kemudian dia berkata dari balik bahunya saat ia berjalan pergi,

"Selamat malam, Mr. Park."

Seperti yang kubilang, aku biasanya seorang pria yang jeli. Sherlock Holmes dan aku, kita bisa berkumpul bersama. Tapi aku begitu terpesona oleh pantat indahnya, aku melewatkan petunjuk itu pada awalnya.

Apakah kalian memperhatikan? Apakah kalian menangkap detail kecil yang kulewatkan?

Benar. Dia memanggilku "Mr. Park"—tapi aku belum pernah mengatakan padanya nama belakangku. Ingat itu juga.

Untuk saat ini, aku membiarkan wanita misterius berambut pirang itu pergi. Aku berniat untuk memberinya sedikit kelonggaran, kemudian memancingnya mendekat—dan menjerat dia sepenuhnya. Aku berencana untuk mengejar dia sepanjang malam ini, kalau perlu.

Dia sangat seksi.

Tapi kemudian si rambut merah—ya gadis yang di toilet pria— menemukanku.

"Di sini kau rupanya! Kupikir aku kehilanganmu."

Dia menempelkan tubuhnya kesisi tubuhku dan mengelus lenganku dengan cara intim.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempatku? Hanya di sudut jalan."

 _Ah, terima kasih—tapi tidak_.

Si rambut merah cepat menjadi memori yang memudar. Pandanganku tertuju pada prospek yang lebih baik dan menarik. Aku baru akan mengatakan itu padanya ketika si rambut merah yang lain muncul di sampingnya.

"Ini adalah adikku, Jihyun. Aku menceritakan padanya tentangmu. Dia pikir kita bertiga bisa...kau tahu...bersenang-senang."

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada adik si rambut merah—saudara kembarnya, sebenarnya. Dan seketika itu juga, rencanaku berubah.

Iya, aku tahu...kubilang aku tidak naik roller coaster yang sama dua kali. Tapi kalau roller coaster kembar?

 _Aku beritahu kalian, tak ada seorang pria pun yang akan melewatkan kesempatan itu._

* * *

-TBC-

[Review?]


	2. Chapter 2

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Pernahkah aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintai pekerjaanku?

Jika diibaratkan perusahaanku adalah NBA, maka aku adalah MVP-nya.

Aku seorang partner di salah satu bank investasi terkemuka di Seoul, yang mengkhususkan diri dalam bidang media dan teknologi.

Ya, ya ayahku dan kedua sahabat dekatnya yang mulai merintis perusahaan ini. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bekerja keras untuk memperoleh posisiku sekarang—karena aku melakukannya.

Kalau kalian tanya, apa yang dilakukan seorang bankir investasi?

Well, kalian tahu di film _Pretty Women_ , ketika Richard Gere memberitahu Julia Roberts bahwa perusahaannya membeli perusahaan lain, dan menjualnya bagian demi bagian? Akulah orang yang membantu dia melakukan itu.

Well, aku bertugas menegosiasikan transaksi, menyusun kontrak, mengelola rancangan perjanjian kredit, dan banyak hal lain yang kuyakin kalian tidak tertarik untuk mendengarnya.

Sekarang mungkin kalian bertanya pada diri sendiri kenapa pria seperti aku mengutip film cewek seperti _Pretty Women_?

Jawabannya sederhana:

Saat tumbuh besar, setiap minggu ibuku mewajibkan kami mengikuti "malam film keluarga" pada anak-anaknya yang masih kecil. Si Menyebalkan bisa memilih film setiap minggunya. Dia terobsesi pada segala hal tentang Julia Roberts dan memaksaku menerimanya, sekitar satu tahun. Aku bisa mengutip dialog film itu kata demi kata. Meskipun harus kuakui—Richard Gere lumayan keren.

Sekarang kembali ke pekerjaanku.

Bagian terbaik tentang pekerjaanku adalah perasaan mabuk yang kurasakan ketika menutup kesepakatan, kesepakatan yang sangat bagus. Ini seperti mendapat blackjack ketika berjudi. Seperti dipilih oleh lima gadis untuk bermain di film porno bersama.

Tidak ada—dan maksudku _tidak ada_ —yang lebih baik dari itu.

Aku yang mencari pelanggan untuk klienku, merekomendasikan langkah apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Aku tahu perusahaan mana yang sangat ingin dibeli dan perusahaan mana yang perlu pengambil-alihan secara paksa.

Kompetisi untuk mendapat klien sangat sengit. Kalian harus menarik perhatian mereka, membuat mereka menginginkanmu, membuat mereka percaya tidak ada orang lain yang dapat melakukan untuk mereka seperti yang bisa kalian lakukan.

Ini agak mirip seperti melakukan hubungan seks.

Tapi bukannya mendapatkan seorang wanita yang menarik pada penghujung hari, aku mendapatkan cek yang sangat besar, aku menghasilkan uang untuk diriku sendiri dan juga untuk klienku—banyak sekali.

Anak-anak dari para mitra ayahku juga bekerja di sini, Kim Taehyung dan Kim Namjoon.

Ya Namjoon—suami Si Menyebalkan.

Seperti para ayah kami, kami bertiga tumbuh besar bersama, masuk ke sekolah yang sama, dan sekarang bekerja di perusahaan yang sama.

Para orangtua menyerahkan pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya kepada kami. Mereka memeriksa dari waktu ke waktu, untuk merasakan bahwa mereka masih menjalankan sesuatu, dan kemudian pergi menuju Jack Nicklaus Golf Club untuk bermain golf di sore hari.

Namjoon dan Taehyung juga bagus pada pekerjaannya—jangan salah paham.

Tapi akulah bintangnya. Akulah jagoannya. Aku orang yang klien minta.

Senin pagi aku ada di kantorku jam sembilan, sama seperti biasa.

Sekretarisku—wanita cantik berambut dark brown, berpayudara besar— sudah ada di sana, siap dengan jadwalku untuk hari ini, pesananku dari akhir pekan, dan secangkir kopi terbaik.

Tidak, aku belum pernah menidurinya.

Bukan berarti aku tidak senang melakukannya. Percayalah, jika dia tidak bekerja untukku, aku akan merayu dia lebih keras daripada seorang Casanova.

Tapi aku punya aturan—standar, kalau menurut istilah kalian.

Salah satunya adalah tidak main-main di sekitar kantor. Aku tidak berhubungan asmara dengan rekan kerja, aku tidak bercinta dimana aku bekerja. Belum lagi masalah pelecehan seksual akan muncul.

Ini bukan bisnis yang bagus. Tidak profesional.

Jadi, Hoseok, adalah satu-satunya wanita selain kerabat sedarah yang memiliki interaksi secara platonis denganku, dia juga satu-satunya anggota dari lawan jenis yang pernah aku anggap sebagai teman.

Kami memilki hubungan kerja yang baik. Hoseok sungguh...mengagumkan. Itu alasan lain aku tidak akan menidurinya bahkan jika Hoseok berbaring telentang di atas meja memohonku untuk melakukannya.

Percaya atau tidak, seorang sekretaris yang bagus—yang sangat bagus—sulit ditemukan. Aku pernah punya beberapa sekretaris yang sangat bodoh. Aku pernah punya sekretaris yang berpikir mereka bisa sukses hanya dengan telentang, jika kalian tahu apa maksudku.

Mereka adalah gadis-gadis yang ingin aku temui di sebuah bar pada malam Minggu—bukan tipe gadis yang aku inginkan untuk menjawab teleponku di senin pagi.

Jadi sekarang kalian punya sedikit pengetahuan, kan?

Mari kita kembali ke kisah perjalananku menuju neraka.

"Aku memindahkan jadwal makan siang dengan Mecha jam satu ke pertemuan jam empat," Hoseok mengatakan padaku saat dia memberiku setumpuk pesan.

 _Sial_.

Mecha Communications adalah konglomerat media yang bernilai miliaran won. Aku telah mengerjakan akuisisi mereka pada jaringan kabel berbahasa-Spanyol selama berbulan-bulan, dan CEO-nya, Radolpho Scucini, selalu lebih gampang menerima saat perut kenyang.

"Kenapa?"

Dia memberiku sebuah berkas.

"Hari ini—makan siang di ruang konferensi. Ayahmu memperkenalkan rekan kerja baru. Kau tahu bagaimana ayahmu tentang urusan ini."

Ayahku mencintai perusahaan ini dan menganggap semua karyawan sebagai keluarga besarnya. Dia selalu mencari alasan untuk mengadakan acara pesta kantor, acara pesta ulang tahun, baby shower, makan siang, chuseok, prasmanan President's Day, makan malam pengakrabkan diri... perlu aku lanjutkan?

Sebuah keajaiban jika pekerjaan yang sebenarnya dapat terselesaikan.

Dan Natal? Lupakan tentang itu. Pesta Natal ayahku legendaris. Semua orang pulang dengan mabuk. Beberapa orang tidak pulang sama sekali.

Tahun lalu kami menangkap sepuluh karyawan dari bank saingan yang berusaha menyelinap masuk, hanya karena pesta di malam hari yang fantastis. Dan itu semua dilakukan untuk memperoleh atmosfer—suasana—yang diinginkan ayahku pada perusahaan ini.

Ayahku mencintai karyawannya, dan mereka balas mencintainya.

Pengabdian, kesetiaan—kami mendapatkannya secara melimpah. Itu bagian yang membuat kami menjadi yang terbaik.

Namun, ada hari—seperti sekarang ini, ketika aku butuh melayani klien—yang membuat perayaan ayahku bisa menjadi sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi begitulah keadaannya.

Jadwal Senin pagiku penuh, jadi aku pergi menuju mejaku dan mulai bekerja. Kemudian, sebelum aku bisa berkedip, sudah pukul satu, dan aku menuju ke ruang konferensi. Aku melihat kepala berambut pirang terang yang melekat pada tubuh pendek dan kekar. Itu pasti Wang Jackson. Jackson mulai bekerja di perusahaan ini enam tahun yang lalu, tahun yang sama denganku.

Dia pria yang baik dan sering menjadi kawan berakhir pekan. Di sampingnya adalah Taehyung, asyik mengobrol sambil mengusap rambut coklat terangnya dengan tangannya yang besar. Aku mengambil makanan dari prasmanan dan bergabung dengan mereka saat Taehyung menceritakan malam Minggunya.

"Kemudian gadis itu mengeluarkan borgol dan cambuk. Sebuah cambuk! Kukira aku akan kehilangan akal saat itu juga, aku bersumpah demi Tuhan. Maksudku...dia masuk ke suatu biara...sebenarnya dia belajar untuk menjadi biarawati, bro!"

"Aku sudah bilang, orang pendiam selalu suka yang aneh-aneh," tambah Jackson dengan tertawa.

Taehyung mengalihkan mata coklatnya pada Namjoon dan berkata,

"Serius, bung. Kau harus keluar dengan kami, sekali saja, aku mohon."

Aku menyeringai mendengar kalimat itu karena kutahu persis apa yang akan terjadi.

"Maaf, pernahkah kau bertemu dengan istriku?" Namjoon bertanya, alisnya berkerut dengan kebingungan.

"Jangan menyebalkan," Jackson menyikutnya. "Katakan pada istrimu kau akan main kartu atau sesuatu yang lain, bersenang-senanglah sedikit."

Namjoon melepas kaca matanya dan menyeka lensa dengan serbet saat ia tampaknya mempertimbangkan ide itu.

"Benarrrr. Dan ketika istriku tahu—dan Jin pasti akan tahu, aku jamin—dia akan menghidangkan bolaku di atas piring perak. Dengan saus colek di sampingnya dan anggur yang enak."

Namjoon mengeluarkan suara menghela nafas keras yang membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Disamping itu," Ia merenungkan dengan senang, memasang kembali kacamatanya dan meregangkan tangan di atas kepalanya.

"Di rumah aku sudah punya 'beef wagyu', kawan. Aku tidak tertarik pada 'steak lokal'."

"Dasar penakut," Taehyung terbatuk, sementara Jackson menggeleng kearah kakak iparku dan berkata,

"Bahkan wagyu yang enak akan membosankan kalau kau memakannya setiap hari."

"Tidak," Namjoon membela diri dengan penuh arti. "Jika kau memasaknya dengan cara yang berbeda setiap kalinya. Istriku tahu bagaimana membuat 'makanan'ku tetap menarik."

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memohon,

"Tolong. Harap berhenti di situ."

Ada beberapa visualisasi yang tidak ingin ada dalam kepalaku. Sekalipun.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jimin? Aku melihatmu pergi dengan gadis kembar itu. Apa rambut mereka asli berwarna merah?" Jackson bertanya padaku.

Aku merasakan senyum puas meregang atas bibirku.

"Oh ya rambutnya asli."

Kemudian aku mulai mendeskripsikan malam Minggu liarku secara jelas dan mendetil.

Oke mari kita berhenti sekarang karena aku bisa melihat pandangan menghakimi di wajah kalian. Aku juga bisa mendengar ketidaksetujuan bernada tinggi dari kalian:

 _'Dasar brengsek. Dia berhubungan seks dengan seorang gadis_ —well, dalam hal ini dua gadis— _dan sekarang dia menceritakan semua itu ke teman-temannya. Itu sangat tidak hormat_.'

Pertama-tama, jika seorang cewek ingin aku menghormatinya, dia perlu bersikap seperti seseorang yang layak dihormati.

Kedua, aku tidak berusaha bersikap brengsek, aku hanya menjadi pria umumnya. Dan semua pria berbicara dengan teman-teman mereka tentang seks.

Mari kuulangi, kalau saja kalian melewatkannya:

SEMUA PRIA BICARA PADA TEMAN-TEMANNYA TENTANG SEKS.

Jika seorang pria memberitahumu dia tidak melakukannya?

tinggalkan dia, karena dia telah membohongimu.

Dan satu lagi—aku juga pernah mendengar kakak perempuanku mengobrol soal itu bersama sejumlah temannya. Beberapa cerita yang keluar dari mulut mereka bisa saja membuat mereka tersipu. Jadi jangan bersikap seolah wanita tidak membicarakan tentang seks seperti halnya kami kaum pria... karena kutahu pasti mereka melakukannya.

Setelah menguraikan poin-poin terperinci akhir pekanku, pembicaraan di meja berganti ke football dan olahraga lainnya. Di kejauhan aku mendengar suara ayahku saat ia berdiri di depan ruangan, menjelaskan secara rinci prestasi besar dari rekan kerja kami yang baru, yang filenya tidak repot-repot aku buka pagi ini.

Obrolan memudar saat pikiranku beralih ke bagian dari malam Mingguku yang tidak kuceritakan ke teman-temanku:

Interaksi dengan salah satu dewi berambut pirang, tepatnya. Aku masih bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas mata cokelat tua gelapnya di kepalaku. Bibir lezatnya, rambut bercahaya yang tidak mungkin selembut seperti kelihatannya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bayangan wanita itu muncul di kepalaku, tanpa diminta, selama satu setengah hari terakhir. Sebenarnya, seperti setiap jam sebuah gambaran dari beberapa bagian dirinya datang padaku, dan mendapati diriku membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya. Atau, lebih tepatnya, apa yang bisa terjadi jika aku tetap tinggal dan pergi mengikutinya.

Ini aneh. Aku bukan tipe pria yang akan mengenang orang asing yang kutemui selama petualangan akhir pekanku. Biasanya, mereka memudar dari pikiran saat aku pergi dari ranjang mereka.

Tapi ada sesuatu tentang dirinya.

Mungkin karena dia menolakku. Mungkin karena aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Atau mungkin pantat indahnya yang kencang membuatku ingin memegangnya dan takkan pernah membiarkannya pergi.

Saat bayangan yang ada dalam pikiranku mulai terfokus pada sosok itu, geliatan akrab mulai terjadi di organ bawahku, kalau kau tahu maksudku. Secara mental aku memperingatkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah lagi mengalami ereksi spontan sejak berumur dua belas tahun.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Sepertinya aku harus menelepon cewek seksi yang menyelipkan nomer teleponnya padaku di coffehouse pagi ini. Biasanya aku menunda aktivitas semacam itu untuk kegiatan akhir pekan, tapi rupanya kejantananku ingin membuat perkecualian.

Pada saat ini, aku telah sampai depan ruangan, dalam antrian untuk berjabat tangan seperti lazimnya menyambut semua karyawan baru. Saat aku mendekati ujung depan barisan, ayahku melihat dan datang menyambut dengan tepukan sayang di punggungku.

"Senang kau sudah datang, Jimin. Gadis baru ini punya potensi yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin kau secara pribadi membantu dan melindunginya, membantu dia memperoleh pengalaman untuk pertama kalinya. Kalau kau melakukan itu, nak, aku jamin dia akan menjadi sukses dan membuat kita semua bangga."

"Tentu, ayah. Tidak masalah."

 _Bagus_.

Seperti aku tidak punya pekerjaan sendiri untuk diurus.

Sekarang aku harus menuntun seorang pemula saat dia berjalan di kegelapan dunia yang menakutkan. Sungguh sempurna.

 _Terima kasih, ayah._

Akhirnya giliranku tiba. Dia memunggungiku saat aku melangkah. Aku menatap rambut lembutnya yang diikat menjadi sanggul rendah, kecil, sosok tubuh mungilnya. Mataku menatap pada punggungnya, saat ia berbicara dengan orang di depannya.

Berdasarkan insting tatapanku tertuju pada pantatnya dan... tunggu.

Tunggu, tunggu sebentar.

Aku pernah melihat pantat ini sebelumnya.

 _Tidak mungkin._

Dia berbalik.

 _Tidak_.

Senyum di wajahnya melebar saat matanya terhubung denganku. Mata cemerlang tak berujung yang telah kuimpikan dan sekarang baru kuingat. Dia mengangkat alis sebagai tanda mengenali dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mr. Park."

Aku merasa mulutku membuka dan menutup, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Kaget melihat dia lagi—di sini dari semua tempat—sesaat keterkejutan itu pasti telah membekukan bagian otakku yang mengontrol kemampuan bicara. Ketika syarafku mulai berfungsi lagi, aku mendengar ayahku berkata,

"...Min Yoongi. Dia akan jadi orang sukses, nak. Dan dengan bantuanmu dia akan membawa kita bersamanya."

Min Yoongi.

Gadis di bar. Gadis yang aku biarkan pergi. Gadis yang mulutnya masih sangat kuinginkan untuk berada di sekitar kejantananku. Dan dia bekerja disini. Di kantorku, di mana aku telah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah... sekalipun... berhubungan seks dengan rekan kerja.

Tangan hangat lembutnya dengan sempurna meluncur ditanganku, dua pikiran secara bersama masuk ke dalam kepalaku.

Yang pertama: Tuhan telah membenciku.

Yang kedua: aku telah menjadi cowok yang sangat, sangat nakal hampir sepanjang hidupku

dan ini adalah balasannya.

Dan kalian tahu kutipan yang sering orang katakan tentang pembalasan, kan?

Benar.

Dia salah satu wanita yang sulit dihadapi.

.

* * *

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Aku yang menentukan nasibku sendiri.

Kehendak.

Kendali.

Aku menentukan kemana jalan hidupku. Aku memutuskan kegagalan dan kesuksesanku.

Jika aku sangat menginginkan sesuatu, aku bisa mendapatkannya. Jika aku fokus, berkorban, tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan.

Kalau kalian tanya, apa maksud dari sikapku?

Kenapa aku terdengar seperti seorang pembicara utama pada acara motivator?

Sebenarnya apa yang coba kukatakan?

Singkatnya, aku mengalihkan pikiranku.

Aku mengendalikan kejantananku. Kejantananku tidak dapat mengendalikanku.

Itulah yang telah kukatakan pada diri sendiri selama satu setengah jam terakhir.

Lihat aku di sana, di mejaku. Bergumam tak jelas seperti penderita skizofrenia kehabisan obat?

Aku sedang mengingatkan diri sendiri pada prinsip hidupku, keyakinan suci yang membuat aku bisa sampai sejauh ini dalam hidup. Prinsip yang telah membuatku sukses tak terbantahkan di ranjang dan di kantor. Prinsip yang tidak pernah mengecewakanku sebelumnya. Prinsip yang setengah mati ingin kubuang ke keluar jendela.

Semua karena wanita yang berkantor diseberang lorong. Min Yoongi. Setiap-Orang-Memanggilnya-Yoongi.

Secara teknis aku tidak bertemu Yoongi di tempat kerja; aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah bar, itu berarti dia bisa melupakan label "rekan kerja" dan mempertahankan status "kencan yang tak terduga" seperti yang awalnya ditunjukkan padanya.

Apa? Aku seorang pengusaha; itu tugasku untuk menemukan celah. Jadi, dalam teori setidaknya, aku bisa bercinta dengannya dan tidak merusak hukum alam pribadiku sendiri.

Masalah dengan strategi itu, tentu saja adalah apa yang terjadi sesudahnya. Lirikan kerinduan, mata penuh harapan, upaya yang menyedihkan untuk membuatku cemburu. Pertemuan secara "kebetulan", pertanyaan tentang rencanaku, terlihat santai berjalan melewati pintu kantorku. Yang semuanya pasti akan meningkat menjadi perilaku semi-penguntit yang meresahkan.

Beberapa wanita dapat mengatasi kencan satu malam. Yang lain tidak bisa. Dan aku pasti berada di ujung yang salah dari orang-orang yang tidak bisa. Ini tidak menyenangkan.

Jadi, kalian paham, tidak peduli betapa parahnya aku ingin, tidak peduli betapa keras nafsu mencoba menguasaiku. Itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin kubawa ke tempat bisnis.

Tempat suciku-rumah keduaku.

Itu tidak akan terjadi. Titik.

Itu saja. Diskusi selesai.

Kasus ditutup.

Yoongi secara resmi dicoret dari daftar potensialku. Dia terlarang. Tak tersentuh. Sama sekali takkan pernah. Tepat disebelah daftar mantan pacar teman-temanku, putri bos, dan sahabat baik kakakku.

Well, kategori terakhir sedikit masuk wilayah abu-abu. Ketika aku berumur delapan belas tahun, sahabat Jin, Kim Hyeri, menghabiskan musim panas di rumah kami. Tuhan memberkatinya—gadis itu memiliki mulut seperti alat penghisap debu.

Untungnya bagiku. Si Menyebalkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa sahabatnya datang ke kamarku pada jam dua malam. Kalau sampai dia tahu, akan ada konsekuensi yang mengerikan—aku sedang membicarakan tentang siksa neraka—jika dia punya.

Omong-omong, sampai di mana aku?

Oh benar. Aku menjelaskan bahwa aku telah mengambil keputusan yang tegas bahwa Yoongi adalah gadis yang, sayangnya tidak akan pernah aku tiduri. Dan aku baik-baik saja dengan itu. Sungguh. Dan aku hampir saja percaya pada diriku sendiri. Sampai dia muncul di pintuku.

 _Ya Tuhan._

Yoongi memakai kacamata. Dengan jenis bingkai yang gelap. Kacamata itu akan terlihat culun dan tidak menarik untuk kebanyakan wanita. Tapi tidak untuk Yoongi. Pada batang hidungnya, ditambah bulu mata yang indah, dengan rambut yang di sanggul sedikit longgar, secara keseluruhan sangatlah seksi.

Saat ia mulai bicara, pikiranku tiba-tiba penuh dengan segala macam fantasi guru-seksi yang pernah kualami. Sementara semua ini terjadi di kepalaku, ia masih bicara.

Apa sebenarnya yang dia katakan?

Aku memejamkan mata agar tidak menatap bibir berkilauannya. Sehingga aku benar-benar dapat memproses kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya:

"...ayah bilang kau bisa membantuku dengan itu." Dia berhenti dan menatapku penuh harap.

"Maafkan aku, perhatianku terpecah. Kau ingin duduk dan bicara sekali lagi?" Tanyaku, suaraku tak pernah mengkhianati gairah yang ada dalam diriku.

Sekali lagi, untuk para wanita di luar sana—ini fakta untuk kalian:

 _Pria memikirkan hubungan seks pada otak mereka nyaris 24 jam sehari, 7 hari seminggu. Angka yang pasti adalah setiap 5,2 detik atau kurang lebih sekitar itu._

Intinya adalah, ketika kalian bertanya,

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam?" kami berpikir tentang bercinta denganmu di meja dapur. Ketika kalian memberitahu kami tentang film cengeng yang kalian tonton dengan pacar pekan lalu, kami berpikir tentang film porno yang dilihat di tv kabel tadi malam. Ketika kalian menunjukkan kepada kami tentang sepatu desainer yang dibeli di obral, kami berpikir betapa menyenangkannya kalau kaki itu berada di bahu kami.

Kupikir kalian ingin tahu. Jangan salahkan orang yang menyampaikannya.

Sebenarnya ini adalah suatu kutukan.

Secara pribadi, aku menyalahkan Adam. Ada seorang pria yang berada dalam posisi sangat baik dalam hidupnya. Berjalan-jalan dengan telanjang, seorang cewek cantik yang memenuhi segala hasratnya. Aku hanya berharap apel itu benar-benar lezat, karena Adam sungguh mengacaukannya untuk kami.

Sekarang kami harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Atau dalam kasusku, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menginginkannya.

Yoongi duduk di kursi di seberang mejaku, dan melipat kakinya.

 _Jangan melihat kakinya, jangan melihat kakinya._

Terlambat.

Kakinya mulus, putih halus yang terlihat seperti sutra. Aku menjilat bibir dan memaksa mataku menatap wajahnya.

"Jadi," Yoongi mulai lagi, "Aku telah menyusun portofolio pada sebuah perusahaan pemrograman, Genesis. Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang perusahaan itu?"

"Samar-samar." Aku menjawab, menatap kertas-kertas di mejaku untuk membendung aliran gambar tidak senonoh yang suaranya memanggil dari pikiran menyimpangku. Aku seorang yang sangat sangat nakal. kalian pikir Yoongi akan menghukumku jika aku mengatakan padanya betapa nakalnya aku?

Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Mereka membukukan laba sebelum pajak sebesar tiga juta won pada kuartal terakhir." Katanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan, tapi itu menunjukkan mereka memiliki pijakan yang solid. Mereka masih kecil, tapi itu adalah bagian dari apa yang menjadikannya bagus. Para programernya muda dan lapar. Rumornya, mereka mempunyai ide-ide yang akan membuat Nintendo Wii terlihat lebih mirip Atari. Dan mereka punya otak untuk mewujudkannya. Apa yang tidak mereka miliki adalah modal."

Dia berdiri dan bersandar di atas mejaku untuk memberikan sebuah berkas. Aku diserang oleh aroma manis seperti bunga. Lezat, memikat—bukan seperti parfum yang nenek-nenek pakai yang praktis membuat kalian tersedak ketika berpapasan dengannya di kantor pos.

Aku memiliki keinginan untuk menenggelamkan wajahku ke rambutnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tapi aku menolak dan membuka berkas sebagai gantinya.

"Aku telah menunjukkan apa yang aku punya Mr. Park...eh ayahmu, dia mengatakan padaku untuk menjelaskan ini padamu, dia pikir salah satu dari klienmu—"

"Alphacom." aku mengangguk.

"Benar, dia pikir Alphacom akan tertarik."

Aku melihat pekerjaan yang dia lakukan sejauh ini. Ini bagus. Rinci dan informatif tapi terfokus. Perlahan-lahan, otakku—yang ada diatas bahuku—mulai berpindah fokus. Jika ada satu topik yang memiliki harapan untuk mengeluarkanku dari pikiran tentang seks, itu adalah pekerjaan. Sesuatu yang bagus. Aku pasti bisa mencium potensi di sini. Ini tidak beraroma selezat Yoongi, tapi mendekati.

"Ini bagus Yoongi, sangat bagus, aku pasti bisa menjual ini untuk Seanson. Dia adalah CEO Alphacom."

Matanya sedikit menyipit.

"Tapi, kau akan memasukkan aku ke dalam tim, kan?"

Aku menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, apa aku terlihat seperti tipe orang yang butuh mencuri proposal orang lain?"

Dia memutar matanya dan tersenyum. Kali ini, aku tidak bisa berpaling.

"Tidak, tentu saja bukan Mr. Park. Aku tidak bermaksud mengartikan...Itu hanya...kau tahu...hari pertama."

Aku memberi isyarat baginya untuk duduk kembali, dan dia menurut.

"Well, aku akan mengatakan dari yang terlihat ini, kau menjalani hari pertama yang bagus. Dan, tolong, panggil saja Jimin."

Dia mengangguk. Aku bersandar di kursiku menilainya. Mataku memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak profesional. Aku tahu itu. Tapi kelihatannya aku tidak peduli.

"Jadi...merayakan pekerjaan baru, ya?" Aku bertanya mengacu pada komentarnya di RED hari Sabtu.

Dia menggigit bibir, dan celanaku mengetat saat milikku menggeliat dan mengeras—lagi. Kalau ini terus berlangsung aku akan mengalami ejakulasi dini sebelum aku sampai di rumah.

"Ya. pekerjaan baru." Dia mengangkat bahu kemudian mengatakan, "Aku menduga siapa kau, ketika kau menyebutkan siapa namamu dan nama perusahaanmu."

"Kau pernah dengar tentang aku?" Aku bertanya, benar-benar penasaran.

"Tentu. Kupikir hanya ada sedikit orang di bidang ini yang belum membaca tentang si anak emas dari HanGuk Sunrise di majalah-majalah bisnis untuk urusan itu."

Kata-kata terakhirnya mengacu pada kolom gosip di halaman yang aku sering muncul.

"Jika satu-satunya alasan kau mengabaikanku karena aku bekerja di sini," kataku "Aku akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri di meja ayahku dalam satu jam."

Dia tertawa dan kemudian, dengan sedikit tersipu mewarnai pipinya, Yoongi menjawab,

"Tidak, itu bukan satusatunya alasan."

Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengingatkanku tentang cincin pertunangan yang hampir tidak terlihat.

"Tapi, bukankah kau senang sekarang bahwa aku menolakmu? Maksudku, akan jadi lumayan canggung jika sesuatu terjadi diantara kita, bukankah begitu?"

Wajahku benar-benar serius saat aku mengatakan padanya,

"Pasti akan sepadan."

Dia mengangkat alisnya dengan ragu.

"Meskipun aku bekerja di bawahmu sekarang?"

Sekarang, ayolah—dia menjurus tepat ke arah sana, dan dia tahu itu.

Bekerja _di bawahku_? Bagaimana mungkin aku mengabaikan kata-kata itu?

Namun aku hanya mengangkat alis, dan Yoongi menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa lagi.

Dengan senyum liar aku bertanya padanya

"Aku tidak membuatmu tidak nyaman, kan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi apakah kau memperlakukan semua karyawanmu dengan cara ini? Karena aku harus memberitahumu, kau membiarkan dirimu terbuka lebar untuk suatu gugatan."

Aku tidak bisa mencegah senyum dari bibirku. Dia mengejutkan. Tajam. Cepat. Aku harus berpikir sebelum aku berbicara dengannya. Aku suka itu.

Aku menyukainya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memperlakukan semua karyawanku dengan cara ini. Belum pernah. Hanya satu, yang terus aku pikirkan sejak malam Minggu."

Ok, mungkin aku tidak memikirkan dia ketika threesome dengan si kembar. Tapi setidaknya sebagian benar.

"Kau tidak bisa diperbaiki," katanya dengan cara yang memberitahuku kalau dia berpikir aku manis.

 _Aku memiliki banyak hal, sayang. Manis bukanlah salah satunya._

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang kuinginkan, dan aku mengejarnya. Aku terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

Kalian tidak akan pernah mendengar sebuah pernyataan yang lebih benar tentangku daripada itu. Tapi mari kita berhenti untuk sementara waktu di sini, OK? Jadi aku bisa memberi kalian gambaran lengkapnya.

Kalian tahu, ibuku, selalu menginginkan keluarga besar—lima, mungkin enam orang anak. Tapi Jin enam tahun lebih tua dariku. Enam tahun mungkin terlihat tidak terlalu jauh untuk kalian, tapi untuk ibuku itu adalah seumur hidup. Ceritanya, setelah melahirkan Jin, ibuku tidak bisa hamil lagi—tapi itu bukan karena kurang berusaha. "Infertilitas sekunder," mereka menyebutnya.

Ketika kakakku berumur empat tahun, ibuku hampir menyerah pada harapan untuk mempunyai banyak anak. Dan kemudian coba tebak? Aku lahir.

Kejutan.

Aku adalah bayi ajaib ibuku. Malaikat berharga yang berasal dari Tuhan. Harapan yang terkabul. Jawab atas doa-doanya. Dan dia bukan satu-satunya yang berpikir begitu. Ayahku sangat senang, bersyukur memilki anak yang lain—anak laki-laki. Dan Jin—tahun-tahun sebelum menjadi si menyebalkan—senang sekali akhirnya mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki.

Aku adalah apa yang keluargaku inginkan dan tunggu selama lima tahun. Aku adalah pangeran kecil. Aku tidak mungkin berbuat salah. Segala yang kuinginkan pasti terkabul. Aku adalah yang paling tampan, yang paling cemerlang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang lebih ramah, tidak ada yang lebih manis daripada aku. Aku dicintai melebihi kata-kata—dimanja dan juga dilayani.

Jadi, kalau kalian menganggap aku sombong? Egois? Manja? Kau mungkin benar. Tapi jangan marah padaku, ini bukan salahku. Aku adalah produk dari bagaimana aku di besarkan. Sekarang karena pembicaraanku sudah keluar jalur—mari kembali ke kantorku. Bagian berikut ini adalah penting.

"Dan kupikir kau seharusnya tahu, aku menginginkanmu, Yoongi."

Lihat bagaimana pipinya bersemu merah, sedikit keterkejutan di wajahnya? Lihat bagimana wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, dan tatapannya bertemu dengan mataku kemudian memandang ke bawah lantai?

Aku mempengaruhinya. Yoongi juga menginginkanku. Tapi dia melawannya. Tapi itu ada di sana. Aku bisa mendapatkannya. Aku bisa membawanya tepat kearah yang sangat dia inginkan.

Pengetahuan ini membuatku menahan erangan saat organ bawahku bereaksi sekuat tenaga. Aku ingin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi dan menciumnya sampai dia tidak bisa berdiri. Aku ingin menyelipkan lidahku di antara bibirnya sampai lututnya lunglai. Aku ingin mengangkatnya. Melingkarkan kakinya dipinggangku. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan...

"Hai, Jimin. Ada kemacetan lalu lintas di jalan dekat kantor. Jika kau ingin mengadakan pertemuan jam empat, kau harus segera pergi."

 _Terima kasih Hoseok, cara yang bagus untuk merusak suasana, sekretaris yang mengagumkan—pemilihan waktu yang mengerikan._

Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya, bahunya kaku, punggungnya lurus. Dia mendekat ke arah pintu dan menolak untuk menatapku.

"Jadi, terima kasih untuk waktumu Mr. Park. Kau...ah...beritahu aku kapan kau menginginkanku."

Aku mengangkat alisku penuh arti oleh kata-katanya. Aku suka dia tersipu—dan akulah orang yang melakukan ini padanya. Masih menghindari kontak mata, dia menyeringai kecil.

"Tentang Alphacom dan Genesis. Beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan...apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan...apa...oh, kau tahu apa

yang kumaksud."

Sebelum dia keluar dari pintu, suaraku menghentikannya.

"Yoongi?"

Dia menoleh kearahku, matanya penuh tanya. Aku menunjuk ke diriku sendiri.

"Panggil saja Jimin."

Dia tersenyum, memulihkan dirinya sendiri. Kepercayaan diri alaminya kembali ke dalam matanya. Kemudian matanya bertemu dengan tatapanku.

"Benar, Aku akan bertemu denganmu nanti, Jimin,"

Setelah dia keluar dari pintu, aku bilang pada diriku sendiri,

"Oh, ya. Ya, pasti."

Saat aku memeriksa tasku sebelum pergi ke pertemuan, aku menyadari ketertarikan ini—tidak, itu bukan kata yang cukup kuat— _kebutuhan_ yang kumiliki pada Yoongi tidak akan hilang. Aku bisa berusaha dan melawannya, tapi aku hanya seorang pria, demi Tuhan. Dibiarkan tak terselesaikan, hasratku untuk Yoongi bisa mengubah kantorku, tempat yang aku cintai, menjadi sebuah ruang penyiksaan dari frustasi seksual.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Jadi, aku punya tiga pilihan: aku bisa keluar dari pekerjaanku. Aku bisa membuat Yoongi keluar dari pekerjaannya. Atau aku bisa membujuknya untuk berbagi satu malam yang sangat menyenangkan denganku. Kedua belah pihak melampiaskan hasrat masing-masing—Persetan dengan konsekuensinya.

Tebak, mana yang akan kupilih?

* * *

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Ternyata aku tidak terkena ejakulasi dini sama sekali. Aku menemui gadis yang kukenal di coffeehouse malam itu. Dia adalah seorang instruktur yoga.

 _Puas_.

Apa? Ayolah, jangan seperti itu. Aku menginginkan Yoongi, tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi jangan berharap aku bersikap seperti biarawan sampai hal itu terjadi. Yang tidak di pahami wanita adalah bahwa seorang pria bisa menginginkan seorang wanita tapi masih meniduri wanita yang lain. Bahkan, seorang pria bisa _mencintai_ seorang wanita dan masih bisa meniduri _sepuluh_ wanita lainnya. Begitulah kenyataannya.

Seks adalah sebuah pelepasan. Fisik semata. Itu saja. Setidaknya bagi pria seperti itu.

Oke, Oke—tenang dulu—jangan mulai melempar sepatu atau benda apapun kearahku _._

 _Setidaknya pria seperti aku_ , lebih baik, kan?

Mungkin kalian akan memahami sudut pandangku jika aku menjelaskannya seperti ini:

Kalian menyikat gigi, kan?

Well, misalkan pasta gigi favorit kalian adalah _Aquafresh_. Tapi di toko habis. Yang tersedia hanya _Colgate_. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Kalian akan menggunakan _Colgate_ , kan?

Kalian mungkin ingin menyikat gigi dengan _Aquafresh_ , namun pada akhirnya kalian menggunakan apa yang kalian punya untuk membuat gigi tetap bersih seputih mutiara. Paham cara berpikirku?

Bagus.

Sekarang, kembali ke kisah duka dan penderitaanku.

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah merayu seorang wanita sebelumnya.

Kutahu ini mengejutkan.

Biar kujelaskan.

Aku _tidak pernah_ merayu seorang wanita sebelumnya, tidak dalam arti yang umum. Biasanya, aku hanya melihat, mengedipkan mata, tersenyum. Sebuah sapaan yang ramah, satu atau dua gelas minuman.

Setelah itu satu-satunya pertukaran verbal yang terlibat hanyalah satu kata pendek seperti _lebih keras, lagi, lebih rendah_...kalian pasti mengerti maksudnya.

Jadi, segala hal tentang percakapan dengan seorang wanita untuk mengajaknya ke ranjang merupakan konsep yang cukup baru bagiku, kuakui. Tapi aku tidak khawatir. Kenapa tidak, jika kalian tanya?

Karena aku bermain catur.

Catur adalah permainan strategi, perencanaan, berpikir dua langkah ke depan untuk langkah berikutnya. Mengarahkan lawanmu tepat di mana kalian menginginkannya.

Selama dua minggu setelah pertemuan hari pertama, berhubungan dengan Yoongi, bagiku persis seperti bermain catur. Beberapa kata sugestif, belaian biasa tapi menggoda. Aku tidak akan membuat kalian bosan dengan setiap detil percakapan. Aku hanya akan mengatakan semua berjalan dengan baik, segalanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

Kurasa semuanya akan memakan waktu satu minggu—maksimal dua minggu—sampai aku dapat mengklaim harta diantara paha kenyalnya. Aku sudah tahu bagaimana nanti hasilnya. Pada kenyataannya aku telah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam, membayangkannya, berkhayal tentang itu.

Ingin mendengarnya?

Ini terjadi di kantorku. Suatu malam ketika kami berdua bekerja lembur—satu-satunya orang yang masih di kantor. Dia pasti lelah, kaku. Aku akan menawarkan memijit lehernya. Dan dia akan mengizinkanku. Kemudian aku akan menunduk dan menciumnya, mulai dari bahunya, naik sampai lehernya, merasakan kulitnya dengan lidahku. Akhirnya, bibir kami akan bertemu.

Dan itu akan menjadi panas—membara. Dan dia akan melupakan semua alasan tentang kenapa kami tidak seharusnya: tempatnya bekerja kita bersama, tunangan bodohnya. Satu-satunya hal yang akan dia pikirkan adalah aku dan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua tangan ahliku padanya.

Aku punya sebuah sofa di kantorku, sofanya dari bahan _suede_ —bukan kulit. Apakah _suede_ bisa bernoda? Semoga tidak. Karena di sanalah kami akan berakhir—pada sofa terbengkelai yang menyedihkan itu.

Jadi, setelah dua minggu menyusun strategi dan berkhayal, aku yakin Yoongi akan menjadi kencan satu malamku berikutnya. Aku tak ingat pernah menginginkan seseorang sebanyak aku menginginkan dia. Aku pasti belum pernah menunggu seorang wanita selama aku menunggu Yoongi. Tapi yang penting, bagiku, kesimpulan yang pasti—bukan _jika_ melainkan _kapan_.

Dan kemudian, pada Senin sore, ayahku memanggilku ke kantornya.

"Duduklah, nak. Ada beberapa urusan yang ingin kubahas."

Ayahku sering memanggilku di sini untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang dia belum siap untuk bagikan dengan seluruh staf.

"Aku baru saja selesai bicara lewat telepon dengan Saul Anderson. Dia mencari diversifikasi. Dia akan datang ke kota ini bulan depan untuk berkeliling mencari ide."

Saul Anderson adalah 'raksasa' media. Kaya raya—jenis pria yang membuat orang terlihat seperti seorang buruh kasar. Punya serbet? Karena kurasa aku meneteskan air liur.

"Bulan depan? Oke, aku bisa mengerjakannya. Tidak ada masalah."

Aku merasakan kegembiraan memompa di pembuluh darahku. Pasti beginilah yang hiu rasakan setelah seseorang membuang seember daging cincang ke dalam air. Keriuhan.

"Jimin..." ayahku menyela, tapi pikiranku terlalu sibuk berputar dengan ide-ide untuk bisa mendengarnya.

"Ada petunjuk apa yang dia cari? Maksudku kemungkinannya tidak terbatas."

"Nak..." Ayahku mencoba lagi.

Kalian bisa menduganya, bukan? Namun aku terus mengoceh,

"Stasiun tv kabel adalah mesin penghasil uang. Media sosial ada di toilet sekarang, jadi kita bisa mengambil beberapa penawaran yang nyata. Produksi film selalu menjadi taruhan yang aman, dan itu akan mengurangi biaya tambahan ketika mereka memutar ulang pada jaringannya sendiri."

"Jimin. Aku ingin memberikan klien itu pada Yoongi."

Tunggu sebentar!

 _Mau mengulanginya untukku?_

"Apa?"

"Dia bagus, Jimin. Aku bilang padamu, dia sangat bagus."

"Dia di sini baru dua minggu!"

Anjing adalah binatang teritorial. Kalian tahu itu, kan? Itulah sebabnya kenapa di taman mereka tampaknya tidak pernah kehabisan pasokan urin, mereka bersikeras berhenti setiap empat detik untuk mendistribusikannya di area sekitar. Itu karena mereka percaya itu adalah taman mereka.

Dan mereka ingin anjing-anjing lain mengetahuinya, supaya tahu bahwa mereka yang pertama ada di sana. Ini adalah cara non verbal yang artinya sama dengan, "Pergi dari sini—cari tamanmu sendiri."

Begitu juga laki-laki.

Bukan berarti aku akan kencing di sekitar mejaku atau apapun, tapi perusahaan ini adalah milikku. Aku sudah membina klien-klien ini sejak perusahaan mereka masih kecil. Aku memandang perusahaan itu seperti ayah yang bangga, saat mereka tumbuh menjadi konglomerat yang kokoh.

Aku menjamu mereka dengan minuman dan makanan mewah, aku telah menghabiskan jam demi jam, bertahun-tahun tanpa tidur nyenyak. Tugasku adalah bukan hanya apa yang aku lakukan—itulah siapa aku. Dan aku akan sangat tidak rela jika Yoongi berjalan ke sini dan mengambilnya dariku.

Tidak peduli seberapa bagus pantatnya.

"Ya," kata ayahku. "dan apa kau melihatnya beberapa hal yang dia hasilnya selama dua minggu ini? Dia adalah yang pertama datang dan terakhir meninggalkan kantor—setiap hari. Dia segar dan berpikir di luar kebiasaan. Dia mengembangkan beberapa investasi yang paling inovatif yang pernah aku lihat. Naluriku mengatakan untuk memberinya kesempatan dan melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan."

Apa gejala awal untuk penyakit pikun, tepatnya?

"Dia akan meraba-raba—itulah yang akan dia lakukan!" Teriakku.

Tapi aku tahu dari pengalaman bahwa bersikap dramatis tidak berpengaruh apapun dengan ayahku, jadi aku memijit hidungku berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah, Ayah, aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Tapi Saul Anderson bukanlah klien yang kau berikan kepada seseorang hanya untuk mengetahui apakah dia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya. Dia adalah klien yang kau berikan kepada orang terbaik dan tercerdas. Seseorang yang kau tahu bisa membawa sampai ke zona akhir. Dan itu adalah aku."

 _Bukankah begitu?_

Aku bertanya-tanya saat ekspresi ketidakpastian menyelimuti wajahnya.

Saat ayahku terus terdiam, perutku menggeliat dengan cemas. Ini bukan karena aku memiliki Daddy complex atau semacamnya, tapi bohong kalau kubilang aku tidak menikmati kebanggaan ayahku dalam kinerjaku di kantor. Aku adalah tangan kanannya. Aku adalah orang yang dapat mengatasi masalahnya.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua kurang lima menit, aku sangat yakin aku satu-satunya orang yang akan mendapat kepercayaan dari Joon Park .

Atau setidaknya aku dulunya begitu.

Aku terbiasa mendapatkan kepercayaan penuhnya. Fakta bahwa kepercayaan ayahku sepertinya goyah adalah...Well,...sungguh menyakitkan.

"Begini saja." Dia mendesah. "Kita punya waktu satu bulan. Datanglah dengan sebuah presentasi. Yoongi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Siapapun yang bisa membuatku terkesan akan segera bekerja pada Anderson."

Seharusnya aku benar-benar merasa tersinggung. Apa yang ayahku minta sama saja mengatakan kepada seorang pemenang Daesang bahwa dia harus mengikuti audisi untuk menjadi pemain figuran.

Tapi aku tidak membantah. Aku terlalu sibuk merencanakan langkah selanjutnya.

Dengan demikian, Yoongi telah berubah dari seorang wanita yang tidak sabar ingin kuajak dansa secara mesum menjadi seseorang yang tidak sabar ingin aku remukkan di bawah sepatuku.

Lawanku. Sainganku. Musuhku.

Itu bukan salah Yoongi. Kutahu. Sekarang tanyakan padaku apakah aku peduli.

Tidak—tidak sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Dalam mode siap tempur, aku kembali ke markas—yang juga dikenal sebagai kantorku. Aku memberi Hoseok beberapa perintah dan bekerja disisa sore hariku. Sekitar pukul enam sore, aku meminta Hoseok memanggil Yoongi datang ke kantorku.

Selalu memanfaatkan keuntungan sebagai tuan rumah. Bermain di kandang sendiri. Ingat itu.

Dia datang dan duduk, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Ada apa, Jimin?"

Rambutnya terurai. Membingkai wajahnya dalam tirai panjang yang mengkilap. Untuk sesaat, aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika rambut itu menggelitik dadaku. Menyebar di pahaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

 _Fokus, Jimin, fokus._

Dia mengenakan setelan burgundy gelap dengan sepatu yang cocok. Yoongi suka memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Kurasa karena dia mungil, tambahan tinggi yang diberikan oleh sepatunya membuat Yoongi merasa lebih percaya diri di kantor.

Pria menyukai wanita yang memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Kami mengasosiasikan mereka dengan segala jenis posisi seksual yang fantastis. Jika kalian ingin seorang pria memperhatikanmu, kalian tidak akan salah kalau memakai sepatu mengkilap setinggi empat inchi, aku bersumpah.

Saat mataku berkeliaran di tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, satu masalah, sebut saja begitu, muncul. Meskipun pikiranku mengakui kalau Yoongi sekarang sainganku, ternyata kejantananku belum mendapat memo. Dan kejantananku, dilihat dari reaksinya, masih ingin membuat pertemanan.

Jadi, aku membayangkan Miss Sangmi, guru IPA kelas limaku, dalam pikiranku. Dia adalah jagoan dari kaum wanita. Seorang pensiunan pegulat wanita—bukan yang memakai bikini. Dia punya tahi lalat di pipi kanannya yang begitu besar, kami yakin itu adalah kepala saudara kembarnya yang tidak dipisahkan dalam kandungan. Itu menjijikkan tapi anehnya menghipnotis pada saat yang sama—kalian tidak bisa mencegah untuk menatapnya. Tahi lalatnya bergoyang-goyang ketika dia bicara. Seperti mangkuk penuh dengan jelly.

Aku sedikit bergidik, namun triknya berhasil. Semua masalah di bawah sana teratasi.

"Saul Anderson akan datang ke kota ini bulan depan," Kataku akhirnya.

Yoongi mengangkat alis.

"Saul Anderson? benarkah?"

"Benar." Kataku padanya dengan serius.

Tidak ada lagi kesenangan untuknya.

"Ayahku ingin kau menyusun contoh presentasi. Sebuah praktek, seolah kau benar-benar akan mendapatkan klien. Dia pikir itu akan menjadi latihan yang bagus untukmu."

Aku tahu. Aku tahu...Kalian pasti berpikir aku seorang bajingan. Aku bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan yang adil untuknya.

Well, lupakanlah. Ini adalah bisnis. Dan dalam bisnis—seperti halnya perang—segalanya adil.

Aku mengira dia akan bersemangat, aku mengira dia akan berterima kasih. Reaksinya bukan salah satu dari keduanya.

Yoongi menekan bibirnya menjadi satu garis ketat, dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius.

"Praktek, hah?"

"Benar sekali. Ini bukan urusan besar, kau jangan terlalu khawatir. Berikan saja suatu proposal untuknya. Secara hipotesis."

Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Sungguh menarik, Jimin. Mengingat ayahmu baru saja mengatakan padaku ia belum memutuskan siapa yang mendapatkan Anderson, klien itu akan jatuh ke kamu atau aku, tergantung siapa yang dapat menyusun strategi yang lebih mengesankan. Cara dia menjelaskan, kedengarannya seperti urusan yang sangat besar."

 _Oh...Uh_

Ketika aku berusia dua belas tahun, Taehyung dan aku mengambil majalah _Playboy_ dari sebuah toserba. Ayah memergokiku di kamar membaca majalah itu sebelum aku punya kesempatan menyembunyikannya di bawah kasur. Ekspresi wajahku saat ini mirip sekali dengan kejadian waktu itu.

 _Tertangkap basah._

"Kita bermain sedikit kotor, ya?" Dia bertanya, matanya menyipit dengan curiga.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan terburu-buru, _sweetheart_. Anderson akan jadi milikku. Ayahku hanya melemparkan tulang padamu."

"Tulang?"

"Ya, pantatnya praktis melekat pada kursinya sejak kau mulai kerja. Aku heran kalau dia masih bisa berdiri tegak."

Selalu menyerang terlebih dulu—ingat itu. Tim mana yang mencetak skor lebih dulu? Mereka hampir dipastikan menjadi tim pemenang.

Cari tahu kalau kalian tidak percaya padaku.

Ya, aku mencoba mengguncang kepercayaan dirinya, aku berusaha membuat dia keluar dari persaingan.

Tuntut aku.

Aku menceritakan pada kalian tentang sejarahku. Aku beritahu kalian bagaimana aku tumbuh dewasa. Aku tak pernah berbagi mainanku. Aku tak berencana untuk berbagi para klienku.

Tanyakan pada setiap anak yang berumur empat tahun—Berbagi itu menyebalkan.

Ketika dia berkata, nadanya sangat mematikan, setajam golok.

"Kalau kita akan bekerja sama, Jimin, kurasa kita harus meluruskan beberapa hal. Aku bukanlah _sweetheart_ -mu. Namaku Yoongi—Min Yoongi. Camkan itu. Dan aku bukan orang yang suka menjilat. Aku tidak harus melakukannya. Pekerjaanku bicara dengan sendirinya. Kecerdasanku, tekadku—itu yang membuat ayahmu memperhatikanku. Dan jelas dia mengira kau agak kurang dalam bidang itu karena dia mempertimbangkanku untuk Anderson."

 _Oh_. Tentu saja dia menyerang dengan sengit untuk memastikan kemenangan, benar, kan?

"Dan aku tahu wanita mungkin akan saling berebut untuk mendapat perhatian dan senyum menawanmu," ia melanjutkan, "tapi, itu tidak akan terjadi padaku. Aku tidak berencana untuk menjadi salah satu dari para penggemarmu di ranjangmu, jadi kau bisa memberikan rayuanmu, senyummu dan omong kosongmu untuk orang lain."

Dia berdiri dan tangannya bertumpu di tepi mejaku, membungkuk.

Hei, kalian tahu kalau aku duduk sedikit tegak, aku bisa melihat tepat di bawah blusnya, aku suka titik itu pada wanita. Lembah diantara—

 _Hentikan!_

Secara mental, aku menampar diri sendiri, dan Yoongi melanjutkan.

"Kau terbiasa menjadi nomor satu di sini, terbiasa menjadi anak kesayangan ayahmu. Well, ada pemain baru di kota ini. Hadapilah. Aku telah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, dan aku berencana untuk membangun reputasiku sendiri, kau tidak suka berbagi ketenaran? Sayang sekali. Kau bisa juga berbagi ruang untukku, atau aku akan menginjakmu kalau kau menghalangi jalanku. Apapun yang terjadi, aku jamin aku akan ada di sana."

Dia berbalik untuk pergi tapi kemudian dia menoleh kearahku, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum manis sekali.

"Oh, dan aku akan bilang semoga beruntung dengan Anderson, tapi aku tidak mau repot-repot. Saul Anderson adalah milikku... _sweetheart_."

Dan dengan begitu, dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kantorku, melewati Taehyung dan Jackson, yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan mulut ternganga.

"Well...Sialan," Kata Taehyung.

"Ok. Apakah ada orang yang terangsang sekarang?" Jackson bertanya,

"Serius, aku mengalami ereksi sekarang karena—" dia menunjuk Yoongi yang baru saja berlalu. "tadi sangat panas."

Itu memang panas. Yoongi adalah seorang wanita cantik. Tapi ketika dia marah. Dia spektakuler.

Namjoon berjalan masuk dengan membawa secangkir kopi di tangannya. Melihat ekspresi di wajah kami, dia bertanya,

"Apa? Apa aku lewatkan sesuatu?"

Taehyung dengan senang hati mengatakan padanya,

"Jimin kehilangan sentuhannya. Dia baru saja diomeli habis-habisan. Oleh

seorang cewek."

Namjoon mengangguk muram dan berkata,

"Selamat datang di duniaku, Bro."

Aku mengabaikan tiga badut itu. Perhatianku masih terfokus pada tantangan yang baru saja Yoongi berikan.

Testosteron terpompa melalui tubuhku meminta kemenangan. Tidak saja menang, tapi menang telak—tidak ada yang lebih memuaskan kecuali menang

KO tanpa perlawanan.

* * *

-TBC-

[Sedikit penjelasan kenapa aku tidak menggunakan konsep boyXboy untuk FF ini]

[Setelah aku brainstorming. novel ini 99% menceritakan sudut pandang dari seorang pria ke lawan jenis, dan akan menjadi tidak sinkron kalau partnernya bukan wanita]

[Well, jadi aku agak kesulitan untuk bikin konteks di sini menjadi boyXboy]

[Mengerti maksudku? Tapi aku tidak menutup kemungkinan someday atau mungkin udah ada author yang 'berhasil' meremake novel ini menjadi boyXboy]

[hehehe aku harap walaupun GS pairing MinYoon tetap 'asyik' dibaca ya di sini]

[R&R ditunggu selalu :)]


	5. Chapter 5

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Dan dimulailah—Olimpiade investasi perbankan.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini adalah kontes dewasa antara dua rekan profesional dan sangat cerdas. Aku ingin mengatakan ini penuh persahabatan.

Aku ingin...tapi aku tidak ingin. Karena aku pasti bohong.

Ingat komentar ayahku? Komentar bahwa Yoongi menjadi orang yang pertama datang ke kantor dan orang terakhir yang pergi? Komentar itu menempel dalam pikiranku sepanjang malam.

Mendapatkan kontrak dari Anderson bukan hanya tentang melakukan presentasi terbaik, menemukan ide-ide terbaik. Itulah yang dipikirkan Yoongi—tapi aku lebih tahu.

Toh, pria itu adalah ayahku, kita memiliki DNA yang sama.

Ini juga tentang penghargaan. Siapa yang lebih berdedikasi. Siapa yang akan mendapatkannya. Dan aku bertekad untuk menunjukkan pada ayahku bahwa aku adalah "orangnya".

Jadi, hari berikutnya aku datang satu jam lebih awal. Selanjutnya saat Yoongi tiba, aku tidak mendongak dari mejaku, tapi aku merasakannya saat ia berjalan melewati pintuku.

Lihat ekspresi wajahnya? Langkahnya sedikit terhenti saat ia melihatku? Cemberutnya muncul ketika menyadari bahwa dia adalah orang kedua yang masuk? Lihat tatapan keras di matanya?

Jelas, aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang melakukannya dengan sangat serius.

Pada hari Rabu, aku datang pada waktu yang sama dan melihat Yoongi sedang mengetik di mejanya. Dia mendongak ketika melihatku. Dia tersenyum riang. Dan melambai.

Hari berikutnya, aku datang setengah jam lebih awal...dan seterusnya.

Apa kalian bisa melihat polanya di sini?

Saat Jumat berikutnya datang, aku mendapati diriku berjalan ke depan gedung jam setengah lima pagi.

Setengah-lima-pagi!

Sekarang masih gelap. Dan saat aku sampai ke pintu gedung, tebak siapa yang kulihat di depanku, datang pada waktu yang sama?

Yoongi.

Dapatkah kalian mendengar desisan dalam suaraku? Kuharap kalian bisa.

Kami berdiri di sana saling beradu pandang, mencengkeram kafein berisi cappuccino double-mocha ekstra besar di tangan kami.

Sedikit mengingatkan kalian tentang salah satu film koboi lama, bukan?

Kalian tahu yang kumaksudkan—di mana dua orang berjalan menyusuri jalanan kosong di siang bolong untuk saling baku tembak.

Secara bersamaan, Yoongi dan aku menjatuhkan minuman kami dan lari bergegas ke arah pintu. Di lobi, dia menekan tombol lift dengan mati-matian sementara aku menuju tangga.

Betapa jeniusnya diriku, kupikir aku bisa melangkah tiga tangga sekaligus. Satu-satunya masalah, tentu saja bahwa kantorku ada di lantai empat puluh.

 _Idiot._

Ketika aku akhirnya mencapai lantai tempat kerja kami, terengah-engah dan berkeringat, aku melihat Yoongi sedang santai bersandar di pintu kantornya, mantel sudah ditanggalkan, segelas air di tangan. Dia menawarkannya padaku, diiringi dengan senyum mempesonanya. Itu membuatku ingin mencium dan mencekiknya pada saat yang sama.

"Di sini kau rupanya. Sepertinya kau bisa menggunakan ini, Jimin."

Dia memberiku gelasnya dan pergi dengan langkah yang dibuat-buat.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

 _Oh Shit!_

.

.

.

Kuyakin aku pernah menyebutkan ini sebelumnya, tapi aku akan mengulanginya lagi agar kita bisa lebih jelas. Bagiku, bekerja mengalahkan seks. Setiap saat. Selalu.

Kecuali untuk malam Minggu. Sabtu adalah malam pergi ke klub. malamnya cowok. Malam berkencan-dengan-gadis-cantik-dan-bercinta-habis-habisan.

Dan ketekunan baruku di tempat kerja saat aku bersaing dengan Yoongi untuk mendapatkan kontrak Anderson, malam Mingguku tak pernah berubah.

Malam Minggu adalah sakral.

Apa? Apa kalian ingin aku menjadi gila?

Hanya bekerja dan tidak bermain akan membuat Jimin menjadi cowok yang gampang marah.

Jadi, malam Minggu aku bertemu seorang janda berambut pirang di sebuah bar bernama Delizvous. Aku mendapati diriku tertarik pada wanita berambut pirang untuk beberapa minggu terakhir.

Lagi pula, itu adalah malam yang hebat. Seorang janda memiliki banyak kemarahan yang tertahan—banyak frustrasi yang terpendam—yang tak pernah gagal untuk ditafsirkan ke dalam percintaan yang lama, keras dan nikmat. Ini persis dengan apa yang kucari dan satu-satunya yang kubutuhkan.

Tapi, untuk alasan tertentu, hari berikutnya aku masih tegang.

Gelisah.

Ini seperti aku telah memesan bir pada pelayan, dan dia membawakanku soda. Seperti aku makan sandwich ketika apa yang kuinginkan adalah steak yang lezat.

Aku kenyang. Tapi jauh dari puas.

Pada saat itu, aku tak tahu kenapa aku merasa seperti itu.

.

.

.

Untuk melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik, aku perlu buku—banyak buku. Buku hukum, kitab undang-undang, dan peraturan yang terkait dalam pekerjaan yang kulakukan secara rinci.

Untungnya bagiku, perusahaanku memiliki koleksi cukup lengkap dari bahan referensi yang bersangkutan di kota ini. Jadi, Selasa sore, aku berada di mejaku sedang mengerjakan salah satu referensi tersebut ketika aku mendapat kehormatan atas hadirnya seseorang.

Ya—Yoongi yang cantik.

Dia terlihat sangat lezat hari ini. Suaranya ragu-ragu.

"Hei, Jimin? Aku sedang mencari _Technical Analysis of the Financial Market_ s, dan itu tidak ada di perpustakaan. Apa kau kebetulan meminjamnya?"

Dia menggigit bibir dengan cara yang menggemaskan setiap kali dia gugup.

Buku yang di maksud sebenarnya tergeletak tepat di mejaku. Dan aku hampir selesai membacanya. Aku bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik—lebih berjiwa besar—dan memberikan buku itu padanya.

Tapi kalian pasti berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan melakukannya, kan?

Apa kalian tidak belajar apa pun dari percakapan kita terdahulu?

"Ya, memang aku meminjamnya," kataku padanya.

Yoongi tersenyum.

"Oh, bagus. Kapan menurutmu kau akan menyelesaikannya?"

Aku menatap ke langit-langit, seolah sedang berpikir keras.

"Tidak yakin. Empat...mungkin lima...minggu."

"Minggu?"

Dia bertanya, menatap ke arahku.

Dapatkah kalian lihat bahwa Yoongi kesal?

Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Jika aku pada akhirnya menginginkan—setelah seluruh urusan dengan Anderson selesai—berhubungan seks dengan Yoongi, kenapa aku tidak mencoba bersikap sedikit lebih baik padanya?

Dan kalian benar. Itu tidak masuk akal.

Tapi urusan dengan Anderson belum selesai. Dan seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya—kawanku, ini adalah perang.

Aku sedang membicarakan tentang siap siaga perang, lepas sarung tangan, perang yang menyatakan aku-akan-merobohkanmu-meski-kauseorang-wanita.

Kalian takkan memberikan peluru kepada penembak jitu yang membidikkan senjatanya ke dahimu, kan?

Ditambah, Yoongi sangat cantik ketika dia marah dan tak akan kulewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat dia marah lagi, hanya untuk kesenanganku sendiri. Aku mengamatinya dari atas sampai ke bawah penuh apresiasi ketika aku bicara, sebelum memberinya senyum khas kekanak-kanakanku yang hampir semua wanita tidak akan berdaya menghadapinya.

Yoongi, tentu saja, bukan salah satu dari wanita-wanita itu.

 _Sungguh menakjubkan._

"Well, kukira jika kau memintanya dengan baik...dan memijit bahuku saat kau mengatakannya...Aku mungkin akan terbujuk untuk memberikannya padamu sekarang."

Kenyataannya adalah, aku tak akan pernah menuntut apapun yang menyerupai dengan kenikmatan seksual sebagai imbalan untuk sesuatu yang terkait dengan pekerjaan. Yang pasti aku bukanlah seorang bajingan oportunis yang mengambil keuntungan dari orang lain.

Tapi komentar terakhirku pasti dapat ditafsirkan sebagai pelecehan seksual.

Dan bagaimana jika Yoongi mengatakan kepada ayahku apa yang kuucapkan padanya?

 _Demi Tuhan_ , ia akan memecatku lebih cepat daripada kalian pengucapan kalimat,

"Berada dalam kondisi buruk tanpa ada harapan untuk mendapat pertolongan."

Lalu kemungkinan besar ia akan mengomeliku habis-habisan sebagai tambahan. Saat ini aku berada dalam situasi yang sangat serius.

Namun, meskipun ada kemungkinan, aku yakin 99,9 persen bahwa Yoongi tidak akan melaporkannya.

Dia terlalu mirip denganku. Dia ingin menang. Dia ingin mengalahkanku. Dan dia ingin melakukan semuanya sendirian.

Dia bertolak pinggang dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengumpatku. Aku bersandar sambil tersenyum geli, penuh semangat mengantisipasi ledakan yang ternyata tidak pernah datang.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menutup mulutnya, dan berkata,

"Kau tahu? Ah… Sudahlah."

Dan dengan itu, dia berjalan keluar pintu.

 _Huh_.

Sedikit antiklimaks, kan? Kupikir juga begitu.

Tunggu saja.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, aku pergi ke perpustakaan mencari buku referensi yang sangat besar berjudul _Commercial and Investment Banking and the International Credit and Capital Markets_. Semua novel Harry Potter akan masuk ke dalam satu bab buku ini. Aku mengamati susunan untuk mencari dimana buku itu seharusnya berada—tapi tidak ada.

Orang lain pasti sedang meminjamnya. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke buku yang jauh lebih kecil, tapi sama pentingnya, volume yang berjudul _Investment Management Regulation, Seventh Edition_. Hanya untuk mendapati bahwa judul itu juga hilang.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Aku tak percaya pada kebetulan.

Aku naik lift kembali ke lantai empat puluh dan dengan sengaja berjalan melewati pintu kantor Yoongi yang terbuka.

Aku tidak seketika melihat Yoongi.

Itu karena tumpuk buku di sekeliling mejanya, tersusun rapi seperti pencakar langit yang tinggi. Sekitar tiga lusin buku ada di sana.

Untuk sesaat, aku membeku, mulutku terbuka dan mata terbelalak karena syok. Kemudian, dengan konyol, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia membawa semuanya ke sini.

Kemudian rambut pirang mengkilapnya muncul dari bawah. Dan, sekali lagi, dia tersenyum. Seperti kucing yang mulutnya penuh dengan makanan curian.

Aku benci kucing.

"Hai, Jimin. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya dengan keramahan yang palsu.

Jari-jarinya mengetuk dengan ritme pada dua buku besar yang sedang terbuka di mejanya. Aku menahan jawabanku. Dan mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh. Oke, bagus. Bye."

Dan dengan itu, dia menghilang kembali di balik segunung literatur.

 _Yoongi—dua._

 _Jimin—nol._

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, keadaan jadi semakin parah. Aku malu untuk mengatakan bahwa baik Yoongi dan aku tenggelam ke posisi terendah secara profesional.

Suatu hari aku datang ke kantor mendapati semua kabel hilang dari komputerku. Ia tidak memberikan kerusakan jangka panjang, tapi aku harus menunggu satu setengah jam sampai petugas IT muncul dan menyambungkannya kembali.

Keesokan harinya, Yoongi datang ke kantornya mendapati bahwa "seseorang" telah menukar semua label pada disk dan file. Tidak ada yang terhapus, asal kalian tahu. Tapi dia harus melihat satu demi satu jika dia ingin menemukan dokumen yang dia butuhkan.

Beberapa hari setelah itu pada rapat staf, aku secara "tidak sengaja" menumpahkan segelas air pada beberapa informasi yang telah Yoongi susun untuk ayahku. Pekerjaan yang mungkin membutuhkan waktu lima jam atau lebih untuk menyusunnya menjadi satu.

"Ups. Maaf," kataku, membiarkan seringai di wajahku menjelaskan padanya betapa tidak menyesalnya aku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mr. Park," dia meyakinkan ayahku saat ia menyeka kekacauan. "Saya memiliki salinan lain di kantor."

Betapa siap siaganya dia, bukankah begitu?

Kemudian—sekitar pertengahan rapat—kalian tahu apa yang dia lakukan?

Dia menendangku! di tulang keringku, di bawah meja.

"Hmph," aku mengerang, dan tangan mengepal secara refleks.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jimin?" Tanya ayahku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan memekik,

"Ada sesuatu di tenggorokanku."

Aku batuk dengan dramatis. Lihat, aku juga tak akan menangis melapor pada ayahku. Tapi demi Tuhan ini terasa sakit.

Apa kalian pernah ditendang di tulang kering dengan hak sepatu runcing sepanjang empat inci?

Bagi seorang pria, hanya ada satu daerah yang lebih menyakitkan untuk ditendang. Dan itu adalah tempat yang tidak berani aku sebut namanya.

Setelah denyutan rasa sakit di kakiku sedikit berkurang, aku menyembunyikan tanganku di balik beberapa kertas dokumen sementara ayahku bicara. Lalu aku mengacungkan jari tengahku kearah Yoongi.

Tidak dewasa, kutahu, tapi rupanya kami berdua sekarang sudah bertingkah layaknya anak TK, jadi kuduga itu tidak apa-apa.

Yoongi mencibir kearahku. Lalu dia berucap tanpa suara, _jangan mimpi._

Well—sekarang dia membuatku tak bisa menjawab, ya kan?

.

.

.

Kami berada dalam tahap akhir perlombaan. Sebulan pertarungan hidup mati telah berlalu, dan besok adalah deadline waktu yang diberikan ayahku.

Sekarang sekitar jam sebelas malam, dan Yoongi dan aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di dalam gedung ini. Aku sudah punya fantasi ini beratus kali. Meskipun, harus kukatakan, itu tidak termasuk tentang kami berada di kantor masing-masing, saling melotot dari seberang lorong.

Aku melirik dan melihat dia sedang meninjau grafik miliknya.

Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apakah ini Jaman Batu? Masihkah ada orang yang memakai papan poster jaman sekarang?

Anderson pasti jadi milikku.

Aku baru saja memberikan sentuhan akhir pada presentasi Power Point yang mengesankan milikku ketika Taehyung berjalan masuk kedalam kantorku.

Dia akan pergi ke bar. Tak peduli bahwa ini adalah malam Kamis, begitulah Taehyung.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku juga begitu.

Dia menatapku dengan lama, tidak mengatakan apapun. Lalu ia duduk di tepi mejaku dan berkata,

"Sobat, sudahlah lakukan saja."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Tanyaku, jari-jariku tak pernah berhenti di atas keyboard.

"Apa kau mengamati dirimu sendiri belakangan ini? kau hanya perlu berjalan kesana dan menyelesaikannya."

Dan sekarang dia membuatku jengkel.

"Taehyung, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

"Maksudku, kau dan Yoongi. Sudah jelas kau punya perasaan tertentu terhadapnya."

Aku melirik kantornya ketika Taehyung menyebutkan namanya. Yoongi tidak mendongak.

"Ya, aku punya 'perasaan tertentu' untuknya. Rasa benci yang hebat padanya. Kita tidak bisa mentolerir satu sama lain. Dia gadis yang sulit ditangani. Aku tak akan ingin menidurinya."

Oke, itu tidak benar. Aku ingin menidurinya. Meskipun aku tidak akan menyukainya.

Ya—kalian benar. Itu juga tidak tepat.

Taehyung duduk di kursi di seberang mejaku. Aku bisa merasakan dia menatapku lagi. Lalu ia mendesah. Dan mengatakan, seakan itu seharusnya menjadi suatu pengungkapan yang menakjubkan,

"Kim Min Jae."

Aku menatap kosong kearahnya.

 _Siapa?_

"Kim Min Jae," katanya lagi, lalu menjelaskan, "Kelas tiga."

Gambaran seorang gadis kecil yang berkuncir dengan rambut berwarna coklat muda dan kacamata tebal melintas dalam benakku. Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Dia adalah gadis pertama yang pernah kucintai."

Tunggu. Apa?

"Bukankah kau dulu biasa memanggilnya Minjae si Bau?"

"Ya." Dia mengangguk dengan serius. "Ya, aku memanggilnya begitu. Dan aku mencintainya."

Masih bingung.

"Bukankah kau membuat seluruh anak kelas tiga memanggilnya Minjae si Bau?"

Dia mengangguk lagi dan, berusaha terdengar bijak mengatakan,

"Cinta membuatmu melakukan beberapa hal yang konyol."

Kurasa begitu, karena...

"Bukankah dia harus pulang lebih awal dua kali seminggu untuk pergi ke terapis karena kau terlalu banyak mengejek dia?"

Dia merenungkan ini sejenak.

"Ya, itu benar. Kau tahu, ada garis tipis antara cinta dan benci, Jimin."

"Dan bukankah Kim Min Jae pindah sekolah akhir tahun itu karena—"

"Dengar, intinya, bahwa aku menyukai gadis itu. Mencintainya. Kupikir dia mengagumkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatasi perasaan itu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan cara yang tepat."

Taehyung tidak biasanya bersentuhan dengan sisi femininnya.

"Jadi kau sebaliknya malah mengganggunya, kan?" Aku bertanya.

"Sayangnya, ya."

"Dan ini ada hubungannya antara Yoongi dan aku karena...?"

Dia berhenti menjawab dan kemudian memberiku...tatapan itu. Sedikit gelengan kepala, meringis kekecewaan dan sedih.

Tatapan yang ia berikan padaku lebih buruk dari rasa bersalah seorang ibu, aku bersumpah. Dia berdiri, menepuk lenganku, dan berkata,

"Kau orang yang cerdas, Jimin. Kau akan memahaminya."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, dia pergi.

Yeah, yeah, kutahu apa yang Taehyung ingin sampaikan. Aku mengerti, oke.

Dan aku bilang—terus terang—dia gila.

Aku tidak memperdebatkan soal Yoongi karena aku menyukainya. Aku melakukan itu karena keberadaannya mengacaukan jalur lintasan karirku. Dia adalah gangguan.

Seekor lalat dalam supku. Bisul di pantatku. Sama sakitnya dengan sengatan induk lebah di pipi kiriku saat perkemahan musim panas ketika aku berumur sebelas tahun.

Tentu, dia pasti menyenangkan di ranjang. Aku akan naik Yoongi ekspres kapan saja. Tapi itu tidak akan pernah lebih dari sekedar seks yang nikmat.

Itu saja, kawan.

Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Kalian tidak percaya padaku?

Kalau begitu kalian sama gilanya dengan Taehyung.

* * *

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Tekanan adalah suatu hal yang aneh. Tekanan membuat beberapa orang jatuh. Ambruk. Membeku.

Aku bukan salah satu jenis orang-orang itu. Aku berkembang karena tekanan. Ini mendorongku, mengarahkanku menjadi sukses. Ini adalah elemenku. Seperti ikan di dalam air.

Keesokan harinya aku berangkat kerja sangat pagi. Mengenakan pakaian mahal dan bergaya dengan ekspresi percaya diri. Sekarang waktunya.

Yoongi dan aku tiba di pintu kantor ayahku tepat jam sembilan pagi.

Aku tak bisa mencegah untuk mengamati seluruh tubuhnya. Dia terlihat cantik. Percaya diri. Bersemangat. Rupanya dia bereaksi terhadap stres sama halnya dengan diriku.

Ayahku menerangkan bahwa Saul Anderson menelepon mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang ke kota ini lebih awal dari jadwal yang ditetapkan. Sepertinya besok malam.

Banyak pengusaha melakukan hal ini. Memajukan rapat pada saat-saat terakhir. Ini adalah sebuah tes. Untuk melihat apakah kalian siap. Untuk melihat apakah kalian dapat mengatasi hal-hal yang tak terduga.

Untungnya bagiku—Aku siap dan aku bisa.

Dan kemudian kami mulai. Aku bersikeras bahwa wanita yang mulai lebih dulu.

Aku mengamati presentasi Yoongi seperti anak kecil mengamati hadiah di bawah pohon natal pada malam menjelang Natal. Tentu saja Yoongi tidak mengetahuinya. Wajahku merupakan definisi yang sangat jelas dari ekspresi bosan dan acuh tak acuh. Meskipun di dalam, aku tak sabar untuk melihat apa yang dia punya.

Dan aku tidak kecewa. Jangan bilang pada siapa pun aku mengatakan ini—aku akan menyangkalnya mati-matian—tapi Min Yoongi sungguh luar biasa.

Nyaris sebaik diriku. Nyaris.

Dia terarah, jelas, dan sangat persuasif. Rencana investasi yang dia paparkan unik dan imajinatif. Dan ditujukan untuk menghasilkan banyak uang. Satu-satunya kelemahan hanyalah bahwa dia orang baru. Dia tidak memiliki koneksi yang membuat proposal itu bisa terlaksana.

Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, faktor kunci dari bisnis ini—faktor yang besar—adalah memiliki posisi yang lebih menguntungkan. Info tersembunyi dan rahasia kotor yang orang luar tidak bisa dapatkan.

Jadi meskipun ide Yoongi itu kuat, idenya sama sekali tidak layak. Tidak mudah dijalankan.

Kemudian giliranku. Proposalku sebaliknya sangat solid. Perusahaan dan investasi yang kuuraikan sudah terkenal dan aman. Memang, proyeksi keuntunganku tidak setinggi milik Yoongi, tapi proposalku pasti. Dapat diandalkan. Aman.

Setelah aku selesai, aku duduk di samping Yoongi di sofa.

Lihat kami di sana? Tangan Yoongi terlipat rapi di pangkuan, punggungnya lurus, dengan senyum pasti dan puas di bibirnya. Aku bersandar di sofa, sikapku santai, senyum percaya diriku adalah cerminan dari senyumnya.

Adakah dari kalian di luar sana yang berpikir aku seorang manusia rendah? Perhatikan dengan seksama. Kalian akan suka bagian ini.

Ayahku berdehem, dan aku dapat membaca kilauan semangat di matanya. Dia menggosok kedua tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Kutahu naluriku benar pada yang satu ini. Aku tak bisa jelaskan pada kalian bagaimana terkesannya aku atas apa yang telah kalian paparkan. Dan kurasa sudah jelas siapa yang harus melangkah maju bersama Anderson."

Secara bersamaan, Yoongi dan aku saling menyeringai, ekspresi sombong penuh kemenangan terpancar di wajah kami.

Tunggu saja...

"Kalian berdua."

Ironinya sungguh menyakitkan, benar kan?

Mata kami berpaling tertuju pada ayahku, dan seringai dari wajah kami lenyap. Kami bicara secara bersamaan dengan nada terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Maaf?"

"Dengan bakat artistikmu untuk berinvestasi, Yoongi, dan pengetahuan milikmu, Jimin, kalian berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna. Sebuah tim tak terkalahkan. Kalian berdua bisa menggarap klien ini bersama. Ketika Anderson menandatangani kontrak dengan kita, Kalian dapat berbagi beban kerja dan bonus, setengah-setengah."

Berbagi klien?

 _Berbagi klien?_

Apakah ayahku sudah kehilangan akalnya? Bolehkah aku meminta dia untuk berbagi hasil kerja kerasnya? Apa dia akan mengijinkan orang lain menyetir mobil kesayangan miliknya?

Maukah dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan orang lain bercinta dengan istrinya?

Oke, ini kelewatan. Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku, mengingat istrinya adalah ibuku. Lupakan aku pernah menyebut ibuku dan bercinta pada kalimat yang sama. Ini jelas...salah. Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun.

Tapi demi Tuhan, katakan padaku bahwa kalian mengerti maksudku. Ayahku akhirnya pasti telah melihat wajah kalian, karena ia kemudian bertanya,

"Itu tidak jadi masalah, kan?"

Aku membuka mulut untuk mengatakan pada pada ayahku apa masalah utamanya. Tapi Yoongi mendahuluiku.

"Tidak, Mr. John Park, tentu saja tidak. Bukan masalah sama sekali."

"Bagus sekali!"

Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdiri.

"Aku ada permainan golf satu jam lagi, jadi aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk mengurus ini. Kalian punya waktu sampai besok malam untuk mengkoordinasikan proposalnya. Anderson akan tiba di hotel La Seoul jam tujuh."

Dan kemudian ia menatap tepat di wajahku.

"Kutahu kau tidak akan mengecewakanku, Park Jimin."

 _Sial_.

Aku tak peduli jika kalian berumur enam puluh tahun, ketika orangtuamu memanggil menggunakan nama lengkapmu, itu sudah menghisap semua argumen darimu.

"Tidak, sir. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, dia keluar pintu. Meninggalkan Yoongi dan aku duduk di sofa, ekspresi kami bengong, seperti korban selamat dari ledakan nuklir.

"'Tidak, Mr. John Park, tentu saja tidak,'" ejekku. "Bisakah kau lebih menjilat lagi?"

Yoongi mendesis.

"Diam, _Park Jimin_." Lalu dia mendesah. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Well, kau bisa melakukan tindakan mulia dan mengundurkan diri."

Ya—seperti itu akan terjadi saja.

"Jangan mimpi."

Aku menyeringai.

"Sebenarnya mimpiku melibatkanmu untuk membungkuk di atas sesuatu...bukan menunduk."

Dia mengeluarkan suara jijik.

"Bisakah kau lebih brengsek lagi?"

"Aku bercanda. Kenapa kau terus-terusan serius? Kau harus belajar bagaimana caranya bercanda."

"Aku bisa diajak bercanda," katanya padaku, terdengar sangat terhina.

"Yeah? Kapan?"

"Ketika itu tidak disampaikan oleh cowok brengsek kekanak-kanakan yang berpikir dia adalah karunia Tuhan bagi wanita."

"Aku tidak kekanak-kanakan."

Sebaliknya jika karunia Tuhan? Prestasiku bicara dengan sendirinya.

"Oh, persetan kau."

 _Kuharap_.

"Bantahan yang bagus, Yoongi. _Sangat dewasa._ "

"Kau brengsek."

"Kau seperti...Kim Seokjin."

Dia berhenti sejenak dan menatapku dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa artinya itu?"

Ingatlah. Ini akan datang lagi pada kalian.

Aku mengusap tangan ke wajahku.

"Oke, dengar, ini tidak akan membawa kemajuan apapun pada kita. Kita kacau. Kita berdua masih menginginkan Anderson, dan satu-satunya cara agar kita mendapatkan dia adalah jika entah bagaimana caranya kita bisa mengorganisir diri. Kita punya...tiga puluh jam untuk mengerjakannya. Kau ikut atau tidak?"

Bibirnya menyatu dengan tekad yang pasti.

"Kau benar. Aku ikut."

"Temui aku di kantorku dalam waktu dua puluh menit, dan kita akan mulai bekerja."

Aku mengira dia akan mendebatku. Aku mengira dia akan bertanya kenapa kami harus bertemu di kantorku—kenapa kami tidak bekerja di kantornya—bertanya seperti ibu rumah tangga yang cerewet. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

Yoongi hanya berkata,

"Oke."

Dan meninggalkan ruangan sambil mengumpulkan sisa barang-barangnya.

Aku terkejut.

Mungkin ini tidak akan seburuk yang kukira.

.

.

.

"Ini ide paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar!"

Tidak, ternyata keadaannya jauh lebih parah lagi.

"Aku sudah meneliti Anderson. Dia tipe orang kolot. Dia tidak akan mau menjadi buta menatap laptopmu sepanjang malam. Dia pasti ingin sesuatu yang nyata, berwujud. Sesuatu yang bisa dibawa pulang. Itulah apa yang akan kuberikan padanya!"

"Ini adalah pertemuan bisnis bernilai miliaran dolar, bukan pameran sains kelas lima. Aku tidak pergi ke sana membawa papan poster!"

Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Kami sudah berada di kantorku selama kurang lebih dua belas jam. Kecuali untuk beberapa detail yang sangat rinci, setiap aspek presentasi kami telah tersusun, dinegosiasikan, terkompromikan. Aku merasa seperti baru saja bertukar sebuah perjanjian damai.

Sekarang, Yoongi telah mengurai rambutnya dan melepas sepatunya. Dasiku sudah kutanggalkan, dua kancing atas bajuku terbuka. Penampilan kami bisa membuat keadaan terasa bersahabat—intim—seperti belajar bersama semalam suntuk di bangku kuliah.

Kalau saja kami tidak berusaha untuk menggorok leher satu sama lain, tentu saja.

"Aku tak peduli kalau kau setuju atau tidak. Aku benar tentang hal ini. Aku akan membawa papan poster."

Aku menyerah. Aku terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar tentang urusan kertas.

"Baik. Hanya kecilkan ukurannya."

Kami memesan makanan beberapa jam yang lalu dan bekerja sambil makan malam. Aku memesan pasta dengan ayam, sementara Yoongi lebih suka sandwich isi daging dengan tambahan kentang goreng. Meskipun aku sangat benci mengakuinya, aku terkesan. Jelas, dia bukan menganut aturan praktis yang menyatakan

"Aku hanya bisa makan salad di depan lawan jenis" yang banyak wanita ucapkan.

Siapa yang memberi gagasan ini pada kaum wanita?

Seperti seorang pria akan mengatakan kepada temannya,

"Bro, dia gadis yang sangat jelek, tapi begitu aku melihat dia mengunyah selada itu, aku memutuskan kalau aku harus menidurinya."

Tidak ada pria ingin bercinta dengan cewek kerempeng—cewek yang hanya menggigit biskuit cracker dan minum air putih seperti tawanan perang saat makan malam tidaklah menarik. Hal ini hanya membuat kami berpikir tentang bagaimana rewelnya kalian nantinya karena kelaparan.

Jika seorang cowok suka padamu? Satu cheeseburger deluxe tidak akan membuatnya takut. Dan jika dia tidak suka padamu? Menelan semua sayuran di pertanian pun tidak akan mengubahnya, percayalah.

Sekarang mari kembali ke pertengkaran intens kami.

"Aku yang akan melakukan presentasi," kataku tegas.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin."

"Yoongi—"

"Ini adalah ideku dan aku yang akan mempresentasinya!"

Yoongi dengan sengaja berusaha membuatku gila. Dia sengaja berusaha mendorongku untuk terjun ke jurang. Dia mungkin berharap aku akan melemparkan diri ke luar jendela, hanya untuk menjauh dari gangguannya. Lalu dia akan mendapatkan Anderson sendirian.

Well, skema kecil jahatnya tidak akan berhasil. Aku akan tetap tenang. Aku akan menghitung sampai sepuluh. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Yoongi mempengaruhiku.

"Saul Anderson," kataku, "adalah seorang pengusaha yang kolot, kau baru saja bilang sendiri. Dia pasti ingin bicara dengan sesama pria lain, bukan dengan orang yang ia pandang sebagai seorang sekretaris belaka."

"Ini komentar paling diskriminatif yang pernah kudengar. Kau menjijikkan!"

Ketenangan seketika pergi keluar jendela dan jatuh sekitar empat puluh lantai.

"Aku tidak bilang aku berpikir dengan cara seperti itu—aku bilang _cara berpikir dia seperti itu!_ Ya Tuhan!"

Dan memang benar. Aku tak peduli apa yang kalian sembunyikan di balik celanamu atau ke arah mana seleramu. Penis, vagina, atau keduanya—semua sama saja bagiku. Asalkan kalian menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan benar, itulah yang terpenting. Tapi Yoongi tampaknya bertekad untuk berpikir yang terburuk tentang diriku.

Aku mengusap rambutku sebagai usaha untuk melampiaskan sebagian frustrasi yang membuatku ingin mengguncang dirinya.

"Dengar, ini adalah cara yang seharusnya. Berusaha untuk berpura-pura bahwa bias itu tidak ada, tidak akan membuat bias itu hilang. Kita punya kesempatan yang lebih baik mendapat kontrak dari Anderson jika aku yang melakukan presentasi."

"Aku bilang tidak! Aku tak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan. Sama sekali tidak."

"Ya Tuhan, kau begitu keras kepala. Kau seperti keledai menopause yang sedang kesal!"

"Aku keras kepala! Aku keras kepala? Mungkin aku tidak akan jadi seperti ini kalau kau bukan seorang Raja Gila Kontrol!"

Dia benar tentang gila kontrol itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku suka sesuatu yang dijalankan dengan cara yang benar—caraku. Aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk itu. Terutama kepada Ms. Terlalu Kaku ini.

"Setidaknya aku tahu kapan harus mundur—tidak seperti kamu. Kau berjalan-jalan seperti orang kaku yang memakai kacamata kuda!"

Pada saat ini, kami berdua berdiri, saling berhadapan dengan jarak kurang dari satu kaki. Tanpa sepatu hak tingginya, aku punya keuntungan tinggi badan, tapi Yoongi tidak nampak terintimidasi. Dia menusuk dadaku dengan jarinya saat ia membantah,

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku. Aku bukan orang yang kaku."

"Oh, tolonglah. Aku belum pernah melihat seseorang yang sangat butuh ditiduri separah kamu. Aku tak tahu apa yang tunanganmu lakukan padamu. Tapi apapun itu? Dia tidak melakukannya dengan benar."

Mulutnya terbuka, membentuk huruf O besar atas ejekanku terhadap tunangannya. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat tangannya terangkat, siap untuk menampar wajahku.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya seorang wanita mencoba menamparku.

Kalian tidak akan terkejut, kan?

Layaknya seorang profesional, aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya sebelum membuat kontak dengan pipiku dan menahan lengannya turun di sisi tubuhnya. "Astaga, Yoongi, untuk seorang wanita yang mengklaim dirinya tidak mau bercinta denganku, kau pasti sangat ingin melakukan kontak fisik ini."

Tangannya yang lain terangkat mencoba menamparku dari sisi yang lain, tapi aku memblokirnya lagi dan sekarang secara aman menahan kedua tangannya di samping pinggulnya. Aku menyeringai.

"Harus lebih baik dari ini, sayang, kalau kau menginginkanku."

"Aku membencimu!" Teriaknya di depan wajahku.

"Aku lebih membencimu!" Teriakku.

Kuakui, bukan bantahan yang cerdas dariku—tapi itu bantahan terbaik yang bisa kuberikan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Bagus!"

Ini adalah kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

Sebelum mulutku turun ke bibirnya.

Dan bibir kami pun bertemu.

* * *

-TBC-

[kucing vs anjing akhirnya ditutup oleh ciuman... wowww!]

[review? :)]


	7. Chapter 7

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Aku sudah pernah mencium ratusan cewek. Tidak—anggap saja ribuan. Aku hanya ingat beberapa dari mereka.

Tapi ciuman ini? Ini adalah salah satu ciuman yang tidak akan kulupakan dalam waktu dekat.

Dia terasa...

 _Oh Tuhan!_

Aku belum pernah memakai narkoba, tapi aku membayangkan rasanya seperti ini saat pertama kali menghirup kokain. suntikan pertama dari heroin. Sungguh membuat ketagihan.

Bibir kami beradu dan bergerak satu sama lain. Marah dan basah. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyentuhnya. Tanganku ada di mana-mana: wajahnya, rambutnya, turun di punggungnya, mencengkeram pinggulnya. Menariknya lebih dekat, sangat ingin untuk merasakan lebih—mengharapkan Yoongi untuk merasakan persis apa yang dia lakukan terhadapku.

Membutuhkan udara, aku merenggut mulutku dari bibirnya dan menyerang lehernya, aku menikmati dirinya, seperti pria kelaparan. Dan itulah diriku yang sebenarnya—rakus—akan dirinya. Aku menarik nafas saat aku menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit dari rahang menuju ke telinganya.

Dia merintih dengan suara tak jelas, tapi aku mengerti. Suaranya, liar dan seksi, membuatku mengerang. Dan aroma tubuhnya.

 _Ya Tuhan_.

Dia berbau seperti...bunga dan gula. Seperti salah satu hiasan berbentuk mawar pada bagian atas kue. Sungguh Lezat. Dan tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya mencengkeram bisepku, panas dari tangannya merembes melalui kemejaku.

Dia menggoreskan kukunya dipunggungku dan jari-jarinya turun ke bawah pinggang celana panjang longgarku. Pertama menyentuh kemudian menangkup pantatku.

Aku sekarat. Aku terbakar. Darahku berubah menjadi api, dan aku merasa seakan kami akan berubah menjadi asap sebelum kami sampai di sofa. Yoongi terengah saat aku menarik daun telinganya ke dalam mulutku dan lidahku menari melintasi daging di bawahnya.

"Jimin? Jimin, apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," aku mengerang dengan suara datar.

"Hanya...jangan berhenti menyentuhku."

Yoongi tidak berhenti. Dan aku kembali ke bibirnya. Meluncurkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya. Menggesernya masuk ke dalam bibirnya dengan cara yang sama seperti aku sangat ingin meluncurkan kejantananku kedalam tubuhnya yang basah dan siap menyambut. Aku merasa pinggulnya mendorong kearahku.

Dan setiap darah yang tersisa dalam tubuhku mengalir ke bawah, membuat kejantananku menjadi lebih keras dibanding yang pernah kualami seumur hidupku. Berminggu-minggu perasaan rindu dan frustasi mengalir melalui tubuhku.

Aku sudah terlalu lama menyikat gigi dengan colgate—dan rasanya seperti sampah.

"Apa kau tahu betapa aku menginginkan ini? menginginkanmu? Oh Tuhan, Yoongi...aku sudah bermimpi tentang ini...memohon agar ini terjadi. Kau membuatku...ah, aku tak pernah...bisa puas akan dirimu."

Tangannya berada di dadaku sekarang, mengusap, menggaruk, turun di perutku, sampai salah satu tangannya menyenggol bagian depan celanaku, dan aku mendesis dalam kenikmatan murni yang menyakitkan. Sebelum aku bisa menarik napas, Yoongi membelai kejantananku melalui celanaku, dan aku mendorong ke depan.

Segala kendali atau kemampuan menghadapi situasi hilang seketika. Tanganku naik ke payudaranya, dan Yoongi melengkungkan punggungnya untuk membawanya lebih dekat, aku meremasnya, dan dia mengerang lagi. tanganku meluncur menuju di mana kutahu putingnya berada, frustasi karena blus dan bra miliknya. Aku ingin menarik dan mencubit payudaranya yang indah, sampai dua puncaknya mengeras.

Mulutnya di leherku, mencium, dan aku mengangkat daguku. Rasanya tidak pernah seperti ini, aku belum pernah merasakan seperti ini, aku belum pernah punya perasaan sebesar ini pada seorang wanita, tidak peduli jika ini adalah campuran dari amarah dan nafsu.

"Jimin, Jimin aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, aku mencintai Ravi." Dia terengah.

Pengakuan Yoongi tidak mempengaruhiku, seperti yang kalian pikir. Terutama karena salah satu tangannya masih memegang kejantananku ketika dia mengatakannya. Tindakan Yoongi bertolak belakang dari kata-katanya. Tangan dan pinggulnya menarikku lebih dekat. Membelaiku, memohon lebih banyak lagi.

"Itu bagus, Yoongi. Silahkan. Cintai Ravi. Nikahi Ravi. Tapi kumohon...Oh Tuhan...kumohon bercintalah denganku."

Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang kukatakan. Bahkan aku tak tahu apakah kata-kataku masuk akal. Satu-satunya pikiran yang berdentam di kepalaku seperti melodi primitif adalah:

 _Lagi!_

Aku menurunkan daguku, ingin merasakan bibirnya lagi. Tapi bukannya bertemu bibirnya... bibirku malah menyentuh telapak tangannya. Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati tangannya menutupi mulutku, menghalangiku. Dadanya tersengal, naik dan turun dengan cepat, terengah-engah.

Dan kemudian aku melihat matanya. Dan aku merasa seperti menerima hantaman bola penghancur di dadaku. Karena matanya melebar oleh kepanikan...dan kebingungan. Aku mencoba menyebut namanya, tapi teredam oleh tangannya. Aku mendengar isakan dalam suaranya saat Yoongi berkata,

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, Jimin. Maafkan aku. Ravi...pekerjaan ini...ini adalah hidupku. Seluruh hidupku. Aku...aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Yoongi gemetar. Dan mendadak, kebutuhanku, nafsuku, dan kejantananku yang masih berdiri tegak semuanya dikesampingkan, di belakang keinginan yang besar untuk menghiburnya. Untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa ini tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Apa pun. Aku akan mengatakan apa pun untuk menghilangkan ekspresi itu dari wajahnya. Tapi dia tidak memberiku kesempatan. Begitu ia melepas tangannya dari mulutku, ia berlari keluar pintu. Dan Yoongi menghilang sebelum aku bisa menarik nafas. Aku seharusnya mengejarnya. Aku seharusnya mengatakan padanya tidak apa-apa kalau dia menghentikannya.

Bahwa kejadian ini belum—dan tidak akan—merubah apa pun. Meskipun ini satu kebohongan besar, dan kami berdua tahu itu, benar kan?

Tapi aku tidak mengejar Yoongi, dan alasannya sederhana:

 _Apakah kalian pernah mencoba berlari dengan ereksi mengacung kearahmu?_

Belum pernah?

Well, ini nyaris mustahil.

Aku ambruk di atas sofa dan menyandarkan kepalaku. Sambil menatap langit-langit, aku mencubit batang hidungku dengan jemariku. Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang sederhana seperti seks bisa menjadi begitu rumit. Aku juga tidak tahu.

Ya Tuhan, kejantananku begitu keras—Aku ingin menangis—Aku akan mengakuinya.

Aku tidak malu. Aku ingin menangis oleh rasa nyeri yang berdenyut di selangkanganku karena tidak mendapat pelepasan.

Gagasan pergi keluar dan menemukan pengganti Yoongi bahkan tidak pernah masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Karena kejantananku tahu apa yang baru saja disadari oleh otakku.

 _Tidak ada pengganti untuk Min Yoongi._

Bukan untukku. Bukan sekarang.

Aku menunduk menatap tonjolan yang ada di pangkuanku. Tonjolan yang tidak menunjukkan indikasi akan segera turun dalam waktu dekat.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat, sangat panjang.

* * *

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Hari berikutnya, Yoongi belum datang ke kantor sampai pukul sebelas. Aku tidak perlu memberitahu kalian bahwa ini tidak biasa baginya.

Dia menghindariku.

Aku tahu ini karena aku telah melakukannya sendiri lebih dari sekali. Diam-diam menyelinap ke arah lain di klub ketika aku kebetulan secara samar-samar mengenali salah satu dari pasangan kencanku terdahulu.

Tapi ketika aku benar-benar menjadi pihak yang menerima perlakuan ini?

Sungguh menyebalkan.

Aku tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bicara dengannya sampai jam dua. Ketika dia melangkah masuk ke kantorku—dia benar-benar terlihat cantik. Rambutnya disematkan dengan model yang Jin sebut _French twist_. Dia mengenakan gaun hitam yang panjangnya sedikit di bawah lutut. Dengan sepatu hak tinggi dan blazer hitam yang senada.

Dia meletakkan setumpuk papan poster kecil di mejaku, bagan-bagan grafiknya menyusut menjadi ukuran notebook seperti yang kita sepakati.

"Baiklah. Kau benar. Kau yang harus memimpin pertemuan dengan Anderson. Aku akan menjadi cadangan."

Yoongi bicara seperti tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu. Seakan dia tidak gemetar dalam pelukanku dan membuatku terangsang dengan tangannya di kantor ini hanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia berubah serius dan hanya memikirkan urusan bisnis. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Dan itu membuatku kesal.

Sangat kesal.

Ketidakpedulian bukanlah reaksi yang biasa kuterima dari wanita. Terus terang, ini sedikit sulit untuk diterima. Aku merasa rahangku terkatup saat aku memberitahunya,

"Bagus. Ini cara yang terbaik untuk melakukannya."

Sekarang, jika kalian belum bisa menebak, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah tersinggung. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membicarakan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi aku mengharapkan sesuatu darinya. Suatu pengakuan dari apa yang terjadi semalam—daya tarik ini masih menyedot kami berdua. Kupikir dia menjadi pihak yang akan membahasnya.

Toh dia adalah seorang wanita.

Ketika yang aku dapatkan adalah keheningan. Aku tidak tahan untuk mendesaknya.

"Yoongi, soal tadi malam..."

Dia memotongku,

"Tadi malam adalah sebuah kesalahan. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Apakah kalian tahu sesuatu tentang psikologi anak? Tidak?

Well, inilah satu pelajaran bagi kalian.

Jika kalian memberitahu seorang anak bahwa mereka tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu, tebak apa yang mereka pertama kali coba dan lakukan pada saat kalian tidak melihatnya? Tepat.

Pria juga sama. Ini pasti akan terjadi lagi. Tapi saat ini dia tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

"Oke."

"Bagus."

"Hebat."

Dia berbisik,

" _Baik_."

 _Baik adalah kata yang lucu, benar, kan?_

Kupikir tidak ada kata seperti itu dalam bahasa manapun yang menyatakan banyak hal meskipun sebenarnya diucapkan secara singkat.

Berapa banyak istri mengatakan pada suaminya, "Aku baik-baik saja," ketika maksud mereka yang sesungguhnya, "Aku ingin memotong bolamu dengan pisau dapur?"

Berapa banyak pria mengatakan pada pacarnya, "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja," ketika maksud mereka yang sesungguhnya, "kau harus kembali ke gym dan banyak berolah raga."

Ini adalah cara yang universal untuk mengatakan bahwa kita sangat bagus—sedangkan sesungguhnya kita merasakan hal sebaliknya.

"Baik," aku mengulangi, menunduk sambil menatap berkas-berkas di atas mejaku.

Dan kemudian Yoongi keluar pintu, aku menghabiskan sepuluh menit berikutnya memutar kembali kejadian tadi malam berulang-ulang dalam pikiranku.

Hei, kalian tahu kata lain apa yang bisa berarti kebalikan dari yang sesungguhnya?

 _Kacau_.

Itulah apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku tidak segera berhenti memikirkan urusan ini dan kembali fokus pada pertemuan pukul tujuh nanti malam.

.

.

.

Pertemuan makan malam kami berjalan lancar. Meskipun aku yang lebih banyak bicara, namun Yoongi yang sesungguhnya mempesona Saul Anderson.

Jika aku tidak sedang kesal, aku akan mengakui bahwa dia menghadapi pertemuan ini seperti orang yang sudah ahli. Tapi sekarang aku sedang kesal, jadi aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun kecuali kalian.

Yoongi tertawa pada beberapa cerita Anderson sesaat sebelum Anderson permisi untuk pergi ke toilet. Aku mengambil minuman anggurku, aku berharap ini adalah wiski. Yoongi menoleh kearahku, kegembiraan seorang pemula menari di matanya,

"Jadi ini benar-benar berjalan dengan baik, bukan? Maksudku, aku sangat yakin dia tertarik, benar, kan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu,

"Tergantung pada apa yang ingin kau jual padanya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku menjual kita—proposal kita, perusahaan investasi kita."

Aku bersikap brengsek... ya, aku tahu.

"Benarkah? karena sepertinya kau menawarkan padanya sesuatu yang benar-benar lain."

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, Yoongi. Kupikir kau memahami persis apa yang kukatakan."

"Aku sudah benar-benar bersikap profesional..."

"Kau bisa lebih halus lagi jika kau merobek bajumu dan menyodorkan payudaramu ke wajahnya."

Ok, ini sama sekali tidak beralasan. Dan aku sesungguhnya mempertimbangkan untuk meminta maaf. Tapi sebelum aku bisa merangkai kata-kata, cairan es sudah merembes celanaku dan menuju ke selangkanganku. Yoongi baru saja menuangkan segelas air ke pangkuanku.

"Apa kau gila?" bisikku dengan kasar, mencoba untuk tidak membuat keributan saat aku melompat dan menyekanya dengan serbet.

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja di sini?"

Ini suara Anderson. Dia kembali dan memandang kearah aku dan Yoongi. Aku mengangkat bahu dengan canggung dan Yoongi tersenyum dan mengatakan kepadanya,

"Semuanya baik-baik saja."

 _Kata itu muncul lagi._

Mengerti maksudku?

"Jimin, baru saja mengalami kecelakaan kecil dengan gelasnya. Kau tahu bagaimana laki-laki—selalu ceroboh."

Anderson tertawa dan kembali duduk, sementara aku menimbang kesempatanku untuk pembalasan. Salah satu yang kubutuhkan sesudah aku mencekik Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, kami menunggu kopi dan hidangan penutup. Yoongi meninggalkan meja. Aku berpikir kandung kemihnya pasti pada kondisi segera akan pecah hingga benar-benar mau meninggalkan aku sendirian dengan Anderson. Anderson mengamatiku sejenak lalu berkata,

"Aku suka apa yang telah kulihat malam ini, Jimin. Sangat mengesankan."

"Terima kasih, Saul."

Dalam bisnis, selalu menggunakan nama pertama. Itu bukanlah tidak sopan. Ini menunjukkan bahwa kalian orang yang sejajar—dalam kedudukan yang sama. Itu sangat berpengaruh.

Dan berdasarkan apa yang telah kau tunjukkan padaku, aku siap untuk memberikan bisnisku kepada HanGuk Sunrise."

Ya! Buka sampanye-nya, sayang.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Kupikir kesepakatan ini akan menjadi sangat menguntungkan untuk kita berdua—yaitu, kita semua."

Tidak bisa melupakan Yoongi, bukan? Seperti dia akan mengijinkanku.

"Kau dapat sepenuhnya percaya pada aku dan Yoongi. Kami tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Jari-jari Anderson menyentuh gelas kristalnya.

"Benar. Tentang itu. Sebelum aku menandatanganinya aku hanya punya satu syarat."

Hal semacam ini terjadi sepanjang waktu. Bukan masalah besar.

"Silahkan, Saul. Aku yakin kami dapat menyediakan apa yang kau butuhkan."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Jadi, kenapa tidak gadis kesayanganmu—Yoongi—membawa kontrak ke tempatku malam ini, sekitar tengah malam."

Dia memberiku kartu nama, dan aku merasa seperti ada bongkahan batu di dalam perutku. Bisakah kalian juga merasakannya?

"Di sini aku menginap. Kau menyuruh dia membawa berkas-berkasnya... sendirian."

Kalian pasti pernah melihat acara TV ketika ada satu momen aneh yang mengejutkan dan yang bisa kalian dengar hanyalah suara jangkrik sebagai latarnya? Mengerik-ngerik dengan menjengkelkan.

Sekarang adalah salah satu momen seperti itu.

"Aku tidak yakin aku..."

"Oh, tentu saja kau yakin, Jimin. Kau tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Ketika seorang pria kerja lembur kau membutuhkan sedikit... kenyamanan. Sebuah selingan."

 _Bagaimana kalau aku menendang pantatmu, Saul? Apakah itu bisa menjadi selingan?_

"Dan gadismu itu menjadi bagian utamanya. Bisnisku akan mendatangkan pendapatan jutaan won pada perusahaanmu. Belum lagi klien tambahan yang akan kau peroleh ketika kabar tersiar bahwa aku bekerja sama dengan perusahaanmu. Menurutku pelayanan tambahan selama beberapa jam adalah pengorbanan kecil, bukan?"

Dia masuk akal—dilihat dari sudut pandang seorang pelaku seks menyimpang. Tapi apakah kalian pikir itu penting? Tentu saja tidak. Aku berdiri. Aku takut terhadap apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku terus melihat senyuman sombong dan penuh kepuasan darinya satu menit saja. Aku melemparkan selusin uang di atas meja dan mengatakan pada Anderson,

"Itu bukan termasuk dalam bisnis kami. Jika ini adalah kesepakatan yang kau cari, di luar sana sekitar sepuluh blok dari sini kau akan mendapatkannya. Aku bukan germo. Dan Min Yoongi jelas bukan pelacur. Pertemuan ini selesai."

 _Tidakkah kalian bangga padaku?_

Aku sendiri bangga. Meskipun apa yang aku katakan sama sekali tidak memuaskan.

Itu profesional—bermartabat.

Aku menahan diri. Aku bahkan tidak memanggilnya penjilat, bajingan, brengsek yang kurasa pantas untuknya.

 _Selamat untukku._

Aku berjalan ke area bar di ruang sebelah, dan aku sangat marah. Dapatkah kalian melihat uap yang keluar dari telingaku? Tidak?

Well, jelas kalian tidak cukup berkonsentrasi.

Orang itu punya nyali juga. Untuk mengusulkan bahwa Yoongi... Yoongi lebih dari sekedar wajah yang cantik. Dia brilian. Lucu. Dan—Ok. Mungkin dia tidak bersikap baik padaku, tapi aku yakin dia bisa melakukannya kalau dia tidak membenciku.

Bagaimanapun juga—dia berhak diperlakukan lebih baik—lebih dihormati—daripada apa yang baru saja dia terima. Jauh lebih baik.

Saat itulah aku melihatnya, berjalan melewati bar setelah kembali dari toilet. Yoongi melihatku dan menghampiri. Senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya, dia bersama kita, kan? Aku tahu itu, Jimin! Aku tahu saat menunjukkan proyeksi kita dia langsung setuju. Dan aku tahu bekerja sama bukanlah hal yang paling mudah bagi kita, tapi kupikir ayahmu benar, kita adalah tim yang bagus, bukan?"

Aku menelan ludah. Aku menatap tangan Yoongi yang memegang lenganku kemudian kembali pada mata polosnya yang manis dan, dan... aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak bisa memberitahu Yoongi yang sebenarnya.

"Aku gagal, Yoongi. Anderson tidak tertarik."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang telah terjadi?"

Aku menatap sepatu sembilan ratus wonku.

"Aku mengacaukannya. Bisakah kita segera pergi dari sini?"

Ketika aku menatapnya lagi, wajah Yoongi diselimuti oleh perasaan simpati juga kebingungan. Aku baru saja mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mengacaukan klien—klien kita—dan tidak ada tandatanda kemarahan pada ekspresinya. Ya Tuhan, aku seperti bajingan.

"Well, biarkan aku bicara padanya, mungkin aku bisa memperbaiki keadaan."

Aku menggeleng,

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa."

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku mencobanya."

"Yoongi, tunggu..."

Tapi dia sudah pergi, ke arah meja di mana Anderson masih duduk menunggu.

Pernahkah kalian berada di jalan tol terjebak dalam kemacetan dari bemper ke bemper? Dan ketika akhirnya kalian sampai di barisan paling depan, kalian menyadari kemacetan itu terjadi karena kecelakaan?

Mungkin bukan kecelakaan parah—mungkin hanya kecelakaan ringan dan mobilnya telah dipindahkan ke pinggir jalan.

Dan semua kemacetan itu—semua waktu yang terbuang—karena setiap pengemudi yang lewat tempat kejadian memperlambat kendaraan dan melihat.

Ini konyol, bukan? Dan kalian bersumpah jika lewat, kalian tidak akan melihat—hanya pada prinsipnya. Tapi ketika kalian sampai di sana, kalian mengemudi melewati pintu mobil yang penyok, lampu berkedip, bemper hancur, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Kalian memperlambat mobil dan melihat, kalian sebenarnya tidak ingin, tapi tidak tahan.

Ini tidak wajar. Tidak masuk akal. Tapi begitulah sifat manusia.

Menyaksikan Yoongi berjalan menuju Anderson terasa seperti melihat pasca kecelakaan. Dan tidak peduli berapa besar aku ingin berpaling—aku tidak bisa.

Yoongi berdiri di samping kursi Anderson, dengan senyum professional yang sempurna di bibirnya. Jika kalian memperhatikan dengan cermat, kalian akan melihat ketika apa yang Anderson minta masuk kedalam pikiran Yoongi. Lihat bagaimana senyumnya membeku?

Keningnya sedikit berkerut karena Yoongi sungguh tidak bisa percaya apa yang baru saja Anderson usulkan, dan kemudian tubuh Yoongi menjadi kaku dan tidak yakin.

Haruskah Yoongi mengumpatnya? Haruskah dia tertawa lepas atau menolak dengan halus?

Sementara otak Yoongi berpikir, Anderson menggerakkan jarinya—dapatkah kalian melihat lendir yang menetes dari jarinya?—dan jari Anderson perlahan-lahan menelusuri lengan telanjangnya.

Dan saat itu juga. Dan aku tersadar dari pingsanku. Aku marah.

Sangat marah.

Aku berjalan mendekat dan memposisikan diri di depan Yoongi.

"Sentuh dia lagi dan aku akan melemparmu keluar jendela kaca itu. Orang-orang akan mengumpulkan potongan-potongan tubuhmu selama lima puluh empat hari."

Dia terkekeh.

"Tenang, nak."

 _Nak? Apakah idiot ini nyata?_

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Jimin? Aku menyukaimu."

Sekarang ada konsep yang membuatku sangat takut.

"Aku membutuhkan orang sepertimu." Ia melanjutkan, "Seseorang yang tidak takut mengungkapkan pikirannya. Memberitahuku apa yang dia sebenarnya pikirkan. Tampaknya... syaratku tidak akan terpenuhi. Tapi aku akan tetap menandatangani kontrak denganmu dan perusahaanmu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Anderson bersandar di kursinya dan meneguk anggurnya. Sepenuhnya yakin bahwa aku akan mengabaikan apa yang dia katakan atau lakukan sebelumnya hanya agar aku berkesempatan mendapatkan uangnya.

"Aku akan mengatakan tidak untuk ini, Saul. Dengar, kami punya kebijakan dalam perusahaan: Kami tidak berurusan dengan bajingan tolol, impoten, pemakai viagra yang mencoba menggunakan posisinya untuk memaksa perempuan yang cukup muda menjadi anaknya—ke tempat tidur! Pergilah menjajakan omong kosongmu ke tempat lain. Kami tidak membelinya."

Tatapan kami terkunci satu sama lain seperti dua serigala di _Discovery Channel_ ketika Anderson mengatakan,

"Pikirkan dengan seksama, nak. Kau membuat kesalahan."

"Kurasa satu-satunya kesalahan yang kulakukan adalah membuang waktu kami di sini bersamamu. Aku tidak berencana berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Kita sudah selesai."

Dan kemudian aku berpaling pada Yoongi dan mengatakan padanya dengan lembut,

"Kita pergi."

Dengan tanganku di punggungnya kami berjalan ke ruang penyimpanan mantel, aku memegang mantel Yoongi dan membantu mengenakannya.

Dengan tanganku di bahunya, aku bertanya,

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi tidak melihat kearahku,

" _Aku baik-baik saja_."

 _Benar_.

Dan kita semua tahu apa artinya, bukan?

.

.

.

Bagi kebanyakan pria, mobil mereka setara dengan wanita yang sempurna. Kita bisa merancangnya untuk terlihat persis sebagaimana yang kita inginkan, dan kita bisa menungganginya dengan keras dan dia tidak akan mengeluh, dan kita bisa dengan mudah menukarnya ketika ada yang lebih baru, model yang lebih muda datang. Ini adalah hubungan yang sangat ideal.

Aku mengendarai Aston Martin V12. Tidak ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang aku cintai, tapi mobilku adalah salah satunya. Aku memilikinya setelah aku menutup kesepakatan pertamaku. Dia cantik. Dia adalah kesayanganku. Bukan berarti kalian akan tahu caraku mengemudi saat ini.

Ini adalah mode mengemudi khas pria yang sedang kesal. Memegang kemudi dengan kuat, menikung tajam, berhenti mendadak, memencet klakson dengan cara yang sedikit provokatif. Aku tidak berpikir tentang bagaimana sikapku akan ditafsirkan oleh Yoongi, sampai mendengar suara kecilnya yang berasal dari kursi penumpang.

"Maafkan aku."

Aku melirik cepat padanya.

"Kau minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengirimkan sinyal semacam itu, Jimin. Aku tidak pernah mendekati klien. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa..."

 _Ya Tuhan._

Kenapa wanita selalu melakukan ini? Kenapa mereka begitu semangat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri ketika seseorang memperlakukan mereka seperti sampah?

Seorang pria akan memarut lidahnya dengan parutan keju sebelum mengakui kalau dia mengacau.

Ketika kami berusia enam belas tahun, Taehyung berkencan dengan Hee Jun. Suatu hari ketika dia berada di kamar mandi, Hee Jun membuka laci kaos kakinya dan menemukan catatan dari dua cewek lain yang Taehyung kencani pada saat bersamaan. Hee Jun mengamuk.

Tapi kalian tahu? Pada saat Taehyung selesai bicara padanya—setelah dia membuang barang bukti—tidak hanya Taehyung meyakinkan padanya bahwa dia membaca catatan yang salah, tapi juga Hee Jun meminta maaf kepadanya karena menggeledah barang-barangnya. Luar biasa, bukan?

Aku menepi ke pinggir jalan dan menghadap kearahnya,

"Dengarkan aku, Yoongi—kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Tapi kau bilang, tentang blusku..."

Bagus. Sekarang Yoongi berpikir bahwa dia melakukannya karena apa yang aku katakan padanya.

Sempurna.

"Tidak, aku bersikap brengsek. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh. Aku hanya berusaha untuk membuatmu jengkel. Dengar, dalam bisnis ini beberapa orang pria adalah orang brengsek yang berkuasa. Mereka terbiasa mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan, termasuk wanita."

Aku tidak ingin melihat kesamaan antara Saul Anderson dan diriku sendiri. Tapi keduanya seperti sulit untuk dilewatkan. Mendengarkan kata-kata Anderson malam ini membuatku merasa... sangat jahat... bagaimana aku telah memperlakukan Yoongi dalam beberapa minggu terakhir.

Ayahku menginginkanku untuk membantunya, membimbingnya. Sebaliknya, aku membiarkan kejantananku dan rasa persainganku yang terlalu aktif menguasai keadaan.

"Dan kau seorang wanita yang cantik. Ini tidak akan menjadi terakhir kalinya hal semacam ini terjadi. Kau harus punya kulit yang tebal. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain mempermainkan kepercayaan dirimu. Kau sempurna pada pertemuan tadi. Sungguh. Seharusnya sudah sukses."

Yoongi memberiku senyuman kecil.

"Terima kasih."

Aku kembali ke jalan, dan kami berkendara dalam keheningan. Sampai dia berkata,

"Ya Tuhan, aku butuh minuman sekarang."

Komentarnya mengejutkanku. Ini seperti bukan Yoongi yang mengatakannya. Dia adalah seorang yang jujur dan berhati-hati dalam berperilaku. Berterus terang. Jenis gadis yang nyaris tidak pernah minum. Tidak menyantap makanan berlemak, dan menyedot debu di belakang sofa tiga kali seminggu.

Pada saat ini aku baru menyadari bahwa meskipun wanita disampingku sudah mengisi ruang permanen dalam pikiranku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu banyak tentang dirinya. Tidak lebih seperti pertama kali aku mendekatinya pada beberapa minggu yang lalu di _RED._

Ini bahkan suatu kejutan yang lebih besar lagi ketika aku mengakui pada diri sendiri bahwa aku juga ingin mengenalnya. Pada titik ini dalam hidupku, gagasanku mengenal seorang wanita hanya sekedar untuk mengetahui apakah wanita suka melakukan seks dengan pelan dan manis atau secara keras dan kotor—atas, bawah atau dari belakang.

Tapi interaksi yang sudah aku dapatkan dengan Yoongi berbeda dari wanita manapun. Dia berbeda. Dia seperti Kubus Rubik. Membuat kalian begitu frustasi sampai ingin melemparkannya keluar jendela. Tapi kalian tidak melakukannya. Tidak bisa. Kalian terdorong untuk terus bermain sampai bisa menyelesaikannya.

"Serius?" Aku bertanya.

Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Ya. Ini merupakan malam yang buruk—beberapa minggu yang buruk, sebenarnya."

Aku tersenyum dan memindahkan mobil kesayanganku ke gigi lima.

"Aku tahu tempatnya."

Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak punya rencana mempermainkannya dengan alkohol sampai dia menyerahkan tubuhnya. Tapi... jika dia kebetulan sangat mabuk dan merobek bajuku di gang belakang bar, jangan berharap aku akan memukulnya dengan tongkat.

Kesampingkan segala leluconnya, ini adalah babak baru bagi Yoongi dan aku. Suatu awalan baru. Aku akan bersikap gentleman.

 _Sumpah tentara._

Tapi… aku bukan seorang tentara.

* * *

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 9

"Pertama kali kau mabuk?"

"Umur tiga belas. Tepat sebelum pesta dansa sekolah. Orangtuaku berada di luar kota, dan kencanku, Minzy, berpikir akan terlihat dewasa untuk meminum vodka dan jus jeruk. Tapi yang bisa aku dapatkan adalah rum. Jadi kami minum rum dan jus jeruk. Kami akhirnya muntah-muntah di belakang gym. Sampai hari ini, aku tidak tahan mencium aroma rum tanpa merasa ingin muntah. Ciuman pertama?"

"Lee Joon. Kelas enam, di bioskop. Dia memelukku dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Kami sedang bermain _First and Ten_.

Bagi kalian yang asing dengan game minuman ini, akan kujelaskan. Satu orang menanyakan tentang segala hal yang pertama kepada orang lain—pertama kalian ke Lotte World, pertama kali kalian bercinta, tak ada bedanya.

Dan orang lain harus memberikan jawabannya terlebih dulu. Jika mereka belum melakukan itu untuk pertama kalinya—atau tidak mau menjawab—mereka harus menenggak minuman mereka. Kemudian mereka harus memberitahu kalian sesuatu yang telah mereka lakukan yang ada kaitan dengan angka sepuluh.

Siapa salah satu dari kami yang menyarankan permainan ini? Aku sudah melewatkan lima pengalaman pertamaku. Aku tak tahu.

"Pertama kali kau jatuh cinta?"

Hitung jadi enam. Aku mengambil vodka-ku dan menenggaknya. Kami berada di sudut gelap dari sebuah bar lokal kecil bernama Howl. Ini adalah tempat yang tidak banyak menarik perhatian. Para pengunjungnya santai, gampang bergaul.

Aku suka di sini. Kecuali untuk karaokenya. Siapapun yang menemukan karaoke itu pasti orang jahat. Mereka harus ditembak di antara matanya dengan peluru tumpul. Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menilaiku.

"Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Cinta hanya untuk orang yang lemah, _sweetheart_."

Dia tersenyum.

"Lumayan sinis, ya? Jadi kau tak percaya cinta itu nyata?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Orangtuaku telah menikah selama tiga puluh enam tahun. Kakak perempuanku mencintai suaminya, dan suaminya memujanya."

"Tapi kau belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

Aku mengangkat bahu,

"Aku hanya tidak melihat apa gunanya. Ini adalah usaha yang sangat besar dan tidak banyak hasilnya. Peluangmu untuk berhasil melewati beberapa tahun pertama paling tinggi hanyalah setengah-setengah. Terlalu rumit untuk seleraku."

Aku lebih suka yang sederhana dan gampang. Aku bekerja, aku bercinta, aku makan, aku tidur, pada hari Minggu aku harus makan menjelang siang dengan ibuku dan bermain basket dengan teman-temanku.

Mudah. Gampang.

Yoongi duduk tegak di kursinya.

"Ibuku sering berkata, 'Jika itu tidak sulit, itu tidak berharga.' Disamping itu, apa kau tidak merasa... kesepian?"

Seperti sudah direncanakan saja, gadis pengantar minuman berpayudara besar datang ke meja kami dan membungkuk dengan tangan di bahuku dan belahan dadanya di wajahku.

"Kau perlu apa lagi, tampan?"

Itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, bukan?

"Tentu, sayang. Bisakah kau membawakan kami minuman lagi?"

Ketika pelayan bergerak menjauh, mata Yoongi bertemu dengan mataku sebelum berputar ke langit-langit.

"Pokoknya. Katakan padaku sepuluh pengalamanmu."

"Aku sudah pernah berhubungan seks dengan lebih dari sepuluh wanita dalam satu minggu."

Busan. Liburan musim semi tahun 2014. Tempat yang menakjubkan.

"Uhh. Apa itu seharusnya membuatku terkesan?"

Aku menyeringai dengan bangga.

"Ini mengesankan sebagian besar wanita."

Aku membungkuk dan merendahkan suara saat menggosokkan ibu jariku perlahan ke ibu jarinya.

"Dan lagi, kau bukan wanita kebanyakan, kan?"

Dia menjilat bibirnya, matanya tertuju kearahku.

"Apa kau sedang merayuku?"

"Tentu saja."

Gadis pengantar minuman membawa pesanan kami. Aku membunyikan buku-buku jariku. Aku siap. Saatnya untuk... lebih intim.

"Blowjob pertama?"

Aku sudah berusaha menahannya. Aku mengulur waktu selama yang kubisa. Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Senyuman menghilang dari wajah Yoongi.

"Kau punya masalah serius. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Ayolah, jawab saja pertanyaan sederhana itu."

Yoongi mengambil minumannya dan menenggaknya secara mengesankan. Aku terkejut sekaligus tercengang.

"Kau tidak pernah memberikan blowjob?"

Kumohon, Tuhan, jangan biarkan Yoongi menjadi salah satu dari wanita itu. Kalian tahu apa yang kumaksud—dingin, tidak suka berpetualang, tipe orang-orang yang tidak akan melakukan ' _itu_ '. Orang yang bersikeras untuk _bercinta_ , yang berarti bersetubuh dalam posisi misionaris saja. Dia mengernyit saat panasnya vodka membakar tenggorokannya.

"Ravi tidak suka... oral seks. Maksudku, dia tidak suka melakukannya padaku."

Dia pasti sudah mabuk. Tidak mungkin Yoongi akan mengatakan ini jika dia tidak benar-benar dan sepenuhnya mabuk. Dia menyembunyikan dengan baik, bukan? Tapi dia masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku.

Adapun tunangannya—dia banci. Bukan permainan kata-kata. Ibuku selalu bilang, "Siapapun yang mau melakukannya, lakukanlah sebaik mungkin." Oke, ibuku tidak sepenuhnya mengucapkan kalimatnya persis seperti itu, tapi kalian bisa mendapat gambarannya. Jika aku tidak ingin melakukan oral kepada seorang cewek, maka aku juga tidak akan menidurinya. Maaf jika ini terdengar kasar, tapi begitulah seharusnya.

Dan ini adalah Yoongi yang sedang kita bicarakan di sini. Aku akan 'memakannya' untuk sarapan setiap hari dalam seminggu dan dua kali pada hari Minggu. Dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan satu pria pun yang akan membantah pendapatku. Ravi adalah orang yang sunguh idiot.

"Jadi, karena Ravi tidak pernah... kau tahu. Dia pikir itu tidak adil bahwa aku harus melakukan itu padanya. Jadi, tidak... Aku belum pernah..."

Yoongi bahkan tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku harus membantunya.

"Oral seks? Mengisap miliknya? Menyedot bolanya? Meledakkan bola dan pikirannya?"

Dia menutupi wajahnya dan cekikikan. Aku cukup yakin ini adalah hal yang paling menggemaskan yang pernah kulihat. Dia melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya dan menghembuskan napas.

"Lanjutkan. Sepuluhku. Aku sudah bersama Ravi selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun."

Aku tersedak oleh birku.

"Sepuluh tahun?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Hampir sebelas."

Jadi, jika aku mendengarnya dengan benar, apa yang Yoongi katakan adalah bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah melakukan oral seks padanya?

Tidak bermaksud untuk membuang waktu sia-sia, tapi aku tidak bisa memahami kenyataan ini. Itulah apa yang dia katakan, bukan?

Aku bisa menangis. Sungguh berdosa. Kesampingkan orang yang menemukan karaoke—Sisakan pelurunya untuk pacar Yoongi.

"Berapa lama kau sudah bertunangan?"

"Sekitar tujuh tahun. Dia melamarku seminggu sebelum aku meninggalkan rumah untuk kuliah."

Kedua kalimat itu menceritakan padaku dengan tepat jenis manusia bedebah macam apa Ravi sebenarnya. Tidak percaya diri, pencemburu, selalu menempel. Ravi tahu pacarnya tidak pantas untuknya, bahwa Yoongi akan menjadi orang sukses dan kemungkinan besar akan segera meninggalkannya.

Jadi apa yang dia lakukan? Dia melamar Yoongi untuk menikah dengannya, sepenuhnya menjebak Yoongi sebelum dia mengenal pria lain yang lebih baik.

"Itulah mengapa cincinnya begitu... kau tahu... kecil. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku. Ravi bekerja selama enam bulan untuk membelikan aku cincin ini. Membersihkan meja bar, kerja mati-matian. Batu kecil ini lebih berarti bagiku daripada permata terbesar yang ada di Tiffany."

Dan beberapa kalimat itu cukup menceritakan padaku tipe wanita macam apa Min Yoongi sebenarnya. Banyak wanita suka kemewahan—merek dari mobilnya, tulisan pada tasnya, ukuran cincinnya. Dangkal. Kosong. Aku pasti tahu, aku pernah tidur dengan sebagian besar dari mereka.

Tapi Yoongi bukan orang palsu. Dia asli. Yoongi segalanya tentang kualitas, bukan kuantitas. Dia mengingatkan aku pada kakak perempuanku, sebenarnya.

Bahkan dengan segala uang yang kami miliki saat tumbuh dewasa, Jin tidak benar-benar peduli sedikitpun tentang label atau apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Itulah kenapa akhirnya dia bersama pria seperti Namjoon. Dia dan Jin mulai berpacaran saat SMA. Namjoon bukan pria paling tampan, atau pria yang paling lembut. Dia bukan seorang playboy, dia tidak pernah bisa. Lalu bagaimana dia berhasil mendapatkan tangkapan besar seperti kakakku, kalau kalian tanya?

Kepercayaan diri.

Namjoon tidak pernah ragu pada diri sendirinya. Tidak pernah sedetik pun berpikir bahwa dia tidak cukup pantas untuk Si Menyebalkan. Ia menolak untuk diintimidasi. Dia selalu memancarkan keyakinan diri yang membuat wanita tertarik padanya. Karena dia tahu bahwa tidak seorang pun bisa mencintai kakakku seperti dirinya.

Jadi, ketika Jin masuk kuliah bertahun-tahun sebelum Namjoon bisa bergabung dengannya, apa dia khawatir? Tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak takut untuk membiarkan Jin pergi. Karena dia tahu dengan kepastian yang mutlak bahwa suatu hari dia akan kembali. Padanya.

Tak pelak lagi Ravi 'Tolol' tidak begitu percaya diri.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian, Yoongi dan aku bisa dipastikan mabuk. Lihat kami di sana? Menatap panggung, menyesap bir dengan ekspresi sayu di wajah kami. Kalian dapat belajar banyak tentang seseorang ketika mereka sedang mabuk, dan aku telah belajar banyak hal tentang Yoongi. Ketika ia minum—dia suka mengoceh.

Apa dia suka menjerit juga? Sudahlah, bagian itu akan datang nantinya.

Kampung halaman Yoongi adalah di Daegu. Ibunya masih tinggal di sana, menjalankan restoran milik keluarganya. Yoongi menjadi pelayan di sana selama masa SMA-nya. Dia tidak menyebutkan ayahnya sekalipun, dan aku juga tidak bertanya. Dan meskipun menjadi lulusan terbaik, Yoongi dulunya gadis yang cukup liar. Itu menjelaskan mengapa dia begitu kuat minum. Rupanya, dia dan si bedebah itu menghabiskan masa remaja mereka bernyanyi di sebuah band bersama.

Oh yeah, itulah yang si keledai lakukan untuk mencari nafkah. Dia seorang musisi. Kalian tahu apa artinya, bukan?

Ya—pengangguran.

Mengapa Yoongi masih bersama dengan pecundang ini? Itulah pertanyaan yang sangat penting, nak. Aku bukan orang yang tidak mau bergaul dengan orang kecil. Aku tak peduli jika kalian bekerja di pom bensin atau menjadi kasir di Seven Eleven. Jika kalian seorang laki-laki sejati, kalian harus bekerja—kalian tidak menjadi parasite bagi pacarmu.

"Karaoke memuakkan," Aku mendengus ketika waria pirang di depan mikrofon selesai menyanyikan lagu "I Will Survive."

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Gadis... Pria itu... lumayan juga."

"Kurasa telingaku berdarah."

Aku menunjuk ke wajah-wajah yang seakan koma di dalam bar.

"Mereka sekarat dan mati pelan-pelan."

Yoongi menyesap birnya.

"Ini karena lagunya salah untuk tempat semacam ini. Lagu yang tepat akan membangunkan mereka."

"Kau sinting."

Dia bicara kurang jelas,

"Ya. Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak, kecuali kau berencana untuk menyanyi sambil menari striptis."

Dan, hadirin sekalian, ini adalah pertunjukan yang aku rela memberikan testis kiriku untuk menontonnya. Dia mengambil ponselku dari meja dan menggoyangkan jarinya kearahku.

"Tidak boleh memotret. Tidak boleh ada bukti apapun."

Lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan ke atas panggung. Apa kalian mendengar erangan menderita dari pengunjung bar saat musik mulai terdengar?

Tapi kemudian dia mulai bernyanyi:

 _I don't stand a chance when you look at me that way_

 _I'll do anything you want me to anything for you_

 _And I'll shout it for the whole world to know_

 _Oh, honey, that's what you do to me_

 _And I don't mind at all_

Astaga.

Suaranya dalam, sempurna, dan merangsang. Seperti seorang pekerja telepon seks di salah satu nomor yang memakai angka sembilan ratus. Mengapung di sekitar ruangan dan membasuhku seperti... seperti cumbuan secara lisan. Tubuhku bereaksi seketika pada suaranya. Kejantananku sekeras batu.

 _You know I'm not a girl who cares to see_

 _Or gives a damn what anyone thinks of me_

 _I go down hard, I stand my ground_

 _But whenever you come around_

 _I'm helpless_

 _Baby, I don't stand a chance_

 _Every time you look at me that way_

 _It brings me to my knees_

Yoongi mulai bergoyang pinggul selaras dengan musiknya, dan aku membayangkan betapa sempurnanya Yoongi terlihat saat berlutut di depanku. Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Dia memukau... menghipnotis.

 _And I'm changing, never thought I'd be like this_

 _But you showed me a better way_

 _I'll do anything for your kiss_

 _In all my days I've never seen_

 _A man who means everything to me_

 _I can leave everything else in the dust_

 _But it's you I just can't give up_

Yoongi mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari setiap pria di tempat ini. Tapi matanya... mata sayu menakjubkannya...menatap tepat ke arahku. Dan ini membuatku merasa seperti dewa.

 _I've never let anyone get this close to me before_

 _Distance keeps me safe and keeps me sane_

 _But now you've got my heart twisted with yours_

 _Better than it's ever been, there's a lot to lose_

 _But even so much more to win_

 _Oh, baby…_

Dia menyibakkan rambutnya, dan aku membayangkan dia melakukan hal itu saat menunggangiku dengan goyangan panjang dan keras. Ya Tuhan. Aku pernah mendapatkan lap dance dari beberapa penari telanjang terbaik di kota ini, dan aku belum pernah ejakulasi di celana—tidak sekalipun. Tapi itulah apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika lagu ini tidak segera berakhir.

 _I feel so helpless when you look at me that way_

 _I'll do anything for you only for you_

Bar meledak oleh sorak, siulan dan tepuk tangan saat Yoongi turun dari panggung. Dia tersenyum bangga saat berjalan ke arahku. Aku berdiri, dan dia berhenti hanya beberapa inchi dariku. Dia menatap ke arahku dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa membangunkan mereka."

Aku dengan pelan berkata,

"Itu... kau... luar biasa."

Aku ingin menciumnya. Lebih dari keinginanku untuk bernapas. Kejadian kemarin malam melintas dalam pikiranku. Bagaimana nikmatnya Yoongi ada dalam pelukanku.

 _Aku harus menciumnya_.

Senyum perlahan mengembang dari wajahnya, dan kutahu dia juga menginginkannya. Aku menyibak sehelai rambut ke belakang telinganya dan mencondongkan tubuhku...

Dan jeritan nyaring dari ponselnya mengganggu kami. Yoongi berkedip seakan terbangun dari kesurupan dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"H—Halo?"

Dia tersentak dan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya untuk menghindari suara teriakan di ujung yang lain.

"Tidak... Ravi, aku tidak lupa. Aku hanya mengalami malam yang berat. Tidak... ya... aku di sebuah bar yang bernama Howl. Letaknya di..."

Dia sesaat menatap ponselnya, dan aku menebak bahwa si brengsek baru saja menutup telponnya. Matanya benar-benar sadar sekarang.

"Aku harus ke luar. Ravi datang menjemputku."

Bukankah ini kejutan yang menyenangkan? Aku bisa bertemu dengan bajingan hidup ini.

.

.

.

Ketika kami menunggu di trotoar, Yoongi menoleh kearahku.

"Apa yang akan kita katakan pada ayahmu?"

Dan inilah pertanyaan yang telah aku hindari untuk tanyakan pada diri sendiri sepanjang malam. Ayahku adalah pria setia dan dapat diandalkan—seorang ksatria. Tradisional. Aku percaya ayahku akan bangga karena aku membela kehormatan Yoongi.

Tapi dia juga seorang pengusaha. Dan kenyataannya adalah, aku bisa saja membela Yoongi dan masih mendapatkan kontrak dari Anderson. Itu yang seharusnya kulakukan. Itu yang akan kulakukan seandainya terjadi pada orang lain selain Yoongi di meja perundingan.

"Aku akan menangani urusan dengan ayahku."

"Apa? Tidak, kita satu tim, ingat? Kita berdua kehilangan klien ini."

"Aku yang marah pada Anderson."

"Dan aku juga tidak mencegahmu. Sekarang, aku menghargai apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku, Jimin, sungguh. kau luar biasa, sebenarnya."

Mungkin itu hanya karena pengaruh vodka, tapi kata-katanya membuatku merasa bahagia dan terhibur.

"Tapi aku tidak butuh seorang penyelamat," ia melanjutkan.

"Aku wanita dewasa, dan aku pasti bisa menangani apa pun yang mungkin ayahmu berikan. Kita akan bicara padanya bersama-sama pada Senin pagi. Setuju?"

Ini mengkonfirmasi bahwa: Min Yoongi adalah seorang wanita yang luar biasa.

"Setuju."

Kemudian sebuah mobil Ford Thunderbird warna hitam menderu di jalan dan berhenti di depan kami. Ya—kubilang Thunderbird. Dapatkah kalian katakan bahwa ini benar-benar akhir pekan tahun 80an?

Seorang pria dengan bentuk tubuh rata-rata dan rambut cokelat muda keluar dari dalam mobil. Apakah hanya aku, atau memang dia terlihat seperti orang brengsek menurut kalian juga? Jenis orang yang ketinggalan jaman.

Dengan kening berkerut, Ravi memusatkan perhatian pada Yoongi sebelum menatap kearahku. Dan kemudian dia bahkan terlihat lebih marah lagi. Mungkin si tolol ini tidak sebodoh seperti yang kukira, dia menyadari kehadiran seorang pesaing ketika melihatnya.

Dia berjalan memutar dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Yoongi. Yoongi mendesah dan memberiku senyum terpaksa. Lalu ia berjalan dua langkah kearah mobil dan tersandung pada lubang di trotoar. Aku bergerak untuk menangkapnya, tapi si brengsek lebih dekat dan mendahuluiku. Dia memegang Yoongi dalam jarak yang agak jauh, kemarahan di wajahnya berubah menjadi rasa jijik.

"Apa kau mabuk berat?"

Aku benar-benar tidak suka nada bicaranya. Seseorang perlu mengajari dia sedikit sopan santun.

"Jangan mulai, Ravi. Aku mengalami malam yang berat," Yoongi memberitahunya.

"Malam yang berat? Benarkah? Seperti mempunyai pertunjukan terbesar dalam hidupmu dan pacarmu tidak muncul? Apakah seburuk itu, Yoongi?"

Pertunjukan? Apakah dia benar-benar baru saja mengatakan pertunjukan? Apakah Yoongi sungguh-sungguh tidur dengan si tolol ini? Kalian pasti bercanda. Yoongi melepaskan diri dari pegangannya.

"Kau tahu..."

Dia mulai kata-katanya dengan tajam—dan kemudian melemah.

"Hanya... ayo kita pulang."

Dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan si brengsek itu membanting pintu di belakangnya. Dia melotot kearahku saat berjalan memutar menuju ke kursi pengemudi. Yoongi menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

"Selamat malam, Jimin. Dan terima kasih... untuk semuanya."

Aku memberi Yoongi senyuman meskipun hasratku untuk menghancurkan wajah tunangannya sangat besar.

"Kapan saja."

Dan Thunderbird menderu pergi. Meninggalkanku, untuk dua malam berturut-turut, mendambakan Min Yoongi. Aku mengusap tangan ke wajahku ketika sebuah suara muncul di belakangku.

"Hei, tampan. Aku baru saja selesai kerja. Ingin pergi keluar denganku?"

Ini gadis pengantar minuman. Dia berwajah biasa saja—tidak ada yang spesial—tapi dia ada di sini. Dan setelah melihat Yoongi pergi dengan bajingan pengecut yang akan dia menikah, aku menolak untuk melewatkan malam sendirian.

"Tentu, sayang. Aku akan panggilkan taksi."

.

.

.

Ini adalah seks yang buruk. Sekedar saran:

Tidak bergerak seperti mayat ketika seorang pria bercinta dengan kalian tidak akan diingat sebagai pengalaman seksual yang hebat.

Alasan lain kenapa hal ini menyebalkan karena aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan Yoongi dari pikiranku. Aku terus membandingkan Yoongi dengan gadis pengantar minuman itu, dan yang terakhir disebut, tentu saja tidak bisa mengimbanginya.

Kalian pikir aku seorang bajingan karena mengatakan ini?

Ayolah—apa kalian akan bilang belum pernah membayangkan Brad Pitt bercinta denganmu, bukannya pasangan kalian berperut gendut? Itulah yang kupikir.

Masih berpikir aku pria brengsek? Kalau begitu kalian beruntung.

Aku akan segera memperoleh apa yang kalian pikir pantas kuterima.

* * *

-TBC-

[Jimin akhirnya ketemu langsung sama si Ravi. tunangan Yoongi yang udah hampir 11 tahun bersama]

[Rival dengan 'masa jabatan' 11 tahun, good luck aja deh Jim... hahaha]

[Review? :D]


	10. Chapter 10

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Ayahku tidak senang terhadap caraku menangani situasi dengan Anderson. Aku bertindak gegabah, tidak profesional, bla, bla, bla. Dan karena senioritasku, dia menganggap bahwa aku lebih bertanggung jawab atas kehilangan klien ini dibanding dengan Yoongi.

Tapi fakta bahwa aku masuk dalam daftar orang yang tidak disukai di kantor untuk sementara waktu tidak menghantamku sekeras yang kalian pikir. Terutama karena aku tidak menyesal terhadap bagaimana aku bereaksi.

Jika aku mendapat kesempatan sekali lagi untuk melakukannya, aku tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Jadi, mungkin ayah kecewa terhadapku, tapi sejujurnya, pada saat ia selesai memarahiku, aku juga cukup kecewa terhadapnya.

Juga, dalam empat minggu setelah rapat yang membawa petaka itu, hubungan antara Yoongi dan aku terus berkembang. Kami masih saling bertukar pukulan di tempat kerja, tapi sekarang lebih menyerupai pukulan pendek ke bahu, yang dimaksudkan tidak untuk menyakiti, ketimbang pukulan keras ke rahang, yang dirancang untuk merobohkan satu sama lain.

Kami berbagi ide, saling membantu. Setidaknya ayahku benar tentang hal itu. Yoongi dan aku saling melengkapi, menyeimbangkan kekuatan dan kelemahan masing-masing.

Pada suatu titik tertentu, Yoongi menjadi lebih berarti bagiku daripada sekedar sepasang kaki yang ingin aku naiki. Lebih berarti daripada sekedar celana yang sangat ingin aku lepaskan.

Sekarang dia adalah Yoongi—seorang teman. Seorang teman yang menyebabkan kejantananku berdiri tegak setiap kali dia masuk ruangan, tapi kurasa itu adalah keadaan yang harus diterima. Karena sebetapa besar aku masih menginginkannya, dan aku yakin sekali sebagian dari dirinya menginginkanku, Yoongi bukan tipe wanita yang mau berselingkuh.

Setidaknya bukan tipe wanita yang bisa menanggung rasa bersalah sesudahnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang, aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan:

 _Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Bagaimana seorang pria muda yang tampan,menawan dan percaya diri sepertiku menjadi orang yang terinfeksi 'flu' dan mengurung diri saat pertama kali kalian bertemu denganku?

Kita sedang menuju ke sana—percayalah.

Untuk menunjukkan gambaran secara keseluruhannya, ada beberapa tokoh lain yang perlu kalian temui dalam sinetron yang sekarang kuperankan. Kalian sudah bertemu pria menjijikkan bernama Ravi. Dia nanti akan muncul lagi, sayangnya.

Dan sekarang kalian akan bertemu Jeon Jungkook. Dia sepupu si tolol itu. Tapi kalian tidak perlu membencinya. Jungkook juga sahabat baik Yoongi. Akan aku tunjukkan pada kalian.

.

.

.

"Aku melihatmu mengobrol dengan gadis berambut coklat dengan payudara besar. Kau pergi ke rumahnya?" tanya Taehyung.

Dia, Jackson, dan aku sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran yang jaraknya beberapa blok dari kantor. Kami sedang mendiskusikan malam Minggu terakhir kami.

"Kami tidak berhasil sejauh itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku menyeringai, mengingat bagaimana ekshibisionisnya gadis itu.

"Maksudku taksi itu tak akan pernah sama seperti dulu lagi. Dan kurasa kami membuat takut sopirnya seumur hidup."

Jackson tertawa.

"Kau seperti anjing, bro."

"Tidak, aku melakukan doggie-style setelah kami benar-benar berada di dalam apartemennya."

Jangan menatapku itu lagi. Kita sudah pernah membahas ini.

 _Cowok. Seks. Ngobrol._

Selain itu, meskipun antusiasme liar dari si Gadis Taxi, seksnya di bawah standar. Dia bahkan bukan pasta gigi _Colgate_. Dia lebih seperti suatu merek pasta gigi umum yang disediakan di kamar hotel murahan yang namanya bahkan tidak akan kalian ingat setelah memakainya.

"Hei, Yoongi," kata Taehyung, menatap di belakangku.

Aku tidak melihat Yoongi mendekati kami. Kita akan berhenti di sini untuk sesaat. Ini penting.

Lihat ekspresi wajahnya? Bibirnya yang membentuk garis tipis? Sedikit kerut pada alisnya? Yoongi mendengar apa yang kukatakan.

Dan dia terlihat tidak terlalu senang, benar, kan? Aku melewatkan petunjuk ini saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tapi kalian harus mengingatnya. Momen ini nantinya akan berakibat buruk padaku. Aku berbalik untuk menatapnya. Ekspresinya kini kosong dan pasif.

"Kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku baru saja selesai makan siang dengan seorang teman."

Dan temannya segera datang mendekat. Dia mengenakan sepatu bot tinggi berwarna hitam, celana hitam ketat yang robek pada tempat-tempat strategis di bagian atas dan bawah kakinya, rok mini, tank top warna pink tanpa tali bahu yang seksi, dan sweter abu-abu rajutan yang pendek. Rambutnya panjang, berwarna coklat tua, dan bergelombang, bibirnya merah berkilau, dan mata bulatnya menatap kami di bawah bulu matanya yang tebal.

 _Dia...menarik_. Aku tidak akan menyebut dia cantik, tapi menyolok dalam gaya fashion jalanan yang seksi.

"Kim Taehyung, Wang Jackson, Park Jimin, ini adalah Jeon Jungkook."

Mendengar namaku, mata Jungkook seketika berubah tajam menatap ke arahku. Rasanya seperti dia menganalisaku—seperti ketika seorang pria memeriksa mesin mobil tepat sebelum pria itu menyalakan mesinnya.

"Jadi, kau yang namanya Jimin? Aku pernah mendengar tentangmu."

 _Yoongi bercerita pada temannya tentang diriku?_

Menarik.

"Oh yeah? Apa yang sudah kau dengar?"

Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku bisa memberitahumu, tapi kemudian aku harus membunuhmu."

Dia mengacungkan jarinya kearahku.

"Kau harus terus bersikap baik pada Yoongi ini. Kau tahu, jika kau ingin bolamu tetap menempel pada kemaluanmu."

Meskipun nadanya ringan, aku mendapatkan kesan berbeda bahwa Jungkook tidaklah main-main. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk menunjukkan betapa baiknya aku. Dia terus menolakku."

Jungkook terkekeh. Kemudian Taehyung dengan mulus menyela,

"Jadi, Jungkook... nama panggilanmu apa? Jung, Kook, Kookie?"

Yoongi menyeringai dengan nakal.

"Kookie. Ini adalah nama panggilan dari neneknya. Dia benci memakainya."

Jungkook memberi Yoongi pandangan tidak setuju. Secara spontan Taehyung membalas,

"Kookie adalah nama yang cantik, untuk gadis yang cantik, ditambah nama itu seirama dengan cookies, manis, clitoris… dan aku benar-benar tahu seluk-beluknya di sana. Penggemar berat."

Jungkook tersenyum perlahan kearah Taehyung menunjukkan sepasang gigi kelincinya dan menggerakkan jarinya di atas bibir bawahnya. Lalu, dia menghadap kearah kami semua dan berkata,

"Omong-omong, aku harus cepat pergi, kembali bekerja. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua, bung."

Jungkook memeluk Yoongi dan melemparkan kerlingan kearah Taehyung saat dia berjalan pergi.

"Dia harus kembali bekerja?" Tanyaku.

"Kupikir klub striptis tidak buka sebelum jam empat sore."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum.

"Jungkook bukan penari striptis. Dia hanya berdandan seperti itu untuk mengelabui orang. Jadi mereka terkejut saat tahu apa pekerjaan dia yang sebenarnya."

"Apa pekerjaannya?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Dia seorang ilmuwan jenius."

"Kau pasti bercanda."

Jackson berkata menyuarakan apa yang kami bertiga pikirkan.

"Sayangnya tidak, Jungkook seorang ahli kimia. Salah satu pekerjaannya adalah untuk meningkatkan efisiensi pada bahan bakar yang mereka gunakan pada pesawat dan semacamnya."

Dia bergidik.

"Jeon Jungkook dengan akses pada bahan peledak berkekuatan tinggi... itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku pikirkan setiap harinya."

Setelah sesaat, Taehyung bicara.

"Yoongi, kau harus membantuku. Aku cowok yang baik. Ijinkan aku mengajak kencan temanmu. Dia tidak akan menyesal."

Yoongi sejenak berpikir.

"Oke. Tentu. Kau sepertinya tipe yang disukai Jungkook."

Dia menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama kearah Taehyung.

"Tapi aku harus memperingatkanmu. Dia tipe gadis cintai-mereka-dan-tinggalkan-mereka-dengan-memar. Jika kau mencari kesenangan untuk satu atau dua malam, maka telepon dia. Kalau kau mencari sesuatu yang lebih mendalam dari itu, kau lebih baik menyingkir."

Kami semua bungkam. Kemudian Taehyung bangkit dari kursinya, mendekat kearah Yoongi dan mencium pipinya. Aku tiba-tiba berhasrat menaruh tanganku di tenggorokan Taehyung dan merenggut keluar amandelnya.

 _Apa itu salah?_

"Kau... adalah sahabat baruku."

Katanya pada Yoongi. Yoongi salah mengartikan kerutan dahi di wajahku.

"Jangan merajuk. Ini bukan salahku bahwa teman-temanmu lebih menyukai aku dibanding menyukai dirimu."

Maksud Yoongi, Namjoon juga. Beberapa hari yang lalu Namjoon dengan kalut mencari tempat yang sempurna untuk membawa Si Menyebalkan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Rupanya, tetangga Yoongi bekerja sebagai chef di restoran paling eksklusif di kota ini. Yoongi berhasil mendapatkan sebuah meja untuk Namjoon malam itu.

Jin pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Namjoon malam itu yang aku sendiri tidak mau memikirkannya. Karena sejak saat itu, Kim Namjoon dengan senang hati mau menerima peluru di dadanya untuk melindungi seorang Min Yoongi.

"Itu karena payudara," Kataku pada Yoongi.

"Kalau aku punya sepasang payudara seperti milikmu, mereka juga akan lebih menyukaiku."

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, komentar seperti ini akan membuatnya marah. Sekarang Yoongi hanya menggeleng dan tertawa.

.

.

.

Malam sebelum chuseok secara resmi menjadi malam pergi ke bar terbesar sepanjang tahun. Semua orang pergi keluar. Semua orang mencari kesenangan. Biasanya, Taehyung, Jackson dan aku memulainya dengan pesta sehari-sebelum-chuseok di kantor ayahku dan pergi ke klub setelah itu. Ini sudah tradisi.

Jadi kalian bisa bayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika memasuki ruang konferensi yang luas dan melihat lengan Taehyung melingkar pada seorang wanita yang kuasumsikan sebagai pasangan kencannya malam ini—Jeon Jungkook.

Sejak Taehyung bertemu dengannya dua setengah minggu yang lalu, Taehyung menghilang pada acara akhir pekan, dan aku mulai curiga kenapa. Besok aku harus bicara padanya.

Disamping mereka ada ayahku dan Yoongi. Dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupku, Min Yoongi membuatku sesak napas. Dia memakai gaun warna burgundy tua yang memeluk tubuhnya di tempat yang tepat dan sepatu hak tinggi bertali yang mengirim imajinasiku berputar kedalam wilayah film triple X.

Rambutnya jatuh disekitar pundaknya dalam gelombang lembut berkilau. Tanganku gatal untuk menyentuhnya ketika aku berjalan kearahnya. Kemudian seseorang dari tengah ruangan bergerak—dan aku melihat bahwa Yoongi tidak sendirian.

 _Oh Sial._

Semua orang membawa pasangannya untuk acara seperti ini. Aku seharusnya tidak terkejut bahwa si idiot itu ada di sini. Ravi mengikat dasinya seperti anak umur 10 tahun, jelas terlihat tidak nyaman memakainya.

 _Banci_.

Aku mengancingkan jaket yang dijahit secara khusus dari Armani dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Jimin!" Sapa ayahku.

Meskipun hubungan antara aku dan ayahku menjadi tegang selama beberapa hari, keadaan cepat kembali normal. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan marah padaku dalam waktu lama. Lihat ekspresi wajahnya. Bisa kah?

"Aku baru saja menceritakan pada Mr. Ravi," kata ayahku,

"Tentang kesepakatan yang di tutup oleh Yoongi mingggu lalu. Betapa beruntungnya kami memiliki dia."

Memiliki dia? Kata _beruntung_ bahkan tidak mendekati sama sekali.

"Itu semua hanya akting," Goda Jungkook.

"Dibalik setelan kerja dan karakter gadis baik-baik, berdetak jantung dari seorang pemberontak sejati. Aku dapat menceritakan padamu tentang Yoongi yang akan membuat tumbuh rambut di bola matamu."

Yoongi menatap temannya dengan tegas.

"Terima kasih 'Kookie'. Tolong jangan."

Si brengsek tersenyum, menaruh lengannya di pinggang Yoongi, dan mengecup ujung kepalanya. Aku butuh minuman. Atau samsak. Sekarang!

Kata-kata meluncur dari mulutku layaknya peluru yang tepat sasaran:

"Benar. Dulunya kau cukup badung, bukankah begitu Yoongi? Ayah, apa kau tahu Yoongi dulu biasa bernyanyi dalam band? Itulah caramu membiayai diri sendiri selama kuliah bisnis, kan? Kukira penghasilan dari pekerjaan itu mengalahkan pole dancing."

Yoongi tersedak oleh minumannya. Karena aku seorang gentleman, aku sodorkan sapu tangan kepadanya.

"Dan Ravi ini, itulah pekerjaan yang masih dijalaninya. Kau seorang musisi, bukan?"

Dia menatap kearahku seakan aku seonggok kotoran anjing yang baru saja dia injak.

"Itu benar."

"Jadi, ceritakan pada kami Ravi, apa kau rocker atau lebih mirip rapper?"

Lihat bagaimana rahangnya terkatup? Bagaimana matanya menyipit?

 _Tunjukkan padaku, monyet. Ayolah_.

"Bukan keduanya."

"Kenapa tidak kau ambil gitar-mu, atau apapun alat musik yang kau mainkan, dan naik keatas panggung? Ada banyak sekali uang yang mengambang disekitar ruangan ini. Mungkin kau bisa mendapat job di resepsi pernikahan atau acara ulangtahun."

Hampir sampai.

"Aku tidak tampil di acara semacam itu."

Ini seharusnya mengenainya.

"Wow. Dalam kondisi ekonomi seperti sekarang ini, Aku tidak mengira orang miskin dan pengangguran bisa begitu pilih-pilih."

"Dengar, kau dasar breng—"

"Ravi, sayang, bisakah kau ambilkan aku minuman lagi dari bar? Aku hampir selesai dengan yang satu ini." Yoongi menarik lengan Ravi, memotong apa yang kuyakin akan menjadi balasan brilian darinya.

Apa kalian merasakan sarkasmenya?

Dan kemudian Yoongi berbalik ke arahku dan nada suaranya tidak terdengar ramah lagi.

"Jimin, aku baru ingat bahwa aku punya beberapa dokumen yang akan kuberikan padamu mengenai klien Genesis. Dokumennya di kantorku. Ayo kita pergi."

Aku tidak bergerak. Aku tidak menjawabnya. Mataku masih terkunci dalam kontes adu pandang dengan idiot ini.

"Ini adalah pesta, Yoongi," kata ayahku, masih tidak mengerti, "Kau harus menunda pekerjaan sampai hari Senin."

"Itu hanya akan memakan waktu satu menit Mr. John," ia mengatakan pada ayahku sambil tersenyum—sebelum meraih lenganku dan menyeretku pergi.

Setelah kami berada di kantornya, Yoongi membanting pintu di belakang kami. Aku meluruskan lengan bajuku, kemudian tersenyum penuh kebajikan.

"Kalau kau sangat ingin sendirian bersamaku, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah meminta."

Dia tidak menghargai humorku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jimin."

"Lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau menghina Ravi? Kau tahu betapa sulitnya bagiku untuk mengajak dia datang kemari malam ini?"

Ravi yang malang. Terjebak dalam satu ruangan dengan bankir besar yang sukses.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawa dia?"

"Dia tunanganku."

"Dia seorang bajingan."

Yoongi menatapku dengan tajam.

"Ravi dan aku sudah melalui banyak hal bersama. Kau tidak mengenalnya."

"Kutahu dia tidak cukup baik untukmu. Tidak dalam jangka panjang."

"Tolong jangan berusaha mempermalukan dia."

"Aku hanya menunjukkan fakta. Jika kenyataan itu membuat malu pacarmu, maka itu adalah masalahnya, bukan masalahku."

" _Apa ini karena cemburu_?"

Sebagai catatan. Aku belum pernah sekali pun merasa cemburu seumur hidup. Hanya karena ketika aku melihat mereka bersama aku tak mampu memutuskan apakah harus muntah atau menghajar wajah pacarnya—Yoongi menyebut ini _cemburu_?

"Jangan memuji diri sendiri."

"Kutahu kau punya sesuatu terhadapku, tapi—"

Tunggu dulu. Mari kita bicarakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, bisa kan?

"Aku punya sesuatu terhadapku? Maafkan aku, apakah itu saat tanganku memegang selangkanganmu di kantorku beberapa bulan yang lalu? Karena aku mengingatnya, begitu juga kau sebaliknya."

Dan sekarang dia marah.

"Terkadang kau seperti bajingan."

"Well, maka kita sangatlah cocok, karena hampir sepanjang waktu kau adalah seorang jalang kelas satu."

Api menari-nari di matanya saat ia mengangkat gelas setengah penuh miliknya.

"Jangan coba-coba. Kau guyurkan minuman itu padaku, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang nanti kulakukan."

Aku akan memberi kalian waktu satu menit untuk menebak apa yang dia lakukan...

Yup. Dia mengguyurkan minumannya ke arahku.

"Sialan!" Aku meraih tisu dari mejanya dan menyeka wajahku yang basah kuyup.

"Aku bukan salah satu dari pelacur sembaranganmu! Jangan pernah bicara padaku seperti itu lagi!"

Wajahku sudah kering, tapi kemeja dan jaketku masih basah. Aku melemparkan tisu ke lantai.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga mau pergi. Aku punya kencan."

Dia mencemooh,

"Kencan? Bukankah berkencan melibatkan percakapan yang sebenarnya? Maksudmu kau punya seks kilat untuk kau lakukan?"

Aku melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat. Dengan suara rendah aku katakan padanya,

" _Hubungan_ _seksku tidak pernah kilat_ —itu pasti lama dan menyeluruh. Dan kau harus hati-hati, Yoongi. Sekarang kau lah yang terdengar cemburu."

Telapak tangannya terbaring rata di dadaku, dan wajahku hanya beberapa inchi dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak suka kau."

"Perasaan kita timbal balik." Kataku cepat.

Dan kemudian kita melakukannya lagi—bibirku, bibirnya—bersatu dalam gairah panas membara. Tanganku tenggelam di rambutnya, mendekap kepalanya. Tangan Yoongi mencengkeram bagian depan bajuku, menahanku agar tetap dekat.

Kutahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Dan, ya, tampaknya perdebatan antara Yoongi dan aku mirip dengan _foreplay_. Sepertinya perdebatan ini membuat kami berdua terangsang. Aku hanya berharap kami bisa selesai sebelum saling membunuh satu sama lain.

Ketika segala sesuatunya mulai menjadi nikmat, ada suara gedoran di pintu. Yoongi tidak mendengarnya, atau dia, seperti juga aku, tidak peduli.

"Yoongi? Yoongi, apa kau di dalam?"

Suara bajingan itu membelah nafsu yang mengikat kami bersama seperti lem. Yoongi menarik diri. Dia menatapku sebentar, matanya terpancar rasa bersalah, jemarinya menempel pada bibir yang baru saja kulumat.

Kalian tahu?

 _Persetan dengan ini_.

Aku tidak main-main dengan orang—aku tidak suka dipermainkan. Jika Yoongi tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang dia inginkan, aku yang akan memutuskan untuknya. Aku sudah lelah dengan ini, aku selesai.

Aku melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya dengan lebar, memberi ruang yang luas saat bedebah itu berjalan masuk. Lalu aku tersenyum.

"Kau dapat memiliki dia sekarang. Aku sudah selesai."

Dan aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk menoleh ke belakang saat berjalan keluar.

* * *

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Perayaan chuseok bersama keluarga diadakan setiap tahun di rumah orangtuaku. Ini selalu menjadi acara kecil keluarga. Ada orang tuaku, tentu saja. Kalian sudah bertemu Ayahku. Ibuku mirip Jin namun lebih tua dan lebih pendek.

Sebelum menganut kepercayaan feminisme yang kuat—ia pernah menjadi pengacara terkemuka sebelum naluri keibuannya memikatnya—dia suka memerankan ibu rumah tangga yang bahagia.

Setelah ia dan Ayahku memperoleh keuntungan finansial yang sangat besar, dia juga mengabdikan dirinya ke berbagai organisasi amal. Itu yang sekarang ibuku lakukan untuk mengisi sebagian besar waktunya setelah Jin dan aku telah keluar dari rumah.

Lalu ada Ayah Namjoon, Kim Tae Woo. Bayangkan Namjoon tiga puluh tahun mendatang dengan rambut menipis dengan banyak keriput. Ibu Namjoon meninggal ketika kami masih remaja. Menurut sepengetahuanku, sejak saat itu Taewoo samcheon tidak pernah berkencan sekalipun. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu di tempat kerja, diam-diam menghitung angka di kantornya. Dia adalah pria yang baik.

Dan ini mengantar kita ke keluarga Kim lainnya, orang tua Kim Taehyung. Kalian pasti tidak sabar untuk melihat mereka. Mereka sangat lucu. Kim Dong Wan dan Lee Shin Ji adalah orang yang paling sendu yang pernah kutemui. Mereka nyaris seperti orang linglung.

Kalian pikir orang tua Taehyung akan jadi lebih mudah tersinggung, bukan? Aku punya teori. Mereka melahirkan Taehyung di masa tua mereka, dan kurasa dia menyedot habis semua energi yang tersisa—layaknya parasit.

Dan akhirnya ada Taehyung, Namjoon, Jin, dan aku sendiri.

Oh, dan tentu saja satu perempuan lain dalam hidupku. Aku tak percaya bahwa aku belum pernah menyebut dia sebelumnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang benar-benar menguasai hatiku. Aku adalah budaknya. Dia meminta, dan aku menurut. Dengan senang hati.

Namanya adalah Jangmi. Rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam dan memiliki mata terbesar yang pernah kalian lihat. Umurnya hampir empat tahun.

Lihat di sana? Di ujung lain dari jungkat-jungkit yang sekarang sedang aku naiki.

"Jadi, Jangmi, apa kau sudah memutuskan mau jadi apa kalau sudah besar nanti?"

"Ya. Aku ingin jadi seorang putri. Dan aku ingin menikah dengan pangeran dan tinggal di kastil."

Aku perlu bicara dengan kakakku. Disney berbahaya. Omong kosong pencuci otak yang merusak, kalau menurutku.

"Atau kau bisa kerja di bidang real estate. Jadi kau bisa membeli kastil sendiri dan kau tak butuh pangeran lagi."

Dia pikir aku bercanda. Jangmi tertawa.

"Jimin samcheon. Bagaimana aku bisa punya bayi kalau tidak ada pangeran?"

 _Ya ampun._

"Kau punya banyak waktu untuk mendapat bayi. Setelah kau mendapat gelar sarjana atau dokter. Oh, atau kau bisa jadi CEO dan memulai sebuah penitipan anak di kantormu. Jadi kau bisa membawa bayimu ke tempat kerja setiap hari denganmu."

"Umma tidak pergi ke kantor."

"Ummamu menganggap remeh dirinya sendiri, sweetie."

Kakakku adalah pengacara persidangan yang cemerlang. Dia bisa berkarir sampai ke Mahkamah Agung. Serius. Dia sangat hebat. Jin bekerja penuh semasa kehamilannya dan memiliki pengasuh yang sudah siap bertugas.

Namun ketika ia menggendong Jangmi dalam pelukannya untuk pertama kalinya. Pada hari yang sama dia memberi tahu si pengasuh bahwa jasanya tidak diperlukan lagi. Bukannya aku menyalahkan dia. Aku tak bisa membayangkan pekerjaan yang lebih penting lagi dibanding memastikan keponakanku tumbuh besar dengan bahagia dan sehat.

"Jimin samcheon?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau akan mati sendirian?"

Aku menyeringai.

"Aku tidak punya rencana mati dalam waktu dekat, sayang."

"Umma bilang kau akan mati sendirian. Dia bilang pada Appa bahwa Samcheon akan mati dan butuh waktu berhari-hari sampai wanita tukang bersih-bersih menemukan mayatmu yang membusuk."

Bagus sekali. Terima kasih, Jin.

"Mayat itu apa, Jimin samcheon?"

 _Wow._

Aku diselamatkan dari keharusan menjawab ketika melihat Taehyung berjalan menuruni tangga menuju halaman belakang.

"Hei, sweetie, lihat siapa yang datang!"

Jangmi melompat dari jungkat-jungkit dan melemparkan dirinya ke tangan terbuka Taehyung.

Sebelum kalian bertanya, jawabannya tidak. Ketika dia dewasa, keponakan kecilku tak akan pernah berhubungan dengan seorang pria sepertiku. Dia terlalu pintar untuk itu. Aku akan memastikannya.

Kalian pikir itu membuatku munafik, ya? Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menerimanya.

Taehyung menurunkan Jangmi dan berjalan mendekat.

"Hei, bro."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau pulang lebih awal tadi malam?"

Dia bertanya padaku.

"Kau tak pernah kembali ke pesta."

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Pikiranku tidak ada di sana. Aku pergi ke gym dan langsung tidur."

Sebenarnya aku menghabiskan waktu tiga jam menggempur samsak, sambil terus membayangkan bahwa itu adalah wajah Ravi.

"Kau berkumpul dengan Jungkook?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Dia, Yoongi, dan Ravi."

Aku menggeleng.

"Orang itu penjilat yang brengsek."

Jangmi berjalan ke arah kami dan menyodorkan satu stoples yang sudah setengah penuh dengan uang. Aku memasukkan seribu won ke dalamnya.

"Dia tidak begitu parah."

"Idiot itu membuatku jengkel."

Jangmi menyodorkan stoplesnya lagi, dan masuk seribu won lainnya.

 _Stoples?_

Benda ini ditemukan oleh kakakku, yang tampaknya berpikir bahwa bahasaku terlalu kasar untuk anaknya. Ini adalah _Stoples Omongan Jorok._

Setiap kali seseorang—biasanya aku—menyumpah, mereka harus membayar denda seribu won. Pada laju seperti sekarang ini, benda itu akan mengantar Jangmi sampai ke perguruan tinggi.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Jungkook?"

Dia tersenyum.

"Kita nongkrong. Dia asyik orangnya."

Biasanya Taehyung akan lebih terbuka dengan cerita rincinya. Bukan berarti aku terangsang pada cerita-ceritanya, tapi kalian harus tahu, Taehyung dan aku sudah berteman sejak lahir. Itu berarti setiap ciuman, setiap payudara, setiap _handjob_ , _blowjob,_ dan persetubuhan telah dibagi dan di diskusikan.

Dan sekarang dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Aku asumsikan kau sudah tidur dengannya?"

Dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak seperti itu, Jimin."

Aku bingung.

"Lalu kenapa, Taehyung? Kau tidak berkumpul dengan kami lebih dari dua minggu. Aku bisa paham kau terlalu _pussy whipped_ (takut terhadap pasangan) untuk pergi keluar kalau kau mendapatkan seks darinya. Tapi jika tidak, apa masalahnya?"

Dia tersenyum dalam ekspresi nostalgia, mengingat-saat-saat bahagia.

"Dia hanya… berbeda. Sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Kami ngobrol, kau tahu? Dan aku seperti selalu berpikir tentang dia. Ini seperti saat aku mengantarnya, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia... membuatku takjub. Aku berharap kau tahu apa maksudku."

Dan yang menakutkan adalah— _aku tahu persis apa maksudnya._

"Kau berada di wilayah berbahaya, bung. Kau lihat apa yang telah Namjoon lalui. Jalan ini mengarah menuju _The Dark Side._ Kita selalu berkata bahwa kita tidak akan pergi ke sana. Kau yakin tentang ini?"

Taehyung tersenyum, dan mengatakan padaku,

"Kau tak tahu kekuatan dari _The Dark Side._ "

.

.

.

Sekarang waktunya makan malam. Ibuku membuat pertunjukan besar saat membawa keluar ayam panggangnya, dan semua orang ber ooh dan ahh sebelum Ayahku mengirisnya.

Ketika mangkuk disodorkan dan piring diisi, ibuku berkata,

"Jimin, sayang, aku akan membawakan untukmu sekantong besar makanan yang tersisa. Aku bahkan tak mau membayangkan bagaimana kau makan di apartemen itu tanpa adanya orang yang memasak makanan layak untukmu. Dan aku akan menaruh tanggal di wadahnya agar kau tahu kapan harus membuangnya. Terakhir kali aku melongok ke dalam kulkasmu, itu seperti semacam percobaan ilmiah yang sedang dipelihara di sana."

Ya. Ibuku menyayangiku. Aku bilang juga apa.

"Makasih, Umma."

Taehyung dan Namjoon membuat suara ciuman basah dan keras kearahku. Dengan kedua tangan, aku acungkan jari tengah kearah mereka berdua.

Disampingku aku melihat Jangmi menatap tangannya berusaha untuk meniru gerakanku. Aku dengan cepat menutup tangannya dengan tanganku dan menggeleng.

Selagi kami sedang makan, aku membuat pengumuman,

"Kurasa Jangmi seharusnya tinggal bersamaku."

Tak ada seorang pun yang bereaksi. Tak ada yang mendongak. Tak ada yang berhenti makan. Aku sudah pernah mengajukan usulan ini beberapa kali sejak keponakanku lahir. Jin berkata,

"Ayamnya lezat Umma, Sangat empuk."

"Terima kasih, sayang."

"Hallo, aku serius nih. Dia butuh pengaruh positif dari wanita teladan."

Ini langsung mendapat perhatian dari Si Menyebalkan.

"Sialan, memangnya aku kenapa?"

Jangmi menyodorkan stoplesnya kearah ibunya, dan masuklah uang seribu won. Sekarang kami semua membawa uang kecil pada acara makan saat liburan.

"Kau seorang ibu rumah tangga. Yang mana sangat terpuji, jangan salah paham. Tapi dia harus dikenalkan pada wanita karier juga. Dan demi Tuhan, jangan biarkan dia menonton _Cinderella_ tolol itu. Contoh macam apa itu? Seorang gadis bodoh dan ceroboh yang bahkan tak bisa mengingat di mana dia meninggalkan sepatu sialannya, jadi dia harus menunggu datangnya pria brengsek dengan celana ketat untuk membawakan sepatu itu padanya? Yang benar saja."

Aku tak yakin berapa banyak dendaku setelah pidato singkat ini. Aku sodorkan Jangmi sepuluh ribu won.

Apakah aku sudah bilang stoples itu akan mengantar Jangmi sampai perguruan tinggi?

Maksudku sekolah hukum. Aku harus segera pergi ke ATM.

Namjoon ikut bergabung.

"Kurasa Jin adalah teladan sempurna untuk putri kami. Tak ada yang lebih baik lagi."

Namjoon adalah seorang pria yang sudah takluk. Dan Taehyung ingin bergabung dalam klubnya.

Tidak dapat dipercaya.

Jin tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih, sayang."

"Sama-sama, dear."

Taehyung dan aku mulai terbatuk,

" _Whipped..._ "

Jangmi menatap kami dengan curiga, tidak yakin jika kami perlu membayar denda atau tidak.

Jin merengut.

Aku melanjutkan,

"Aku harus membawanya ke kantor bersamaku. Dia harus bertemu Yoongi, bukankah begitu, Ayah?"

Ibuku bertanya dengan cepat,

"Siapa Yoongi?"

Ayahku menjawab sambil mengunyah,

"Min Yoongi, karyawan baru. Gadis yang cemerlang. wanita yang tidak takut mengungkapkan pikirannya. Dia bersaing secara kuat dengan Jimin ketika ia pertama kali masuk kerja."

Ibu menatapku dengan mata berkilauan penuh harapan. Seperti cara seorang chef memandang seember daging, membayangkan makanan lezat yang menunggu untuk dibuat.

"Yoongi ini terdengar seperti seorang wanita muda yang menarik, Jimin. Mungkin kau harus mengajaknya ke rumah untuk makan malam."

Aku memutar mataku.

"Kami kerja bersama-sama, Umma. Dia sudah bertunangan. Dengan seorang tolol, tapi itu lain lagi ceritanya."

Seribu won berikutnya lenyap tak berbekas.

Kakakku menyela,

"Kupikir Umma hanya terkejut mendengar kau menyebut seorang wanita dengan namanya. Biasanya kau hanya menyebut 'pelayan dengan pantat bagus' atau 'si pirang dengan payudara besar'"

Meskipun pengamatannya akurat, aku mengabaikannya.

"Intinya adalah, dia contoh yang hebat bagi Jangmi tentang seberapa tinggi wanita dapat meraih karirnya."

Terlepas selera buruknya terhadap laki-laki.

"Aku akan... Kurasa kita semua akan sangat bangga jika dia tumbuh dewasa memiliki separuh profesionalisme yang dimiliki Yoongi."

Jin tampak terkejut dengan pernyataanku. Lalu ia tersenyum hangat.

"Jangmi dan aku bisa pergi ke kantor minggu depan. Kita akan berkumpul denganmu untuk makan siang dan bertemu dengan Min Yoongi yang terkenal ini."

Kami makan dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit, dan kemudian Jin berkata,

"Itu mengingatkanku. Taehyung, bisakah kau mengantar aku ke acara makan malam amal pada Sabtu kedua di bulan Desember? Namjoon akan berada di luar kota."

Dia menatap ke arahku.

"Aku seharusnya meminta adikku tersayang untuk melakukannya, tapi kita semua tahu dia menghabiskan Sabtu malamnya di kota dengan pelac..." ia melirik putrinya "...perempuan murahan."

Sebelum Taehyung sempat menjawab, Jangmi memberikan pendapatnya.

"Kupikir Taehyung samcheon tidak bisa datang, Umma. Dia terlalu sibuk jadi _pussy whipped_. Apa artinya _pussy whipped_ , Appa?"

Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir malaikat kecilnya, reaksi berantai yang menghebohkan segera terjadi:

Taehyung tersedak jus jeruk di mulutnya, yang terbang keluar dan mengena tepat di mata Namjoon.

Namjoon membungkuk kesakitan, memegang matanya dan berteriak,

"Aku kena! Aku kena!"

Dan kemudian mengatakan bagaimana asam dari jus jeruk menggerogoti korneanya.

Ayahku mulai terbatuk. Ayah Namjoon berdiri dan mulai memukul-mukul punggungnya sementara mengajukkan pertanyaan kepada siapapun apakah ia harus melakukan penanganan pertama pada orang yang tersedak.

Ibu Taehyung menyenggol jatuh gelas anggur merahnya, yang dengan cepat merembes ke taplak meja berenda milik ibuku. Dia tidak berusaha untuk membersihkan kekacauan, melainkan berteriak,

"Oh, ya ampun. Oh, ya ampun."

Ibuku berlari di sekitar ruang makan dengan kalang kabut, mencari serbet kertas untuk menyeka noda, sambil meyakinkan Ibu Taehyung bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Dan Ayah Taehyung... well... Ayah Taehyung terus saja makan.

Sementara kekacauan terus berlanjut di sekeliling kami, tatapan tajam mematikan dari Jin tak pernah goyah dari Taehyung dan aku. Setelah menggeliat di bawah tatapannya selama sekitar tiga puluh detik, Taehyung menyerah

"Bukan aku yang mengajarinya, Jin. Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan itu bukan aku."

 _Dasar pengecut._

Terima kasih, Taehyung. Cara yang bagus meninggalkan aku mati sendirian. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak pergi berperang dengan dia sebagai pendampingku.

Ketika pandangan marah Si Menyebalkan teralih sepenuhnya kearahku dengan kekuatan penuh. Aku merasa bahwa setiap saat aku akan menghilang menjadi tumpukan abu di kursi. Aku berjuang keras dan memberinya senyum paling manis dari adik laki-lakinya.

Coba lihat. Apakah ini berhasil?

Aku benar-benar mampus.

Lihat, ada satu hal yang harus kalian tahu tentang Keadilan dari Si Menyebalkan. Dia itu keras dan tanpa ampun. Kalian tidak akan tahu kapan datangnya; yang bisa kalian pastikan adalah bahwa itu pasti datang. Dan ketika terjadi, itu akan menyakitkan.

Sangat, sangat menyakitkan.

* * *

-TBC-

[HAHAHA… Suka banget sama Jangmi, anak NamJin emang cerdas jenius :D]

[stoples omongan jorok nya bener-bener kaya bank berjalan, apalagi kalau dideket Jimin :p]

[Review?]


	12. Chapter 12

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Hari Senin pagi, aku berada di ruang konferensi menunggu rapat staff untuk dimulai. Semua orang di sini. Semua orang, kecuali Yoongi.

Ayahku melirik arlojinya. Dia punya rencana golf pagi ini, dan aku tahu dia tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di sana. Aku menggaruk belakang telingaku.

 _Di mana sebenarnya dia?_

Akhirnya, Yoongi datang dengan mantel masih terpakai dan setumpuk folder hampir terjatuh dari tangannya. Dia terlihat... mengerikan. Maksudku, dia cantik, dia selalu cantik. Namun dilihat dari seseorang yang mengamatinya secara dekat—Yoongi sedang mengalami hari yang buruk.

Lihat bagaimana pucatnya dia? Dan sejak kapan lingkaran hitam itu ada di bawah matanya? Rambutnya diikat dalam gelung yang berantakan, ini akan terlihat sangat seksi jika dia tidak terlihat begitu... sakit.

Dia tersenyum gugup kearah ayahku.

"Maaf, Mr. John. Saya terlambat."

"Tidak masalah, Yoongi. Kami baru saja mulai."

Ketika ayahku mengucapkan dengan cepat pengumumannya, tatapanku tak pernah lepas darinya. Dia tidak menatapku sekalipun.

"Yoongi, kau membawa berkas proyeksi untuk Pharmatab?"

Ini adalah kesepakatan yang ayahku bicarakan dengan si brengsek itu di pesta kantor. Kesepakatan yang ditutup Yoongi pekan lalu. Dia mendongak, mata cokelatnya membesar membuatnya terlihat seperti tersorot lampu yang silau. Yoongi tidak membawa berkasnya.

"Ahh... berkasnya... um..."

Aku membungkuk dan berseru,

"Aku memiliki berkas itu. Yoongi memberikannya padaku minggu lalu untuk kupelajari. Tapi aku meninggalkannya di meja rumahku. Aku akan memberikannya untukmu secepatnya, Ayah." ayahku mengangguk, dan Yoongi menutup matanya dengan lega.

Setelah rapat selesai, semua orang perlahan berjalan keluar, dan aku berjalan di samping Yoongi.

"Hei."

Dia menunduk menatap ke arah folder di tangannya dan mengatur mantel di lengannya.

"Terima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Jimin. Kau benar-benar baik."

Aku tahu apa yang kukatakan beberapa hari sebelumnya—bahwa aku sudah selesai dengannya. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Aku sedang mengeluarkan uneg-unegku, membuang pergi hawa frustasi seksualku. Kalian sudah tahu itu.

Apakah Yoongi tahu? Apakah dia peduli?

"Aku harus sesekali melakukan hal yang baik. Hanya untuk membuatmu terus memperhatikan."

Aku memberinya senyum kecil yang tidak mendapat balas darinya. Dan dia masih juga belum menatapku. Ada apa dengannya?

Jantungku mulai berdebar di dadaku saat aku memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Apakah dia sakit? Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada ibunya? Apakah dia dirampok?

 _Ya Tuhan._

Yoongi berjalan masuk ke dalam kantornya dan menutup pintu, meninggalkanku berdiri di luar.

Di sinilah pria berada dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Ketika Tuhan memberikan tulang rusuk tambahan kepada Hawa, Tuhan seharusnya juga memberi sesuatu yang ekstra kepada kaum pria. Telepati mental misalnya?

Aku pernah mendengar ibuku memberitahu ayahku bahwa ibuku tidak harus menjelaskan mengapa dia marah. Bahwa jika ayahku belum tahu kesalahan apa yang telah dilakukannya, itu berarti ayahku tidak sungguh-sungguh menyesalinya. Apa-apaan artinya itu?

 _Sekilas info, ladies_ : Kita tidak bisa membaca pikiran kalian. Dan terus terang, aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin kalau aku menginginkannya. Pikiran wanita adalah tempat yang menakutkan untuk dikunjungi.

Pria? Kami tidak meninggalkan banyak ruang untuk keragu-raguan:

 _Kau orang brengsek. Kau mengauli pacarku. Kau membunuh anjingku. Aku membencimu._

Langsung. Jelas. Tidak ambigu. Kalian para wanita kapan-kapan harus mencobanya. Ini akan membawa kita semua satu langkah lebih dekat menuju perdamaian dunia.

Aku menyingkir dari pintu kantornya. Sepertinya aku tak akan tahu apa penyebabnya dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

.

Pada hari itu juga, aku duduk di kafe berhadapan dengan Taehyung, tidak memakan sandwich-ku.

"Jadi, apa Jin sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Dia merujuk pada Pembantaian di Hari chuseok—kalau seandainya kalian lupa. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku mendapat telepon darinya kemarin. Rupanya aku sudah mengajukan diri menjadi sukarelawan bulan depan di rumah Jompo Society of Old House."

"Ini bisa saja lebih buruk."

"Tidak juga. Ingat bibinya Namjoon, Narsha Ahjumma? Dia ada di sana."

Wanita tua itu suka padaku. Dan maksudku bukan suka dengan cara mencubit-pipiku, mengelus-kepalaku. Maksudku suka dalam arti meremas-pantatku, mengusap-kemaluanku, kenapa-tidak-kaudorong-kursi-rodaku-ke-gudang-penyimpanan-sapu-jadi-kita-bisa-melakukan-sesuatu-yang-mesum. Ini benar-benar meresahkan.

Sekarang Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Terima kasih atas simpatinya, kawan.

Lonceng di atas pintu kafe berbunyi gemerencing. Aku mendongak dan memutuskan bahwa mungkin Tuhan tidak membenciku sama sekali. Karena Ravi 'tolol' baru saja berjalan masuk. Wajahnya, pada waktu yang lain, pasti akan merusak suasana hatiku yang sedang bagus.

Tapi pada saat ini? Dia lah orang tolol yang harus kutemui. Aku akan bersikap baik padanya. Aku mendekatinya.

"Hei, man."

Dia memutar matanya.

"Apa?"

"Dengar, Ravi, aku hanya ingin tahu, apa semuanya baik-baik saja dengan Yoongi?"

Dia menggeram,

"Yoongi sama sekali bukan urusanmu!"

Biarkan fakta yang membuktikan, aku sudah berusaha. Dan dia bersikap brengsek. Kenapa aku tidak terkejut?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau katakan. Tapi pagi ini, dia benar-benar tidak terlihat sehat. Apa kau tahu kenapa?"

"Yoongi adalah wanita dewasa. Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu begitu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Dan kemudian ini menyadarkanku. Seperti di guyur seember air dingin setelah pertandingan basket.

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk. Itu saja jawaban yang kubutuhkan. Aku mencengkeram bagian depan kemejanya dan menarik tubuhnya ke atas dengan cepat. Sedetik kemudian, Taehyung mengatakan padaku untuk tenang. Aku sedikit menggoncang tubuhnya.

"Aku bertanya padamu, bajingan. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap Yoongi?"

Dia menyuruhku melepaskan cengkeramanku, dan aku menggoncang tubuhnya lebih keras lagi.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kami putus! Kami sudah putus, Oke?"

 _Maksudnya dia putus dengan Yoongi._

Dia melepaskan cengkeramanku dan mendorongku mundur. Aku membiarkannya. Dia merapikan kemejanya, melotot. Tapi aku hanya berdiri mematung. Tertegun. Jarinya menunjuk dadaku.

"Aku pergi dari sini. Kalau kau berani menyentuhku lagi, aku akan menghajarmu, brengsek."

Dan setelah itu, dia pergi. Taehyung menyaksikan kepergiannya, lalu bertanya,

"Jimin, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi tadi?"

Sepuluh tahun—hampir sebelas tahun. Yoongi mencintainya. Itulah yang ia katakan. _Sepuluh tahun terkutuk._ Dan Ravi mencampakkannya.

Persetan.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Tapi kau belum makan sandwich-mu."

Makanan penting untuk Taehyung.

"Kau boleh memakannya. Aku harus kembali ke kantor."

Aku berlari keluar dari pintu menuju...

Well, kalian tahu ke mana tujuanku.

.

.

.

Pintu kantornya masih tertutup. Tapi aku tidak mengetuk. Diam-diam, aku berjalan masuk. Dia duduk di mejanya. Menangis.

Pernahkah perut kalian ditendang oleh seekor kuda?

Aku juga belum pernah. Tapi sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Ia terlihat begitu kecil di belakang mejanya. Muda dan rapuh dan... tersesat. Suaraku lembut dan hati-hati.

"Hei."

Yoongi melirik ke arahku, kaget, lalu dia berdeham dan menyeka wajahnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan, Jimin?"

Aku tak ingin mempermalukan dia, jadi aku pura-pura tidak melihat air mata yang masih menempel pada tulang pipinya.

"Aku sedang mencari berkas itu..."

Perlahan, aku melangkah lebih dekat.

"Apa kau... Eh matamu kemasukan sesuatu?"

Dia mengikuti permainanku dan menyeka matanya lagi.

"Ya, sepertinya bulu mata atau sesuatu yang lain."

"Kau ingin aku memeriksanya? bulu mata itu bisa berbahaya jika tidak ditangani."

Untuk pertama kalinya pada hari ini, matanya menatapku. Matanya seperti dua kolam gelap yang berkilau.

"Oke."

Yoongi berdiri, dan aku menuntunnya ke arah jendela. Aku menaruh tanganku di pipinya, dengan lembut memegang wajahnya. Wajah cantik yang berurai air mata. Aku tak pernah sebegitu ingin melakukan serangan fisik pada seseorang seperti yang ingin kulakukan pada Ravi saat ini. Dan aku cukup yakin Taehyung bisa membantuku mengubur apa pun yang tersisa dari Ravi di halaman belakang.

Aku menyeka air matanya dengan ibu jariku.

"Sudah kena."

Dia tersenyum, bahkan ketika air mata mengalir lebih banyak lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Aku sudah cukup berpura-pura sekarang. Aku menariknya ke arah dadaku. Dia membiarkanku melakukannya. Aku memeluknya dan meluruskan bagian belakang rambutnya dengan tanganku.

"Apa kau ingin aku bicara dengannya? Apa itu... itu karena... aku?"

Aku tak bisa bayangkan bajingan itu sangat senang menemukan kami di kantor Yoongi seperti yang ia lihat minggu lalu—dengan penampilan Yoongi seperti baru saja bercinta dan lainnya. Dan tidak, aku belum berubah menjadi gila. Hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan adalah membantunya kembali bersama bajingan itu.

Tapi sialan, Yoongi menyiksaku ke sini.

Air matanya satu per satu menetes. Dia tertawa di dadaku. Kedengarannya pahit.

"Itu karena aku."

Yoongi mendongak menatapku dan tersenyum dengan sedih.

"Aku bukan gadis yang sama seperti saat dia pertama kali jatuh cinta."

Pasti sulit baginya untuk mendengar kata-kata itu. Ini trik lama yang masih efektif dipakai oleh kaum pria. Permainan saling menyalahkan:

 _"Itu bukan aku, sayang. tapi kamu."_

"Dia mengemasi semua barang-barangnya dan pindah hari Sabtu. Ia mengatakan putus yang cepat dan bersih akan lebih baik. Dia tinggal bersama Jungkook sampai ia bisa mendapatkan tempatnya sendiri."

Dia melihat ke arah jendela sejenak, kemudian mendesah dengan sedih.

"Ini telah terjadi sementara waktu, kurasa. Sungguh bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Selama ini, fokusku pada kuliah... dan kemudian bekerja. Segala sesuatu yang lain menempati posisi kedua. Aku berhenti... Aku tidak bisa... memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan."

"Hanya saja... Ravi menggenggam tanganku di hari kami menguburkan ayahku. Dia mengajariku menyetir mobil, dan meyakinkanku bahwa aku cukup bagus untuk bernyanyi di depan orang banyak. Ravi membantuku mengisi formulir pendaftaran kuliahku dan membuka surat penerimaan untukku karena aku terlalu gugup untuk membacanya. Ketika aku kuliah di program MBA, ia bekerja tiga pekerjaan sekaligus jadi aku tak perlu bekerja sama sekali. Ravi mendampingiku di hari wisudaku, dan dia ikut denganku ketika aku ingin pindah ke Seoul. Dia selalu menjadi bagian besar dari hidupku. Aku tak tahu akan jadi apa aku tanpa dirinya."

 _Dasar perempuan._

Jangan tersinggung. Tapi Yoongi bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ini adalah prestasinya. Tantangan yang ia lalui sendiri.

Bedebah itu hanya membonceng. Di belakang. Seperti kertas dinding. Kalian dapat mengubah warna dinding kapanpun, dan mungkin terlihat berbeda, tapi ruangannya masih tetap sama.

"Aku tahu siapa kau nantinya: Min Yoongi, bankir investasi yang luar biasa. Kau pintar dan lucu, dan kau keras kepala dan cantik dan... sempurna. Dan kau masih akan menjadi sempurna tanpa dirinya."

Mata kami saling menatap selama satu menit, dan kemudian aku memeluknya lagi sampai air matanya hilang. Suaranya teredam saat ia berbisik,

"Terima kasih, Jimin."

"Sama-sama."

.

.

.

Baru setelah larut malam itu, saat aku merangkak di balik selimut dingin dari ranjangku, bahwa konsekuensi dari kejadian hari ini benar-benar menyadarkanku.

Omong-omong aku tidur telanjang. Kalian harus mencobanya. Kalau kalian belum pernah tidur telanjang, berarti kalian belum menikmati hidup. Tapi bukan itu intinya.

Fakta yang tak terpikirkan olehku sampai sekarang adalah—Min Yoongi sekarang lajang. Merdeka. bebas melakukan apapun. Satu-satunya rintangan sesungguhnya yang berdiri di antara dia dan aku dan sofa kantorku hanyalah aku akan melakukan tindakan buruk pada karirku sendiri.

 _Astaga_.

Ini adalah sebuah usaha kedua. Memulai sesuatu yang baru. Aku melipat tangan di belakang kepalaku dan menyesuaikan diri kembali di bantalku dengan senyuman terlebar, paling cerah takbisa-menunggu-esok-hari yang pernah kalian lihat.

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari sejak mengetahui si brengsek itu putus dengan Yoongi. Pada hari berikutnya, Yoongi datang ke kantor terlihat seperti dirinya lagi. Dilihat dari segala aspek, dia terlihat benar-benar sudah melupakan si tolol itu. Tapi Jang Mi terserang flu, sehingga Jin harus menjadwal ulang makan siang kami untuk minggu depan.

Dengan jadwal akhir pekan yang Yoongi miliki, ini mungkin pilihan terbaik.

Oh yeah. Hanya satu detail kecil yang perlu kalian tahu:

Aku belum berhubungan seks sejak dua belas hari terakhir.

 _Dua belas hari._

Dua ratus delapan puluh delapan jam tanpa seks. Aku tak bisa menghitung sampai ke menitnya—ini terlalu menyedihkan. Ingat dulu aku pernah bilang:

' _hanya bekerja dan tidak bermain membuat Jimin menjadi cowok yang gampang marah?'_

Nah, pada titik ini, Jimin praktis sudah menjadi psikopat, oke?

Dua belas hari mungkin terlihat bukan waktu yang lama bagi kalian orang amatir di luar sana, tapi untuk orang sepertiku? Ini rekor terkutuk. Aku tak pernah mengalami kemarau seperti ini sejak musim dingin 2007.

Bulan Januari itu, badai salju besar menyelimuti kawasan rumahku. Hanya kendaraan dinas yang diizinkan berada di jalanan, jadi aku terjebak di penthouse bersama orang tuaku.

 _Dan saat itu aku berumur tujuh belas_.

Tahun dalam kehidupan seorang cowok ketika semilir angin sudah cukup mengakibatkan dirinya ereksi.

Aku menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu di kamar mandi, ibuku mengira aku terkena virus. Akhirnya, setelah hari ketujuh, aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku menerjang badai dan berjalan ke kondominium Yuna di pinggiran kota. Kami bercinta seperti kelinci di kloset petugas kebersihan gedung orang tuanya. Dia adalah gadis yang baik.

Namun, sekali lagi, aku telah mengurangi masturbasi di kamar mandi. Ini memalukan. Aku merasa begitu kotor. Bukan berarti ada yang salah dengan bermasturbasi di pagi hari. Terutama kalau, seperti aku sendiri, malam Minggu akhir pekan lalu seharusnya adalah malam bercinta namun harus terlewatkan karena kewajiban mengikuti acara keluarga.

Tapi bila itu satu-satunya tindakan yang dapat kau lakukan? Yah, ini sungguh... menyedihkan.

Alasan di balik paceklik seksualku yang berkepanjang saat ini?

Aku menyalahkan Yoongi. Ini semua salahnya.

Rupanya, hati nuraniku mulai tumbuh. Aku tak tahu kapan ini terjadi, Aku tak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, tapi aku tidak menyukainya.

Kalian tahu bahwa beberapa orang memiliki kemampuan _Gay-dar_ , mengetahui adanya gay disekitarmu?

Yah, aku punya _Dump-dar_. Itu berarti aku bisa mengenali seorang wanita yang baru saja dicampakkan berjarak satu mil jauhnya. Mereka gampang di dapat. Yang kalian harus katakan pada mereka hanyalah bahwa mantan mereka seorang idiot membiarkan mereka pergi, dan mereka akan memintamu untuk menyetubuhi mereka.

Yoongi sekarang termasuk dalam kategori dicampakkan. Seharusnya menjadi sesuatu yang pasti, bukan?

Salah.

Aku tak sanggup untuk melakukan pendekatan padanya. Gagasan itu membuatku merasa seperti seorang predator terkutuk. Sulit dikatakan apakah dia masih rentan atau tidak. Dia terlihat tidak begitu rentan, tapi kalian tidak pernah tahu. Dia mungkin hanya berpura-pura seolah segalanya baik-baik saja. Dan jika dia ternyata berpura-pura—masih terluka dan rapuh—bukan begitu caraku menginginkan dia.

Ketika itu terjadi antara Yoongi dan aku, aku ingin dia merobek pakaianku, dan pakaiannya sendiri, karena dia tak sabar menunggu sedetik pun agar kejantananku menghentak ke dalam dirinya. Aku ingin dia merintih memanggil namaku, mencakar punggungku dan menjerit karena kehebatanku semata.

Sialan, aku mulai lagi. Aku jadi ereksi hanya memikirkan tentang hal itu.

Sungguh kacau. Aku tidak bisa bercinta dengan Yoongi, dan aku juga tidak ingin bercinta dengan orang lain. Ini adalah badai yang sempurna untuk diriku sendiri. Kubilang aku akan memperoleh apa yang pantas kudapatkan.

Kalian puas sekarang?

Aku mematikan lampu kantorku dan berjalan menuju kantor Yoongi. Dia tidak segera melihatku, jadi aku bersedekap dan bersandar di kusen pintu, hanya mengamatinya. Rambutnya terurai, dan dia berdiri, membungkuk di atas mejanya, melihat ke arah komputernya.

Dan dia bernyanyi:

 _No more drinks with the guys_

 _No more hitting on girls_

 _I'd give it all up_

 _And it'd be worth it in the end_

 _If you were my lady_

 _I would comprehend_

 _How it feels to have something real_

 _I would want to be a good man…_

Yoongi benar-benar punya suara yang bagus. Dan cara dia membungkuk di mejanya seperti itu... Aku hanya ingin berjalan di belakangnya dan...

 _Oh Tuhan._

Sudahlah. Aku hanya menyiksa diri sendiri.

"Rihanna sebaiknya harus berhati-hati."

Yoongi mendongak mendengar suaraku, dan wajahnya berubah menjadi tersipu malu.

"Jangan berhenti gara-gara kehadiranku. Aku sedang menikmati pertunjukan."

"Lucu sekali. Pertunjukan selesai."

Aku memberi isyarat dengan jariku kearahnya.

"Ayo. Aku mengusirmu keluar dari kantor. Sekarang sudah lebih dari jam sebelas malam dan kau belum makan sama sekali. Aku tahu satu tempat. Aku yang traktir. Tempat itu membuat sandwich isi daging lamb yang enak."

Dia mematikan layar monitornya dan meraih tasnya.

"Oh, itu makanan favoritku."

"Ya, aku tahu."

.

.

.

Kami memilih meja di area bar dan memesan makanan. Pelayannya membawakan kami minuman, dan Yoongi menyesap margarita yang kupesan untuknya.

"Mmm. Ini apa yang kubutuhkan sekarang."

Aku pernah bilang pada kalian bahwa aku hebat dalam urusan memilihkan minuman—ingat? Kami ngobrol dengan nyaman selama beberapa menit, dan kemudian... perhatikan ini.

Mata Yoongi melotot sangat lebar, dan ia membungkuk di bawah meja. Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Aku membungkuk ke bawah meja dan mengintip kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia terlihat panik.

"Ravi ada di sini. Lantai atas, ada di loteng di atas lantai dansa. Dan dia tidak sendirian."

Aku mulai mengangkat kepalaku ketika dia berteriak,

"Jangan lihat!"

Demi Tuhan—ini keterlaluan. Ternyata perkiraanku salah, dia belum bisa melupakan si brengsek.

"Ini hanya... Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia melihatku seperti ini."

Sekarang aku yang bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau terlihat hebat."

Dia selalu terlihat hebat.

"Tidak, tidak dengan pakaian seperti ini. Dia bilang itu tidak menarik bahwa aku terlihat begitu termotivasi. Itu salah satu alasan dia ingin putus. Bahwa aku... dia bilang aku terlalu... maskulin."

Dia pasti bercanda denganku. Maskulin. Min Yoongi tak punya satu sel maskulin pun ditubuhnya. Dia wanita sejati, percayalah.

Tapi aku tahu apa yang dimaksudkan bajingan itu. Yoongi wanita yang cerdas, terus terang, ambisius. Banyak pria—seperti misalnya si bajingan itu—tidak bisa menghadapi wanita semacam ini. Jadi mereka memutar-balikkan kenyataan. Membuat kualitas seperti itu terlihat tidak menarik. Sesuatu yang memalukan.

 _Persetan._

Aku meraih lengan Yoongi dan menyeretnya keluar dari bawah meja. Dia menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan cepat saat aku membawanya ke lantai dansa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengembalikan lagi martabatmu."

Aku berbenturan dengan beberapa orang saat berjalan ke lantai dansa, membuat sedikit kegaduhan, jadi aku yakin si brengsek akan melihat kami.

"Ketika aku selesai, Ravi akan mencium kakimu, pantatmu, dan semua bagian tubuh yang kau perintahkan padanya, memohon padamu untuk kembali."

Dia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeramanku.

"Tidak, Jimin ini tidak benar-benar..."

Aku berpaling menghadapnya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Percayalah, Yoongi."

Tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuhku, wajahnya begitu dekat hingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas warna di matanya.

Kenapa aku melakukan ini lagi?

"Aku seorang pria. Aku tahu cara berpikir seorang pria. Tidak ada pria yang ingin melihat mantannya bersama dengan pria lain. Ikut saja denganku dalam urusan ini."

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangkat tangannya di leherku, membawa kami menjadi satu—dada menempel dada, perut menempel perut, paha dengan paha.

Ini siksaan. Siksaan yang sangat indah dan nikmat.

Dengan pikirannya sendiri, ibu jariku membuat lingkaran pelan di punggung bawahnya. Musik berpusar di sekeliling kami, dan aku merasa mabuk—bukan oleh minuman, tapi karena merasakan dirinya. Aku ingin mengabadikan betapa sempurnanya tubuh Yoongi dengan tubuhku.

Aku mencoba mengingat niat muliaku. Aku harus melirik ke atas untuk melihat apakah si brengsek mengawasi kami. Aku harus, tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Aku terlalu terjerat dengan cara Yoongi menatapku.

Mungkin aku menipu diri sendiri, tapi aku bersumpah aku melihat hasrat yang berenang di mata cokelatnya yang indah. Telanjang, keinginan tanpa hambatan. Aku membungkuk dan menggesek hidungku dengan hidungnya, mencoba melihat bagaimana hasilnya.

Aku tidak melakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri. Sungguh. Aku tidak melakukan ini karena begitu dekat dengannya sekarang ini adalah rasa paling dekat ke surga yang pernah kurasakan. Ini untuk Yoongi. Bagian dari rencana. Untuk merebut kembali hati bajingan yang tak pantas mendapatkan Yoongi.

Aku menekan bibirku dengan lembut ke bibirnya. Pada awalnya lembut, dan kemudian dia meleleh ke tubuhku. Saat itulah aku mulai kehilangan kendali. Ia membuka mulutnya, dan aku meluncurkan lidahku masuk dengan perlahan. Kemudian lebih keras, lebih kuat, lebih intens, seperti gerakan menukik dari rollercoaster.

Aku lupa bagaimana nikmat dia rasanya. Lebih manis dibanding cokelat yang paling kaya rasa. Penuh dosa. Ini berbeda dari ciuman yang pernah kami lakukan sebelumnya. Lebih baik. Tak ada kemarahan di balik itu, tak ada frustrasi atau rasa bersalah atau sesuatu untuk dibuktikan. Ini tidak tergesa-gesa, perlahan, dan begitu indah.

Bibir kami terpisah, dan aku memaksa diri untuk mendongak, menangkap tatapan terpukul dari Ravi sebelum ia menghilang di kerumunan. Aku berpaling kembali ke arah Yoongidan menempelkan keningku dengan keningnya. Napas kami berbaur—napasku memburu, napas Yoongi sedikit terengah.

"Ini berhasil." kataku.

"Apa?"

Aku merasakan jemarinya bermain dengan rambut di tengkukku. Dan ketika dia bicara, suaranya mendesah. Mendamba.

"Jimin... bisakah kau? Jimin... kau ingin...?"

"Apa pun, Yoongi. Mintalah apa pun padaku dan aku akan melakukannya."

Bibirnya terbuka, dan ia menatapku sesaat.

" _Maukah kau... menciumku lagi?_ "

Terima. Kasih. Tuhan.

Dan untukmu, Ravi? menyingkirlah.

* * *

-TBC-


	13. Chapter 13

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Perjalanan kembali ke apartemen adalah latihan dari ketangkasan mengemudi. Berusaha mati-matian agar mulutku tetap menempel di mulutnya dan tidak menyebabkan kami terbunuh. Yoongi duduk di pangkuanku mengangkangi pinggangku, mencium telingaku, menjilati telingaku—membuatku kehilangan akal.

Satu tanganku ada di kemudi dan tangan satunya terjepit di antara kami, meluncur di atas perutnya, lehernya, dan payudara sempurnanya yang menggodaku melalui kemejanya yang setengah terbuka.

Jangan coba ini di rumah, nak.

Roknya tersingkap tinggi di atas pahanya saat dia menggesek dirinya pada kejantananku yang keras. Yoongi begitu panas di atas tubuhku, aku harus menggunakan segenap tekad yang kumiliki agar mataku tidak terbalik. Aku menciumnya dengan keras dan memperhatikan jalan dari balik punggungnya.

Dia bergerak naik dan turun, memasturbasiku perlahan dengan tekanannya. Demi Tuhan, saling menggesek sambil mengenakan pakaian lengkap belum pernah senikmat ini.

Kontrol? Pengendalian diri? Mereka sudah lama menghilang.

Akhirnya, aku menepi di garasi parkir dari gedungku. Aku menggenggam tempat yang pertama kulihat dan menyeret kami keluar dari mobil. Tanganku di pantatnya, kakinya melingkari pinggangku, aku mengangkat Yoongi ke arah lift, bibir dan lidah kami menari dengan berapi-api.

Aku tidak mengunci mobilku.

Persetan.

Siapapun dapat mencurinya. Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting sekarang.

Aku tersandung masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol menuju lantai paling atas sebelum mengempaskan Yoongi menempel ke dinding dan mendorong tubuhku ke arahnya seperti yang selama ini sangat kuinginkan. Dia mengerang dengan panjang dan dalam di mulutku.

Sesampainya di pintu apartemenku, aku menggerayangi sakuku mencari kunci dengan satu tangan masih mengangkat Yoongi di atas tubuhku. Yoongi menggigit kecil telingaku dan berbisik,

"Buruan, Jimin."

Aku mungkin akan menendang pintunya terbuka pada saat ini jika saja kuncinya tidak berputar. Kami jatuh masuk ke dalam apartemen, dan aku menendang pintunya tertutup dengan kakiku. Aku melonggarkan kakinya dari pinggangku, dan kakinya meluncur turun ke lantai, menciptakan gesekan nikmat dalam prosesnya. Aku perlu membebaskan tanganku.

Dengan bibir kami masih menyatu, aku mulai membuka kancing blusnya. Yoongi tidak begitu terampil—atau ia hanya tidak sabar. Dia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam bagian depan kemejaku dan menyentak. Kancing bertebaran di atas lantai. Dia merobek kemejaku terbuka begitu saja.

 _Betapa seksinya ini?_

Aku menemukan kait branya dan membukanya. Aku ahli dalam urusan ini. Siapa orang yang menemukan kait depan untuk bra? Tuhan memberkatimu.

Yoongi menarik lepas bibirnya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas dada dan turun ke perutku. Matanya dipenuhi dengan ketakjuban saat mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Aku memperhatikannya bersamaan saat jariku meluncur dari tulang selangkanya, turun ke tengah-tengah dari payudaranya yang mulus, dan di atas lembah yang sangat kusukai sebelum akhirnya berhenti di pinggangnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Jimin. Kau sangat..."

"Indah."

Aku menyelesaikan ucapannya. Aku menarik tubuhnya ke arah tubuhku, melingkarkan lenganku ke tubuhnya dan mengangkat kakinya dari lantai saat aku berjalan mundur ke arah sofa.

Apakah kupikir menari dengannya rasanya seperti surga? Tidak. Dada telanjangnya menempel dadaku—Ini adalah bagaimana rasanya surga.

Aku mencium rahangnya dan mengisap kulit lembut di lehernya. Aku suka leher Yoongi—dan dari suara yang bergetar di dalam tenggorokannya, dia suka apa yang kulakukan. Aku duduk di atas sofa, membawanya bersamaku dengan tubuhnya menempel tubuhku, kakinya merapat di antara lututku yang terbuka. Dia menarik bibirku untuk satu ciuman lagi sebelum berdiri dan mundur.

Kami berdua kehabisan napas dan saling menatap, praktis saling menyerang dengan mata masing-masing. Dia menggigit bibirnya, dan tangannya menghilang di balik punggungnya, aku mendengar suara resleting di turunkan, dan kemudian roknya perlahan meluncur ke lantai. Ini adalah pemandangan paling seksi yang pernah kulihat.

Yoongi berdiri di depanku dengan memakai celana dalam berenda warna hitam, blus putih yang terbuka, dan sepatu hak tinggi. Bibirnya bengkak, pipinya memerah dan rambutnya acak-acakan oleh tanganku. Dia seperti Dewi... sangat suci. Dan cara dia menatapku hampir membuatku ejakulasi saat itu juga.

Aku meraih dompetku dan menarik kondom keluar, menaruhnya pada bantal sofa di sampingku. Yoongi berjalan kearahku... masih memakai sepatu hak tingginya.

 _Ya Tuhan._

Dia berlutut di antara kakiku dan membuka kancing celanaku, menjaga tatapan matanya tetap terkunci dengan mataku. Aku mengangkat pinggangku, dan dia menarik lepas celana panjang dan boxerku. Kejantananku langsung berdiri, bangga, keras dan sangat siap. Matanya bergerak turun, dan melihat ke atas lagi.

Aku membiarkan dia memuaskan pandangannya, aku juga bukan tipe orang pemalu. Tapi ketika senyuman nakal muncul dari bibirnya dan Yoongi membungkuk ke arah kejantananku, aku meraih dan menariknya kembali ke mulutku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang dia rencanakan—well, aku punya gambaran—tapi jika aku tidak segera masuk ke dalam dirinya, kurasa aku benar-benar akan mati.

Aku mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dengan memegang pinggangnya, dan lututnya berada di kedua sisi tubuhku. Aku menahannya dengan satu tangan sedang tangan yang satunya menggeser ke samping renda yang berada di kedua kakinya. Aku memasukkan dua jari ke dalam dirinya.

Oh Tuhan. Dia juga sudah siap.

Aku mendorong seluruh jariku masuk ke dalam, dan kami berdua mengerang dengan keras. Dia basah... dan panas. Miliknya mencengkeram dengan pas di sekeliling jemariku, dan mataku terpejam, mengetahui betapa luar biasa rasanya dia di sekeliling kejantananku.

Aku memompa jariku keluar masuk, dan Yoongi mulai menunggangi tanganku. Dia merintih... mengerang... terengah menyebut namaku. Musik di telingaku.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Kuraih kondom dan merobeknya dengan gigiku. Yoongi mengangkat tubuhnya saat aku memasangnya. Dia mendorong tanganku menjauh. Dan dia memasang kondomnya untukku.

 _Ya Tuhan._

Aku menarik celana dalam rendanya. Aku ingin Yoongi telanjang, tak ada yang menghalangi. Dengan suara robekan dan jepretan, aku merobek celana dalamnya lepas. Aku tak bisa menunggu. Mataku tertuju kearahnya... Mata coklat gelapnya yang menarikku saat pertama kali aku melihatnya.

 _Cantik sekali._

Perlahan, dia menenggelamkan dirinya. Untuk sesaat, tak ada satupun dari kami yang bergerak. Atau bernapas. Dia ketat... sialan... meskipun terhalang kondom, aku merasakan dinding vaginanya meregang untukku. Aku membisikkan namanya seperti doa.

"Yoongi."

Aku memegang wajah Yoongi dan menariknya kearahku. aku harus menciumnya. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya, menarik milikku hampir sepenuhnya keluar sebelum dengan mulus meluncur ke bawah, membawa kejantananku kembali ke dalam dirinya.

 _Oh Tuhan._

Tak ada yang pernah terasa senikmat ini—tidak ada. Tanganku memegang pinggulnya, membantunya menunggangi kejantananku dengan gerakan yang stabil. Mulut kami sama-sama terbuka, berciuman dan terengah-engah.

Aku memposisikan diri untuk duduk tegak, mengetahui bahwa tekanan tambahan terhadap klitorisnya akan terasa lebih nikmat untuknya. Dan aku tidak salah. Dia mengempas kearahku lebih keras, lebih cepat, tanganku menekan ke dalam pinggulnya.

Aku mencium lehernya dan menekuk kepalaku, menjilat turun menuju putingnya yang mengeras. Aku memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku, menghisap dan memutar lidahku, membuat tangannya mencengkeram rambutku saat dia mengerang.

Aku tidak akan bertahan lama. Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah menunggu ini terlalu lama, sangat menginginkannya. Aku mengukuhkan kakiku di lantai dan mulai mendorong naik, menusuk ke dalam dirinya, mendorong pinggulnya ke bawah dengan keras.

Ini kenikmatan. Keras, dalam, kenikmatan yang basah, dan aku tak pernah ingin ini berakhir. Dia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan merintih keras.

"Ya... ya... Jimin."

Aku mengutuk dan memanggil namanya, kami berdua hampir kehilangan akal. Hilang kendali. Karena rasanya begitu nikmat. Dia meneriakkan namaku, dan kutahu dia orgasme.

Oh Tuhan, aku suka suaranya.

Dan kemudian milik Yoongi berkontraksi di sekeliling kejantananku—vaginanya diseluruh kejantananku, kakinya menempel pahaku, tangannya di bahuku—semuanya mengepal kencang dan kaku. Dan aku segera kesana bersamanya.

"Yoongi, Yoongi… shit... Yoongi."

Aku mendorong keatas lagi dan lagi. Lalu aku klimaks lama dan keras. Cairan kenikmatan berwarna putih dan panas menyembur dari tubuhku tidak seperti apa yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Kepalaku jatuh pada sandaran sofa.

Setelah denyutan mereda, lenganku memeluk tubuh Yoongi, membawa dada kami menyatu dan kepalanya bersandar di leherku. Aku merasa detak jantungnya mulai kembali normal. Dan kemudian dia tertawa, dengan suara rendah dan puas.

"Oh Tuhan... tadi begitu... begitu..."

Sekarang aku juga tersenyum.

"Kutahu."

Aku mengelus rambutnya... Begitu halus. Aku membungkuk dan menciumnya lagi. Begitu sempurna. Malam yang hebat. Kupikir ini bisa menjadi malam terbaik dalam hidupku.

Dan ini baru saja mulai.

.

.

.

Yoongi memekik saat aku berdiri dan membopongnya, kakinya melingkar di sekitar tubuhku, menuju kamarku. Aku belum pernah membawa seorang wanita ke kamarku sebelumnya. Ini aturan.

Tidak ada kencan sembarangan di apartemenku—bahkan aku tidak pernah mempertimbangkannya. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu ternyata tahu tempat tinggalku? Dapatkah kalian mengatakan bahwa dia adalah stalker gila?

Namun aku tidak berpikir dua kali untuk membaringkan Yoongi di tengah-tengah tempat tidurku. Dia memperhatikanku, berlutut saat aku menanggalkan kemeja tanpa kancingku dan menyingkirkan kondom yang sudah terpakai. Menggigit bibir sambil tersenyum, dia melucuti blusnya sendiri yang masih tergantung di lengannya.

Oh ya—dan dia masih mengenakan sepatu hak tingginya.

Bagus. Sangat, sangat bagus.

Aku merangkak mendekatinya dan berlutut di tengah tempat tidur. Aku membuai wajahnya di tanganku saat aku menciumnya dengan lama dan panas. Aku siap untuk mulai lagi. Kemaluanku menusuk perutnya di mana sekarang sudah berdiri kokoh dan siap.

Tapi ronde ini, Aku ingin berlama-lama. Aku mengagumi tubuhnya selama berbulan-bulan—dan sekarang aku berencana untuk mengeksplorasi setiap inchinya, secara intim. Aku membungkuk dan membaringkannya kembali. Rambut Yoongi tersebar di belakang kepalanya dan jatuh di atas bantalku. Dia terlihat seperti seorang peri dalam dongeng mitologi, dewi seks dari legenda Romawi.

Atau bintang film porno yang pintar berakting.

Lututnya terbuka dengan sendirinya, dan aku mengambil posisi di antara kakinya.

Ya Tuhan... dia sudah basah.

Aku bisa merasakan betapa basahnya dia di bawah perutku ketika dia mendorong dan menggesek kearahku. Diam-diam memohon lagi. Aku mencium ke bawah dari lehernya dan akhirnya berhadapan dengan payudaranya yang kenyal. Tangan Yoongi meremas bahuku saat aku menjilati lingkaran di sekitar pusat yang berwarna merah muda. Napasnya cepat dan memburu.

Aku menjentikkan lidahku di atas putingnya dengan cepat hingga ia mengerang menyebut namaku. Begitu kata itu meninggalkan dari bibirnya, aku menutup mulutku dan menyedot dengan keras. Selama beberapa menit, aku bergantian menjilat, mengisap, dan menggesek puncak runcing kecilnya. Reaksinya begitu liar, aku tidak bisa menahan diri kecuali berganti ke payudaranya yang lain dan memberikan perhatian yang sama pada payudara indahnya.

Pada saat aku bergerak turun lebih rendah lagi, Yoongi menggeliat di bawahku, mengangkat pinggang dan menggesek dirinya pada setiap bagian tubuhku yang bisa dia jangkau. Ini tidak senonoh.

Indah.

Dan meskipun aku sangat menginginkan dia sekarang, betapa nikmat rasanya dia menggesek tubuhku, aku memiliki kendali penuh atas apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Aku yang berkuasa. Dan ada satu hal yang tak sabar ingin kulakukan. Sesuatu yang kuimpikan sejak pertemuan malam itu di klub Howl.

Aku menjilat turun di tengah-tengah perutnya, kemudian merangkak lebih rendah lagi. Aku melepas sepatunya dan menjilat turun sampai pahanya hingga aku berhadapan dengan targetku:

Garis rapi dari rambut ikal gelapnya. Milik Yoongi di cukur pendek, rapi, dan kulit di sekitar vaginanya sehalus sutra. Aku tahu karena saat ini aku sedang menggigit di sekitar segitiga kecil yang terawat rapi miliknya.

Pria menyukai vagina yang hampir benar-benar bersih. Dan tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan fantasi mesum terhadap anak pra-puber. Gagasan bahwa seorang wanita nyaris tak berambut itu... nakal. Merangsang.

Aku menggesek hidungku ke dalam jalur kecil yang kesat dan menghirup. Yoongi terengah-engah dan merintih di atasku... mata tertutup, mulut terbuka.

Asal kalian tahu, pria tidak mengharapkan seorang wanita berbau seperti sabun apa pun yang diiklankan produk-produk feminin. Ini vagina, seharusnya bau seperti vagina. Itu sungguh merangsang.

Aroma Yoongi khususnya telah membuatku meneteskan air liur seperti hewan yang kelaparan. Aku menggosok lagi, mencium bibir luar yang montok itu.

Oh Tuhan.

Tangan Yoongi mencengkeram selimut.

"Oh Tuhan, aromamu sangat nikmat, Aku ingin 'memakanmu' sepanjang malam."

Dan aku mungkin saja benar-benar akan melakukannya. Aku menjilat celah basahnya, dan tubuh Yoongi melengkung keatas dari tempat tidur dengan mengerang. Aku menekan pinggulnya ke bawah dengan tanganku, menahannya agar tidak bergerak saat aku melakukannya lagi, dan dia menjerit lebih keras lagi.

"Itu dia, Yoongi... biarkan aku mendengarmu."

Aku sangat menyadari tentang hal ini—bahwa aku—adalah orang pertama yang pernah melakukan ini kepadanya. Dan ya, sebagai seorang pria, fakta itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik lagi.

Kalian tahu siapa Neil Armstrong, bukan?

Sekarang katakan padaku siapa orang kedua yang menginjakkan kaki di bulan. atau, ceritakan padaku orang lain yang kalian tahu yang sampai ke bulan sesudah dia. Kalian tidak bisa, benar kan?

Itulah mengapa hal ini sangat menarik. Yoongi tak akan pernah melupakan ini.

Dia akan selalu mengingat... aku.

Mungkin itu egois, tapi itulah yang sebenarnya.

Naik turun, berulang kali, Aku menjilat miliknya dari ujung ke ujung. Cairannya manis dan kental. Sungguh lezat. Aku menekan pahanya terpisah, menyebar pahanya lebih lebar lagi, dan mendorong masuk dan keluar dari dalam dirinya—bercinta dengan lidahku.

Kepalanya berguling dari sisi ke sisi saat erangan bernada tinggi bergema dari tenggorokannya. Dia lupa daratan, dan jari-jari kakinya menekan di bahuku, tapi aku tidak menyerah. Tidak mungkin. Dalam satu gerakan, Aku mengisap clit kecilnya yang keras ke dalam mulutku dan menyelipkan dua jari di dalam dirinya.

Lalu giliran aku lah yang mengerang. Cairan panasnya melapisi jemariku, hampir membakar. Aku tak bisa menghentikan pinggulku untuk berputar dan menggeseknya ke tempat tidur.

Persetan.

Masih memompa keluar masuk dengan tanganku, aku meratakan lidahku dan menggesek dengan stabil, melingkari klitorisnya.

"Jimin! Jimin!"

Mendengar Yoongi menjerit semakin membuatku lebih bersemangat lagi. Aku menggerakkan jemariku lebih cepat, seirama dengan lidahku, dan mendongak... ingin melihat bagaimana Yoongi kehilangan kendali. Aku bisa klimaks hanya dengan menontonnya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kenikmatan sepenuhnya, dan aku tak tahu siapa di antara kami yang lebih puas.

"Oh Tuhan, oh Tuhan, oh Tuhan... Tuhan!"

Lalu tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Tangannya menarik rambutku, pahanya mengencang di kepalaku, dan kutahu dia sudah sampai di sana.

Setelah beberapa saat dia mengendurkan pegangannya, dan aku memperlambat lidahku untuk menjilatnya dengan santai. Ketika Yoongi semakin melemaskan tubuhnya, aku duduk, menyeka wajahku dengan tanganku, dan memasang kondom baru.

Oh ya—aku baru saja mulai.

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku kearahnya, dan dia menarikku ke bawah dan menciumku dengan keras. Dia terengah di antara bibirku.

"Sangat... luar biasa."

Kepuasan dan bangga terpompa melalui pembuluh darahku, tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum. Aku sangat ingin bercinta dengannya. Aku masuk kedalam dirinya dengan mudah. Dia licin namun ketat—seperti kepalan tangan yang basah. Aku merasa miliknya mencengkeram kejantananku saat aku menarik keluar dengan lambat dan meluncur masuk kembali.

Aku mulai mendorong lebih cepat. Lebih keras. Lenganku lurus di kedua sisi kepalanya sehingga aku dapat melihat kenikmatan yang berkelip di wajahnya. Payudaranya bergoyang setiap kali aku menyodok ke depan, dan aku hampir mengisap salah satu payudaranya.

Tapi kemudian ia membuka matanya dan mendongak menatapku. Dan aku tidak bisa berpaling. Aku merasa seperti seorang raja—seperti makhluk abadi. Dan setiap penguasaan diri yang kumiliki seketika lenyap. Aku mendorong ke dalam dirinya, cepat dan tanpa ampun. Kenikmatan panas yang murni mengembang di dalam perutku dan turun ke bawah pahaku.

Oh Tuhan.

Tubuh kami bertumbukan bersama berulang-ulang, keras dan cepat. Aku mengaitkan satu tangan di bawah lututnya dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas bahuku. Milik Yoongi terasa semakin ketat, dan aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerang,

"Yoongi..."

"Ya, seperti itu. Oh Tuhan, ya! Jimin..."

Dan kemudian tubuhnya berubah menjadi kaku lagi di bawah tubuhku, matanya tertutup ketika suara erangan tercekat keluar dari bibirnya. Saat itulah aku melepaskannya. Aku menghentak ke dalam dirinya untuk terakhir kali sebelum klimaks paling intens dalam hidupku mengalir kedalam tubuhku. Aku mengerang dengan keras, membanjiri kondom yang ada dalam dirinya sampai meluap.

Lenganku lunglai dan badanku sepenuhnya jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Yoongi tampaknya tidak keberatan. Pada saat aku turun, dia menciumku, mata, pipi, mulutku. Aku berusaha keras untuk menarik napas, dan kemudian aku balas menciumnya.

Sungguh-luar-binasa.

-TBC-

[Benar-benar luar binasa (='_'=)]

[aku yang nulis sampe ketar-ketir]

[review, gimana, cukup apa masih kurang hot?]

[cuma satu yang bisa aku bilang, woy Jim, gila luuu! (='_'=) *kipas kipas*]

ps:

[perkiraan ku meleset buat update chapter ini setelah puasa selesai, malah h-1 kepost-nya]

[mohon maap lahir batin ya untuk reader semua untuk chapter ini huehuehe ^.^"]

[Aku juga mau mengucapkan Selamat berlebaran, selamat hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan, selamat berlibur juga, selamat mudik buat yg mudik, kalo sempet tetep kunjungin ff ku yg masih amatir ini ya hihi..]

[next chapter akan penuh dengan 'kenistaan' jimin & virus 'flu'-nya, please prepare kipas, tissue, atau apapun (='_'=)]

[ciao!]


	14. Chapter 14

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang mengatakan bahwa berhubungan seks dapat memperpanjang umur manusia. Pada laju seperti ini, Yoongi dan aku akan hidup abadi. Aku sudah lupa berapa kali kami sudah melakukannya. Ini seperti gigitan nyamuk, semakin di garuk, maka semakin gatal.

Aku cukup senang karena aku sudah membeli kondom isi ekstra besar di toserba dekat kantor. Dan kalau saja kalian belum bisa memastikan dari reaksiku, aku hanya akan mengatakannya terus terang: Min Yoongi adalah pasangan seks yang fantastis. Seorang wanita yang spektakuler.

Jika aku sebelumnya tidak yakin bahwa Ravi adalah orang tolol—setelah aku mencicipi apa yang dia campakkan—sekarang aku benar-benar yakin akan hal itu. Yoongi suka bertualang, sangat menuntut, spontan, dan percaya diri. Sangat mirip denganku. Kami sangat cocok, dalam lebih dari satu aspek.

Ketika kami akhirnya beristirahat, langit malam di luar jendela apartemenku baru saja berubah menjadi kelabu. Yoongi berbaring dengan tenang, kepalanya bersandar di dadaku, jemarinya menelusuri lekuk di dadaku dan sesekali membelainya.

Kuharap setelah semua yang kukatakan pada kalian ini tidak akan mengejutkan, tapi aku tidak "berpelukan". Biasanya, setelah seorang wanita dan aku selesai, tidak ada yang namanya bergelung, tidak ada yang namanya meringkuk, tidak ada percakapan intim di ranjang.

Aku mungkin, dalam beberapa kesempatan, tidur sejenak karena kelelahan sebelum aku pergi. Tapi aku tidak tahan ketika seorang gadis menempelkan dirinya ke tubuhku seperti sejenis lipan. Ini menyebalkan dan tidak nyaman.

Namun dengan Yoongi, aturan lama sepertinya tidak berlaku. Kulit kami yang hangat menyatu bersama, tubuh kami selaras, pergelangan kakinya di atas betisku, pahaku di bawah lututnya. Rasanya... damai. Menenangkan dengan cara yang tidak sepenuhnya bisa aku gambarkan.

Aku sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk pindah dari tempat ini. Kecuali itu untuk berguling dan menyetubuhinya lagi. Yoongi yang lebih dulu memecah keheningan.

"Kapan kau kehilangan keperjakaanmu?"

Aku tertawa.

"Apakah kita bermain game _First and Ten_ lagi? Atau apa kau sekedar ingin tahu tentang riwayat seksualku? Karena kalau itu alasannya, kurasa kau sudah sedikit terlambat, Yoongi."

Dia tersenyum.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin lebih mengenalmu ."

Aku mendesah saat aku mengingatnya lagi.

"Oke. Pertama kalinya adalah Eun Bin. Ulang tahun kelima belas. Dia mengundangku ke rumahnya untuk memberiku hadiah. Hadiahnya adalah dia."

Aku merasa senyumannya di dadaku.

"Apa dia perawan juga?"

"Tidak. Dia mendekati delapan belas tahun, kelas 3 SMA."

"Ah. Gadis yang lebih tua. Jadi dia mengajarimu semua yang kau tahu?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku mengumpulkan beberapa trik selama bertahun-tahun."

Kami diam lagi selama beberapa menit, dan kemudian ia bertanya,

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu tentang masa laluku?"

Bahkan aku tidak perlu berpikir tentang yang satu ini.

"Tidak."

Aku tidak ingin merusak suasana, tapi kita akan berhenti di sini sebentar.

Ketika itu berhubungan dengan pengalaman seksual masa lalu seorang wanita, tak ada seorang pria pun yang mau mendengarnya. Aku tak peduli jika kalian berhubungan seks dengan satu atau ratusan orang—Simpanlah untuk dirimu sendiri.

Biar kujelaskan seperti ini: Ketika kalian datang ke restoran dan pelayannya membawakan makananmu, apa kalian ingin dia mengatakan padamu berapa orang yang telah menyentuh makanan itu sebelum kalian memakannya?

Tepat sekali.

Aku juga berpikir cukup aman untuk mengasumsikan bahwa Yoongi melakukan hubungan seks untuk pertama kalinya dengan Ravi—bahwa dia adalah pria satu-satunya. Dan Ravi adalah orang terakhir yang ingin kubahas pada situasi sekarang ini.

Sekarang, mari kembali ke kamar tidurku. Aku berbaring miring sehingga aku menghadap Yoongi. Wajah kami sangat dekat, kepala kami berbagi bantal yang sama. Tangan Yoongi terselip di bawah pipinya yang membuat dia terlihat polos.

"Namun ada sesuatu yang ingin kutahu," kataku.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa kau terjun ke bidang investasi perbankan?"

Aku berasal dari keturunan profesional ayahku. Jin dan aku tidak berharap untuk mengikuti jejak orang tua kami tapi itu hanya terjadi begitu saja. Orang-orang selalu cenderung tertarik pada apa yang mereka ketahui, apa yang sudah mereka kenal.

Tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang menarik Yoongi kedalam bidang investasi perbankan mengingat perilaku buruk saat masa remajanya.

"Uang. Aku ingin berkarir di mana aku tahu aku akan menghasilkan banyak uang."

Aku mengangkat alisku.

"Benarkah?"

Dia menatapku seakan sudah tahu.

"Kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih luhur?"

"Ya, Aku mengira seperti itu."

Senyumnya memudar.

"Yang benar adalah, orangtuaku menikah muda, melahirkanku juga di usia muda. Mereka membeli restoran di Daegu. Kami tinggal di atasnya. Rumah itu kecil tapi nyaman."

Senyumnya semakin memudar.

"Ayahku meninggal saat umurku tiga belas tahun. akibat ulah pengemudi mabuk. Setelah itu, ibuku selalu sibuk. Mencoba agar restorannya tetap berjalan, berusaha menjaga dirinya agar tidak hancur berantakan."

Ketika dia berhenti lagi, aku menarik tubuhnya kearahku hingga dahinya bersandar di dadaku. Dan kemudian dia melanjutkan:

"Dia berusaha agar kami tetap bisa bertahan. Aku tidak kekurangan atau semacamnya, tapi… keadaannya tidaklah mudah. Segalanya penuh perjuangan. Jadi, ketika mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa aku akan menjadi lulusan terbaik dan aku menerima beasiswa penuh dari Seoul University, aku berpikir—Oke—bidang investasi saja. Aku tak pernah ingin menjadi tidak berdaya atau bergantung pada orang lain. Meskipun aku punya Ravi, sangat penting bagiku mengetahui bahwa aku mampu menghidupi diri sendiri, dengan usaha sendiri. Sekarang setelah aku mampu melakukannya, yang sangat ingin kulakukan adalah mengurus ibuku. Aku sudah pernah memintanya untuk pindah ke Seoul tapi sejauh ini dia menolak. Dia bekerja seumur hidupnya… aku hanya menginginkan dia untuk istirahat."

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Meskipun segala komentar pedas tentang orangtuaku, aku cukup yakin aku akan kehilangan akalku jika sesuatu terjadi pada salah satu dari mereka. Aku mengangkat dagunya agar aku bisa menatap ke dalam matanya. Lalu aku menciumnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Yoongi berbalik. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya menempel ke tubuhku. Aku menekan bibirku ke bahunya dan memposisikan wajahku di rambutnya. Dan meskipun secara teknis sekarang sudah pagi, itulah bagaimana posisi kami sampai kami berdua tertidur.

.

.

.

Setiap pria sehat di dunia bangun dengan tegang.

 _Berdiri. Ereksi di pagi hari._

Aku yakin ada beberapa penjelasan medis untuk fenomena ini, tapi aku hanya ingin menganggapnya sebagai karunia kecil dari Tuhan. Sebuah kesempatan terbaik untuk memulai hari dengan kejantananmu mengacung ke depan.

Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku tidur di samping seorang wanita. Bagaimanapun, bangun di samping seorang wanita pasti memiliki suatu manfaat. Dan aku siap untuk memanfaatkan sepenuhnya keadaan ini.

Dengan mata masih terpejam, aku berguling dan mencari Yoongi. Aku berencana untuk menggodanya agar terjaga sebelum memberikannya ucapan "selamat pagi" dari belakang. Ini satu-satunya alarm bangun pagi yang bisa diterima, dalam kamusku.

Tapi ketika tanganku meluncur di atas seprei, aku hanya menemukan ruang kosong di mana dia seharusnya berada. Aku membuka mataku, duduk, dan melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

 _Hah?_

Aku mendengarkan dengan cermat kalau saja ada gerakan di kamar mandi atau suara air mengalir dari shower. Tapi yang ada hanya keheningan. Sangat sunyi, benar kan?

 _Kemana dia pergi?_

Detak jantungku meningkat memikirkan bahwa dia menyelinap pergi ketika aku tidur. Itu adalah tindakan yang pernah kulakukan sendiri—dalam beberapa kesempatan—namun aku tak pernah mengira mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Yoongi.

Aku hampir saja bangun dari tempat tidur ketika dia muncul di ambang pintu. Rambutnya diikat dengan karet yang wanita selalu dapatkan entah dari mana. Dia memakai T-shirt abu-abu milikku. Sejenak aku terpukau oleh bagaimana payudaranya bergoyang di bawah t-shirt itu saat ia berjalan. Yoongi menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di meja samping ranjang.

"Selamat pagi."

Aku cemberut.

"Ini bisa saja sudah pagi. Kenapa kau bangun?"

Ia tertawa.

"Aku kelaparan. Perutku berbunyi seperti binatang buas dalam kurungan. Aku sebenarnya akan memasak sarapan untuk kita, tapi yang bisa kutemukan di dapurmu hanyalah sereal."

Sereal adalah makanan yang sempurna. Aku bisa memakannya setiap hari. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku lebih banyak memesan makanan."

Dia menyerahkan satu mangkok sereal padaku. Sambil mengunyah, Yoongi berkata,

"Aku pinjam T-shirt mu. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Aku memakan sarapan sehatku.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau tidak memakainya."

Lihat bagaimana dia menunduk malu? Bagaimana bibirnya tersungging senyuman? Rona yang muncul di pipinya? Demi Tuhan. Dia tersipu lagi. Setelah apa yang kami lakukan semalam? Setelah segala kutukan, jeritan, garukan? Sekarang dia tersipu?

 _Sungguh menggemaskan, bukan?_ Kurasa juga begitu.

"Kurasa bertelanjang di dapur tidaklah higienis, Jimin."

Aku menaruh mangkuk yang sekarang kosong kembali di atas nampan. Masih ingat tentang karunia kecil dari Tuhan itu? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terbuang sia-sia. Ini akan menjadi dosa, dan aku tak mampu menanggung dosa seperti itu lagi. Aku menyeretnya ke tempat tidur dan menarik T-shirt ke atas kepalanya.

"Sekarang, tentang 'sarapan' yang ini…"

.

.

.

Bermain game itu menyenangkan.

"Kuda ke C6."

"Skak."

 _Game tanpa busana?_ Itu lebih menyenangkan lagi.

Alis Yoongi berkerut sambil menatap papan catur. Ini adalah pertandingan ketiga kami. Siapa yang memenangkan dua game sebelumnya? Ayolah, seperti perlu kalian tanyakan saja.

Kami saling berbagi cerita sembari bermain. Aku bercerita waktu lenganku patah saat bermain skateboard ketika berumur dua belas tahun. Dia bercerita tentang dia dan Jungkook yang mengecat bulu hamsternya dengan warna merah muda.

Kuceritakan padanya tentang julukan untuk Jin yang diberikan oleh Taehyung dan aku. (Yoongi mencubit perutku setelah itu. Keras. Dia ingat saat aku memanggilnya "seperti Kim Seokjin" di kantorku.)

Nyaman, santai, menyenangkan. Tidak senikmat seperti bercinta, tapi nomor dua. Kami berbaring miring di tempat tidur, kepala kami ditumpu oleh tangan, papan catur ada di tengah. Oh—dan kalau saja kalian lupa, kami telanjang. Yoongi tidak masalah untuk telanjang. Dia pasti nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan itu seksi, sungguh seksi.

"Kau mau jalan atau mau membakar lubang di papan catur ini dengan menatapnya?"

"Jangan memaksaku."

Aku mendesah.

"Baiklah. Gunakan waktu semaumu. Toh tak ada tempat pergi untukmu. Aku sudah memojokkanmu."

"Kurasa kau curang."

Mataku melotot.

"Itu menyakitkan, Yoongi. Aku terluka. Aku tidak berbuat curang. Aku tak perlu melakukannya."

Dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa kau harus begitu sombong?"

"Aku sungguh berharap begitu. Dan bicara saja tidak akan berhasil. Berhentilah mengulur-ulur waktu."

Dia mendesah dan menerima kekalahannya. Aku melakukan langkah terakhirku.

"Skak mat. Mau main lagi?"

Dia berguling telungkup dan menekuk lututnya hingga kakinya hampir menyentuh kepalanya. Kejantananku berkedut saat melihatnya.

"Ayo main sesuatu yang lain. Apa kau punya game Guitar Hero?"

Tentu saja aku punya. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu bermain game bersama Taehyung, kalau kalian tidak tahu.

"Mungkin kau harus memilih game lainnya," kataku.

"Kalau aku terus mengalahkanmu seperti ini, aku akan merusak ego wanitamu yang rapuh."

Yoongi melotot padaku.

"Ayo siapkan."

Jadi, sekarang mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa sih yang kulakukan, benar kan? Jadi kenapa aku membuang waktu Sabtu soreku bermain Adam dan Hawa dengan Yoongi?

Inilah yang terjadi: aku telah berusaha selama berbulan-bulan untuk membawanya sampai pada kondisi sekarang. Aku telah menghabiskan malam demi malam tak berujung mendambakan, memimpikan, berfantasi tentang hal itu.

Misalkan kalian terdampar di sebuah pulau kosong dan tidak makan selama seminggu. Dan kemudian kapal penyelamatan akhirnya muncul dengan sepiring besar makanan. Maukah kalian mencicipi sedikit dan membuang sisanya? Tentu saja tidak. Kalian memakan dengan cepat setiap gigitannya. Melahap setiap remahnya. Menjilat bersih piringnya.

Itulah yang kulakukan. Berkumpul dengan Yoongi sampai aku… kenyang. Jangan menilainya lebih jauh dari itu.

.

.

.

"Oh Tuhan, Jimin…"

Setelah penghinaan pada game Guitar Hero, Yoongi memutuskan dia ingin mandi. Dan mengatakan begini—dia bertanya apakah aku ingin mandi duluan.

Gadis bodoh. Seperti mandi sendirian masuk dalam pertimbanganku. Aku berdiri dan menggodanya dari belakang. Dia lebih panas dari air yang menyemprot kami di semua sisi. Aku menyibak rambutnya ke samping saat aku menyantap lehernya yang nikmat. Suaraku serak saat aku katakan padanya,

"Buka kakimu untukku, Yoongi."

Dia menurut.

"Lebih lebar."

Dia menurut lagi. Aku menekuk lututku dan menggeser kejantananku masuk ke dalam. Oh Tuhan. Sudah dua jam sejak aku berada dalam dirinya seperti ini. Terlalu lama—seperti seumur hidup.

Kami mengerang bersama. Payudaranya licin oleh sabun saat aku menggeser jemariku ke putingnya dan memainkannya dengan cara yang kutahu akan membuatnya mendesah. Kepalanya mendongak jatuh di bahuku, dan menggoreskan kukunya di atas pahaku. Aku mendesis oleh sensasinya dan sedikit menambah kecepatan.

Lalu dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, membungkuk setinggi pinggang dan menyangga tangannya di dinding ubin. Aku membungkusnya dengan tanganku sendiri, menjalin jemari kami menjadi satu. Aku memompa masuk dan keluar tanpa tergesa-gesa. Aku mencium punggungnya, pundaknya, telinganya.

"Kau terasa begitu nikmat, Yoongi."

Kepalanya berputar, dan dia merintih,

"Oh Tuhan, milikmu terasa begitu… keras… begitu besar."

Kalimat itu? Mendengar kalimat itu adalah impian bagi setiap pria. Aku tak peduli jika kalian biksu, kalian tetap saja ingin mendengarnya.

Ya, aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya. namun berasal dari bibir Yoongi—dengan suara manisnya—rasanya aku mendengar kalimat itu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Dan kemudian dia memohon.

"Lebih keras, Jimin... ayolah."

Aku melakukan apa yang dia minta sambil mengerang. Aku meninggalkan satu tangan di dinding dan menggerakkan tanganku yang lain ke clitorisnya, jadi setiap kali aku mendorong ke depan, miliknya akan membentur jemariku. Dia merintih oleh sentuhanku. Kemudian dia menuntut,

"Lebih keras, Jimin, setubuhi aku lebih keras."

Ketika perintahnya mencapai telingaku, aku tersentak, seperti atap yang roboh pada kebakaran yang sedang berkecamuk. Aku mendorong ke dalam dirinya sampai dia terjepit ke dinding, pipinya menempel pada ubin yang dingin. Aku mendorong dengan kasar dan cepat. Jeritan kepuasan Yoongi menggema di dinding, dan kami klimaks bersama.

Lama, intens dan gemilang.

Ketika kenikmatannya memudar, ia berbalik, melingkarkan lengannya di leherku dan menciumku dengan perlahan. Kemudian kepalanya bersandar di dadaku, kami masih berdiri bersama di bawah semprotan. Aku tak bisa menjaga kekaguman keluar dari suaraku saat berkata,

"Oh Tuhan, jadi semakin nikmat setiap kali kita melakukannya."

Dia tertawa.

"Kau juga merasakannya? Kupikir aku satu-satunya yang merasakannya."

Dia menatapku, menggigit bibir, dan menyibak rambut basah dari mataku. Ini adalah sikap sederhana. Tapi ada begitu banyak emosi di baliknya. Sentuhannya lembut, sorot matanya begitu menyayang, seperti aku adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Seperti aku semacam… harta karun.

Biasanya, ekspresi seperti itu akan membuatku merunduk untuk mencari perlindungan—pergi menuju pintu keluar terdekat. Tapi ketika aku menatap wajah Yoongi, satu tangan memegang pinggangnya, tangan yang lain menuju rambutnya, Aku tidak ingin lari. Aku bahkan tidak ingin berpaling. Dan aku tak pernah ingin melepaskannya.

"Tidak… aku juga merasakannya."

* * *

-TBC-


	15. Chapter 15

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 15

Aku tidak membuat kalian bosan dengan detail jorok ini, kan?

Aku bisa mempersingkat semua ini dengan hanya mengatakan: Yoongi dan aku bercinta sepanjang akhir pekan.

Tapi itu tidak akan benar-benar menyenangkan. Dan itu tidak akan memberi kalian gambaran lengkapnya. Dengan mengambil jalan memutar, kalian akan mendapatkan semua faktanya. Dan pemandangan luas dari semua momen kecil kami. Momen-momen yang tampak konyol dan tidak penting pada saat itu.

Tapi sekarang setelah aku terkena 'flu', itu satu-satunya hal yg bisa kupikirkan. Setiap menit setiap hari.

Apakah kalian pernah mengalami bahwa sebuah lagu menempel terus di dalam kepalamu? Tentu kalian pernah, semua orang mengalaminya. Dan mungkin itu lagu yang indah, bahkan mungkin itu lagu favorit kalian. Tapi itu masih mengganggu, bukan?

Ini tidaklah cukup. Karena kalian tidak ingin hanya mendengarnya di otak kalian—kalian ingin lagu itu diputar di radio atau di konser live. Memutar ulang dalam benak kalian hanyalah imitasi murahan. Sebuah ejekan, pengingat bahwa kalian tak mampu mendengar lagunya secara nyata.

Apakah kalian mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraanku ini?

Jangan khawatir, kalian akhirnya akan tahu.

Sekarang, sampai di mana aku?

Benar sekali—malam Minggu.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah bantal yang sempurna."

Kami baru saja memesan makanan dan kami sedang menunggu pesanannya datang. Yoongi duduk di sofa di tengah sebuah bantal dan selimut. Dan Yoongi memegang satu bantal yang berasal dari kamar tidur di pangkuannya.

"Bantal yang sempurna?"

"Ya," katanya.

"Aku sangat pilih-pilih ketika menyangkut urusan bantal. Dan yang satu ini sempurna. Tidak terlalu kempis, tidak terlalu gembung. Tidak terlalu keras, tidak terlalu lembek."

Aku tersenyum.

"Senang mengetahuinya."

Kami telah memutuskan untuk menonton film. Aku bangkit untuk mengambil remote sementara Yoongi meraih sesuatu dari tasnya di lantai. Apakah aku menyebutkan bahwa kami masih telanjang?

Benar sekali. Ini pembebasan. Menyenangkan. Semua bagian yang indah mudah dijangkau. Dan pemandangannya fantastis. Saat aku berbalik untuk berjalan kembali ke sofa, aroma yang sudah kukenal menyerang lubang hidungku. Manis dan beraroma bunga. Gula dan musim semi. Aku melihat Yoongi sedang menggosok lotion di lengannya. Aku merebut botol itu darinya, seperti anjing menggigit tulang.

"Apa ini?"

Aku mendekatkan botol ke hidungku dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian jatuh kembali di atas bantal dengan erangan puas. Yoongi tertawa.

"Jangan menghirupnya. Ini pelembab. Aku tidak sadar melawan kulit kering bisa membuatmu begitu senang."

Aku mengamati botolnya. Vanili dan lavender. Aku kembali menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

"Aromanya seperti kamu. Setiap kali kau dekat denganku, kau beraroma seperti... seperti buket bunga sunshine dengan gula di atasnya."

Dia tertawa lagi.

"Ah, Jimin, Aku tak tahu kalau kau seorang penyair. William Shakespeare akan sangat iri."

"Apa bisa dimakan?"

Dia membuat ekspresi muak.

"Tidak."

Sayang sekali. Aku akan menuangkannya pada makanan seperti saus. Kurasa aku cukup puas mencicipinya pada Yoongi. Sekarang karena aku memikirkannya itu adalah pilihan yang lebih kusukai.

"Mereka juga membuat sabun mandi. Karena kau begitu menyukainya, lain kali aku akan membawanya."

Ini petunjuk pertama yang dia dibuat tentang lain kali. Sebuah kencan di kemudian hari. Sebuah masa depan. Tidak seperti kencanku sebelumnya, usulan pertemuan kedua dengan Yoongi tidak membuatku menjadi acuh tak acuh atau terganggu.

Sebaliknya, aku antusias—bersemangat—dengan perkataannya. Aku terpaku menatapnya untuk sesaat, tenggelam dalam kenikmatan aneh hanya dari menatapnya. Aku bisa mengambil pekerjaan tetap dengan menonton seorang Min Yoongi.

"Jadi," dia bertanya,

"Apa kita sudah memutuskan filmnya?"

Dia duduk disampingku, dan lenganku secara alami memeluknya.

"Aku sedang berpikir menonton _The Avengers_ _._ "

"Huh? Ada apa dengan film itu? Kenapa semua orang kecanduan?"

"Ah, alasan yang sama kenapa wanita terobsesi dengan film _The Notebook._ Itu film yang akan kau usulkan, bukan?"

Dia tersenyum licik, dan kutahu aku menebak dengan benar.

" _The Notebook_ adalah film romantis."

"Ini sangat gay."

Dia memukul wajahku dengan bantal yang "sempurna".

"Ini manis."

"Ini memuakkan. Aku punya beberapa teman homoseksual sejati dan film itu katanya terlalu gay untuk mereka."

Dia mendesah sambil menerawang.

"Ini adalah kisah cinta, kisah cinta yang indah. Bagimana setiap orang mencoba memisahkan mereka. Tapi kemudian, bertahun-tahun kemudian, mereka saling bertemu lagi. Itu adalah takdir."

Aku memutar mata.

"Takdir? Ayolah. Takdir itu cerita dongeng, sayang. Dan sisanya adalah setumpuk omong kosong juga. Kehidupan nyata tidak berjalan seperti itu."

"Tapi itu…"

"Itulah sebabnya tingkat perceraian begitu tinggi. Karena film seperti itu memberikan wanita harapan yang tidak masuk akal. Dan pria manakah yang mau membangun kamar di rumahnya untuk seorang gadis yang menghisap kejantanannya? Pria manakah yang mau menunggu selama bertahun-tahun untuk gadis yang sama akan muncul di pintu rumahnya, hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa gadis itu sudah bersama pria lain? Dia sama sekali bukan seorang laki-laki."

"Kalau begitu siapa dia?"

"Penis pendek dan vagina berambut lebat yang tidak di wax."

 _Apakah itu terlalu kasar?_

Aku khawatir memang begitu. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan jatuh di atas sofa, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh... Ya... Tuhan. Kau benar-benar... orang... mesum... jorok. Bagaimana... kau bisa menemukan kalimat ini?"

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku menyebut mereka menurut pandanganku. Aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk itu."

Tawanya mereda, tapi senyumnya masih tersisa.

"Oke, jangan menonton _Notebook_."

Aku tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan, aku cinta k…"

Kemudian aku tersedak. Dan batuk. Dan berdehem.

"Aku cinta... film itu."

Aku memainkan remotenya dan menunjuk ke arah film _Anchorman_ yang baru saja mulai.

Oke jangan marah padaku sekarang. Mohon semua tenang sebentar, bisa? Ini adalah kesalahan kecil. Keceplosan. Tidak lebih.

Lidahku akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering dipakai, jadi kupikir ini bisa dimaklumi.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, kami terus menonton, saling menyandarkan tubuh satu sama lain di sofa, punggungnya menempel dadaku. Wajahku di rambutnya lagi, menghirup aroma yang sudah membuatku menjadi kecanduan. Aku terhanyut kedalam mimpi. Tawa Yoongi bergetar di dadaku saat ia bertanya dengan lembut,

"Apa itu yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

"Hm?"

"Saat aku mulai bekerja di perusahaan. Apa kau pikir aku adalah seorang 'wanita kalajengking'?"

Dia mengacu pada kalimat dari Will Ferrell yang baru saja diucapkan dalam film. Aku tersenyum dengan mengantuk.

"Aku... ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu hari itu di ruang konferensi, itu sangat mengejutkanku. Setelah itu, aku tahu bahwa segalanya tidak akan pernah seperti dulu lagi."

Dia pasti menyukai jawabanku. Karena satu menit kemudian, ia menggesek pinggulnya ke tubuhku. Dan kejantanan setengah tegakku meluncur di antara celah pantatnya.

Aku tak peduli betapa lelahnya seorang pria—dia bisa saja bekerja tiga puluh lima jam mengangkut kantong pasir ke seluruh penjuru negeri—tapi gerakan itu akan selalu dan selalu membangunkannya. Bibirku bergerak menuju lehernya saat tanganku meluncur di perutnya.

"Oh Tuhan, Yoongi. Aku tidak bisa berhenti... menginginkanmu."

Sudah mulai menggelikan, bukan?

Aku merasa napasnya meningkat. Dia berbalik menghadapku, dan bibir kami bertemu. Tapi sebelum kami melangkah lebih jauh, rasa penasaran menguasaiku, dan aku menarik diri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku ketika kita pertama kali bertemu?"

Matanya bergulir ke langit-langit sambil merenungkan jawabannya. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Yah... malam pertama di RED, kupikir kau... berbahaya. Kau memancarkan aura seks dan pesona."

Jemarinya menelusuri bibir dan alisku.

"Senyum itu, matamu, keduanya seharusnya terlarang. Itu satu-satunya waktu selama hubunganku bersama Ravi bahwa kuharap aku masih lajang."

 _Wow_.

"Dan kemudian di kantor aku mendengar para sekretaris membicarakanmu. Bagaimana kau gonta-ganti cewek setiap akhir pekan. Tapi setelah beberapa saat... Aku melihat bahwa ada banyak hal yang lebih tentang dirimu. Kau brilian dan lucu. Kau protektif dan perhatian. Kau bersinar begitu terang, Jimin. Segala sesuatu yang kau lakukan—caramu berpikir, hal-hal yang kau ucapkan, caramu bergerak—itu... menyilaukan. Aku merasa beruntung... hanya berada di dekatmu."

 _Aku tak mampu bicara._

Jika ada wanita lain mengatakan itu padaku, aku setuju dengannya. Aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa dia beruntung bisa bersamaku, karena aku terbaik dari yang terbaik. Tak ada yang lebih baik.

Namun berasal dari bibir Yoongi? Dari seseorang yang pikirannya membuatku iri, pendapat siapa yang sebenarnya lebih kukagumi? Aku hanya... tidak punya kata-kata. Jadi, sekali lagi, aku membiarkan perbuatanku saja yang bicara.

Bibirku menekan bibirnya, dan lidahku memohon untuk masuk. Tapi ketika aku mencoba untuk memutar kami sehingga aku berada di atas tubuhnya, Yoongi punya ide lain. Dia mendorong bahuku sampai aku telentang.

Lalu dia menggerakkan mulutnya di atas rahang dan leherku, membakar jejak ke bawah dada dan perutku. Aku menelan ludah. Dia memegang kejantananku di tangannya dan memompa dengan perlahan, dan milikku sudah keras seperti baja. Milikku sudah tegang saat dia mulai bicara tadi.

"Oh Tuhan, Yoongi..." aku tetap membuka mataku, dan melihat dari atas saat ia membasahi bibirnya, membuka mulutnya, dan milikku meluncur masuk

"Sial..."

Dia memasukkan seluruh kejantananku di dalam mulutnya dan menghisap keras saat ia menarik keluar dengan perlahan. Lalu dia melakukannya lagi.

Aku adalah penikmat oral seks. Untuk seorang pria, oral seks adalah jenis seks yang paling mudah. Tanpa repot, sedikit kekacauan. Jika ada di antara kalian di luar sana belum pernah melakukannya, aku akan memberitahu kalian sebuah rahasia kecil.

Setelah kejantanan seorang pria masuk ke dalam mulutmu, dia akan sangat senang, hingga tidak terlalu peduli apa yang kalian lakukan pada dia sesudahnya. Namun, ada trik tertentu yang membuat oral seks lebih nikmat. Yoongi memompa milikku dengan tangannya sambil meningkatkan hisapan di ujungnya dengan mulut kecilnya yang seksi. Seperti sekarang, misalnya.

Dia memutar-mutar lidahnya di sekitar bagian kepala seperti dia menjilati permen lolipop. Dari mana dia mempelajarinya? Aku mengerang tak berdaya dan mencengkeram bantal sofa. Dia memasukkan seluruh milikku ke tenggorokannya sekali, kemudian dua kali.

Kemudian dia berganti menjadi gerakan cepat, memompa secara pendek dengan mulut dan tangan. Ini luar biasa. Aku sudah pernah di hisap oleh yang terbaik dari mereka. Dan aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, Min Yoongi punya teknik seorang bintang porno.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap diam, sadar bahwa ini sesungguhnya adalah kali pertamanya, tapi sulit. Dan kemudian tangannya berpindah ke bawah tubuhku—pada pantatku—mendesakku ke atas. Dia membimbing pinggulku naik turun, mendorongku keluar masuk mulutnya.

 _Oh Tuhan._

Dia menyingkirkan tangannya, tapi pinggulku terus bergerak dalam tusukan dangkal. Aku hampir kehilangan kendali—tapi aku selalu memberikan peringatan terlebih dulu.

Jika seorang pria tidak memperingatkanmu? Campakkan dia secepatnya. Dia cowok brengsek.

"Yoongi... sayang, aku... kalau kau tidak menyingkir sekarang... Oh Tuhan, aku akan..." kata-kata yang jelas rupanya sudah di luar kemampuanku saat ini.

Namun, kupikir dia memahaminya. Tapi dia tidak menyingkir. Dia tidak berhenti. aku menunduk bersamaan saat Yoongi membuka matanya dan mendongak. Dan hanya itulah yang kubutuhkan. Ini adalah momen yang sudah kubayangkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Mata cokelat sayunya menatapku ketika kejantananku meluncur kedalam bibir sempurnanya. Dengan merintih menyebut namanya, aku mengisi mulutnya dengan semburan cairanku. Yoongi mengerang dan menghisap semuanya, menelan dengan rakusnya. Setelah apa yang nampaknya lama sekali, aku mulai tenang.

Aku terengah-engah dan menyeringai seperti orang idiot saat aku menarik Yoongi ke atas dengan memegang bahunya dan mencium dengan dalam. Sebagian pria jijik mencium seorang wanita yang mulutnya baru saja mereka masuki. Aku bukan salah satu dari mereka.

"Bagaimana kau belajar memberikan oral seperti itu?"

Yoongi menertawakan ekspresi heran dalam suaraku saat ia terlentang di atasku.

"Jungkook berkencan dengan seorang cowok di kampus. Cowok itu benar-benar suka film porno. Setiap kali datang cowok itu selalu meninggalkan film di asrama kami. Dan, sesekali... Aku akan menontonnya."

Lain kali kalau aku bertemu Jungkook ingatkan aku untuk berlutut dan mencium pantatnya.

.

.

.

Setelah filmnya selesai, Yoongi dan aku memutuskan untuk menonton film lain secara marathon. Kami sudah menonton separuh film ketika teleponku berdering. Kami masih duduk di sofa, berbaring berdampingan dengan nyaman, dan aku tak punya niat untuk bangun. Atau bicara pada seseorang yang tidak ada di ruangan ini, sebetulnya.

Aku membiarkan mesin penjawab telepon yang menjawab. Suara Jackson memenuhi ruangan, berteriak diantara dentuman musik di belakangnya:

"Jimin, bro, ayo angkat! Di mana kau?"

Dia berhenti sesaat, dan kukira dia menyadari aku tidak akan mengangkatnya.

"Kau harus keluar malam ini, bung! Aku ada di club sixty-nine. Seseorang di sini ingin bertemu denganmu."

Ini tidak terdengar menjanjikan. Aku mulai duduk, naluri laki-lakiku mengatakan untuk mematikan mesinnya. Sekarang. Tapi aku masih kurang cepat. Dan suara wanita yang sensual keluar dari kotak itu.

"Jimiiinnn... ini Sullie. Aku merindukanmu, sayang. Aku ingin naik taksi lagi. Ingat malam itu ketika aku menghisap kejantananmu begitu nik-"

Tanganku menepuk ke bawah pada tombol off. Lalu aku melirik ke arah Yoongi. Wajahnya beku ke layar TV, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Aku seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi apa yang harus kukatakan? "Maaf, salah satu pelacurku menelepon?" Tidak, karena alasan tertentu, kupikir alasan itu tidak akan diterima dengan baik. Dia duduk tegak dengan kaku.

"Aku mungkin seharusnya pergi."

 _Sial. Terkutuk Jackson._

Yoongi bangkit, memegang bantal dengan erat, menutupi tubuhnya. Ya, itu bukan pertanda bagus. Satu jam yang lalu dia mendorong selangkangannya ke wajahku. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak ingin aku melihatnya.

 _Sialan._

Dia berjalan melewatiku menuju kamar tidur. Bahkan dengan perutku yang melilit, aku masih saja mengagumi goyangan pantat ketatnya saat ia berlalu. Bisa ditebak, kejantananku berdiri seperti Dracula bangkit dari peti matinya.

Ketika aku berumur sepuluh tahun, kami punya anjing. Dia menggesek segala benda, apapun. Mulai dari kaki pembantu, ranjang empat-tiang milik orangtuaku. Anjing itu tak pernah puas. Orangtuaku malu bila ada teman yang mampir. Tapi sekarang aku menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar bukan anjing yang buruk. Itu bukan salahnya. Aku merasakan penderitaanmu, Kkanji.

Aku mendesah. Dan bangun untuk mengikuti Yoongi. Pada saat aku sampai ke kamar tidur, roknya sudah terpasang dan blusnya sudah terkancing. Dia tidak melihat ke arahku ketika aku berjalan masuk.

"Yoongi…"

"Apa kau tahu di mana sepatuku yang satunya?"

Matanya menatap lantai, tempat tidur, ke manapun kecuali kearahku.

"Yoongi yah…"

"Mungkin di bawah tempat tidur."

Dia berlutut.

"Kau tidak harus pergi."

Dia tidak mendongak.

"Aku tidak ingin menghalangi rencanamu."

Rencana siapa? Satu-satunya rencana yang aku punya adalah memakan dengan rakus prasmanan lezat yang ada di antara pahanya. Lagi.

"Aku tidak…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Jimin. Kau tahu, ini sudah bagus..."

 _Bagus?_

Dia menyebut apa yang kami lakukan tadi malam dan sepanjang hari—di kamar tidur, dapur, kamar mandi, menempel dinding lorong—"bagus"? Apa dia bercanda? Dia pasti melihat ekspresi wajahku, karena dia berhenti di tengah kalimat dan mengangkat alis.

"Maafkan aku, apa itu kata sifat yang salah? Apa aku menghina ego laki-lakimu yang rapuh?"

Aku tergagap dengan marah,

"Hm... ya."

"Kata apa yang lebih kau sukai?"

Sekedar info-Aku masih telanjang, dan jika kondisi kejantananku adalah indikasinya, tidak butuh seorang Einstein untuk mengetahui apa yang benar-benar kusukai pada saat ini.

"Luar biasa? Menakjubkan? Tak tertandingi?" aku menekankan setiap kata dengan langkah predator ke arahnya.

Dia mengimbangi langkah majuku dengan berjalan mundur secara gugup, sampai pantatnya membentur meja. Aku menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau lulusan dari program bisnis paling bergengsi di negara ini, Yoongi. Kehormatanku menuntutmu untuk memunculkan sesuatu, _apapun_ , yang lebih baik dari kata 'bagus.'"

Dia menatap dadaku sebentar. Lalu ia mendongak menatap mataku. Dia tampak serius.

"Aku harus pergi."

Dia mencoba untuk berjalan melewatiku, tapi aku meraih lengannya dan menariknya kembali.

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi."

Jangan—jangan tanya kenapa. aku tidak akan menjawab. Tidak sekarang. Aku hanya terfokus pada kejadian di sini—dan dia. Sisanya tidak penting. Dia melihat tanganku yang memegang lengannya, lalu menatapku.

"Jimin..."

"Jangan pergi, Yoongi," aku mengangkat tubuhnya, mendudukkan dia atas meja, dan melangkah di antara kedua kakinya.

"Tinggallah..."

Aku mencium leher dan menggigit telinganya. Dia bergidik. Bisikku,

"Tinggallah bersamaku, Yoongi..."

Aku menatap ke arah matanya,

"Kumohon."

Dia menggigit bibir. Lalu tersenyum perlahan.

"Baiklah."

Aku tersenyum membalasnya. Dan kemudian mulutku menempel di bibirnya. Ciuman ini panjang dan lambat dan dalam. Aku menyingkap roknya, menelusuri kulit pahanya dengan ujung jariku. Dia masih tidak memakai celana dalam. Sial. Aku berlutut di depannya.

"Jimin...?"

Ini setengah pertanyaan, setengah rintihan.

"Shhh. Jika aku ingin mengungguli apa yang kau sebut 'bagus', aku perlu berkonsentrasi."

Dan tak ada satu pun kata yang jelas dari kami sepanjang sisa malam.

* * *

-TBC-


	16. Chapter 16

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Setiap superhero memiliki tempat persembunyian—tempat perlindungan. Setidaknya semua superhero yang baik melakukannya. Aku juga punya tempat persembunyian. Ruang pribadi. Tempat di mana keajaiban terjadi. Di mana aku telah membangun legenda, yaitu karierku.

Kantor yang ada di rumahku.

Ini adalah tempat berlindung kaum pria. Sebuah zona bebas wanita, di lihat dari sudut pandang yang baik. Setiap orang harus memilikinya. Aku mendekorasinya sendiri, setiap bagian, setiap detail. Jika mobilku adalah anak bungsu, ruangan ini anak sulungku. Kebanggaan dan sukacitaku.

Lantai kayu mahoni, karpet oriental buatan tangan, sofa kulit. Di belakang mejaku ada jendela lebar yang menawarkan pemandangan tak ternilai dari kota ini. Dan di sudut ada meja untuk bermain kartu di mana aku dan teman-temanku minum, dan bermain poker sebulan sekali. Ini satu-satunya waktu di mana Namjoon diperbolehkan keluar dan bermain. Aku berada di mejaku, memakai celana boxer, bekerja dengan laptopku. Itu yang kulakukan setiap hari Minggu sore.

Yoongi? Tidak—dia masih di sini.

Tapi setelah kami bercinta-secara-maraton tadi malam, kurasa aku harus membiarkan dia tidur. Isi ulang baterai. Aku membatalkan santap siang dengan ibuku dan mengabaikan permainan basket dengan teman-temanku. Dan sekarang aku menatap rancangan akhir dari sebuah kontrak ketika suara mengantuk memanggilku dari ambang pintu.

"Hei."

Aku mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Hai."

Dia mengenakan salah satu dari T-shirt hitamku. Kaosnya menjuntai sampai melewati lututnya. Apa yang ia kenakan dan rambut acak-acakan sehabis tidurnya membuat dia terlihat manis tapi seksi. Memikat. Dibandingkan dengan Yoongi, bekerja terlihat tidak begitu membuatku berselera lagi. Dia mengusap tangan keatas rambutnya saat matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan.

"Ini adalah kantor yang indah, Jimin. Menakjubkan."

Yoongi adalah tipe wanita yang menghargai pentingnya sebuah ruang kerja yang menakjubkan. Jika kalian ingin menjadi pemenang, Kalian perlu sebuah kantor yang menyatakan bahwa kalian memang sudah menjadi pemenang.

"Terima kasih. Ini ruangan favorit di apartemenku."

"Aku bisa melihat alasannya."

Dia mengambil sebuah pigura dari salah satu rak dan menunjukkannya padaku.

"Siapa ini?"

Itu adalah foto Jang Mi dan aku saat di pantai musim panas lalu. Dia menguburku sampai ke leher di pasir.

"Keponakanku, Kim Jang Mi."

Dia menatap foto itu dan tersenyum.

"Dia menggemaskan. Aku yakin dia memujamu."

"Ya, memang. Dan aku hampir yakin akan memotong tanganku untuknya jika dia memintaku, jadi cukup adil. Aku akan senang untuk mempertemukanmu dengannya suatu hari nanti."

Yoongi tidak ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan sangat menyukainya."

Dia berjalan menghampiri kursiku dan mengambil posisi duduk di lututku. Aku membungkuk sampai bibirku menemukan bibirnya—lidahku mendorong jauh ke dalam bibirnya yang sekarang sudah kukenal dengan baik. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya ke dada telanjangku.

"Kau begitu hangat."

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku dan melihat ke arah komputerku.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

Aku mendesah.

"Ini kesepakatan dengan Jarvis Technologies."

Jarvis adalah sebuah perusahaan komunikasi. Mereka ingin mengakuisisi anak perusahaan satelit broadband. Aku mengusap mataku.

"Ada masalah?"

Aku biasanya adalah serigala kesepian ketika terkait dengan urusan bisnis. Aku tidak curhat, aku tidak berbagi. Pendapatku adalah satu-satunya yang diperhitungkan. Tapi berbicara dengan Yoongi tentang bisnis adalah seperti berbicara dengan diri sendiri. Aku benar-benar tertarik untuk mendengar apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Ya. CEO-nya cuma pintar tapi tidak punya nyali. Aku sudah punya kesepakatan sempurna yang berjajar mengantri, tapi dia tidak mau menarik pelatuk. Dia cemas tentang risikonya."

Jarinya menelusuri rahangku.

"Setiap akuisisi memiliki risiko. Kau harus menunjukkan padanya imbalannya cukup layak."

"Itulah apa yang sedang coba kulakukan."

Dia kemudian berseri.

"Kau tahu, aku punya sesuatu yang bisa membantumu. Salah satu mitra studi lamaku mendesain template untuk model valuasi baru. Kalau kau menjalankannya dan angkanya akurat, mungkin saja cukup untuk membujuk Jarvis agar mau mengambil risiko."

Aku mulai menganggap bahwa kecerdasan Yoongi membuatku menjadi terangsang hampir sama dengan pantatnya. Hampir.

"Itu ada di dalam flash disk di tasku. Akan kuambilkan untukmu."

Ketika dia berdiri untuk pergi, aku meraih bagian bawah kaosnya dan menariknya kembali ke pangkuanku, jadi tidak mungkin dia tidak merasakan kejantananku yang tegang. Lenganku melingkari pinggangnya, menjebak dirinya. Mulutku menempel di telinganya.

"Sebelum kita masuk ke sana, ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan terlebih dulu."

Ada nada geli dalam suaranya saat ia bertanya,

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Jimin?"

Aku mengangkatnya, menyapu segala benda dari mejaku, dan membaringkannya.

"Kamu."

.

.

.

Kami menghabiskan sisa hari dengan bekerja. Dan ngobrol. Dan tertawa. Aku menceritakan pada Yoongi tentang Jang Mi dan Stoples Omongan Jorok yang menghisap uangku sampai kering. Dia memberitahuku lebih jauh tentang masa remajanya di Daegu dan restoran orangtuanya.

Kami makan siang di balkon. Saat ini dingin, jadi Yoongi duduk di pangkuanku agar tetap hangat dan menyuapiku dengan jemarinya. Aku tidak ingat pernah menikmati waktu seindah ini. Dan kami bahkan tidak bercinta.

Sungguh aneh.

.

.

.

Saat ini jam sepuluh lewat. Kami sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Yoongi ada di kamar mandi.

Sendirian.

Dia mengambil pisau cukurku dan mengusirku keluar. Berbeda dengan wanita, pria tidak butuh privasi. Tidak ada kebutuhan badaniah seorang pria yang tidak akan dilakukan di depan orang lain. Kami tidak punya malu.

Tapi terserah, jika Yoongi membutuhkan ruang, dia bisa mendapatkannya. Aku menyibukkan diri sementara aku menunggunya. Aku mengganti seprai. Aku mengambil kotak kondom dari laciku—untuk menyiapkan beberapa buah agar mudah dijangkau. Kemudian aku langsung kecewa. Dan jika bisa, penisku pasti akan menangis. Kotaknya kosong.

"Sial."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Dua orang yang berpikiran sama."

Aku berbalik mendengar suara Yoongi. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu, satu tangan di pinggulnya, tangan yang lain berpegangan pada kusen pintu. Dia telanjang dengan indah dan mengagumkan. Vaginanya dicukur bahkan lebih pendek daripada sebelumnya—hanya ada sedikit ikal gelap.

 _Oh Tuhan._

Aku terus menunggu ketika tubuh Yoongi tidak lagi mempengaruhiku. Dan sejauh ini, malah sebaliknya.

Ini seperti... makan lobster. Kalau kalian belum pernah memakannya, kalian berpikir, "Eh, mungkin saja enak." Tapi setelah kalian mencicipinya? Kesempatan untuk memakannya lagi membuat mulutmu berliur seperti air terjun. Karena sekarang kalian tahu betapa lezat sebenarnya lobster itu.

Bahkan hanya berpikir tentang dia... Oh Tuhan. Aku mungkin menjadi orang pertama dalam sejarah yang mampu bermasturbasi tanpa menyentuh diriku sendiri.

 _Lihat, Umma—tanpa tangan._

Dia berjalan ke arahku, melingkarkan lengannya di leherku dan menciumku dengan perlahan, lidahnya keluar menelusuri bibir bawahku dengan cara yang paling seksi. Aku memaksa diri untuk mundur.

"Yoongi, tunggu... kita tidak bisa."

Tangannya meluncur ke celana boxerku, menuju kejantananku yang sudah keras. Dia memompanya beberapa kali.

"Kupikir dia tidak setuju denganmu."

Aku menekan keningku dengan keningnya. Suaraku terdengar seperti tercekik.

"Tidak... maksudku, kita kehabisan. Kondom. Aku... um..."

Aku menaruh tanganku di tangannya, menghentikan gesekannya sehingga aku bisa merangkai beberapa kata yang dapat dipahami menjadi satu.

"Aku harus pergi ke toko di sudut jalan dan membeli lebih banyak lagi... dan kemudian... Oh Tuhan, lalu aku akan bercinta denganmu sepanjang malam."

Yoongi menunduk dan menelan ludah. Suaranya berbisik.

"Atau, kita bisa... tidak... memakainya."

"Apa?"

Aku belum pernah berhubungan seks tanpa kondom. Sekali pun. Bahkan saat masa remajaku. Aku terlalu menyayangi kejantananku sehingga takut terkena penyakit yang menyebabkan milikku jadi mengerut dan rontok.

"Aku minum pil KB, Jimin. Dan Ravi... dia bisa berarti banyak hal, tapi ia tidak pernah berselingkuh. Apa kau pernah... dites?"

Tentu saja aku pernah. Sekali sebulan, selama aku bisa ingat. Ini suatu keharusan untuk gaya hidupku. Bisa dibilang sebuah risiko profesi. Suaraku praktis seperti mencicit.

"Ya. Aku... aku pernah. Hasilnya bagus. Tapi... apa kau yakin?"

Aku sudah pernah ditawari banyak hal di tempat tidur. Segala jenis alat aneh dan permainan peran yang bisa kalian bayangkan. Beberapa dari kalian mungkin tidak bisa membayangkannya. Namun bercinta tanpa pelindung belum pernah masuk dalam daftar. Ini bukan tindakan yang pintar atau aman.

Seorang wanita bisa mengatakan dia minum pil KB, tapi bagaimana kalian bisa benar-benar tahu? Orang bisa mengatakan mereka bebas penyakit, tapi aku tidak akan meyakininya. Itu membutuhkan kepercayaan. Dan kepercayaan tidak pernah menjadi faktor dalam kehidupan seksku.

Ini bukan tentang saling berbagi, mengenal seseorang dan membiarkan mereka mengenalku. Ini tentang bagaimana cara membuatku klimaks dan membuat gadis orgasme dalam prosesnya. Titik.

"Aku ingin merasakan milikmu, Jimin. Aku ingin kau merasakan milikku. Aku tidak ingin... ada penghalang apapun diantara kita."

Aku menatap matanya. Cara dia menatapku... persis seperti yang dia lakukan setelah kami mandi kemarin. Seolah dia memberiku sesuatu—sebuah hadiah. Hanya untukku. Dan hadiah itu adalah dirinya. Karena dia mempercayaiku, memiliki keyakinan padaku, percaya padaku. Dan kalian tahu? Aku tak pernah ingin Yoongi memandangku dengan cara yang lain.

"Yoongi, beberapa hari terakhir denganmu sungguh menakjubkan. Aku tidak pernah... Aku belum pernah..."

Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan apa yang sedang kurasakan. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakan itu padanya. Aku mencari nafkah dengan memanfaatkan kemampuanku dalam berkomunikasi. Dengan mampu mengungkapkan sebuah ide. Mendeskripsikan rencana.

Tapi pada saat ini kata-kataku sangat tidak memadai. Jadi aku meraih lengan atasnya dan menyeret Yoongi kearahku.

Dia mengerang karena terkejut atau senang—aku tidak yakin yang mana. Lidahnya meluncur masuk ke dalam bibirku, dan tangannya menarik-narik rambutku. Akhirnya kami berada di tempat tidur, berdampingan, mulut melebur bersama, celana boxerku di atas lantai. Tanganku meluncur di atas payudaranya, turun di perutnya, dan di antara kedua kakinya. Aku mengerang,

"Sial, Yoongi, ternyata kau sudah basah."

Dan memang benar. Aku nyaris tidak menyentuhnya dan dia sudah basah kuyup untukku. Oh Tuhan. Aku tak pernah menginginkan siapapun atau apapun seperti aku menginginkannya saat ini. Dia menggigit kecil leherku saat aku menggeser jemariku ke dalam. Seksnya melingkupi jemariku seperti sarung tangan, dan kami berdua mengerang dengan keras.

Kemudian tangan Yoongi bergerak di seluruh tubuhku. Menangkup bolaku, membelai kejantananku, menggaruk dada dan punggungku. Aku gulingkan dia di bawahku. Aku butuh dia—sekarang. Aku merangsang miliknya agar terbuka dengan kejantananku, membasahi ujungnya dengan cairan manisnya. Panas bergulung keluar darinya.

Dia seperti api—memanggilku, menarikku masuk. Aku mendorong perlahan tapi sampai ke pangkalnya, dan mataku tertutup oleh kenikmatan yang sempurna. Dia telanjang, tak terjaga, melingkupiku. Dia terasa... lebih. Lebih basah, lebih panas, lebih ketat. Lebih dalam segala hal. Sulit dipercaya.

Yoongi mencengkeram pantatku, meremas dan memijat dan mendesakku lebih dalam lagi. Tapi aku menarik semuanya keluar, hanya agar dapat meluncur masuk kembali.

 _Ya Tuhan._

Aku mengatur temponya. Tidak lambat atau manis atau lembut. Ini brutal dan panas, dan sangat menakjubkan. Rintihan nyaring keluar dari bibirnya. Kemudian mulutku melumat bibirnya lagi, memotong rintihannya. Dan kami mencengkeram satu sama lain, putus asa dan liar. Seperti ini adalah pertama kalinya. Seperti ini adalah terakhir kalinya.

Dia menggulung milikku dengan segala cara. Seksnya menyelubungi kejantananku, kakinya melingkari pinggangku, tangannya merangkul leherku—semua membungkus erat dengan nikmat. Dan aku membenamkan diri ke dalamnya, ingin menjadi lebih dekat, butuh lebih dalam. Oh Tuhan, jika bisa aku sangat ingin merangkak masuk dalam dirinya dan tak pernah ingin keluar lagi.

Tangan Yoongi menemukan tanganku. Jemari kami terjalin bersama, dan aku menariknya bergabung di atas kepalanya. Dahi kami saling menempel—setiap engahan, setiap napas bercampur dan berbaur. Pinggulnya bergerak bersama dengan pinggulku, seperti aliran laut. Maju mundur. Dengan gerakan yang serempak. Bersama. Mata kami bertemu.

"Oh Tuhan, Jimin... jangan berhenti... tolong, jangan pernah berhenti."

Aku tenggelam di dalam dirinya. Aku nyaris tak bisa menarik napas. Tapi entah kenapa akhirnya aku bisa berkata,

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti."

Aku merasakannya saat dia orgasme. Setiap inci miliknya yang basah dan panas mengetat penuh kenikmatan di sekeliling kejantananku. Dan begitu nikmat... begitu intens sampai aku ingin menangis oleh kenikmatannya.

Aku membenamkan wajahku di lehernya, menghirup aromanya, melahapnya. Dan kemudian aku klimaks bersamanya—di dalam dirinya. Membanjiri tubuhnya dengan dorong penuh nafsu. Aliran listrik yang indah mengaliriku saat satu kata keluar dari bibirku berulang kali:

"Yoongi... Yoongi... Yoongi... Yoongi..."

Ini keajaiban.

Setelah beberapa saat, tubuh kami terdiam. Satu-satunya suara di kamar ini adalah napas yang cepat dan debaran jantung. Lalu Yoongi berbisik,

"Jimin? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mendongak dan mendapati mata sayunya yang indah sedang menatapku penuh keprihatinan. Tangannya menangkup pipiku dengan lembut.

"Kau gemetar."

Pernahkah kalian mencoba untuk mengambil foto dari sesuatu yang sangat jauh? Kalian melihat kedalam lensa dan seluruh pemandangan yang terlihat adalah gumpalan buram? Jadi kalian memainkan fokusnya, memperbesar dan memperkecilnya. Kemudian kameranya berputar dan beberapa detik kemudian—boom—jernih seketika.

Semuanya terkunci pada tempatnya. Gambarnya sejernih kristal.

Seperti itulah apa yang kurasakan—saat ini—memandang Yoongi.

Mendadak, semuanya begitu jelas. Jadi sangat jelas.

Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Secara total. Tanpa daya. Dengan menyedihkan.

 _Jatuh cinta._

Yoongi memiliki diriku. Jiwa dan raga.

Dia yang selalu kupikirkan. Dia adalah segala hal yang tak pernah tak kuinginkan. Bukan hanya sempurna—dia lebih dari sempurna bagiku.

Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuknya. Apa pun.

Aku menginginkan Yoongi di dekatku, denganku. Setiap saat.

Selamanya.

Ini bukan hanya tentang seks. Ini bukan hanya tubuh indahnya atau pikiran cemerlangnya. Ini bukan hanya karena dia membuatku berpikir atau betapa antusiasnya dia menantangku. Lebih dari semua itu.

Ini adalah semuanya. Ini adalah dia.

Aku telah melanggar setiap aturan yang pernah kutetapkan sendiri untuk bersamanya. Dan itu bukan hanya menidurinya.

Itu untuk memiliki dia. Untuk menjaga dirinya.

Bagaimana aku tak pernah melihat hal ini sebelumnya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?

"Hei?"

Dia mencium dengan lembut di bibirku.

"Dari mana kau pergi? Aku kehilanganmu sesaat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku..."

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah.

"Yoongi, aku..."

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku... aku baik-baik saja."

Aku tersenyum dan balas menciumnya.

"Kurasa kau sudah menguras energiku."

Dia tertawa.

"Wow. Tidak kusangka itu akan terjadi."

Ya… Aku juga setuju.

* * *

-TBC-

[Akhirnya Jimin sadar sama perasaannya ke Yoongi...]

[Tapi... kenapa jdnya 'flu'? Hmmm...]

[Review?]


	17. Chapter 17

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 17

Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan: _Apa-apaan sih?_

Kalau aku menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta dengan Yoongi, dan dia jelas tergila-gila denganku—bagaimana bisa dia kembali dengan Ravi 'tolol'?

Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus. Kita hampir sampai.

Tapi pertama-tama: pelajaran sains. Apa yang kalian tahu tentang katak?

Ya. Aku bilang katak.

Apa kalian tahu bahwa kalau kalian menaruh seekor katak ke dalam air mendidih, dia akan melompat keluar? Tapi, jika kalian menaruh seekor katak di dalam air dingin dan dipanaskan perlahan-lahan, katak itu akan tetap tinggal di dalamnya. Dan direbus sampai mati. Bahkan tidak akan mencoba untuk keluar. Katak itu bahkan tidak akan tahu bahwa dirinya sekarat. Sampai sudah terlambat.

 _Pria sangat mirip seperti katak._

Apakah aku ketakutan oleh pencerahan kecilku? Tentu saja ya. Ini sesuatu yang sangat besar. Sesuatu yang mengubah kehidupan. Tidak ada wanita asing lagi. Tidak ada lagi cerita untuk teman-temanku. Tak ada lagi acara malam Minggu.

Tapi semua itu tidak penting lagi. Sejujurnya. Karena ini sudah terlambat. Aku sudah direbus sampai mendidih—oleh Min Yoongi.

Sepanjang malam itu aku menyaksikan tidurnya. Dan menyusun rencana... untuk kami. Kegiatan yang akan kami lakukan bersama, tempat yang akan kami kunjungi—besok dan akhir pekan depan dan tahun depan. Aku berlatih kalimat apa yang akan kuucapkan, bagaimana caranya mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku membayangkan reaksinya dan bagaimana ia akan mengakui bahwa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Saat ini kami berjalan menuju kantor. Kami mampir di Starbucks dan membeli kafein yang sangat kami butuhkan. Saat kami berjalan kembali ke luar, aku menarik Yoongi mendekat. Aku menangkup pipinya dan menciumnya. Rasanya dia seperti kopi, ringan dan manis. Dia mendorong rambut yang menutupi mataku dan tersenyum kearahku. Aku tak akan pernah bosan memandangnya. Atau menciumnya. _Pussy whipped_ (terlalu penurut pada pasangan), namamu sekarang Jimin.

Ya aku tahu. Tidak masalah. Aku tidak keberatan. Karena jika ini adalah _The_ _Dark Side_? Daftarkan aku. Serius.

Jangan terkejut jika aku mulai melompat-lompat menyusuri jalan sambil bernyanyi. Aku begitu bahagia. Yoongi dan aku berbelok di tikungan. Bergandengan tangan dan saling tersenyum seperti dua idiot yang minum terlalu banyak obat antidepresi. Memuakkan, bukan?

Kita harus berhenti di sini sebentar. Kalian harus melihat kami. Bagaimana kami di sini, sekarang—bergandengan tangan. Kalian harus mengingat momen ini. Karena aku mengingatnya. Kami... sempurna.

Kemudian kami masuk ke gedung. Aku membuka pintu bagi Yoongi dan berjalan di belakangnya. Dan yang pertama yang kulihat adalah bunga aster. Aster putih besar dengan lembaga kuning cerah. Beberapa terletak di dalam vas di meja keamanan, lainnya dalam tandan yang diikat dengan pita. Beberapa bunga tersebar secara tunggal di seluruh lantai, kelopak bunga secara acak tersebar di sana-sini. Di tengah lobi ada lingkaran bunga aster yang lebih banyak. Di tengah lingkaran itu, berdiri Ravi. Dan dia memegang gitarnya.

 _Oh sial!_

Tidak, itu kurang pas.

 _Aku benar-benar sedang sial._

Ya—itu baru pas.

Kalian pernah melihat orang brengsek bernyanyi? Inilah kesempatanmu:

 _I was so blind I didn't know_

 _How much it would hurt to let you go_

 _I want to heal us, want to mend_

 _Come back, come back to me again_

Jika aku tidak begitu membencinya, aku harus mengakui bahwa suaranya lumayan juga. Aku memperhatikan ekspresi Yoongi secara cermat. Setiap emosi yang melintasi wajahnya, setiap perasaan yang menari di matanya.

Kalian pasti tahu kapan saat kalian sakit perut, bukan? Dan kalian berbaring sepanjang hari dengan ember di sampingmu karena kalian merasa sepertinya akan muntah setiap saat?

Tapi kemudian ada saatnya—kalian akan tahu kapan itu akan terjadi. seluruh tubuh menjadi berkeringat dingin. Kepala berdenyut, dan kalian merasa tenggorokanmu melebar untuk memberi jalan empedu yang mengalir naik dari dalam perut. Itulah yang kualami. Sekarang.

Aku menaruh kopi dan mencari-cari tempat sampah terdekat hanya untuk memastikan bahwa aku akan sampai di sana tepat waktu.

 _And I need to say I'm sorry_

 _For all the pain I caused_

 _Please give your heart back to me_

 _I'll keep it safe for eternity_

 _We belong together_

 _We've always known it's true_

 _There will never be another_

 _My soul cries out for you._

Pada waktu lain, dengan gadis yang lain, aku akan mengalahkan Ravi. Bahkan tanpa perlu berusaha. Dia tidak sebanding denganku. Kalau aku Porsche, dia adalah sebuah truk pickup rongsok yang bahkan tidak bisa lolos inspeksi.

Tapi ini adalah Yoongi. Mereka memiliki riwayat, senilai satu dekade. Dan oleh sebab itu, membuat dia menjadi kompetitor kelas berat.

 _In the dark of night, it's your name I call_

 _I can't believe I almost lost it all_

 _One more chance, one breath, one try_

 _No more reasons to say goodbye_

Aku ingin membopong Yoongi, layaknya manusia gua, dan membopongnya keluar dari sini. Aku ingin mengunci dia di apartemenku di mana Ravi tidak bisa melihatnya. Tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Tidak bisa menyentuh kami. Sepanjang waktu aku menatapnya, tapi Yoongi tidak menoleh ke arahku. Tidak sekali pun.

 _And I need to say I'm sorry_

 _For all the pain I caused_

 _Please give your heart back to me_

 _I'll keep it safe for eternity_

 _We belong together_

 _We've always known it's true_

 _There will never be another_

 _My soul cries out for you_

Kenapa aku tidak belajar memainkan alat musik? Ketika aku berumur sembilan tahun ibuku ingin aku memainkan terompet. Setelah dua kali pelajaran, tutornya keluar karena aku membiarkan anjingku kencing di mulut terompetnya. Kenapa aku tidak mendengarkan kata-kata ibuku?

 _You are my beginning, you'll be my end_

 _More than lovers, more than friends_

 _I want you, I want you_

Dia tidak bisa memiliki Yoongi. Lakukan dan inginkan dia seharian, brengsek. Menyanyi dari atap gedung. Mainkan gitar sampai jari-jarimu copot. Ini sudah sangat terlambat.

Dia sudah menjadi milikku. Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang berhubungan seks dengan sembarang orang. Dan dia bercinta denganku sepanjang akhir pecan seperti dunia akan segera kiamat. Itu pasti sesuatu yang bernilai. Benar, kan?

 _And I need to say I'm sorry_

 _For all the pain I caused_

 _Please give your heart back to me_

 _I'll keep it safe for eternity_

 _For eternity_

 _You and me_

Kerumunan kecil yang berkumpul di lobi bertepuk tangan. Si brengsek menaruh gitarnya ke bawah dan berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

 _Jika dia menyentuh Yoongi, Aku akan mematahkan tangan sialan itu._

 _Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan._

Dia tidak menganggap kehadiranku sama sekali. Dia terfokus hanya pada Yoongi.

"Aku sudah meneleponmu sejak Jumat malam... dan aku juga mampir ke apartemen beberapa kali akhir pekan ini, tapi kau pergi ke luar."

 _Itu benar. Yoongi tidak ada di rumah. Dia sedang sibuk. Sekarang tanyakan pada Yoongi apa yang dia lakukan._

Dengan siapa Yoongi melakukannya.

"Aku tahu ini adalah tempat kerja... tapi apa kau pikir kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat? Untuk bicara? Mungkin kantormu?"

 _Katakan tidak._

 _Katakan tidak._

 _Katakan tidak, katakan tidak, katakan tidak, katakan tidak, katakan tidak, katakan tidak, katakan tidak, katakan tidak..._

"Oke."

 _Brengsek._

Ketika Yoongi mulai berjalan pergi, Aku menarik lengannya.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Matanya menanyaiku.

"Aku hanya butuh…"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu. Sekarang. Ini penting."

Aku tahu aku terdengar putus asa, tapi aku benar-benar tak peduli. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku, yang masih menggenggam lengannya. Dia tenang. berlagak seperti dia sedang bicara dengan seorang anak kecil.

"Baiklah, Jimin. Biar aku bicara dengan Ravi lebih dulu dan aku akan menemuimu di kantormu, oke?"

Aku ingin menghentakkan kakiku seperti anak umur dua tahun. Tidak, itu tidak oke. Dia harus tahu di mana aku berdiri. Tapi aku menjatuhkan tanganku.

"Baik. Kalian berdua silahkan mengobrol."

Dan aku memastikan bahwa aku pergi lebih dulu.

.

.

.

Aku melangkah menuju kantorku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri mampir di meja Hoseok saat mereka lewat. Ketika Yoongi berbalik untuk menutup pintu kantornya, mata kami bertemu. Dan dia tersenyum padaku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, Aku tak tahu apa artinya.

Apakah dia meyakinkan aku bahwa tidak ada yang berubah? Bahwa tidak akan ada perubahan? Apakah dia mengatakan terima kasih untuk membawa si brengsek merangkak kembali padanya? Aku tak tahu.

Dan itu membuatku gila.

Aku mengatupkan rahang dan bergegas menuju mejaku sendiri, membanting pintu di belakangku. Dan kemudian aku berjalan mondar-mandir. Seperti seorang pria yang segera menjadi ayah di luar ruang bersalin, menunggu untuk melihat apakah sesuatu yang tak ternilai harganya akan keluar dengan selamat.

Seharusnya aku mengatakan kepadanya. Tadi malam. Ketika aku punya kesempatan. Aku seharusnya menjelaskan betapa berartinya dia bagiku. Apa yang kurasakan tentangnya. Kukira aku punya waktu. Kupikir aku akan mudah menyatakannya, perlahan-lahan berusaha sampai kesana.

 _Tolol._

Kenapa aku tidak bilang saja padanya?

 _Terkutuk._

Mungkin dia sudah tahu. Maksudku, aku membawa dia ke apartemenku, aku tidur meringkuk dengannya. Aku memujanya. Aku bercinta dengannya tanpa pelindung tiga kali. Dia seharusnya tahu. Hoseok diam-diam memasuki ruangan. Aku pasti terlihat begitu kacau, karena wajahnya melunak penuh simpati.

"Jadi, Yoongi dan Ravi sedang bicara ya?"

Aku mendengus.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu jelas?"

Ia membuka mulutnya, mungkin untuk mengatakan padaku ya, tapi menutupnya dan mulai bicara lagi.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tahu kamu, Jimin."

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau ingin aku berjalan-jalan? Lihat apa yang bisa kulihat... atau kudengar?"

"Kau pikir itu akan berhasil?"

Dia tersenyum.

"CIA akan beruntung memiliki aku."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Oke. Ya. Lakukanlah, Hoseok. Lihat apa yang sedang terjadi."

Dia berjalan keluar. Dan aku kembali ke berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Dan mengacak-acak rambutku sampai berdiri seperti habis disambar petir. Beberapa menit kemudian, Hoseok muncul kembali.

"Pintunya tertutup, jadi aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun, tapi aku mengintip kedalam melalui kaca. Mereka duduk di mejanya, saling berhadapan. Tangan Ravi menyangga kepalanya, dan Yoongi mendengarkan dia berbicara. Tangan Yoongi ada di lutut Ravi."

Oke. Ravi sedang menuangkan isi hatinya. Dan Yoongi bersikap simpatik. Aku bisa menerimanya. Karena dengan begitu Yoongi akan menghancurkan dia, bukan? Yoongi akan mengatakan padanya untuk pergi saja. Bahwa Yoongi sudah move on—menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik. Benar, kan?

 _Benar, kan?_

Astaga, ayolah setuju saja kalian denganku.

"Jadi... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Hoseok mengangkat bahu.

"Semua yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah menunggu. Dan menunggu apa yang akan Yoongi katakan ketika mereka selesai."

Aku tidak pernah pintar dalam urusan menunggu. Tak peduli seberapa keras orangtuaku mencoba, aku tak pernah bisa menunggu sampai pagi di hari Natal untuk mengetahui apa yang kudapat. Kesabaran mungkin sebuah keutamaan, tapi itu bukan salah satu sifatku. Hoseok berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Kuharap kau berhasil, Jimin."

"Terima kasih, Hoseok."

Dan kemudian dia pergi. Dan aku menunggu. Dan berpikir. Aku memikirkan raut wajah Yoongi ketika ia menangis di mejanya. Aku memikirkan tentang kepanikannya ketika dia melihat Ravi di bar. Apakah hanya itu artiku baginya? Sebuah selingan? Sebuah sarana untuk mencapai tujuan dia sendiri?

Aku mulai mondar-mandir lagi. Dan berdoa. Kepada Tuhan, aku tidak bicara lagi dengan-Nya sejak aku berusia sepuluh tahun. Tapi aku bicara dengan-Nya sekarang. Aku berjanji dan aku bersumpah. Aku membarter dan mengemis—dengan khusyuk.

Buat Yoongi agar memilih aku.

Sembilan puluh menit terpanjang dalam hidupku, suara Hoseok mendesis keluar dari interkom di mejaku.

"Ada yang datang! Ada yang datang! Yoongi, arah jam sembilan."

Aku menunduk di balik mejaku, menjatuhkan pena dan penjepit kertas ke lantai. Aku mendorong kursiku keatas, merapikan rambutku, dan mengacak-acak kertas sehingga terlihat seperti aku sedang bekerja. Lalu aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Saatnya permainan.

Yoongi membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

.

.

.

Dia terlihat... normal. Benar-benar dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada rasa bersalah. Tidak ada kecemasan. Tidak memedulikan dunia. Dia berdiri di depan mejaku.

"Hai."

"Hei."

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dengan santai. Meskipun jantungku berdebar di dadaku. Mirip seperti binatang sebelum disembelih. Aku seharusnya berbasa-basi jadi aku tidak terlihat terlalu bersemangat—terlalu tertarik. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatasinya.

"Jadi... Bagaimana urusannya dengan Ravi?"

Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Kami mengobrol. Kami mengatakan beberapa hal yang kurasa perlu di dengar oleh kami berdua. Dan sekarang kita baikan. Benar-benar baikan, sebenarnya."

 _Oh Tuhan. Dapatkah kalian melihat pisau menyembul dari dadaku?_

Ya—pisau yang baru saja dia puntir. Mereka mengobrol— _mereka baikan_ —benar-benar baikan. Yoongi balikan lagi dengannya.

Persetan.

"Itu bagus, Yoongi. Jadi misi berhasil, ya?"

Aku seharusnya menjadi seorang aktor. Aku layak mendapat Daesang Award setelah ini. Alisnya berkerut.

"Misi?"

Ponselku berdering, menyelamatkan aku dari mimpi buruk suatu percakapan.

"Halo?"

Ini dari Namjoon. Tapi Yoongi tidak tahu itu. Aku memaksa suaraku terdengar kuat. Bersemangat.

"Hei, Sullie. Ya, sayang, aku senang kau menelepon."

Selalu mencetak skor lebih dulu. Ingat?

"Maaf Aku tidak bisa ketemu denganmu hari Sabtu. Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Tak ada yang penting—sebuah proyek kecilku. Sesuatu yang sudah coba kuselesaikan untuk sementara waktu. Ya, aku sudah selesai sekarang. Ternyata itu tidak sebagus seperti yang kukira."

Ya, ucapanku sudah kuperhitungkan. Ya, Kuharap kata-kataku menyakitinya.

Apa yang kalian harap akan kukatakan? Ini aku yang sedang kalian bicarakan di sini. Apakah kalian sungguh berpikir aku akan duduk santai seperti orang tolol sementara Yoongi memberiku penolakan? Tidak mungkin.

Aku mengabaikan kebingungan Namjoon di seberang telepon dan memaksa paru-paruku tertawa.

"Malam ini? Tentu saja aku senang bertemu denganmu. Baiklah, aku akan membawa taksi."

Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti aku si bajingan itu? Aku memberikan semua yang kumiliki pada Yoongi, semua yang aku sanggup berikan. Dan dia menolakku.

Aku membuka jiwaku padanya—dan aku tahu betapa cengeng kedengarannya. Tapi memang benar. Jadi jangan menatapku seperti aku orang jahat, karena—untuk sekali ini aku bukan. Aku mencintainya. Demi Tuhan, aku sungguh mencintainya. Dan sekarang, ini membunuhku. Aku merasa seperti salah satu pasien UGD yang dadanya di belah terbuka.

Dengan ponsel masih di telingaku, akhirnya aku memandang Yoongi. Dan sesaat, aku tidak bisa bernapas. Kupikir dia akan marah, mungkin kecewa karena aku mencampakkan dia lebih dulu. Tapi itu bukan bagaimana ekspresinya.

Pernahkah kalian melihat ekspresi seseorang yang tertabrak mobil?

Aku pernah melihatnya. Taehyung dan Jackson pada masa remaja kami, pada suatu kesempatan tidak cukup cepat bergerak setelah berjalan menuju seorang wanita yang mengemudi terlalu cepat. Ketika mereka tertabrak—muncul ekspresi ini. Ini hanya terlihat beberapa detik. Seluruh wajah mereka menjadi pucat pasi... dan kosong.

Kurasa itu shock, seperti mereka tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi ternyata benar-benar terjadi pada mereka. Seperti itulah ekspresi Yoongi saat ini. Seperti aku menampar wajahnya.

Kalian pikir aku harus merasa bersalah karena membuatnya jadi seperti itu? Kalian ingin aku menyesal?

Hm, sayang sekali. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan. Dia yang membuat keputusannya. Dia yang membuat pilihannya. Sekarang dia bisa menelannya. Aku menutupi gagang telepon.

"Maaf, Yoongi, aku harus menjawab ini. Sampai ketemu saat makan siang, oke?"

Dia mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kantorku tanpa bicara.

* * *

-TBC-


	18. Chapter 18

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Setelah Yoongi pergi, keadaan menjadi... samar. Bukankah itu cara orang selalu menggambarkannya? Korban suatu bencana seperti kecelakaan kereta api misalnya? Bahwa disaat-saat setelah itu, segalanya tidak jelas. Tidak nyata.

Aku memberitahu Hoseok kalau aku sakit. Senyumnya sedih dan iba. Sebelum aku masuk lift, aku menoleh ke kantor Yoongi, berharap untuk melihatnya lagi. Hanya untuk menyiksa diriku. Tapi pintunya tertutup.

.

.

.

Di luar hujan. Hujan di musim dingin. Hujan yang membasahi pakaianmu dan membuatmu menggigil luar dalam. Itu tidak mengangguku. Aku berjalan pulang ke apartemenku, mati rasa dan bingung. Seperti zombie dari suatu film horor yang tidak bereaksi, bahkan ketika ia memotong kakinya sendiri dengan gergaji.

Tapi ketika aku membuka pintu apartemenku, saat itulah kesadaranku mulai bekerja kembali. Ketika aku mulai bisa merasakan lagi. Dan merasakan Yoongi. Di mana-mana.

Aku masih bisa melihat matanya, sayu oleh gairah. Aku mendengar bisikannya di telingaku saat aku jatuh di tempat tidurku. Aroma tubuhnya menutupi bantalku. Dan aku tidak bisa melupakan kenyataan bahwa dia berada di sini beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan aku bisa menyentuh, memandang, dan menciumnya.

Dan sekarang aku... tidak bisa.

Ini seperti ketika seseorang meninggal. Dan kalian tidak percaya mereka benar-benar pergi karena kalian baru bertemu mereka kemarin. Mereka berada di sana denganmu. Masih hidup dan nyata. Dan itu adalah memori yang kalian kenang—momen yang paling membuatmu berduka.

Karena itu adalah momen yang terakhir.

.

.

.

 _Kapan terjadinya?_

Itulah yang aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Kapan Yoongi menjadi begitu penting bagiku dan bahwa aku tidak berfungsi tanpa dirinya?

Apakah itu ketika aku melihatnya menangis di kantornya? Atau pertama kalinya aku menciumnya?

Mungkin hal itu terjadi ketika Anderson menghinanya, dan aku ingin menghajarnya untuk itu.

Apakah saat malam pertama di bar? Pertama kali aku menatap mata cokelat tak berujung dan tahu aku harus memilikinya?

Atau di sini? Di apartemenku? Dalam salah satu momen dari ratusan kali aku menyentuhnya...

Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya lebih awal? Berminggu-minggu—berbulan-bulan—terbuang. Semua wanita yang kutiduri. Yang wajahnya sendiri bahkan tidak kuingat.

Setiap kali aku membuatnya marah. Ketika aku bisa saja membuatnya tersenyum. Berhari-hari aku bisa saja mencintainya. Dan membuat dia mencintaiku.

Hilang begitu saja, semuanya tanpa sisa.

Satu fakta untuk kalian tahu: wanita adalah jenis makhluk yang lebih cepat jatuh cinta daripada pria. Lebih mudah dan lebih sering. Ya ayolah, akui saja itu.

Tapi ketika pria jatuh cinta? Kami jatuh lebih keras. Dan ketika keadaan menjadi buruk. Ketika bukan pihak pria yang memutuskannya? Kami tidak bisa berjalan pergi.

 _Kami merangkak._

.

.

.

Aku seharusnya tidak mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Di kantorku. Yoongi tidak seharusnya menerima itu.

Bukan salahnya jika dia tidak menginginkan apa yang kuinginkan. Bahwa dia tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

 _Oh Tuhan,_ ini mengerikan.

Bunuh saja aku. Dimana peluru nyasar dari pengendara liar yang penembak dari dalam mobil ketika kalian memerlukannya?

Pernahkah kalian merasa seperti ini? Apakah kalian pernah memegang sesuatu yang berarti segalanya untukmu? Mungkin ibumu memberi kalian sebuah cincin warisan milik neneknya nenekmu?

Apapun itu, kalian melihatnya dan bersumpah bahwa kalian akan menjaga selamanya. Karena benda itu spesial. Berharga. Tak tergantikan. Dan kemudian suatu hari, kalian tak tahu bagaimana atau kapan terjadinya, kalian menyadari benda itu hilang.

Lenyap.

Dan kalian sedih karenanya. Kalian akan memberikan apapun untuk menemukannya lagi. Untuk mendapatkannya kembali, dimana seharusnya berada.

.

.

.

Aku meringkuk di sekitar bantal. Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku di sana, tapi waktu berikutnya saat aku membuka mataku dan melihat keluar jendela, di luar sudah gelap.

Apa yang kalian pikir mereka sedang lakukan sekarang? Merayakan mungkin. Pergi keluar. Atau mungkin tetap di rumah.

Aku menatap langit-langit. Buram karena pandanganku yang basah. Ya, itu adalah air mata. Cairan penyesalan.

Silakan panggil aku cengeng. Panggil aku tukang merengek. Aku layak mendapatkannya. Dan aku tidak peduli. Tidak lagi.

Apa menurut kalian Ravi tahu betapa beruntungnya dia? Betapa diberkahinya dia?

Tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Dia si idiot yang membiarkan Yoongi pergi. Dan aku adalah idiot yang tidak bisa menjaganya.

Mungkin mereka tidak akan bertahan. Mungkin mereka akan putus lagi. Ketika Yoongi menyadari dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

Tapi kurasa itu tidak akan membuat perbedaan bagiku, ya kan? Tidak setelah apa yang kukatakan padanya. Tidak setelah aku mengakibatkan ekspresi itu di wajahnya.

 _Ya Tuhan._

Aku berguling dari tempat tidur dan jatuh ke arah tempat sampah. hampir tidak berhasil sampai di sana sebelum aku muntah dan tersengal. Dan apapun yang ada dalam perutku. Dan pada saat itu, aku di sana sedang berlutut. Saat itulah aku berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku terkena 'flu'.

Karena... manusia kacau ini tidak mungkin diriku yang sesungguhnya. Selamanya tidak mungkin. Jika aku sekedar sakit, maka aku dapat minum aspirin, tidur sebentar, dan aku akan merasa lebih baik. Aku akan menjadi diriku lagi. Pada akhirnya.

Tapi kalau aku mengakui bahwa aku sudah remuk. Jika aku mengakui bahwa hatiku telah hancur menjadi jadi ribuan keping… maka aku tak tahu kapan aku pernah akan sembuh lagi. Mungkin tidak pernah.

Jadi aku kembali ke tempat tidur. Untuk menunggu saja. Sampai aku sembuh dari 'flu' ini.

* * *

-TBC-

[Short update I know]

[Sabar ya buat next updatenya...]

[Sekarang kita mengheningkan cipta dulu buat Park Jimin yang akhirnya ehmbrokenehmheartehm terkena 'flu']

[Review :')]


	19. Chapter 19

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 19

Jadi begitulah. Itu kisahku. Kebangkitan. Kejatuhan. Akhir.

Dan sekarang di sinilah aku. Jin dan Taehyung menyeretku ke restoran jelek ini, di mana aku baru saja selesai menceritakan kepada mereka kisah yang hampir sama seperti yang sudah kuceritakan pada kalian.

Ketika aku berumur enam tahun, aku belajar naik sepeda. Sama seperti semua anak-anak ketika mereka pertama kali belajar naik sepeda, aku jatuh. Sering. Setiap kali itu terjadi, Jin adalah orang yang ada di sana. Dia membersihkan debuku, mencium lecetku dan meyakinkanku untuk naik lagi. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku berharap kakakku akan bersikap penuh kasih tentang patah hatiku. Lemah lembut. Simpatik. Tapi apa yang aku peroleh adalah,

"Kau sungguh-sungguh idiot, kau tahu itu, Jimin?"

Aku yakin kalian mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa kami memanggilnya Si Menyebalkan. Nah, ini untuk kalian.

"Menyedihkan?"

"Ya, menyedihkan adalah persis dirimu sekarang. Apakah kau tahu kekacauan apa yang sudah kau buat? Aku selalu tahu kau manja dan egois. Malah, aku adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang membuatmu jadi seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir kau orang bodoh."

 _Hah?_

"Dan aku berani bersumpah kau lahir dengan testis."

Aku tersedak oleh minumanku. Dan Taehyung tertawa.

"Aku serius. Aku ingat dengan jelas saat mengganti popokmu waktu bayi dan melihat organ kecil yang lucu tergantung di sana. Apa yang terjadi dengan organ itu? Apakah menyusut? Menghilang? Karena itulah satu-satunya alasan yang bisa kupikirkan untuk menjelaskan kenapa kau berperilaku seperti pengecut menyedihkan tak punya nyali."

"Demi Tuhan, Jin!"

"Tidak, kurasa bahkan Tuhan tidak bisa memperbaiki ini."

Kemarahan meresap ke dalam dadaku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak butuh ini sekarang. Bukan darimu. Semangatku sedang jatuh, kenapa kau malah mengomeliku?"

Dia mencemooh,

"Karena tendangan cepat di pantat adalah apa yang kau butuhkan untuk bangkit lagi. Apa kau pernah mempertimbangkan ketika Yoongi mengatakan bahwa mereka 'benar-benar baikan,' mungkin maksud dia mereka tidak bermusuhan? Bahwa mereka telah memutuskan untuk menjadi teman? Berpisah secara damai? Jika kau tahu setengah saja tentang wanita seperti yang kau pikir kau tahu, kau akan memahami bahwa tidak ada wanita yang ingin mengakhiri hubungan sepuluh tahun dengan saling membenci."

Itu bahkan tidak masuk akal. Mengapa ada orang yang ingin berteman dengan seseorang yang biasanya dapat di ajak bercinta tapi tidak bisa lagi? Apa gunanya?

"Tidak. Kau benar-benar salah."

Dia menggeleng.

"Tetap saja, kalau kau bertindak seperti seorang laki-laki bukannya seorang anak kecil yang terluka, kau akan mengatakan kepadanya bagaimana perasaanmu."

Sekarang dia membuatku jengkel.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bajingan untukmu? Karena aku bukan. Dan tidak mungkin aku akan pergi ke sana dan mengejar seseorang yang ingin bersama dengan orang lain."

Sebuah ekspresi yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya menyapu wajah Jin. Setidaknya belum pernah ditujukan padaku. Ekspresi kekecewaan.

"Tentu saja tidak, Jimin. Kenapa kau harus mengejar seseorang, ketika kau begitu puas membiarkan semua orang mengejarmu?"

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Itu berarti segalanya selalu mudah bagimu. Kau tampan, cerdas, kau punya keluarga yang mencintaimu dan wanita yang berbaring untukmu seperti seekor domba. Dan satu saat ketika kau harus memperjuangkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan, sekali saja kau harus mempertaruhkan hatimu untuk seseorang yang akhirnya berharga bagimu, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyerah. Kau bertindak tanpa lebih dulu memastikan apakah itu tindakan yang tepat. Kau bergelung dan berkubang dalam rasa iba pada diri sendiri."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan suaranya melunak.

"Kau bahkan tidak mencobanya, Jimin. Setelah itu. Kau hanya... membuang dia pergi."

Aku menunduk menatap minumanku. Suaraku tenang. Penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tahu."

Jangan dikira aku tidak memikirkan hal itu. Jangan dikira aku tidak menyesali perkataanku atau ketiadaan kata-kata penyesalanku. Karena aku menyesalinya. Dengan pahit.

"Kuharap... tapi itu sudah terlambat."

Taehyung akhirnya bicara juga,

"Tidak pernah terlalu terlambat, sobat. Pertandingan belum berakhir, hanya saja hujan yang menundanya."

Aku menatapnya.

"Apakah Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Tentang Yoongi dan Ravi?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Bukan tentang mereka... tapi dia punya banyak hal untuk dikatakan tentangmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku Kook sangat membencimu. Menurutnya, kau seorang bajingan. Serius, bung, jika kau terbakar di jalanan, kupikir dia bahkan tidak akan sudi meludahimu."

Aku mengolah informasi ini sesaat.

"Mungkin dia membenciku karena aku bercinta dengan tunangan dari sepupunya?"

"Mungkin dia membencimu karena kau menghancurkan hati sahabatnya?"

Ya. Ini mungkin saja terjadi. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta dengan Yoongi, Jimin?"

Mataku bertemu pandang dengan mata Jin.

"Ya."

"Apa ada kemungkinan bahwa dia merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Semakin aku memikirkan kata-kata dan tindakan Yoongi akhir pekan itu, aku semakin yakin bahwa Yoongi merasakan sesuatu padaku. Sesuatu yang nyata dan mendalam. Setidaknya dia merasakan itu sebelum aku menghancurkannya.

"Apa kau ingin bersama dengannya?"

"Oh Tuhan, ya."

"Lalu apakah dia balikan lagi dengan mantannya atau tidak itu tidak relevan. Pertanyaan yang perlu kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri adalah apakah kau bersedia melakukannya—bersedia mengambil risiko—memperbaiki keadaan? Untuk mendapatkan dia kembali."

Dan jawabanku dalam urusan ini sederhana: Apa pun. Segalanya. Tenggorokanku tercekat saat aku mengakuinya,

"Aku akan memberikan apa saja agar Yoongi kembali."

"Maka, demi Tuhan, berjuanglah demi dia! Katakan padanya."

Ketika kata-katanya meresap, Taehyung menggenggam bahuku.

"Ayo... maju, dan kau tidak akan ditolak... tapi bertahun-tahun dari sekarang, apakah kau bersedia untuk menukar seluruh harimu dari sekarang untuk mendapatkan kesempatan itu—hanya satu kesempatan—untuk kembali dan mengatakan kepada Yoongi bahwa dia boleh mengambil testismu dan menggantungnya di kaca spion mobilnya."

Jin memutar matanya mendengar perkataan Taehyung ini, dan aku benar-benar tertawa. Awan hitam yang sudah ada di bahuku sepanjang minggu akhirnya mulai terangkat. Sebagai gantinya adalah... harapan. Keyakinan. Tekad. Segala hal yang membuatku... menjadi diriku. Segala hal yang telah hilang sejak melihat Ravi menyanyi pagi itu.

Taehyung menepuk punggungku.

"Pergi dapatkan dia, kawan. Maksudku, lihat dirimu, apa ruginya bagimu?"

Dia benar. Siapa yang butuh martabat? harga diri? Itu berlebihan. Bila kalian tidak punya apa pun, kalian tidak akan kehilangan apa pun.

"Aku harus pergi menemui Yoongi. Sekarang juga."

Dan jika aku gagal? Setidaknya aku berjuang untuk tidak menyerah. Jika aku akhirnya jatuh dan terbakar dan dia menginjak-injak abuku di tanah dengan tumitnya? Biarkan saja. Tapi aku harus mencoba. Karena...

Karena dia berharga.

.

.

.

Ketika Jin berumur enam belas tahun, orangtuaku menyewa arena bermain di Lotte World untuk sehari. Berlebihan? Ya. Tapi itu salah satu manfaat dididik secara istimewa. Itu mengagumkan. Tidak ada antrian, tidak ada kerumunan. Hanya keluarga kami, beberapa rekan bisnis, dan seratus lima puluh teman terdekat kami. Lagi pula, ada satu rollercoaster dan itu benar-benar gila.

Ingat ketika aku bilang bahwa aku tidak pernah naik roller coaster yang sama dua kali? Ini adalah pengecualian.

Taehyung, Namjoon, dan aku naik roller coaster itu sampai kami muntah. Kemudian kami naik lagi dan lagi. Bukit pertama mengerikan. Sebuah tanjakan panjang dan menyiksa yang berakhir pada turunan vertikal setinggi 120 meter langsung menukik. Tak peduli berapa kali kami menaikinya, setiap kali kami naik bukit pertama itu rasanya sama. Telapak tanganku menjadi berkeringat, perutku bergolak. Itu kombinasi sempurna dari kegembiraan dan ketakutan.

Dan itulah yang kurasakan sekarang.

Lihat aku di sana? Cowok yang berlari melewati jalanan kantor. Hanya membayangkan akan melihat Yoongi lagi... Aku bergairah karenanya, aku tidak akan bohong. Tapi aku juga gelisah. Karena aku tak tahu apa yang ada di sisi lain dari bukit ini, seberapa dalam turunan ini bagiku.

Tidak ada yang bersimpati, hah? Dasar kalian sulit terpuaskan.

Kalian pikir aku layak menerimanya? Mungkin aku pantas mendapatkan yang lebih buruk?

Ini argumen yang menarik. Aku mengacaukannya. Tidak diragukan lagi. Itu adalah keterpurukan—semua orang besar pernah mengalaminya. Namun hari-hari itu sudah berakhir sekarang. Aku turun dari bangku cadangan dan kembali masuk ke dalam pertandingan. Aku hanya berharap Yoongi akan memberiku kesempatan lagi untuk memukul bola.

Terengah-engah karena berlari cepat sejauh tujuh blok, aku mengangguk sebagai tanda salam pada petugas keamanan dan berjalan melalui lobi kosong. Aku menggunakan waktu singkat selama naik lift untuk mengatur napas dan berlatih apa yang akan aku katakan. Lalu aku melangkah keluar ke lantai empat puluh.

Hanya ada satu tempat di mana Min Yoongi berada jam setengah sebelas pada Senin malam. Dan tepatnya di sini, di mana semuanya berawal. Kantor-kantor yang lain gelap. Sangat tenang, kecuali musik yang berasal dari kantornya. Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong dan berhenti di luar pintu kantornya yang tertutup. Lalu aku melihatnya. Melalui kaca.

 _Ya Tuhan._

Dia duduk di mejanya, menatap layar komputer. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan cara yang membuatku bertekuk lutut. Rambutnya diikat ke belakang, memperlihatkan setiap lekuk sempurna di wajahnya. Aku rindu menatap dirinya. Kalian pasti tak tahu. Rasanya seperti... seperti aku berada di bawah air, menahan napas. Dan sekarang akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lagi.

Dia mendongak. Dan matanya menatapku. Lihat bagaimana ia menatap selama beberapa detik lebih lama dari yang diperlukan? Bagaimana kepalanya miring ke samping, dan dia menyipitkan matanya? Seperti tidak begitu percaya apa yang dia lihat.

Dia terkejut. Kemudian keterkejutan berubah menjadi jijik. Seperti dia baru saja makan sesuatu yang busuk. Dan saat itulah aku tahu. Ketika aku yakin apa yang mungkin sudah kalian tahu. Bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh seorang idiot.

Dia tidak menerima Ravi kembali.

Tidak mungkin. Jika Yoongi menerimanya? Jika akhir pekan kami tidak ada artinya bagi dia? Jika aku tidak ada artinya? Dia tidak akan menatapku seolah aku iblis terkutuk. Dia tidak akan terpengaruh sama sekali.

Ini logika sederhana kaum pria: Jika seorang wanita marah? Ini berarti dia peduli. Jika pacar kalian bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mengomelimu? Kalian dalam hubungan yang berbahaya alias nyaris dicampakkan. Sikap acuh tak acuh adalah ciuman kematian dari seorang wanita. Itu sama saja seorang pria tidak tertarik pada seks. Dalam kedua kasus ini, semuanya berakhir. Kalian sudah selesai.

Jadi, jika Yoongi marah, itu karena aku menyakitinya. Dan satu-satunya alasan aku membuatnya marah karena ia ingin bersamaku. Itu mungkin seperti cara berpikir yang salah—tapi begitulah adanya. Percayalah, aku tahu. Aku telah menghabiskan hidupku bercinta dengan wanita yang aku tak punya perasaan apa pun terhadap mereka.

Jika mereka tidur dengan pria lain setelah bersamaku? Bagus untuk mereka. Jika mereka bilang padaku mereka tidak ingin melihatku lagi? Bahkan lebih bagus lagi. Kalian tidak bisa mengambil darah dari sebuah batu. Kalian tidak bisa mendapatkan reaksi dari seseorang yang tidak peduli.

Yoongi, di sisi lain, dipenuhi oleh emosi. Marah, curiga, dikhianati, membara di matanya dan terpancar di wajahnya. Kenyataan bahwa ia masih merasakan sesuatu untukku, bahkan meski itu kebencian, memberiku harapan. Karena aku dapat memperbaikinya. Aku membuka pintu kantornya dan berjalan masuk. Yoongi menatap kembali ke laptopnya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Apa maumu, Jimin?"

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Dia tidak mendongak.

"Aku sedang bekerja. Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu."

Aku melangkah maju dan menutup laptopnya.

"Sisihkan waktumu."

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Matanya keras. Beku, seperti es.

"Pergilah ke neraka!"

Aku menyeringai, meskipun tidak ada yang lucu tentang hal ini.

"Aku ada di sana. Sepanjang minggu."

Dia bersandar di kursinya, menatapku dari atas ke bawah.

"Itu benar. Hoseok memberitahu kami tentang penyakit misteriusmu."

"Aku tinggal di rumah karena..."

"Naik taksi menyedot banyak energimu? Butuh beberapa hari untuk pulih?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Apa yang kukatakan hari itu adalah suatu kesalahan."

Dia berdiri.

"Tidak. Satu-satunya kesalahan di sini adalah kesalahanku. Bahwa aku pernah berpikir ada sesuatu yang lebih tentangmu. Bahwa aku benar-benar membiarkan diriku percaya ada suatu... keindahan dibalik pesona sombong dan sikap percaya dirimu. Aku salah. Kau kosong di dalam. Hampa."

Ingat ketika aku mengatakan Yoongi dan aku memiliki banyak kesamaan? Itu benar. Dan maksudku bukan berarti hanya di ranjang atau di kantor. Kami berdua memiliki kemampuan luar biasa untuk mengatakan hal yang tepat. Untuk melukai. Untuk menemukan titik lemah masing-masing dari kami, dan menyerangnya dengan sebuah granat kata-kata.

"Yoongi, aku…"

Dia memotongku. Dan suaranya tegang. Tercekat.

"Asal kau tahu, Jimin, aku tidak bodoh. Aku tidak mengharapkan lamaran pernikahan. Aku tahu apa yang kau suka. Tapi kau terlihat begitu... Dan malam itu di bar? Caramu menatapku. Kupikir..."

Suaranya tersendat, dan aku seakan ingin bunuh diri saja.

"...Kupikir aku berarti sesuatu untukmu."

Aku melangkah lebih dekat, ingin menyentuhnya. Untuk menghiburnya. Untuk mengambil kembali semuanya. Membuat semuanya lebih baik.

"Memang. Kau berarti untukku."

Dia mengangguk kaku.

"Benar. Itulah kenapa kau…"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun! Tidak ada kencan. Tidak ada naik taksi terkutuk. Itu semua bohong, Yoongi. Namjoon yang meneleponku hari itu, bukan Sullie. Aku hanya mengatakan semua itu agar kau berpikir itu adalah dia."

Wajahnya berubah pucat, dan aku tahu dia percaya padaku.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Aku menghembuskan napas. Suaraku pelan dan tegang. Memohon padanya agar mengerti.

"Karena... Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak lama. Aku tidak menyadarinya sampai hari Minggu malam. Dan kemudian ketika Ravi muncul di sini... Kupikir kau menerima dia kembali. Dan itu menghancurkanku. Begitu menyakitkan hingga aku ingin membuatmu merasa... sakit yang sama seperti yang kurasakan."

Bukan momen terbaikku, bukan? Ya, aku tahu, aku seorang bajingan. Percayalah, aku tahu.

"Jadi aku mengatakan semua itu dengan sengaja, agar kau berpikir bahwa kau tidak berarti apa pun bagiku. Bahwa kau seperti wanita yang lain. Tapi kau bukan, Yoongi. Kau tidak seperti siapa pun yang pernah kukenal. Aku ingin bersamamu... benar-benar bersamamu. Hanya kamu. Aku belum pernah merasakan seperti ini pada siapa pun. Aku tak pernah menginginkan segala hal yang ingin kumiliki ketika bersamamu."

Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dia hanya menatapku. Dan aku tidak bisa tahan lagi. Aku memegang bahunya, lengannya. Hanya ingin merasakannya. Dia menegang, tapi tidak menarik diri. Aku mengangkat tanganku ke wajahnya. Jempolku mengelus pipi dan bibirnya.

 _Oh Tuhan._

Matanya tertutup oleh sentuhanku, dan gumpalan di tenggorokanku terasa seperti mencekikku.

"Kumohon, Yoongi, bisakah kita... kembali? Semuanya begitu indah sebelumnya. Itu sempurna. Aku ingin kita seperti itu lagi. Aku sangat menginginkannya."

Aku tidak pernah percaya pada penyesalan. Pada rasa bersalah. Dulu aku berpikir itu hanya ada di kepala seseorang. Seperti takut akan ketinggian. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilewati jika kalian memiliki tekad. Kekuatan. Tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki seseorang—melukai seseorang—yang berarti lebih bagiku dibanding... diriku sendiri. Dan tahu bahwa aku mengacaukan ini karena ketakutanku, kebodohanku semata, ini sungguh... tak tertahankan.

Dia menepis tanganku. Dan melangkah mundur.

"Tidak."

Yoongi mengambil tasnya dari lantai.

"Kenapa?"

Aku berdehem.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Apa kau ingat ketika pertama kali aku mulai bekerja di sini? Dan kau bilang ayahmu ingin aku menyusun 'latihan' presentasi?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau mengatakan itu karena kau tidak ingin aku mendapatkan klien itu. Benar kan?"

"Benar."

"Dan kemudian malam itu ketika kita bertemu dengan Anderson, kau bilang bahwa aku menyodorkan payudaraku ke wajahnya karena... bagaimana kau mengatakannya? Kau ingin 'membuatku marah'. Ya atau tidak?"

 _Kemana arah pembicaraan ini?_

"Ya."

"Dan kemudian minggu lalu—setelah semuanya—kau membuatku percaya bahwa kau bicara dengan wanita itu karena kau ingin menyakitiku?"

"Memang, tapi…"

"Dan sekarang, sekarang kau bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Ya."

Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi kenapa aku harus percaya padamu, Jimin?"

Aku berdiri di sana. Terdiam. Karena aku tak punya apa pun untuk diucapkan. Tidak ada pertahanan. Tidak ada alasan yang akan membuat perbedaan nyata. Tidak untuk Yoongi. Dia berbalik untuk pergi. Dan aku panik.

"Yoongi, tunggu..."

Aku melangkah di depannya. Dia berhenti namun pandangannya melewatiku. Seperti aku bahkan tidak di sini.

"Aku tahu aku mengacaukannya. Parah. Cerita tentang gadis taksi itu bodoh dan kejam. Dan aku minta maaf. Lebih menyesal daripada yang pernah kau pahami. Tapi... kau tidak bisa membiarkan itu merusak apa yang telah kita miliki."

Dia tertawa mengejek.

"Apa yang bisa kita miliki? Apa yang kita miliki, Jimin? Semua yang pernah kita miliki adalah argumen dan persaingan dan nafsu..."

"Tidak. Ini lebih dari itu. Aku merasanya akhir pekan itu, dan aku tahu kau merasakannya juga. Apa yang kita miliki bisa menjadi... spektakuler. Jika kau memberinya kesempatan. Beri kita, aku, satu kesempatan lagi. Kumohon."

Bibirnya tertekuk satu sama lain. Lalu dia bergerak mengelilingiku. Tapi aku meraih lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Jimin."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Dan maksudku bukan hanya lengannya. Dia menyentakkan tangannya.

"Cobalah lebih keras. Kau pernah melakukannya sekali. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya lagi."

Lalu ia berjalan keluar pintu. Dan aku tidak mengikutinya.

* * *

-TBC-

[Hmmm kira2 apa yg bakal bangjim lakuin buat dapetin hati yoongi n sembuhin "flu"nya :')]

[Yoongi galak mode on ni dari skr *eaa]


	20. Chapter 20

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 20

Oke. Jadi itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Kalian benar, itu adalah bencana. Kalian pikir aku seharusnya mengejar dia? Well, kalian keliru.

Apakah kalian pernah membaca The Art of War karya Sun Tzu? Aku pernah.

Ini adalah buku tentang strategi militer. Seorang jenderal yang baik tahu kapan harus menyerang. Seorang jenderal yang hebat tahu kapan harus mundur. Untuk menggalang kekuatan.

Aku sudah memberitahu Yoongi apa yang perlu kukatakan. Kini aku harus menunjukkan kepadanya. Aksi untuk memenangkan perang. Aksi untuk menyembuhkan luka. Bukan kata-kata. Kata-kata itu murah. Milkku, terutama, saat ini kata-kataku setara dengan nilai gabungan dari seluruh kotoran yang ada di pembuangan sampah pusat.

Jadi... aku punya rencana. Dan kegagalan bukanlah pilihan. Karena ini bukan hanya tentang aku, tentang apa yang kuinginkan. Tidak lagi. Ini juga tentang apa yang Yoongi inginkan. Dan dia menginginkanku. Tentu, dia melawannya—tapi keinginan itu ada di sana. Seperti yang selalu terjadi.

Tidak akan pernah ada seorang pun yang bisa memahami Yoongi seperti diriku. Dan—sebelum kalian benar-benar marah padaku—aku tidak mengatakan ini karena rasa percaya diri yang berlebihan. Aku mengatakan ini karena di balik kemarahan, di bawah lukanya... Yoongi sama jatuh cintanya denganku seperti aku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Melihat Yoongi seperti melihat diriku sendiri ke dalam cermin. Jadi aku tak akan berhenti. Aku tak akan menyerah. Tidak sampai kami berdua mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan. Memiliki satu sama lain.

Hei, kalian tahu apa lagi yang jenderal besar akan lakukan? Panggilan pasukan cadangan.

.

.

.

Berikut ini adalah fakta untuk kalian: Kebanyakan pria tidak bisa melakukan multitasking. Itu benar. Itulah kenapa kalian tidak bisa mendapati banyak pria yang mencoba membuat masakan lengkap untuk makan malam. Sebagian besar kaum pria hanya bisa benar-benar fokus pada satu hal pada suatu waktu. Sebagian besar kaum pria, tapi tidak untukku.

Sebelum aku keluar pintu kantor, aku menghubungi Hoseok melalui ponselku. Tidak, aku bukan atasan yang rewel. Jika kalian seorang asisten dari salah satu bankir investasi paling sukses di Seoul City, panggilan larut malam merupakan bagian dari deskripsi kerja. Sekarang setelah seminggu aku mengacuhkan segala masalah di sekitarmu, aku perlu tahu apakah aku masih punya klien untuk ditangani.

Untungnya bagiku, aku masih punya klien.

"Kuharap kau dapat menumbuhkan ginjal ketiga, Jimin," kata Hoseok.

"Karena kalau Taehyung, Jackson, dan Namjoon membutuhkannya pada saat bersamaan, kau harus menyerahkannya pada mereka."

Rupanya, mereka orang-orang yang sudah menggantikan pekerjaanku ketika aku sedang membuat lekukan permanen pada sofaku.

"Pesankan Jackson satu meja di bar manapun yang dia mau akhir pekan ini. Aku yang bayar."

Tidak ada yang lebih baik untuk urusan mengucapkan terima kasih seperti penari telanjang prabayar.

Adapun Taehyung dan Namjoon, aku perlu berpikir tentang urusan yang satu ini. Aku punya perasaan bar striptease terlarang untuk mereka yang sudah masuk ke dalam the Dark Side.

Setelah Hoseok memberikan info terbaru tentang pekerjaanku, aku katakan padanya untuk mengosongkan jadwalku dan memberinya daftar hal-hal yang kuperlukan untuk besok. Aku punya hari yang panjang untuk membuat perencanaan, tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan investasi perbankan.

Setelah kami menutup telepon, aku berjalan melewati pintu apartemenku. Oh Tuhan. Aku menutup hidung dengan tanganku. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan bau ini selama tujuh hari lamanya?

Oh, benar—Aku sedang mati otak.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Kantong sampah berjajar di salah satu dinding. Botol kosong ditumpuk di atas meja. Piring kotor memenuhi bak cuci, dan bau udara di apartemenku seperti aroma pengap yang merembes melalui ventilasi mobilmu ketika kalian terjebak kemacetan lalu lintas di belakang truk sampah.

Jin berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membersihkannya, tapi kondisinya masih saja kacau. Mirip seperti hidupku pada saat itu, bukan? Ini adalah contoh yang sangat bagus dari simbolisme.

Aku berjalan ke kamar tidur di mana aku benar-benar bisa bernapas melalui hidungku. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap telepon. Ingat pasukan cadangan yang tadi kusebutkan? Saatnya untuk memanggil mereka.

Aku mengangkat telepon dan menghubungi. Suara menenangkan menyapaku setelah deringan kedua. Kombinasi sempurna dari kekuatan dan kenyamanan, dan aku menjawab.

"Hai, Umma."

Kalian pikir aku akan menghubungi orang lain, benar, kan? Jauh di lubuk hati—aku adalah anak mama. Aku cukup jantan untuk mengakuinya. Dan percayalah, aku bukan satu-satunya. Cukup banyak menjelaskan, bukan?

Itulah alasan kenapa pacarmu tidak mampu menaruh dengan tepat kaus kaki atau celana dalam ke dalam keranjang cucian, karena dia dibesarkan dengan mamanya melakukan hal itu untuknya. Itulah kenapa saus pastamu lumayan, tapi tidak, seleranya sudah terpaku pada saus buatan mamanya di hari minggu.

Ditambah lagi, kalian tahu istilah "Ibu tahu yang terbaik"? Ya, itu menjengkelkan. Tapi apakah itu akurat? Sangat-sangat akurat. Aku belum pernah tahu ibuku melakukan kesalahan. Dalam hal apa pun. Jadi pada saat ini, pendapatnya adalah sumber yang paling berharga bagiku.

Aku tahu apa yang menurutku harus kulakukan untuk memperbaiki keadaan dengan Yoongi, tapi aku ingin mengkonfirmasi bahwa itu memang tindakan yang benar untuk dilakukan. Ini adalah wilayah baru bagiku. Dan aku tidak boleh mengacaukannya. Lagi.

Ibuku mulai bicara tentang samgyetang yang sehat dan kompres dingin. Tapi aku memotong kata-katanya.

"Umma, aku sebenarnya tidak sakit. Maksudku bukan seperti yang engkau pikirkan."

Sambil mendesah, aku mulai menceritakan kisah kotorku. Versi sensor yang dipersingkat. Mirip seperti suatu pengakuan. Setelah aku menguraikan kejadian pagi di kantorku di mana aku mengacaukan keadaan dengan Yoongi—oke, kalian benar, di mana aku mengacaukan segalanya—ibuku menghembuskan napas penuh kesedihan.

"Oh, Jimin."

Perutku terbalik oleh rasa penyesalan dan kekecewaan. Apa yang tidak akan kuberikan pada mesin waktu. Aku selesai menceritakan tentang keterpurukanku dan mulai menjelaskan rencanaku untuk memperbaiki keadaanku besok. Setelah aku selesai, dia terdiam selama beberapa saat. Dan dia melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah kukira akan dilakukan oleh ibuku yang sopan dan menahan diri. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau sangat mirip ayahmu. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau punya sedikit saja DNA dariku."

Aku sungguh tak pernah bisa melihat adanya kesamaan antara aku dan ayahku. Kecuali kecintaan kami akan bisnis, dorongan kami untuk sukses. Kami selalu seimbang dalam bidang itu. Sebaliknya, ayahku sangat ketat dalam berperilaku. seorang pria yang berdedikasi, yang setia pada keluarga sepenuhnya. Bertolak belakang denganku dalam segala hal.

"Benarkah?"

Dia masih terkekeh.

"Suatu hari akan kuceritakan padamu bagaimana ayahmu dan aku akhirnya bersama di universitas. Dan aku akan memasukkan semua rincian kecil dan jorok yang ayahmu sendiri tak pernah ingin kau mengetahuinya."

Bila ceritanya melibatkan seks dalam bentuk apa pun, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Sekali pun.

Menurut pendapatku, orangtuaku melakukan hubungan seks dua kali sepanjang hidupnya. Sekali untuk mendapatkan Jin dan sekali untuk mendapatkanku. Itu saja. Pada tingkat tertentu aku sadar bahwa aku menipu diri sendiri, tapi ini adalah salah satu topik di mana aku lebih suka hidup dalam penyangkalan.

"Sedangkan untukmu dan Yoongi, aku membayangkan dia akan jadi cukup... terkesan dengan apa yang telah kau rencanakan. Nantinya. Pada awalnya, aku menebak dia akan marah besar. Kau harus bersiap untuk itu, Jimin."

Aku juga memperkirakan akan hal itu. Ingat garis tipis yang Taehyung bicarakan?

"Bagaimanapun aku harus bertanya padamu, sayang... apa kau yakin? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh yakin bahwa Min Yoongi adalah wanita yang tepat untukmu? Bukan hanya sebagai kekasih tapi sebagai teman, sahabat, mitra? Kau harus yakin, Jimin. Sangat keliru mempermainkan perasaan seseorang, tak perlu aku memberitahumu soal itu."

Sekarang ada nada celaan dalam suaranya, nada yang sama seperti yang ia gunakan waktu aku berumur delapan tahun dan tertangkap basah membaca buku harian Jin.

"Aku seratus persen yakin. Ini Yoongi atau... tidak sama sekali."

Aku masih terkejut betapa tepatnya ini. Dan, terus terang, aku ketakutan setengah mati. Maksudku, bahkan sebelum aku bercinta dengan Yoongi, ketertarikanku untuk bercinta dengan wanita lain sudah mulai memudar. Drastis. Dan itu bukan karena mereka pasangan seks yang buruk. Itu karena mereka bukan Yoongi.

Jika, karena suatu malapetaka, Yoongi tidak akan menerimaku kembali, aku mungkin akan mencukur kepalaku dan pindah ke Tibet. Aku dengar para biksu sedang dibutuhkan di sana.

"Kalau begitu, inilah saranku: Bertindaklah secara tak kenal lelah. Pantang menyerah. Benar-benar gigih dalam mengejar keinginanmu. Jika sedikit saja kepercayaan dirimu goyah, Yoongi akan menganggap itu sebagai tanda bahwa kasih sayangmu mungkin juga goyah. Kau sudah memberinya beberapa alasan untuk tidak percaya padamu, jangan biarkan ketidakkukuhanmu memberinya alasan lagi. Bersikaplah yang manis, Jimin. Jujurlah. Bersikaplah seperti pria yang kubesarkan. Pria yang kukenal."

Aku tersenyum. Dan saat itu juga, aku tahu, tanpa pertanyaan, entah kenapa, dengan cara tertentu, aku akan memperbaiki situasinya.

"Terima kasih, Umma."

Saat aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ia menambahkan,

"Dan demi Tuhan, segera setelah kau menjernihkan situasi ini, Aku ingin kalian berdua mampir ke rumah untuk makan malam. Aku ingin bertemu wanita yang membuat putraku bertekuk lutut padanya. Dia pasti luar biasa."

Seratus bidikan gambar tentang Yoongi melompat masuk kepalaku sekaligus... Yoongi di mejanya, berkacamata. Cemerlang dan penuh tekad. Suatu kekuatan yang harus diperhitungkan. Yoongi tertawa pada salah satu komentarku yang tidak pantas. Memperkenalkan Taehyung ke Jungkook. Membantu Namjoon keluar dari amukan dari Si Menyebalkan.

Yoongi dalam pelukanku, begitu bergairah dan memberiku kehangatan. Percaya dan terbuka. Dia di bawahku, di atasku, di sekitarku, menyesuaikan gerak demi gerakku, erangan demi erangan. Senyumku bertambah lebar.

"Dia, Umma. Dia orangnya."

.

.

.

Saatnya pelajaran sejarah, nak.

Pada jaman dahulu kala, ketika dua klan sedang berperang, mereka akan mengirim bangsawan ke lapangan sebelum pertempuran untuk mencoba dan merundingkan resolusi tanpa kekerasan. Jika para penguasa bisa menemukan kompromi, maka tidak akan ada pertempuran. Namun jika tidak bisa mencapai kesepakatan—maka dimulailah pertempuran.

Maksudku adalah, untuk mencapai setiap tujuan, ada dua cara untuk mencapainya: cara yang keras dan cara yang lunak. Orang-orang jaman dulu menyadarinya. Dan begitu juga aku. Itulah sebabnya aku berdiri di luar gedung kantorku menunggu untuk menjumpai Yoongi sebelum dia berjalan masuk ke pintu. Untuk mencari solusi damai. Kita akan menyebutnya "cara lunak" milikku.

Dan dia datang. Lihat dia di seberang blok? Rupanya, aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang hari ini berangkat kerja siap untuk berperang. Yoongi pasti memakai baju besinya. Dia mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu hak yang sangat tinggi. Rambutnya dipelintir menjadi sanggul yang ketat dengan hanya beberapa lembar membelai wajahnya. Dagunya terangkat, matanya keras, dan dia berjalan dengan langkah terarah penuh semangat. Luar biasa.

Detak jantungku bertambah cepat, dan kejantananku bangkit setengah tegang, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Memang benar, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berhubungan seks, tapi aku akan mendapatkannya nanti. Saat ini, fokusku sepenuhnya hanya pada Yoongi dan langkahku selanjutnya. Aku bertolak dari gedung dan bertemu dengannya di tengah perjalanannya.

"Hai, Yoongi. Kau terlihat lezat pagi ini."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangsurkan bunga lavender warna ungu. Dia tidak menerimanya. Sebaliknya, dia berjalan melewatiku tanpa kata. Aku berjalan mundur jadi aku masih ada di depannya.

"Pagi, Yoongi."

Dia mencoba berjalan melingkariku, tapi aku memblokir langkahnya dan aku menyeringai. Tidak bisa menahannya.

"Apa? Kau tidak mau bicara denganku? Kau pikir itu sungguh layak mengingat kita bekerja bersama-sama?"

Suaranya datar dan terlatih, seperti robot.

"Tentu saja tidak, Mr. Park. Jika Anda memiliki urusan bisnis untuk dibicarakan dengan saya, saya akan senang untuk bicara dengan Anda. Tapi jika itu tidak menyangkut pekerjaan, maka saya lebih suka."

"Mr. Park?"

Kurasa tidak.

"Apa ini semacam permainan peran? Aku bos jahat dan kau sekretaris seksi?"

Rahangnya terkatup, dan tangannya mengepal kencang pada tasnya.

"Atau kau bisa menjadi bosnya, kalau kau suka. Dan aku bisa menjadi asisten penurut yang membutuhkan hukuman. Aku pasti bisa masuk ke segala hal yang berbau dominatrik."

Dia membuat suara muak. Dan berjalan pergi. Aku dengan mudah mengejarnya.

"Tidak, tunggu, Yoongi. Aku bercanda. Itu lelucon. Tolong tunggu. Aku sungguh perlu bicara denganmu."

Suaranya tajam, kesal.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangsurkan bunganya lagi.

"Makan malamlah denganku pada hari Sabtu."

Alisnya berkerut.

"Apa kau minum sejenis obat yang tidak aku tahu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Apa aku tidak cukup jelas tadi malam? Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk pergi keluar denganmu lagi?"

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku berharap suasana hatimu lebih bagus pagi ini. Bahwa mungkin setelah tidur nyenyak kau akan menyadari bahwa kau masih... menyukaiku."

Dia mendengus.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

Dia berjalan selangkah. Kemudian berhenti dan berbalik menghadap kearahku.

"Tidak, setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak akan bisa."

Aku mengimbangi di sampingnya ketika dia berjalan terus menuju gedung. Aku punya waktu dua menit, mungkin kurang. Aku bicara dengan cepat.

"Serius, Yoongi, aku sedang berpikir…"

"Sungguh suatu kejutan dengan kau yang bisa berpikir Mr. Park."

Apakah dia selalu sok pintar?

"Aku ingin memulai dari awal. Melakukan sesuatu dengan benar saat ini. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi keluar. Mengatakan padamu segala hal yang seharusnya kukatakan sebelumnya. Tentang betapa menakjubkannya kau menurutku. Betapa pentingnya kau bagiku. Oh, dan aku tidak akan bohong lagi padamu."

Tidak sekali pun. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Sepuluh tahun dari sekarang, jika Yoongi bertanya apakah celana jeans tertentu membuat pantatnya terlihat gemuk, dan kalau memang begitu? Aku akan mempertaruhkan hidupku dan menjawab ya.

Aku bersumpah.

Dia menatap lurus ke depan saat ia menjawab,

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi tidak. Dibuat merasa bodoh dan dimanfaatkan sungguh tidak masuk dalam daftar tertinggi agendaku minggu ini. Aku sudah pernah mengalaminya. Tidak mencari pengulangan."

Aku menangkap sikunya dengan lembut dan memutar tubuhnya ke arahku. Aku mencoba untuk menangkap matanya, tapi dia menolak bertemu dengan mataku. Suaraku rendah. Dan tulus.

"Yoongi... aku panik. Aku takut, dan aku mengacaukannya. Itu takkan pernah terjadi lagi. Aku belajar dari kesalahanku."

"Kebetulan sekali."

Dia menatapku dari atas ke bawah penuh arti.

"Aku juga."

Lalu ia berjalan pergi. Dan aku menghembuskan napas pajang. Oke. Kalau begitu pakai cara yang keras.

Hm, kenapa aku tidak terkejut?

* * *

-TBC-


	21. Chapter 21

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 21

Saat Yoongi membuka pintu masuk gedung, aku tepat di belakangnya. Begitu dia melintasi ambang pintu, musik mulai dimainkan. Dan langkah Yoongi terhenti seketika.

Mereka disebut _The Three Man Band_. Mereka musisi keliling dari Hongdae.

Secara detil akan kujelaskan. Sang vokalis gitarnya tergantung dengan tali bahu dan mikrofon yang terpasang ke dadanya. Sang drummer memiliki seperangkat drum lengkap yang terikat di depan tubuhnya, seperti seorang anak di marching band, tapi jauh lebih keren. Orang terakhir mempunyai kombinasi gitar dan keyboard yang terletak pada dudukan di pinggangnya. Sebenarnya ini sangat tidak norak seperti kedengarannya. Mereka bagus.

Yoongi mendesis kearahku,

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Yaaa, aku tidak tahu cara bermain gitar. Dan aku tidak bisa menyanyi karena harus bekerja. Jadi..."

Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. _Musik, Jimin? Inikah rencana besarnya? Bukankah Ravi sudah mencobanya?_ Ya, si tolol itu mencoba strategi ini dan gagal. Tapi ini akan berbeda.

Lebih bagus.

Lebih lama.

The Three Man Band itu dinamis, bergerak dengan izinku ke dalam gedung ini. Yang berarti mereka dapat, dan akan, mengikuti Yoongi sepanjang hari. Bernyanyi dengan tidak hanya satu tapi puluhan lagu yang dipilih dengan cermat. Dan tidak, ini bukan rencana keseluruhannya. Ini hanyalah langkah pertama. Masih banyak lagi.

"Aku membencimu."

Tidak dia tidak membenciku. Aku menyelipkan bunga yang tadi ditolak Yoongi di belakang telinganya.

"Dengarkan liriknya, Yoongi."

Sang penyanyi bersenandung tentang seorang pria yang bertekuk lutut, begitu jatuh cinta hingga dia ingin berubah, menjadi lebih baik bagi sang wanita. Yoongi merenggut bunga dari rambutnya dan membuangnya ke lantai. Lalu ia mendorong melewatiku menuju lift dan masuk kedalam. Dan The Three Man Band berkerumun di sekelilingnya. Masih memainkan alat musiknya.

Yoongi terlihat ketakutan bukan? Saat pintu tertutup, aku hampir merasa tidak enak. Hampir.

Aku mengambil lift berikutnya menuju lantai empat puluh. Sesampainya di sana, suara lagu "No.1" dari BoA berkumandang.

 _You're still my NO.1_

 _The one I'm thinking of the one I can rely_

 _I guess you know that so different site I love this song_

 _This all you said and done_

 _You're still my NO.1_

 _The things I said I taken back you know_

 _It's not the end 'Cause now I've taken my stand_

 _And I miss you, and I want you back in my life..._

Rupanya, Yoongi telah melarang The Three Man Band dari kantornya. Jadi mereka mangkal di luar pintu kantornya yang tertutup. Aku berhenti di meja Hoseok. Dia memberiku kopi.

"Lagu yang bagus."

"Terima kasih. Apa semuanya sudah di atur?"

"Siap beraksi, bos."

Lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Oh, dan aku membawakan ini untukmu."

Dia memberiku sebuah kotak berukuran sedang penuh dengan DVD. Di tumpukan atas ada _Gone with the Wind, Say Anything, Beauty and the Beast, Casablanca, Titanic,_ dan... _The Notebook._

"Apa ini?"

"Penelitian. Untukmu. Kupikir kau mungkin membutuhkannya."

Aku tersenyum.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu, Hoseok?"

"Menghabiskan sisa hidupmu sengsara dan kesepian?"

Dia tidak jauh meleset.

"Tambah liburanmu selama seminggu, oke?"

Aku membawa kotak barang-barangnya ke kantorku dan mempersiapkan tahap kedua.

.

.

.

Bunga. Banyak sekali wanita berkata mereka tidak menginginkannya. Tapi setiap wanita senang bila mereka mendapatkannya. Itulah sebabnya aku sudah mengatur agar bunga itu di kirim ke kantor Yoongi, setiap jamnya. Tujuh lusin sekaligus. Satu lusin melambangkan setiap hari kita berpisah.

Romantis, kan? Kurasa juga begitu.

Dan meskipun aku tahu bunga kesukaan Yoongi adalah aster putih, aku secara spesifik mengatakan kepada tukang bunga untuk menghindarinya. Sebaliknya, aku memilih karangan bunga yang eksotis dengan kelopak berwarna cerah dan bentuk yang aneh. Jenis bunga yang mungkin belum pernah dilihat Yoongi seumur hidupnya, berasal dari tempat yang belum pernah dia datangi. Tempat-tempat aku ingin mengajaknya kesana. Pada awalnya aku membuat pesannya sederhana dan umum.

Coba lihat:

 _._

 _Yoongi,_

 _Maafkan aku._

 _-Jimin_

 _._

 _Yoongi,_

 _Ijinkan aku menebusnya untukmu._

 _-Jimin_

 _._

 _Yoongi,_

 _Aku merindukanmu. Tolong maafkan aku._

 _-Jimin._

.

Tapi setelah beberapa jam kupikir aku harus berupaya lebih keras. Menjadi lebih kreatif. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

 _._

 _Yoongi,_

 _Kau mengubahku jadi seorang stalker._

 _-Jimin_

 _._

 _Yoongi,_

 _Kencanlah denganku hari Sabtu dan aku akan memberimu semua klienku._ _Semuanya._

 _-Jimin_

 _._

 _Yoongi,_

 _Kalau aku melemparkan diri kedepan bus,_ _Maukah kau datang menjengukku di rumah sakit?_

 _-Jimin_

 _PS - Cobalah untuk tidak merasa terlalu bersalah kalau aku tidak bisa bertahan hidup. Sungguh._

.

Karangan bunga yang terakhir datang empat puluh lima menit yang lalu. Sekarang aku hanya duduk di mejaku, menunggu. Kalau kalian tanya, menunggu untuk apa? Kalian akan melihatnya. Yoongi mungkin keras kepala, tapi dia tidak terbuat dari batu.

Pintu kantorku dibanting terbuka, menyisakan penyok di dinding. Bersiap-siaplah.

"Kau membuatku gila!"

Pipinya memerah, napasnya memburu, dan matanya memancarkan sinar pembunuhan.

 _Bagus._

Aku mengangkat alisku penuh harap.

"Gila? Seperti kau ingin merobek bajuku terbuka lagi?"

"Tidak. Gila seperti gatal oleh infeksi jamur yang tidak mau hilang."

Aku tersentak. Tidak bisa mencegahnya. Yoongi melangkah menuju mejaku.

"Aku mencoba untuk bekerja. Aku harus fokus. Dan kau malah menyuruh Hyuk, Won, dan Hong memainkan setiap lagu murahan tahun delapan puluhan yang pernah ditulis di luar pintu kantorku!"

"Murahan? Benarkah? Hah. Kupikir kau tipe gadis yang suka lagu tahun delapan puluhan."

Hm, aku baru tahu sekarang.

"Aku serius, Jimin. Ini adalah tempat kerja, aku pasti bukan satu-satunya orang yang terganggu oleh suara ini."

Bagus. Dia memanggilku Jimin lagi. Kemajuan.

Dan sejauh ini mengganggu seluruh staff? Aku telah memikirkannya. Aku bicara dengan sebagian besar orang di lantai ini dan memberi mereka informasi lebih dulu tentang hiburan hari ini. Mereka sepertinya tidak keberatan.

"Aku juga serius, Yoongi. Kau tidak seharusnya bekerja. Kau seharusnya mendengarkan. Aku sendiri yang memilih daftar lagunya. Ini adalah aksi besarku. Untuk menunjukkan padamu bagaimana perasaanku."

"Aku tidak peduli tentang perasaanmu!"

"Hmmm, itu kasar."

Dia menyilangkan lengannya, dan mengetuk kakinya di lantai.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi kau tidak memberiku pilihan. Kau jelas belum dewasa untuk menangani urusan ini seperti layaknya orang dewasa. Jadi... aku akan memberitahu ayahmu."

Benar.

 _Dia lah orangnya yang akan melapor ke ayahku, tapi aku lah yang dituduh belum dewasa._

Tentu saja.

Dan aku juga sudah memikirkannya.

"Ayahku ada di California selama dua minggu ke depan. Aku tidak terlalu khawatir tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku lewat telepon."

Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mencoba lagi, tapi aku meneruskan.

"Kau bisa mencoba bicara dengan Taewoo Ahjussi. Tapi dia ada di Jeju, di lapangan golf yang baru saja dibuka. Dongwon Ahjussi berada di kantornya."

Dia berbalik, tapi kata-kataku berikutnya membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku mesti mengingatkanmu... dia sebenarnya punya titik lemah oleh sesuatu yang romantis. Aku tidak akan terlalu berharap jika aku jadi kamu. Dan dia adalah ayah baptisku."

Dia menatapku sejenak. Dia mencoba memikirkan kata-kata balasannya. Aku senang aku sudah membersihkan semua benda keras dari mejaku. Kalian tahu, benda yang mungkin ingin dia lemparkan di kepalaku sekarang juga.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini. Ini adalah pelecehan seksual."

Aku berdiri dan bersandar ke depan meja kerjaku.

"Tuntut aku."

Mulutnya terbuka untuk memuntahkan apa yang kuyakin akan menjadi semburan dengan ukuran gunung berapi. Tapi aku memotongnya. Dan suaraku tenang. Rasional.

"Atau, kau bisa menghindar dari kesulitan dan pergi berkencan denganku pada hari Sabtu. Satu kencan. Satu malam, dan semua ini akan hilang. Setelah itu, jika kau masih tidak ingin berhubungannya denganku, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Sumpah tentara."

Secara teknis, ini bukan kebohongan. Kita sudah sepaham bahwa menjadi tentara bukanlah kesukaanku. Memanfaatkan celah, ingat?

Wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi muak.

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak akan bisa diperas untuk pergi kencan denganmu."

Aku duduk lagi.

"Itu adalah pilihan yang kuat. Feminisme yang menunjukkan aku-seorang-wanita-maka-dengarkan-aumanku. Aku bangga padamu, Yoongi."

Matanya menyipit dengan curiga. Gadis pintar.

"Ditambah lagi, aku tidak sabar menunggumu melihat apa yang sudah kurencanakan besok. Aku tidak akan merencanakan rapat apa pun. Mungkin itu akan jadi terlalu bising."

Suaranya meninggi dalam setiap katanya. Seperti petir dari badai yang mendekat.

"Kau adalah bajingan manipulatif, kekanak-kanakan, pendendam!"

"Aku tidak berusaha jadi seperti itu."

Dia berjalan mengelilingi mejaku dan aku berdiri untuk menyambutnya.

"Seorang bajingan egois, menyebalkan!"

"Aku tahu."

Dia memukul dadaku dengan kedua tangannya.

 _Buk._

"Aku berharap tak pernah melihatmu di klub bodoh itu!"

 _Buk._

"Aku berharap tak pernah mendapat pekerjaan ini!"

 _Buk._

"Aku berharap tak pernah bertemu denganmu!"

Aku mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat. Sekarang inilah saatnya ketika kita biasanya mulai berciuman.

Apakah kalian berharap untuk melihat bagian itu? Maaf. Takkan terjadi.

Karena ini bukan hanya tentang aku dan ereksiku yang mengamuk. Tidak lagi. Dan aku harus membuktikannya pada Yoongi. Jadi aku menahan diri. Tapi jangan berpikir ini mudah, karena ini sulit. Tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan selain melebur bibirku dengan bibirnya dan mengingatkan Yoongi betapa nikmat ciuman itu di antara kami. Betapa masih sama nikmatnya.

Aku membungkuk dan menempelkan dahiku di dahinya. Yoongi menutup matanya. Aku menggesek hidungku dengan hidungnya dan menarik napas, perlu memuaskan ketagihanku. aromanya bahkan lebih enak daripada yang kuingat. Seperti kue-kue hangat di Taman Eden. Dan kemudian aku berbisik,

"Aku menyesal menyakitimu. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan semua itu. Tidak sepatah kata pun. Tolong percayalah."

Yoongi membuka matanya. Ada keterkejutan pada mata coklat indahnya. Dan ketakutan, seperti rusa yang baru saja menangkap aroma pemburu. Karena dia ingin percaya padaku. Dan dia tahu bahwa aku juga tahu. Lalu dia berkedip. Dan matanya menjadi keras. Sulit untuk mengatakan apakah dia lebih marah padaku atau marah pada diri sendiri.

Mungkin padaku.

Dia mendorong dadaku, dan aku jatuh kembali ke kursiku.

"Fuck you!"

Dia berjalan menjauh dari mejaku menuju pintu.

"Di sini? Sekarang?"

Aku menatap langit-langit, seakan aku sedang memperdebatkan kemungkinan ini.

"Woah... oke. Tapi bersikaplah yang lembut. Sofaku masih perawan."

Aku melonggarkan dasiku dan mulai membuka kancing kemejaku. Dia tergagap. Lalu dia menunjuk jarinya ke arahku dan praktis menggeram. Ya, itu sungguh panas.

"Ugh!"

Lalu ia berjalan keluar dari kantorku. Dia berhenti di depan The Three Man Band, yang telah menunggunya di luar.

"Dan jangan ikuti aku!"

Saat ia menghilang di lorong, vokalis menatapku. Aku mengangguk. Dan mereka mengikuti langkah Yoongi, melantunkan "Heat of Moment" dari Asia.

Hei, apa yang salah? Kalian terlihat khawatir. Jangan. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan.

Ini semua bagian dari rencana.

* * *

-TBC-


	22. Chapter 22

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 22

Aku yakin kalian tidak tahu ini, tapi banyak pria yang naksir pada Ariel. Kalian tahu, dari film kartun _The Little Mermaid?_ Aku sendiri tidak pernah naksir padanya, tapi aku bisa memahami daya tariknya: dia mengisi kerang di dadanya dengan pas, dia berambut merah, dan sebagian besar waktunya di film dia tidak bisa bicara.

Mengingat hal ini, aku tidak terlalu terganggu oleh semi ereksi yang kualami saat menonton _Beauty and the Beast,_ sebagian PR yang Hoseok berikan padaku. Aku suka Belle. Dia seksi. Untuk ukuran tokoh kartun, omong-omong. Dia mengingatkanku pada Yoongi. Dia banyak akal. Cerdas. Dan dia tidak ambil pusing apa pun yang dilakukan The Beast atau si brengsek dengan lengan besarnya yang aneh.

Aku menatap televisi saat Belle membungkuk memberi makan seekor burung. Lalu aku membungkuk ke depan, berharap untuk melihat belahan dada yang bagus...

Aku akan masuk neraka, benar, kan?

Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku putus asa. Frustrasi.

Terangsang.

Aku pernah bilang bahwa kita akan sampai di sini nantinya, ingat?

Hm, saatnya sudah tiba. Aku merasa seperti kaleng soda yang dikocok dan hampir meledak. Aku tahu rekorku sebelumnya adalah dua belas hari, tapi ini berbeda.

Lebih parah.

Aku berhenti mendadak. Sepenuhnya. Aku bahkan belum masturbasi. Tidak sekali pun. _Dalam sembilan hari terkutuk._ Kurasa penumpukan spermaku mulai mempengaruhi otakku. Seperti gula pada penderita diabetes.

Kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa aku tidak memakai tangan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadaku?

Ini adalah aturan baru. Penebusan dosa yang kulakukan karena kebodohanku. Aku menolak untuk ejakulasi sampai Yoongi orgasme bersamaku. Kemarin sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Tapi setelah melihat dia hari ini, aku sangat yakin masa tunggu ini akan membunuhku.

Jangan memutar mata kalian.

Kalian tidak mengerti. Kecuali kalian seorang pria, kalian takkan bisa mengerti. Kalian tak tahu betapa pentingnya kepuasan seksual secara teratur bagi kami. Sangat penting. Vital. Akan kujelaskan.

Pada tahun 2004, UCLA melakukan survei untuk menentukan seberapa tinggi kaum wanita menilai orgasme dalam kaitannya dengan kegiatan harian lainnya. Kalian tahu apa yang mereka temukan? Delapan dari sepuluh, berarti delapan puluh persen, mengatakan jika diberi pilihan antara seks atau tidur, wanita akan memilih tidur.

Pada tahun yang sama, NYU melakukan penelitian sendiri. Dengan tikus. Mereka menanam elektroda di otak tikus jantan dan menaruh dua tombol di kandangnya. Ketika bajingan kecil yang beruntung itu menekan tombol biru, elektrodanya akan memicu orgasme. Ketika si tikus menekan tombol merah, mereka mendapat makanan.

 _Mau menebak apa yang terjadi pada semua tikusnya?_

Mereka mati.

Mereka mati kelaparan.

Mereka tidak pernah menekan tombol merah.

Perlu aku katakan lagi?

Lagi pula, di sinilah aku. Terjebak di kandang kecilku sendiri tanpa adanya tombol biru terkutuk. Tapi... Mungkin aku bisa mendapat sesuatu yang hampir sama baiknya. Aku menjeda filmnya. Lalu aku mengangkat telepon dan menghubungi.

"Halo?" Suaranya mengantuk. Serak.

"Hai, Yoongi."

"Jimin? Bagaimana... bagaimana kau bisa mendapat nomor telepon rumahku?"

"Aku melihat di arsip pribadimu."

Ya, itu seharusnya rahasia, tapi aku menelepon bantuan. Bermain untuk menang. Aku tidak pernah bilang akan bermain adil. Aku berbaring di sofa sementara bayangan Yoongi di tempat tidur menari di kepalaku.

"Jadi... apa yang kau pakai?"

 _Klik._

Ternyata berjalan dengan lancar. Aku menghubungi lagi.

"Halo."

"Kau sedang memikirkanku sebelum aku menelepon, benar kan?"

 _Klik._

Aku tersenyum. Dan menghubungi lagi.

"Apa?!"

"Kalau saja kau ingin tahu, aku masih memiliki benda itu."

"Kau masih memiliki apa?"

"Celana dalammu. Yang renda hitam. Ada di laciku. Terkadang aku tidur dengan benda itu ada di bawah bantal."

Gila? Mungkin.

"Kau menyimpan piala dari semua korbanmu? Kau ini sangat mirip pembunuh berantai."

"Tidak, bukan dari semua wanita. Hanya kau."

"Apa aku seharusnya tersanjung? Aku malah merasa mual."

"Aku berharap kita bisa menambahkan satu lagi koleksinya."

 _Klik._

Sekarang ini jadi semakin konyol. Aku menghubungi lagi.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Mau?"

 _Kamu. Dan aku. Terdampar di pulau terpencil mewah setidaknya selama seminggu._

"Jangan ditutup. Aku akan terus menelepon lagi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencabut lepas saluran teleponnya."

Tantangan dalam suaranya membuat semi ereksiku berdiri sepenuhnya. Apakah aku bilang seminggu? Maksudku sebulan. Setidaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan datang kesana. Aku akan duduk di luar pintu apartemenmu dan bicara dari luar. Ini paling tidak akan membuatmu jadi sangat populer di kalangan para tetanggamu."

Selama beberapa detik, dia tidak bisa bicara. Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Dia mungkin bertanya-tanya apa aku serius. Aku serius. Lalu ia menjawab dengan gusar,

"Baik. Aku tidak akan menutup teleponnya. Apa kau sungguh punya alasan untuk menelepon, atau apa kau hanya ingin membuatku menjadi lebih jengkel lagi?"

Aku katakan pada Yoongi sejujurnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

Belum lama ini, aku bisa mampir ke kantor Yoongi kapan pun aku mau. Aku bisa bicara dengannya. Menatapnya. Mendengarkan suaranya. Aku merindukan itu. Sangat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Bekerja."

"Aku juga. Semacam itulah. kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"

"Proposal untuk klien baru. Jeffrey Davies."

"Sang jutawan? Bukankah dia... seperti, orang gila?"

"Dia sangat eksentrik, ya."

"Dia tertarik soal apa?"

"Teknologi. Penelitian ilmiah untuk memperpanjang hidup, lebih tepatnya."

Sekarang suaranya nyaman. Normal. Hampir bersahabat.

"Aku punya beberapa kenalan orang-orang di bidang kriogenik. Aku bisa menghubungkanmu dengan mereka. Kita harus membicarakannya saat makan malam hari Sabtu."

"Apa kau mencoba menyuapku?"

"Apa kau lebih suka sarapan? Makan siang boleh juga."

Pada titik ini, aku akan puas hanya mendapat snack ringan tengah hari. Dia mendengus. Ini bukan tawa, tapi mendekati.

"Lupakan saja, Jimin."

Aku menyeringai meskipun dia tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Tidak akan terjadi. Aku bisa terus melakukan ini selamanya. Aku punya stamina yang menakjubkan, tapi kau sudah tahu itu."

"Apa aku perlu menutup teleponnya lagi?"

Aku mengeluh,

"Tidak. Aku akan bersikap baik."

Aku berbaring miring. Apartemenku redup dan tenang. Rasanya... intim. Seperti salah satu percakapan larut malam di bawah selimut yang kalian lakukan saat SMA karena kalian tidak seharusnya masih menelepon.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di hari Natal?"

Ada senyum dalam suaranya ketika dia menjawab.

"Ibuku akan datang berkunjung. Ibu Jungkook juga, jadi kita semua akan pergi keluar bersama untuk makan malam Natal. Dan lagi sewa apartemenku akan habis bulan depan, jadi aku berencana untuk mencari apartemen sementara ibuku ada di sini. Aku berharap Seoul akan membuatnya terkesan. Mungkin aku akan menemukan tempat yang akan memikatnya untuk tetap tinggal di sini."

"Bagaimana dengan Ravi? Apa dia masih tinggal dengan Jungkook?"

Tidak ingin ada serangan sergapan, benar, kan? Nada tajam kembali lagi dalam suaranya saat dia memberitahuku,

"Itu bukan urusanmu, tapi Ravi pindah ke Gwangju tiga hari yang lalu."

Wow, bukankah kabar itu membuatku ingin berdiri dan menari gembira di atas meja makanku?

"Apa kalian masih... bicara?"

"Dia akan mengirim email padaku setelah dia menetap. Memberitahuku bagaimana keadaannya."

"Yoongi... apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua, hari itu di kantormu?"

Seharusnya aku punya nyali untuk mendengarkan Yoongi hari itu. Seharusnya aku mengajukan pertanyaan ini saat itu juga. Pada saat itu kupikir akan lebih mudah berpura-pura aku tak peduli daripada mendengar Yoongi mengatakan apa yang tidak dia katakan. Aku keliru. Dia terdengar sedih ketika menjawab. Dan letih.

"Kami bicara, Jimin. Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku mencintainya, bahwa bagian dari diriku selalu akan mencintainya. Aku bilang bahwa aku juga tahu dia mencintaiku. Tapi kami tidak... jatuh cinta lagi. Bukan seperti yang seharusnya... tidak dalam waktu yang lama. Butuh waktu, tapi akhirnya Ravi setuju denganku. Dan…"

Dia menghembuskan napas dengan kesal

"…Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa aku memberitahumu semua ini."

Kami berdua terdiam sesaat. lalu aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Yoongi."

Dia diam. Dia tidak merespon sama sekali. Dan dadaku mengetat karena aku tahu kenapa.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, benar kan?"

"Kurasa kau seorang pembohong hebat saat kau membutuhkannya, Jimin."

 _Ow._ Jadi begini rasanya menerima konsekuensi akibat kesalahanmu? Menyebalkan.

Tapi suaraku tegas. Penuh tekad dan tak tergoyahkan.

"Aku tidak bohong padamu sekarang Yoongi. Tapi tak apa. Lakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan. Mengutukku, menamparku berulang-ulang, keluarkan semuanya dari dirimu. Aku bisa menanggungnya. Karena semakin kau mendorongku pergi, semakin keras aku akan berjuang untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa ini nyata. Bahwa aku tidak akan kemana-mana dan bahwa apa yang kurasakan padamu takkan berubah. Dan kemudian suatu hari nanti, mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat, tapi suatu hari, aku akan bilang padamu, bahwa kau, Min Yoongi adalah cinta sejatiku dan kau tidak akan punya keraguan kalau itu memang benar."

Setelah beberapa saat, Yoongi berdeham.

"Aku harus berhenti. Sudah tengah malam. Dan aku punya banyak pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan."

"Ya. Oke. Aku juga."

"Selamat malan, mimpi indah, Jimin."

Aku menyeringai.

"Itu bisa saja. Tapi kau di seberang kota."

Lalu dia tertawa. Cepat dan teredam, tapi itu asli. Dan aku cukup yakin itu suara terbaik yang pernah kudengar.

"Selamat malam dan mimpi indah juga Yoongi. Kau tahu, mimpi di mana kau dan aku ada di dalamnya. Telanjang."

 _Klik._

* * *

-TBC-

[Bahaha bangjim bangjim... *geleng2pala*]

[Konyol ya teleponannya]

[Convo ringan tp ngangenin]

[Pada pgn mereka cpt baekan?]

[Fyi: 'flu' si bangjim masih belum sembuh loh hmhm...]


	23. Chapter 23

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 23

Game yang paling penting dalam karir seorang pemain basket pendatang baru bukanlah debutnya. Tapi game berikutnya. Pertandingan kedua. Dia harus membuktikan bahwa dia konsisten. Dapat diandalkan. Hari ini adalah game berikutnya bagiku. Hari dimana aku menunjukkan kepada Yoongi bahwa dia tidak dapat menyingkirkanku dan bahwa aku salah satu pemain hebat. Aku sudah mulai dengan sesuatu yang sederhana. Elegan.

Sesuatu yang kurang konfrontatif dibanding The Three Man Band. Lagipula, kalian tidak selalu perlu menjatuhkan bom nuklir untuk memenangkan perang.

Aku sudah memenuhi kantor Yoongi dengan balon.

Seribu balon.

Setiap balon tercetak tulisan: MAAFKAN AKU.

Terlalu berlebihan? Kurasa tidak juga.

Lalu aku memberikan suatu benda kecil yang dikirim ke kantornya. Dari toko perhiasan Tiffany. Sebuah kotak biru kecil dengan catatan:

 **Kau sudah memiliki aku.**

 **-Jimin**

Di dalam kotaknya, pada rantai platina, terdapat berlian dua karat yang sempurna berbentuk hati. Sentimentil? Tentu saja. Tapi wanita menyukai sesuatu semacam itu. Setidaknya menurut film yang kutonton sampai jam tiga pagi memperhatikan bagaimana mereka melakukannya. Aku berharap itu akan menjatuhkan Yoongi. Hingga telentang, dan kuyakin aku tidak perlu memberitahu kalian betapa aku menyukai dirinya dalam posisi itu.

Cuma bercanda.

Sedikit.

Selain itu, aku punya perasaan Yoongi tidak terbiasa memperoleh hadiah, setidaknya bukan yang seperti itu. Tapi dia seharusnya mendapatkannya. Yoongi layak untuk di manja. Untuk memiliki barang-barang bagus. benda yang indah. Barang yang tidak mampu dibeli si brengsek mantan pacarnya dan mungkin dia tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk memberikannya. Barang yang aku bisa. Dan akan kuberikan.

Aku ingin hadir di sana ketika dia membukanya. Untuk melihat ekspresi di wajahnya. Tapi aku ada pertemuan.

"Park Jimin. Masih sangat tampan seperti biasa. Apa kabarmu, anakku?"

Lihat wanita yang memelukku di kantorku? Ya, yang berambut hitam dan sebagian besar tertutup oleh kain. Wanita bermata hitam yang masih mempesona, bahkan pada umur lima puluhan? Dia dulunya guru kelas enamku. Waktu itu, kulitnya semulus dan selembut aksen Busannya. Dan dia memiliki tubuh yang mengundang dosa. Banyak sekali dosa.

Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Wanita pertama yang menjadi obyek masturbasiku. Suster Mary Heechul Kim.

Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar, dia seorang biarawati. Tapi bukan sembarang biarawati, nak. Suster Heechul adalah seorang NILF. Aku perlu mengeja arti yang satu ini untuk kalian, bukan?

NILF singkatan dari ' _Nerd I'd Like To Fuck'._

Ayolah berhenti mencibirku. Kalian yang penasaran dan aku membayar rasa penasaran kalian, dan tidak perlu ada sensor di antara kita bukan?

Pada masa itu, dia adalah biarawati termuda yang pernah kami lihat. Kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang wanita rohaniwan terlarang dan dalam posisi berkuasa di atas kami anak-anak nakal sekolah Katolik hanya membuat semuanya jauh lebih erotis. Dia bisa memukul pantatku dengan penggaris kapan pun. Dan aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang berpikir begitu. Tanya saja Taehyung.

Ketika kami berumur tiga belas tahun, Kangin Ssaem menyadari Taehyung meringis saat ia berjalan. Dia menyeret Taehyung yang mengeluh dan mengerang ke dokter, di mana ia segera di diagnosa menderita CPS. _Chafed Penis Syndrome_ (sindrom penis lecet).

Dokter memberitahu Kangin Ssaem kondisi itu disebabkan karena terlalu lama memakai celana renang yang basah. Dan Kangin Saem percaya padanya. Meskipun saat itu tidak ada kelas renang. Kemaluan Taehyung memang lecet, tapi itu bukan karena celana renang sialan itu. Itu karena Suster Heechul.

"Anda masih menakjubkan seperti biasa, Suster Heenim. Kapan Anda memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kapel?"

Aku tidak pergi ke gereja. Tidak lagi. Aku bisa disebut apa saja, tapi orang munafik sungguh bukan salah satunya. Jika kalian tidak mau bermain sesuai aturan, kalian tidak muncul dalam pertemuan tim. Namun, selama bertahun-tahun, aku terus berhubungan dengan Suster Heechul. Dia kepala sekolah di St. Mary sekarang, dan keluargaku selalu menyumbang dengan murah hati. Dia menepuk wajahku.

"Bocah kurang ajar."

Aku mengedipkan mata.

"Ayolah, Suster, bersikaplah adil. Tuhan memiliki Anda selama, berapa? Tiga puluh tahun? Bukankah Anda pikir sudah saatnya memberi kesempatan pada kami semua?"

Dia menggeleng dan menyeringai.

"Ah, Jimin, pesonamu akan menggoda moral orang suci."

Aku menyerahkan secangkir teh, dan kami duduk di sofa yang belum ternoda.

"Aku terkejut oleh panggilan teleponmu. Dan sedikit penasaran, kesulitan apa yang telah kau buat sampai membawamu ke dalam masalah, anakku?"

Aku meneleponnya kemarin. Dan mengatakan padanya aku membutuhkan bantuan.

"Saya punya teman dan saya ingin agar Anda mengajaknya bicara."

Matanya berbinar.

"Apakah ini merupakan teman wanitamu, sekarang?"

Aku tersenyum.

"Ya. Min Yoongi."

"Kau selalu menjadi orang yang mencium para gadis dan membuat mereka menangis. Dan tentang urusan apa hingga kau ingin aku bicara dengan Nona Yoongi? Kau belum sampai membuatnya hamil, bukan?"

"Oh _shit_ , tentu saja tidak."

Dia mengangkat alisnya dengan tegas kearahku.

"Maaf."

Dia mengangguk, dan aku melanjutkan.

"Saya berharap Anda bisa bicara dengannya tentang... pengampunan. Kesempatan kedua. Penebusan."

Dia menyesap teh dan tampak berpikir keras.

" _'Sifat manusia untuk berbuat salah, maka salah satu harus mengampuni.'_ "

Tepat sekali. Aku sempat berpikir meminta Taehyung atau Namjoon untuk mengajukan kasusku. Tapi mereka terlalu bias. Yoongi tidak akan pernah percaya. Dan sebelum kalian bertanya—tidak—Aku tidak akan mengirim Si Menyebalkan. Terlalu berisiko.

Ketika berurusan tentang membujuk, kakakku seperti singa peliharaan. Manis dan menyenangkan selama semenit, tapi jika kalian bertindak salah? Dia akan mencabik-cabik wajahmu.

Suster Heechul adalah seorang wanita yang religius. Baik hati. Jujur. Kalau ada yang bisa meyakinkan Yoongi bahwa pria, yaitu aku, mampu untuk berubah, itu adalah dia. Kenyataan bahwa dia menyayangiku hampir sama seperti wanita yang melahirkanku merupakan keuntungan juga.

"Dan siapakah yang butuh diampuni olehnya?"

Aku mengangkat tangan.

"Itu saya."

"Memperlakukan wanita secara tidak pantas, kan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu menyetujui.

"Dan saya sudah mencoba segala cara yang bisa terpikirkan untuk menebusnya, misalnya pembuatan tato namanya di pantatku dan berlari melintasi stadium."

Aku menyimpan rencana itu untuk minggu depan.

"Pria sering menginginkan apa yang tidak bisa lagi mereka miliki, Jimin. Aku lebih suka berpikir bahwa kau bukan tipe pria seperti itu. Jadi jika aku bicara pada wanita muda ini dan meyakinkannya untuk mempercayaimu dengan hatinya lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?"

Aku menatap ke dalam mata berwarna hitam legamnya. Dan bicara tanpa keraguan sedikit pun:

"Saya akan sangat menyayanginya. Saya akan melakukan apa saja yang diperlukan untuk membuatnya bahagia. Selama dia mengijinkan saya."

Seulas senyum perlahan menyebar di wajah Suster Heechul.

"Dan orang bilang mukjizat tidak terjadi lagi."

Dia meletakkan cangkir ke samping dan berdiri.

"Tampaknya aku punya pekerjaan Tuhan yang yang harus dilakukan. Dimana kau sembunyikan gadismu tersayang? Apakah dia menungguku?"

"Saya memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengan sekretaris Yoongi. Dia menunggu seseorang. Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa itu Anda."

Dia terkekeh.

"Tidakkah kau pikir bahwa itu akan membuatnya sedikit jengkel?"

"Mungkin. Tapi dia tidak akan melampiaskannya pada Anda. Dia akan menumpahkan seluruh kejengkelannya pada saya."

Kami berjalan menuju ke pintu.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba berdoa, Jimin? Doa adalah sesuatu yang sangat ampuh."

"Saya rasa doa Anda sedikit lebih ampuh daripada doa saya saat ini."

Dia tersenyum dan menyentuh pipiku seperti yang dilakukan seorang Ibu.

"Kita semua para pendosa, anakku. hanya saja sebagian dari kita lebih menikmatinya daripada yang lain."

Aku tertawa ketika aku membukakan pintu. Dan kemudian senyum menghilang dari wajahku saat aku menatap punggung Hoseok. Dia berdiri di depan kantorku dengan lengan terentang. Menghalangi kami. Dari wanita di depannya. Yang kebetulan adalah Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

Setelah Hoseok mendampingi Suster Heechul ke kantor Yoongi, Aku berpaling ke arah Jungkook. Dia mengenakan kemben hitam, celana kulit ketat, dan sepatu kets merah. Jika ini adalah apa yang dikenakannya untuk bekerja, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang dia pakai di kamar tidur. Pasti menarik. Namjoon berjalan mendekati kami, matanya tertuju pada tubuh yang berjalan menjauh menyusuri lorong.

"Apa itu Suster Heenim?"

"Ya."

Dia mengangguk penuh apresiasi.

"Bagus."

 _Lihat? NILF. Kubilang juga apa._

Dia tersenyum licik pada Jungkook.

"Hei, Jungkook, apa Taehyung cerita padamu tentang Suster Heenim?"

"Begitulah. Ia memperkenalkanku di gereja minggu lalu."

Tidak seperti aku, Taehyung masih datang ke gereja secara teratur. Dia suka untuk mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan, untuk berjaga-jaga. Namjoon tersenyum lebar. Seperti balita yang sudah hampir mengadukan perbuatan saudaranya.

"Apa dia cerita padamu tentang CPS?"

Alisnya berkerut.

"Apa itu CPS?"

"Tanya Taehyung. Dia akan memberitahumu. Dia cukup ahli di bidangnya."

Namjoon menyenggolku dengan sikunya.

"Jin dan Jangmi nanti akan datang. Kau mau ikut kami makan siang?"

Aku menggaruk belakang telingaku.

"Tidak bisa. Aku punya pertemuan... dengan seorang pria... tentang suatu hal."

Pria yang akan kutemui adalah seorang _skywriter,_ pilot yang memiliki kemampuan membentuk tulisan di langit dengan asap yang dikeluarkan dari pesawat. Dia yang akan terbang melintasi gedung pada jam empat. Aku hanya perlu menentukan apa yang akan dia tulis. Tapi aku tidak mau Jungkook tahu. Tidak boleh dia memperingatkan Yoongi sebelum waktunya. Namjoon mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti."

Aku menatap mata Jungkook. Dan memberinya salah satu senyum khasku. Dia hanya balas melotot.

"Kita perlu bicara."

Hanya ada beberapa alasan kenapa Jeon Jungkook ingin bicara denganku pada saat ini dalam hidupku. Tak satu pun di antaranya yang menyenangkan. Aku memberi isyarat ke arah kantorku.

"Ayo masuk."

Ini bagaimana rasanya mengundang vampir masuk ke dalam rumahmu. Aku duduk di belakang mejaku. Dia berdiri.

Kalian pernah menonton film _Animal Planet_?

Wanita mirip seperti kawanan gajah. Mereka berkumpul bersama untuk saling melindungi. Dan jika salah satunya merasakan bahaya? Mereka semua menyerbu. Aku harus bermain hati-hati.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Jungkook?"

"Akan menyenangkan kalau kau mengebiri diri sendiri. Tapi aku akan puas kalau kau melompat terjun dari jembatan. Aku dengar jembatan dekat sungai Han cukup banyak kejadian sepanjang tahun ini."

Oh ya, ini akan jadi menyenangkan.

"Selain itu."

Dia mengukuhkan tangannya di mejaku dan membungkuk ke depan, seperti ular bersiap-siap untuk menyerang.

"Kau bisa berhenti mengacau kepala sahabat baikku."

Tidak masalah. Kepala Yoongi bukanlah bagian tubuh yang ingin aku kacaukan (setubuhi) saat ini. Kalian pikir aku harus mengatakan itu padanya? Mungkin tidak.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Aku bicara tentang kejadian minggu lalu, ketika kau memperlakukan dia seperti kondom bekas. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba saja, kau jadi sentimentil dengan segala macam bunga, musik dan surat cinta."

Dia mendengar tentang ini, bukan? Itu pertanda bagus.

"Jadi kupikir kau punya kepribadian ganda yang disebabkan amukan sifilis yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darahmu, atau kau sangat senang terhadap penolakan yang keras. Dalam kedua kasus ini, berhentilah, brengsek. Yoongi tidak tertarik."

Aku tidak suka ditolak. Ketika Yoongi menolakku saat malam pertama di RED, apakah aku mengejarnya? Tidak, aku pergi dengan sesuatu yang pasti. Cara yang gampang. Atau dalam kasus itu, bermain ganda.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong satu sama lain di sini. Kita berdua tahu Yoongi sangat tertarik. Kau tidak akan begitu bersemangat untuk mencabikku jika dia tidak tertarik. Adapun sisa kekhawatiranmu, aku tidak memanipulasi. Dan ada antrean wanita di sekitar blok ini yang bersedia menggaruk gatal apapun yang bisa kupikirkan. Ini bukan tentang hubungan seks."

Aku membungkuk di mejaku. Dan nada suaraku bersifat langsung dan persuasif, seperti dia klien yang tidak yakin akan suatu pilihan. Yang perlu kupengaruhi agar berdiri di pihakku.

"Kuakui, perasaanku terhadap Yoongi mengejutkanku. Dan pada awalnya, aku menanganinya dengan buruk. Itulah kenapa aku melakukan semua ini, untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku peduli padanya."

"Kau hanya peduli pada kemaluanmu."

Tidak bisa membantah alasan itu. Dia duduk di depanku.

"Yoongi dan aku seperti saudara. Lebih dekat malah. Dia bukan tipe gadis _one-night-stand_ , dia tidak pernah akan seperti itu. Dia tipe gadis yang ingin hubungan serius. Ini sangat penting bagiku bahwa dia bersama seseorang yang memperlakukan dengan benar. Seorang pria."

Sangat setuju. Kebanyakan pria akan mengorbankan anggota tubuhnya untuk melihat aksi menarik antar sesama cewek. Ini merangsang, sangat. Tapi ketika ada hubungannya dengan Yoongi? Aku tidak berencana untuk berbagi. Dengan apapun jenis kelaminnya.

"Terakhir kalinya aku cek, itulah aku."

"Tidak. Kau seorang playboy. Dia membutuhkan pria yang baik. Seorang pria yang ramah."

Pria baik itu membosankan. Kalian harus sedikit nakal agar segalanya tetap menyenangkan. Dan orang ramah? Orang ramah punya sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Jungkook bersedekap, dan suaranya berubah penuh kemenangan. Sombong.

"Dan aku tahu orang yang sempurna untuknya. Dia bekerja di labku. Dia cerdas. Dia lucu. Namanya Jisoo. Dia akan menghibur Yoongi dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Aku berencana untuk mengatur kencan mereka akhir pekan ini."

Dan aku berencana untuk memborgol diriku pada pergelangan kaki Yoongi dan memakan kuncinya. Mari kita lihat kesenangan apa yang dapat Jisoo itu tunjukkan pada Yoongi saat dia menyeretku berkeliling di belakangnya seperti kembar siam.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita double date. Kau dan Taehyung, aku dan Yoongi. Kita akan berkumpul. Itu akan memberiku kesempatan menunjukkan padamu betapa sempurnanya Yoongi dan aku bagi satu sama lain."

"Oke, sekarang kau terdengar seperti stalker. Kau punya kesempatanmu. kau mengacaukannya, lupakanlah. Pilih beberapa nomor telepon lain dari buku hitam kecilmu dan biarkan Yoongi sendirian."

Aku berdiri.

"Bertentangan dengan apa yang kau pikir kau tahu, aku bukan bajingan berantai. Aku tidak memperdaya wanita—Aku tidak perlu melakukannya. Kau ingin aku memberitahu Yoongi kalau aku menyesal? Aku sudah mengatakannya. Kau ingin jaminan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi? Aku bisa menulisnya satu untukmu, dan aku akan menandatanganinya dengan darah jika itu membuatmu puas. Tapi jangan memintaku untuk menjauh, karena aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa."

Dia tidak bergerak. Wajahnya sekaku dan sekeras patung yang sedang marah. Dan sepertinya argumenku hanya membuat lekukan sebesar tusuk gigi.

"Apakah Taehyung menceritakan padamu aku ini orang macam apa? Apakah aku terlihat seperti tipe pria yang serius pada sembarang wanita? Ya Tuhan, Jungkook, Aku sangat memujanya."

Dia mendengus.

"Hari ini. Kau memuja dia hari ini. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika dia menyerah? Ketika kesenangan yang baru memudar dan hubungan seks jadi membosankan? Dan ada cewek baru yang seksi mendekat dan ingin kau menidurinya?"

Seks tidak akan membosankan. Tidak jika kalian melakukannya dengan benar.

"Aku tidak ingin orang lain. Dan aku tidak melihat bahwa itu akan berubah kapanpun... selamanya."

"Kupikir kau penuh omong kosong."

"Kuyakin kau juga. Jika kau sering berkumpul dengan Taehyung seperti yang kulakukan bersama Yoongi, aku juga cukup yakin akan menulisnya. Tapi apa yang kau pikirkan tidak akan mengubah apa yang diinginkan Yoongi. Dan jauh di lubuk hatinya, bahkan jika dia belum mau mengakuinya, itu adalah aku, sayang."

"Bisakah kau jadi lebih sombong lagi? Kau mungkin punya uang, tapi itu tidak bisa membeli kualitas. Atau integritasmu. Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Yoongi."

"Tapi menurutmu apa sepupumu lebih pantas?"

"Tidak, aku bilang tidak. Ravi orang tolol yang tidak dewasa, dan hubungan mereka itu sejak lama tidak ada kemajuan. Selama bertahun-tahun aku mencoba memberitahu Yoongi. Membuat dia sadar bahwa hubungan mereka telah berubah jadi persahabatan daripada cinta sejati. Namun pada saat itu, kehidupan kami, keluarga kami, begitu saling terkait, kurasa mereka berdua takut menimbulkan masalah antar keluarga dan bukannya kehilangan satu sama lain. Tapi Ravi, dia memang mencintainya. Aku yakin itu. Dia hanya lebih mencintai gitarnya."

Dia mulai mondar-mandir di depan di mejaku. Seperti seorang profesor di ruang kuliah.

"Begini, Jimin, ada tiga jenis laki-laki di dunia ini: remaja, cowok, dan pria. Remaja seperti Ravi—tidak pernah jadi dewasa, tidak pernah serius. Mereka hanya peduli tentang diri mereka sendiri, musik mereka, mobil mereka. Cowok—seperti kamu—segalanya hanya tentang jumlah dan variasi. Seperti jalur perakitan, itu hanya satu kencan semalam silih berganti. Lalu ada pria seperti Taehyung. Mereka tidak sempurna, namun mereka menghargai wanita lebih dari sekedar fleksibilitas tubuh dan hisapan mulutnya."

 _Dia tidak salah. Kalian harus mendengarkannya._

Satu-satunya bagian yang tidak dia sebutkan, adalah bahwa terkadang seorang cowok tidak bisa menjadi seorang pria sampai dia bertemu wanita yang tepat.

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskan seperti itu. Kau belum tahu aku."

"Oh, Aku tahu kamu. Percayalah. Aku dibesarkan oleh seorang pria sepertimu."

Sial. Masalah psikologis dengan ayahnya. Itu yang paling parah.

"Yoongi dan aku menjaga satu sama lain,"

Dia melanjutkan.

"Kami selalu melakukannya. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan dia hanya jadi sekedar angka pada tiang ranjang berlapis standarisasimu."

Kalian pernah membenturkan kepalamu ke dinding? Belum? Lihat lebih dekat. Beginilah kelihatannya.

"Dia tidak akan seperti itu. Itulah apa yang sudah coba kukatakan padamu! Bahasa macam apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Aku tak tahu. Apa kau bisa bicara selain melalui lubang pantatmu?"

Aku menjepit hidungku. Aku merasakan pembengkakan pembuluh darah terjadi.

"Oke, begini—kau tidak percaya padaku? Boleh. Bicaralah dengan Taehyung. Kau percaya padanya, kan? Dia tidak ingin aku main-main dengan sahabat pacarnya jika aku tidak berniat serius."

Dia melambaikan tangannya di udara.

"Itu tidak membuktikan apa pun. Para pria pasti bersatu."

 _Oh Tuhan._

Aku mengusap wajahku. Lalu aku menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Waktunya untuk bicara terus terang. Mengatakan sejujurnya apa yang kupikirkan. Melakukan usaha terakhirku. Aku berjalan ke jendela, mengumpulkan pikiranku selagi aku menonton lalu lintas jauh di bawah sana. Aku masih melihat kebawah saat aku mengatakan padanya,

"Kau tahu yang kulihat kemarin saat aku berangkat bekerja? Aku melihat seorang wanita hamil, menunggu taksi..."

Dulu aku berpikir wanita hamil itu sedikit mengerikan. Berubah bentuk. Kalian seharusnya melihat Jin. Ketika dia hamil Jangmi, dia terlihat seperti telah makan sebuah bola untuk sarapan. Dan cara dia makan pada waktu itu, dia benar-benar… tidak bisa kudeskripsikan.

"...dan yang dapat kupikirkan adalah betapa menggemaskan kelihatannya ketika Yoongi hamil. Dan bagaimana aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Seperti... kalau dia sakit, aku ingin menjadi orang yang membuatkan teh dan membawakan tisunya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia mendapat bekas luka kecil di dagu dan apakah dia takut laba-laba... dan apa yang dia impian di malam hari. Semuanya. Ini benar gila, jangan dikira aku tidak tahu itu. Ini belum pernah terjadi padaku. Dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi, dengan siapapun. Hanya Yoongi."

Aku memalingkan kepalaku dari jendela dan menatap matanya. Jika kalian pernah berada di hutan dan berhadapan dengan induk beruang yang sedang marah, akan lebih baik untuk selalu menatap matanya. Lari? Dia akan mengumpankanmu ke anaknya. Lenganmu satu persatu. Tapi kalau kalian berdiri diam, kalian mungkin saja bisa keluar hidup-hidup.

"Kau ingin dengar kalau Yoongi sudah menundukkanku? Karena dia melakukan. Dia membuatku berlutut dan di bawah kekuasaannya, dan aku tidak ingin keluar."

Kami berdua diam setelah itu. Jungkook hanya menatapku. Untuk sesaat. Mencari di wajahku akan... sesuatu. Aku tidak begitu yakin apa itu, tapi kutahu saat ia menemukannya. Karena ada sesuatu yang berubah di matanya. Matanya menjadi lebih lembut. Sedikit saja. Dan bahunya rileks. Dan kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Oke, kalau begitu."

Beberapa pertempuran tidak harus punya pemenang. Terkadang hal terbaik yang bisa diharapkan seorang jenderal hebat adalah gencatan senjata.

"Yoongi yang membuat pilihannya sendiri," katanya.

"Dan jika pilihan-pilihan itu ternyata berubah jadi busuk, maka aku akan membantunya membereskan kekacauan. Karena itulah yang sahabat lakukan, membantu menguburkan mayat."

Dia berdiri. Berjalan beberapa langkah menuju pintu. Lalu berhenti, dan berputar dengan jarinya menunjuk ke arahku.

"Kau cukup ingat satu hal, sobat. Aku tak peduli apakah itu sepuluh hari atau sepuluh tahun kedepan, aku akan mengawasimu. Dan kalau aku mendapati bahwa kau menyakitinya lagi? Aku akan membuatmu menyesal. Dan aku bekerja di laboratorium, Jimin. Dengan bahan kimia. Tidak berbau, bahan kimia tidak berasa yang secara permanen bisa menyusutkan bolamu jadi begitu kecil. Apa cukup jelas?"

Taehyung pasti sudah gila. Jeon Jungkook ini menakutkan. Sangat berpotensi menjadi psiko-menyebalkan. Dia dan Jin harus berkumpul bersama. Dan menurut seleraku dia terlalu dalam memikirkan rencana kecilnya. Aku menelan ludah.

"Roger."

Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Senang kita saling memahami."

Dan setelah itu, dia menghilang keluar dari kantorku. Dan aku ambruk ke kursiku dan menatap langit-langit.

 _Ya Tuhan._

Urusan hubungan asmara itu melelahkan. Aku merasa seperti baru saja lari maraton. Ditambah halang rintang. Tapi apa kalian tahu? Aku cukup yakin bahwa garis finish ada di depan mata.

* * *

-TBC-

[Susternya nyomot heenim oppa huehehe...]

[And Jungkook keren ya, preman lab maenannya cairan kimia, sadisss]

[Kim Taehyung berhati2lah di dark side sama seorang Jeon Jungkook haha…]

[Review?:D]


	24. Chapter 24

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 24

Setelah Jungkook pergi, Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan keluar pintu. Untuk bertemu dengan _skywriter._ Aku masih harus memikirkan cara membuat Yoongi berada di atap gedung. Omong-omong tentang Yoongi... Aku jadi ingin mampir kantornya dalam perjalanan keluar. Melihat bagaimana dia dan Suster yang baik hati itu bergaul. Pintunya terbuka. Aku mengukuhkan tanganku di ambang pintu dan melongok masuk.

Bisakah kalian melihat dia melalui balon-balon itu? Duduk di belakang mejanya, dengan tangan bersedekap di atas meja—senyuman menempel di wajahnya saat dia mengangguk dengan patuh pada apa yang dikatakan Suster Heechul.

"Ladies. Bagaimana kabar kalian sore ini?"

Yoongi menoleh kearahku. Dan suaranya tegang.

"Jimin. Di situ kau rupanya. Aku baru saja berpikir tentangmu…"

Dari cara dia mencengkeram kedua tangannya, sepertinya ia sedang berpikir untuk mencekikku.

"Sementara pada saat itu Suster Heechul bercerita padaku tentang kisah menarik tentang rumah kaca. Dan bagaimana kita yang tinggal di dalamnya tidak boleh melemparkan batu."

Dia masih tersenyum. Tapi matanya mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda. Ini sedikit menyeramkan.

Suster Heechul memandang ke langit-langit.

"Kita semua tidak sempurna di mata Tuhan. Yoongi, bolehkah aku memakai kamar kecilmu, sayang? Panggilan alam."

"Tentu saja, Suster."

Mereka berdiri, dan Yoongi membukakan pintu ke kamar kecil di sebelah ruangan. Dan segera setelah pintunya tertutup, Yoongi yang Tersenyum langsung menghilang. Yoongi yang Marah mengambil alih. Dia berjalan dengan bergegas ke arahku. Dan balon-balon pun lari menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan ini cuma sekali, dan kalau kau bohong padaku, aku bersumpah akan membiarkan Jungkook meracunimu."

"Oke."

"Apa dia seorang suster sungguhan? Atau seorang aktris yang kau sewa?"

Aku tertawa. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan soal ini.

"Tidak, dia asli."

Yoongi tidak puas.

"Ya Tuhan, Jimin! Seorang suster? Seorang biarawati? Ini trik yang rendah. Bahkan untuk orang sepertimu."

"Kupikir saat ini secara teknis dia adalah Suster Kepala."

Aku membungkuk lebih dekat kearah Yoongi karena... hanya karena aku bisa... dan bau lotionnya menerpaku. Keras. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menempelkan hidungku pada kulitnya dan mengendus seperti pecandu kokain.

"Apakah ada cara yang tidak kau lakukan agar orang menuruti kemauanmu?"

Tidak. Maaf. Tidak satu pun. Aku tidak keberatan melakukan cara kotor. Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka dengan cara itu.

"Di saat genting... Aku harus memanggil senjata yang lebih besar kau tahu."

"Kau ingin melihat senjata? Begitu suster itu pergi dari kantorku, akan kutunjukkan senjata padamu! Aku tidak bisa percaya…"

Ya Tuhan, dia sungguh cantik. Maksudku, lihat dia. Dia seperti gunung berapi yang akan meletus, garang dan berapi-api dan mempesona. Jika dia tidak menemukan cara untuk membuat dirinya terlihat jelek, aku akan menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk membuatnya marah. Yang mungkin bukan suatu hal yang buruk pada akhirnya. Seks saat marah itu mengagumkan. Aku memotong omelan Yoongi.

"Meskipun pembicaraan ini sangat menggairahkan, dan percayalah, ini sudah sangat menggairahkan. Aku ada pertemuan yang harus kulakukan."

Sebelum aku pergi, aku menunjuk ke arah leher telanjangnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak memakai kalungmu?"

Dia melipat tangannya, dan tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Aku menyumbangkannya kepada Suster Heechul. Untuk orang yang kurang beruntung."

Dia memainkan dengan baik, benar kan? Aku juga bisa bermain.

"Itu sangat murah hati. Tentu saja, aku harus menggantinya untukmu. Dengan sesuatu yang... lebih besar. Kau harus menunggu kiriman lain besok."

Senyumnya berubah menjadi pahit. Dan dia memukul balonnya menyingkir. Lalu dia membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahku. Aku menunggu dua detik sebelum memanggil kedalam,

"Oke. Sampai nanti, Yoongi. Pembicaraan yang bagus."

Dari dalam, aku mendengar suara Suster Heechul:

"Apakah Jimin baru saja pergi? Dia memang anak yang manis. Dan setia juga, ketika ia menetapkan hatinya untuk suatu tugas. Biarkan aku memberitahumu waktu dia menyiangi kebun biara. Ceritanya panjang, tapi kita punya waktu sepanjang sore. Ada perkelahian di ruang makan siang, kau tahu..."

.

.

.

Lalu lintas sangat menyebalkan. Dari kedua arah. Tapi aku berhasil mencapai kata sepakat dengan _skywriter_ itu. Dia berganti pakaian ketika aku pergi. Sekarang aku hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk sampai ke kantor Yoongi dan membawanya ke atap gedung. Jika dia tidak mau ikut denganku secara sukarela, aku akan mengangkat dan membopongnya. Meskipun aku merasa jauh lebih baik jika aku memakai pelindung selangkangan. Yoongi pasti akan menendang, aku yakin.

Aku berlari melalui lobi dan memencet tombol lift. Tapi apa yang kulihat ketika pintu terbuka membuatku berhenti mendadak. Itu adalah Si Menyebalkan, dengan Jangmi di sampingnya. Dan di tangan kecil sempurna keponakanku terdapat tali. Belasan. Tali yang terikat pada balon. Balon Yoongi.

"Oh, brengsek!"

"Oh, itu cara yang bagus untuk menyambut kakakmu yang penyayang dan putrinya."

Apa aku sudah mengatakan itu dengan keras? Tidak masalah.

 _Persetan persetan persetan._

Ini parah. sangat parah, kecuali kakakku mampu meninggalkan lebih banyak kerusakan.

"Hai, Jimin samcheon!"

Aku tersenyum.

"Hai, sayang."

Lalu aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Jin?"

Matanya melebar dengan polosnya. Seolah dia terkejut.

"Aku? Aku datang menemui suamiku untuk makan siang. Apa itu kejahatan?"

Ketika aku masih SMP, seorang anak bernama Seungho memukulku tanpa peringatan saat aku sedang berjalan keluar dari kelas trigonometri. Aku sudah berkencan dengan pacarnya. Pacarnya punya tangan yang berbakat. Kemudian, hari berikutnya, Jin mengunjungi Seungho… dan membuat dia kencing di celananya. Dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Jadi, menurut aturan Si Menyebalkan, dia bisa berbuat sesukanya kepadaku, tapi tidak ada orang lain yang diizinkan berbuat hal yang sama. Sekarang kalian mengerti kenapa aku khawatir?

"Kau pergi mengunjungi Yoongi, bukan?"

Jangmi menjawab untuknya,

"Iya, Jimin samcheon! Dia hebat. Yoongi ahjumma memberiku balon ini dan kalkulator! Lihat?"

Dia menahannya di atas kepalanya seperti itu adalah piala berharga dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Itu hebat, Jangmi."

Lalu aku melotot pada Jin lagi. Dia tidak peduli.

"Kau bilang kalau kau ingin agar Jangmi bertemu dengan Yoongi."

Jika kalian mengumpulkan dua hamster bunting di dalam satu kandang, kalian tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Memakan satu sama lain. Hormon wanita sama seperti hulu ledak tanpa detonator. Tidak mungkin untuk mengetahui kapan akan meledak.

"Ya, aku ingin Jangmi bertemu dengan Yoongi. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau bertemu Yoongi sampai aku selesai membereskan kekacauan. Sial."

Jangmi mengeluarkan sahabatku, Stoples Omongan Jorok dari ranselnya dan menyodorkannya ke atas. Aku memasukkan seribu won. Dia menempelkan wajahnya di mulut stoples dan mendongak memandangku dengan kening berkerut.

"Um... Jimin samcheon? Omongan jorok dendanya tidak lagi seribu won. Dendanya sepuluh ribu won."

"Sepuluh ribu won? Sejak kapan?"

Jangmi menjawab dengan antusias.

"Itu ide Yoongi ahjumma. Dia mengatakan _makonomi_ sedang buruk."

 _Apa artinya makonomi?_

"Dia menyebutnya in...in..."

"Inflasi." Jin meneruskan sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, itu."

Inflasi.

Bagus.

Terima kasih, Yoongi.

Aku mengangkat alis kearah Jangmi.

"Apa kau menerima kartu kredit?"

Dia tertawa cekikikan. Aku membayar dendaku secara tunai.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menambahkan sisanya pada kalkulatormu, sayang?"

Dia akan membutuhkannya. Aku punya perasaan diskusi kecil ini akan menghabiskan biaya ratusan ribu won.

"Apa yang kau bilang pada Yoongi?" Tanyaku pada Jin.

Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Kami mengobrol, satu wanita dengan wanita yang lain. Aku tertarik pada naluri bisnisnya. Itu berjalan lancar. Kau benar-benar tidak perlu tahu detilnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku memutuskan apa yang aku perlu tahu. Mengingat bahwa kau tidak seharusnya berkata apapun dengannya sama sekali. Ini benar-benar bodoh."

 _Tap-tap-tap_ masuk ke kalkulator.

"Begitu tidak tahu terima kasih? Aku hanya berusaha membantu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku punya rencana sendiri."

Jin bertolak pinggang.

"Benar. Master plan-mu itu melibatkan apa, tepatnya? Mengganggu Yoongi sampai dia setuju untuk kencan denganmu? Kau juga akan mengejeknya di taman bermain? Menarik kepang rambutnya? Harus kuakui, Suster Heenim adalah suatu sentuhan yang menarik. Aku tidak percaya Yoongi tidak bertekuk lutut, memohon padamu untuk menerimanya kembali setelah itu. Sangat romantis, Jimin."

Rahangku terkatup.

"Itu. Berhasil."

Dia mengangkat alis.

"Itu bukan apa yang Yoongi katakan."

Dan ini dia. Perhatikan baik-baik. Si Menyebalkan menunjukkan taringnya. Dan kalian pikir aku terlalu berlebihan.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Tentang aku? Apa yang dia katakan?"

Dia melambaikan tangannya ke udara.

"Oh, soal ini dan itulah."

Kalian tahu bagaimana anak-anak kecil suka menggoda anjing mereka dengan menunjukkan tulang lalu menjauhkannya sebelum anjing itu dapat menggigit? Kakakku mirip seperti salah satu anak-anak itu.

"Be-reng-sek, Seokjin bodoh!"

 _Tap-tap-tap._

"Aku menyukai Yoongi, omong-omong," katanya.

"Dia sungguh tidak peduli omong kosong sialanmu itu kan?"

 _Tap-tap-tap._

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia tidak peduli brengsek?"

 _Tap-tap-tap._

"Apa kau membual padanya, Jin bodoh?"

 _Tap-tap-tap._

"Omong kosong macam apa yang kau katakan padanya, Jin? Oh _God dammit_!"

 _Tap-tap-tap._

Dia tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan, Bisakah kau sedikit rileks. Aku belum pernah melihat kau begini tegang... selama hmmm belum pernah. Sekarang setelah kau tidak lagi mengenaskan dan sedih, sebenarnya ini cukup menyenangkan."

Statusku dengan Yoongi saat ini seperti sebuah _house of cards_. Aku sudah berhasil membangun sendiri beberapa lantai, tapi jika ada satu getaran kecil maka semuanya akan hancur berantakan.

"Kalau kau mengacaukan ini untukku, aku bersumpah demi pantat bodoh Namjoon, aku akan…"

 _Tap-tap-tap._

"Kau tahu stres menyebabkan rambut beruban terlalu dini. Kalau kau terus begini, kau akan terlihat seperti ayah sebelum berumur tiga puluh."

"Aku senang kau menganggap ini begitu lucu. Tapi aku tidak. Kita bicara tentang kehidupan terkutukku di sini."

Ini menyadarkannya. Kepalanya miring ke samping. Menilaiku. Dan kemudian suaranya tidak lagi meledek. Sekarang lembut, tulus.

"Aku bangga padamu, kau tahu. Kau tetap bertahan. Melanjutkan usahamu sampai selesai. Kau... sudah dewasa."

Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Tak pernah terpikirkan kalau aku akan melihatnya."

Dan kemudian dia memelukku.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Jimin. Aku janji."

Ketika aku berumur delapan tahun, kakekku terkena serangan jantung. Setelah orangtuaku berangkat ke rumah sakit, Jin berjanji bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ternyata tidak.

"Apa Yoongi memberitahumu?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Tidak secara spesifik."

"Jadi bagaimana kau tahu?"

Dia mengangkat bahu lagi.

"Ini karena hormon estrogen. Memberi kami indera keenam. Kalau kau punya vagina, kau pasti juga tahu."

Jangmi mengangkat tangannya dengan bangga.

"Aku juga punya bagina."

Aku menyeringai.

"Ya, benar sayang. Dan suatu hari nanti, itu akan membantumu menguasai dunia."

"Yoogeun punya penis. Dia bilang penisnya lebih baik daripada baginaku."

"Yoogeun itu idiot. Vagina mengalahkan penis setiap saat. Mereka seperti batu berlian. Penis tidak berdaya melawan mereka."

Kakakku mengakhiri diskusi kami.

"O-keee. Sudah cukup percakapan yang menyenangkan ini. Walaupun aku yakin guru TK Jangmi tidak akan senang mendengar semua ini. Sesaat sebelum dia melaporkanku ke Lembaga Perlindungan Anak."

Aku mengangkat tanganku.

"Aku hanya mencoba mengatakan apa adanya. Semakin cepat Jangmi menyadari kekuasaan yang ia miliki, maka akan semakin baik untuknya."

Aku memeriksa arlojiku. Aku harus menuju ke lantai atas. Aku menatap Jangmi.

"Berapa dendanya, sayang?"

"Delapan puluh ribu won."

 _Aduh._

Aku harus mulai menagih klienku lebih banyak. Atau merancang sejenis rencana pembayaran. Ketika uangnya jatuh ke dalam stoples, Jin menggandeng tangannya.

"Ayo Jangmi, mari kita pergi ke toko mainan dan menghabiskan uang Jimin samcheon."

"Oke!"

Mereka berjalan melintasi lobi tapi berhenti di pintu ganda. Jangmi membisikkan sesuatu ke Jin dan menyerahkan balonnya. Lalu ia berlari kembali ke arahku. Aku mengangkat dan memeluknya dengan erat saat lengan kecilnya memegang bahuku dan meremas.

"Aku menyayangimu, Jimin samcheon."

Kalian pernah minum brendi? Biasanya aku lebih suka wiski. Tapi segelas brandy menghangatkan seluruh tubuhmu, dari dalam. Dan itulah yang kurasakan, sekarang.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Jangmi."

Dia menarik diri.

"Coba tebak?"

"Apa?"

"Yoongi ahjumma bertanya kalau aku sudah besar aku ingin jadi apa."

Aku mengangguk.

"Dan kau bilang padanya kau ingin jadi seorang putri?"

Dahinya berkerut dengan manisnya, dan dia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi jadi seorang putri."

"Wow, itu melegakan. Lalu kau ingin jadi apa?"

Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Seorang bankir."

"Pilihan yang fantastis. Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Jemarinya bermain dengan kerah bajuku saat dia berkata,

"Hmmm, Yoongi ahjumma seorang bankir immestasi, dan Samcheon bilang Samcheon akan bangga kalau aku jadi seperti dia. Jadi itulah cita-citaku."

Setelah kata-katanya meresap ke dalam pikiranku, aku bertanya dengan serius,

"Jangmi? Apa kau memberitahu Yoongi ahjumma bahwa Samcheon ingin kau menjadi seperti dia kalau kau sudah besar nanti?"

Kalian lihat senyumnya? Itu bukan senyum seorang anak umur empat tahun.

 _Ladies and gentlemen, itu adalah senyum seorang jenius._

"Ya."

Aku memejamkan mata. Dan tertawa. Aku tak percaya aku tidak memikirkan hal ini. Kim Jangmi adalah senjata yang sempurna, super babygirl-ku _._

"Sayang," kataku,

"Kau memberi bantuan yang sangat besar pada Jimin samcheon. Apa pun yang kau mau untuk hadiah Natal, sebut saja dan itu akan jadi milikmu. Dan maksudku apapun."

Matanya melebar membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan. Dia melirik kakakku dan kemudian berbisik penuh rahasia,

"Bisakah aku punya kuda poni?"

 _Oh, boy._

Aku memikirkannya hanya sedetik.

"Tentu saja."

Dia memelukku lebih kencang dan memekik.

"Tapi... jangan bilang Umma-mu sampai kudanya dikirim, oke?"

Aku mungkin harus masuk program perlindungan saksi setelah yang satu ini. Jangmi mencium pipiku, dan aku menurunkannya ke lantai. Dia melompat-lompat kembali ke Jin, dan aku melambai ketika mereka berjalan keluar pintu.

* * *

-TBC-

[My fave Jangmiiii...]

[Huehehe... unyu selalu ya jangmi + sahabat bangjim si stoples yg uda naek harga :p]


	25. Chapter 25

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 25

Aku berjalan ke kantor Yoongi seperti tentara menyerbu penyusup yang masuk ke Korea. Dia di meja kerjanya sedang menulis dengan cepat di buku tulis kuning.

"Aku kembali. Apa kau merindukanku?"

Dia tidak mendongak.

"Sangat."

Sarkasme adalah pertahanan diri yang paling tua. Aku mengikuti permainannya.

"Kutahu aku pelan-pelan mulai meluluhkanmu. Apa yang membuatku berhasil mencapai tujuan? Suster Heenim?"

Yoongi mendorong mundur dari mejanya dan menyilangkan kakinya. Dia mengenakan sepatu baru. Aku tidak memperhatikan sebelumnya. Sepatu hitam dengan tumit tinggi dan tali di sekitar pergelangan kakinya. Astaga. Itu adalah perpaduan sempurna antara nakal dan indah. Rasa manis dan seks.

Kejantananku yang malang dan terlantar mengeliat tak terkendali saat aku membayangkan segala hal fantastis dan semi-ilegal yang bisa kulakukan padanya dengan sepatu itu. Aku tidak pernah punya fetish, tapi aku berpikir untuk memulainya sekarang. Suara Yoongi menyeretku menjauh dari pikiran jorokku.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya itu karena kunjungan dari kakakmu. Kehalusan bukan sifat dalam keluargamu, bukan?"

Uh oh. Ini yang kutakutkan.

"Jin punya masalah psikologis yang mendalam. Dia tidak stabil. Kau tidak seharusnya mendengar apa katanya. Tak seorangpun di keluargaku yang mendengarkannya."

"Dia terlihat benar-benar berpikir jernih saat ada di sini."

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Penyakit mental merupakan hal yang rumit."

Matanya menyipitkan dengan khawatir.

"Kau tidak serius kan?"

Sial. Tidak boleh bohong.

"Secara teknis, dia belum pernah di diagnosa. Tapi ide-idenya tentang keadilan dan balas dendam benar-benar gila. Bayangkanlah Jungkook... dengan pengalaman satu dekade lebih banyak untuk menyempurnakan tekniknya."

Wajah Yoongi berubah kendur oleh pemahaman itu.

"Oh."

Ya, selamat datang di duniaku, sweetheart.

"Dia membawakanku kopi," kata Yoongi.

"Haruskah aku meminumnya?"

Kami berdua mengamati dengan curiga cangkir Starbucks di mejanya.

Saat aku berumur tiga belas tahun, aku melelang pakaian dalam Jin di ruang ganti anak laki-laki. Pakaian dalam yang kotor. Ketika Jin tahu lewat selentingan dari teman perempuannya, ia bersikap tenang, tak pernah membiarkan orang tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya tahu. Dan kemudian Jin membubuhi susu cokelat sarapanku dengan obat pencahar rasa coklat. Aku tidak meninggalkan kamar mandi selama tiga hari. Sekarang walaupun aku menyadari Jin tidak menaruh dendam semacam itu terhadap Yoongi, tapi tetap saja...

"Kalau aku boleh menyarankan. Aku tidak akan minum."

Yoongi mengangguk dengan kaku dan menggeser cangkir menjauh darinya.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Jangmi? Aku sangat ingin ada disini saat kau bertemu dengannya."

Senyumnya hangat dan tulus.

"Kurasa dia menakjubkan."

"Aku yakin kau akan senang mendengar dia memakai kalkulatormu padaku saat aku bertemu dengan mereka di lantai bawah."

Senyumnya melebar.

"Itu bagus."

Aku menggeleng, dan Yoongi berkata,

"Aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa Jin menggunakan Stoples Omongan Jorok, karena kau sepertinya menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu bersama Jangmi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahu.

"Jangmi bicara seperti kamu. Tidak setiap hari kau mendengar seorang anak umur empat tahun mengatakan 'Prince Charming adalah orang brengsek yang hanya bisa memegang punggung Cinderella'."

Itu baru keponakanku.

"Memaki bagus untuk jiwa."

Yoongi menahan tawanya. Dan dia terlihat begitu menggoda, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membungkuk di atas kursinya, memerangkap Yoongi dengan lenganku. Obrolan ringan sudah selesai. Saatnya kembali ke bisnis.

"Ikutlah jalan-jalan denganku."

Suaraku rendah. Persuasif.

"Tidak mau."

Ternyata sama sekali tidak efektif.

"Ayolah, Yoongi, hanya butuh waktu satu menit. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Yoongi mendengus.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menyewa sirkus untuk melakukan pertunjukan di lobi? Menyelenggarakan parade dengan taburan kertas untuk menghormatiku?"

Aku tertawa.

"Yang benar saja. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Yoongi menaikkan satu alis dengan ragu.

"Oke, kau benar. Aku akan melakukan itu. Tapi tidak hari ini."

Dia mendorongku mundur dan berdiri. Aku membiarkannya.

"Kau tidak takut, kan?" Tanyaku.

"Kau takut tidak akan mampu mengendalikan diri kalau kau sendirian denganku?"

Untuk orang-orang seperti Yoongi dan aku, tantangan adalah mirip seperti seorang pelacur di sebuah konvensi pecandu seks. Hampir tidak mungkin pelacur itu akan ditolak.

"Kalau maksudmu aku takut aku akan membunuhmu karena tidak ada saksi mata yang memberi kesaksian melawanku, maka jawabannya ya. Meskipun harus kuakui, hukuman dua puluh tahun sampai seumur hidup sepertinya pengorbanan yang pantas untuk saat itu."

Apakah menurut kalian dia menikmati percakapan intim ini sama seperti diriku? Seharusnya begitu. Dia sangat bagus dalam urusan ini. Yoongi berjalan berputar, memposisikan mejanya di antara kami.

"Dengar, Jimin, aku punya klien baru. Aku sudah bilang padamu. Kau tahu itu. Aku tidak sanggup menerima... gangguan yang dapat mengalihkan perhatianku sekarang."

Aku menganggap itu sebagai pujian.

"Aku mengalihkan perhatianmu?"

Yoongi mendengus gusar.

"Bukan itu maksudku."

Lalu wajahnya berubah. Dan dia memohon,

"Kau harus menghentikan ini…" melambai tangannya di udara

"…misi yang sedang kau jalankan. Relakanlah. Kumohon."

Ketika Namjoon berumur sebelas tahun, ia berlari menabrak pohon selagi permainan bola di halaman belakang rumahnya, dan dahinya robek terbuka. Selama hidupku, aku tak akan pernah lupa suara dia memohon, memohon pada ibunya agar tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit. Karena Namjoon tahu ia membutuhkan jahitan. Dan jahitan itu, menyakitkan. Di usia berapa pun. Tapi Kim ahjumma tidak menyerah. Dia tetap membawanya. Karena meskipun Namjoon takut—meskipun itu bukan yang Namjoon inginkan—ibunya tahu pasti apa yang Namjoon butuhkan.

Kalian mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini?

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu, Yoongi. Aku sudah bilang itu padamu sejak awal. Kau ingin aku menyingkir, yang harus kau lakukan adalah kencan denganku pada hari Sabtu."

Dia menggigit bibirnya. Dan menunduk menatap meja.

"Oke."

Oh Tuhanku…

"Maaf? Bisa kau ulangi?"

Matanya menatapku. Tampak ragu-ragu tapi pasrah. Seperti seseorang yang menunggu dalam antrian naik rollercoaster. Bertekad untuk naik tapi tidak yakin apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Aku bilang ya. Aku akan makan malam denganmu hari Sabtu."

Sudah resmi. Kuatkan dirimu. Neraka sebenarnya telah membeku.

"Setelah bicara dengan kakakmu, aku menyadari beberapa hal..."

Kau mencintaiku? Kau membutuhkanku? Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku?

"...Kupikir kau memerlukan suatu penutupan, Jimin."

Oh tidak. Bukan penutupan. Apa pun asal jangan penutupan. Penutupan adalah kata yang diciptakan oleh wanita sehingga mereka bisa lebih menganalisis sesuatu dan membicarakan itu, sepuasnya. Lalu, setelah didoakan dan dikubur, penutupan memberi mereka alasan untuk menggali keparat malang itu dan membicarakannya lebih banyak lagi.

Pria tidak melakukan itu. Tidak pernah. Sudah berakhir. Gambar berubah hitam. Tamat. Itu saja penutupan terkutuk yang kami butuhkan.

"Penutupan?"

Yoongi berjalan ke arahku.

"Kurasa segala sesuatu diantara kita berawal dan berakhir begitu cepat, kau tak punya waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Mungkin kalau kita meluangkan waktu... kalau kita bicara jauh dari kantor... kau akan mengerti bahwa setelah segala hal yang terjadi, yang terbaik yang bisa kita harapkan hanyalah berteman."

Aku cukup yakin maksud Yoongi bukan 'friends with benefits'. Dan itu jelas tidak cocok untukku. Seorang pria tidak bisa berteman dengan wanita yang secara aktif dia mempunyai ketertarikan padanya. Tidak juga. Karena pada titik tertentu nafsu akan mengambil alih pikirannya.

Nafsu akan berjalan seperti dia dan bicara seperti dia, tapi—seperti salah satu orang tolol malang yang terinfeksi makhluk pengisap berwajah aneh di film Alien—pria itu bukan dirinya lagi. Dan sejak saat itu, setiap langkah, setiap gerak tubuhnya akan diarahkan untuk mencapai tujuan dari nafsunya. Yang pasti tidak akan ada hubungannya dengan persahabatan. Selain itu, aku punya teman, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jackson. Aku tidak ingin bercinta dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Teman?"

Yoongi tidak memperhatikan ekspresi jijikku dengan ide itu. Atau dia memang tidak peduli.

"Ya. Kita harus berkenalan kembali sebagai rekan kerja. Setara. Bukan kencan. lebih mirip seperti pertemuan bisnis di antara para kolega."

Pengingkaran adalah sesuatu yang sangat kuat. Tapi pada saat ini aku akan mengambil apa yang bisa kuperoleh.

"Jadi, maksudmu kau akan pergi berkencan denganku pada hari Sabtu? Itu intinya, kan?"

Dia ragu-ragu. Lalu mengangguk.

"Ya."

"Sempurna. Jangan katakan apa pun lagi. Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak. Aku yang akan menemuimu."

Menarik. Aku berbicara dengan pelan,

"Dengar, Yoongi, kutahu kau belum banyak berkencan, mengingat si tolol yang kau sebut pacar itu sudah mengajakmu bertunangan sebelum kau meninggalkan bra trainingmu. Namun dalam kasus ini, si cowok—yaitu aku—yang seharusnya menjemputmu—si cewek. Ini adalah hukum yang tidak tertulis."

Lihat bagaimana bibirnya ditekan jadi satu? Bagaimana bahunya menegang? Oh yeah, dia siap bertarung.

"Aku baru saja bilang ini bukan kencan."

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Itu tergantung interprestasi."

"Katakan saja secara hipotetis itu adalah kencan. Ini akan menjadi kencan pertama. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan seorang pria yang tidak kukenal datang ke apartemen menjemputku untuk kencan pertama."

Aku mengusap rambutku.

"Itu tidak masuk akal. Kau kenal aku. Kita berdua pernah melakukan posisi enam sembilan. Menurutku kau cukup baik mengenalku."

"Dengar, ini adalah persyaratanku. Kalau kau tidak bisa menerimanya, kita bisa saja melupakan semua…"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Jangan gegabah. Aku menurut. Kau bisa menemuiku di apartemen. Jam tujuh. Tepat."

"Oke."

"Tapi aku punya beberapa persyaratan sendiri."

Dia bereaksi dengan marah terhadap ucapanku.

"Aku tidak akan berhubungan seks denganmu!"

Aku memaksakan diri agar terlihat kaget.

"Aku terluka. Sungguh. Siapa bilang ada hubungannya dengan seks? Aku tidak akan pernah mewajibkan seks sebagai bagian dari kesepakatan kita."

Lalu aku tersenyum.

"Ini opsional. Berpakaian juga termasuk."

Yoongi memutar matanya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa lagi yang kau mau?"

Oh, sayang. Jika saja dia tahu. Meskipun mungkin lebih baik dia tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingin menakut-nakutinya.

"Aku ingin kencan empat jam. Paling sedikit. Tanpa terganggu. Aku ingin percakapan, makan malam—makanan pembuka, hidangan utama, hidangan penutup—anggur, dansa..."

Dia mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak ada dansa."

"Satu dansa. Itu tidak bisa ditawar."

Dia menatap langit-langit, mempertimbangkan pilihannya.

"Baik. Satu kali dansa."

Dia menunjukkan jarinya padaku.

"Tapi jika tanganmu mendekati pantatku, aku keluar dari sana."

Sekarang giliranku memikirkannya lagi.

"Hm... oke. Tapi kalau kau mengingkari salah satu ketentuanku, aku berhak meminta pengulangan."

Dia menunggu sesaat. Matanya menyipit penuh curiga.

"Dan kau tidak akan menggangguku sepenuhnya sampai hari Sabtu? Tidak ada pendeta muncul untuk menyapaku? Tidak ada patung-patung es mencair di depan pintuku?"

Aku menyeringai.

"Itu akan seperti kita tidak pernah bertemu. Seperti aku bahkan tidak bekerja di sini."

Kemungkinannya karena aku tidak akan berada di sini. Aku akan menjadi cowok yang super sibuk. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Oke."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Yoongi menjabatnya dan berkata,

"Deal."

Aku membalik tangannya dengan lembut dan mencium punggung tangannya seperti saat malam pertama kami bertemu.

"Ini kencan."

Apakah kalian pernah berjalan ke ruangan untuk mengambil sesuatu, tapi begitu sampai di sana, kalian tak tahu untuk apa datang kesana? Bagus. Kalau begitu kalian mengerti kenapa aku berbalik dan mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Sampai suara Yoongi menghentikanku.

"Jimin?"

Aku berpaling ke arahnya.

"Ya?"

Wajahnya tertunduk.

"Aku tidak... Aku tidak suka menyakiti orang lain. Jadi... jangan berharap terlalu banyak tentang hari Sabtu."

Sebelum aku bisa membuka mulut, pergerakan dari luar jendela menarik perhatianku. Dan aku tidak bisa percaya aku nyaris melupakan ini. Tanpa bicara, aku berjalan mendekat dan memegang tangan Yoongi. Aku membawanya ke jendela dan berdiri di belakangnya, meletakkan tanganku di bahunya. Aku mendekatkan mulutku ke telinganya. Nafasku membuatnya bergidik. Dengan cara yang nikmat.

"Sudah terlambat."

Aku ingin ini menjadi sederhana. Sesuatu yang akan diukir di pohon atau lukisan semprot di dinding jika kita masih remaja. Tapi aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang jelas. Sebuah pernyataan. Mengatakan kepada Yoongi dan setiap wanita lain di luar sana bahwa aku, Park Jimin, aku sudah keluar lapangan pertandingan.

Yoongi terkesiap ketika dia melihatnya. Di atas langit sana, dalam huruf putih besar, untuk dilihat orang di seluruh kota:

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **FOREVER**

Selalu keluar sebagai pemenang kawan.

"Sampai ketemu hari Sabtu, Yoongi."

Dan dia masih menatap keluar jendela saat aku berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Jangan khawatir, pertunjukan belum selesai. Aku masih punya beberapa trik tersembunyi yang siap dipakai, dan aku selalu menyimpan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir. Kalian pasti tidak akan mau ketinggalan yang satu ini. Aku langsung menuju ke meja Hoseok.

"Aku ingin kau menghubungi toko bunga lewat telepon. Dan katering. Juga membuat janji temu untukku malam ini dengan desainer interior yang kita bicarakan kemarin."

Dia mengangkat telepon dan menghubungi.

"Aku sedang melakukannya."

Ya, kubilang desainer interior. Kalian tidak tahu buat apa, kan? Ini grand final. Langkah Kemenanganku. Kalian akan lihat nanti. Saat malam Minggu.

* * *

-TBC-


	26. Chapter 26

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 26

Lihat cowok gagah nan tampan memakai celana panjang dan kemeja hitam dengan lengan tergulung setengah? Orang yang menata piring porselen di atas meja?

Itulah aku. Park Jimin.

Oh, tidak lagi. Bukan diriku yang dulu. Ini adalah diriku yang baru dan ditingkatkan. Ini adalah DAM. Bisakah kalian tebak apa kepanjangannya? Baiklah karena kita sudah menjadi teman, menurutku, maka aku akan memberitahukan kepada kalian.

DAM, _Dead At Min Yoongi._

Ya, aku sudah bertekuk lutut. Terobsesi.

Jatuh cinta.

Dan hanya ada satu wanita yang mampu memposisikan aku di sini. Sekarang aku hanya perlu menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku akan tetap tinggal untuknya. Aku belum melihatnya selama dua hari. Dua hari yang panjang dan menyiksa. Tidak separah seperti kejadian tujuh hari itu, tapi nyaris.

Omong-omong, lihatlah ke sekeliling ruangan. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa ada yang kurang?

Bunga-bunga segar menutupi seisi ruangan. Aster putih. Dulu kupikir melihat bunga aster akan mengingatkan Yoongi tentang si tolol, tapi aku sekarang tidak khawatir soal itu. Aster putih adalah bunga favorit Yoongi, jadi bunga itu hanya cocok di sini. Suara biola mengalun lembut pada sound system. Lilin menerangi ruangan.

Ratusan lilin—di dalam dinding kaca. Kalian tidak bisa melewatkan lilin. Lilin membuat semua orang terlihat lebih baik. Lilin membuat segalanya berbau lebih enak.

 _Tok-tok-tok._

Itu pasti Yoongi. Tepat waktu. aku mengamati ruangan sekali lagi. Ini dia. Pertandingan Superku. Pertandingan final. Dan semuanya sudah siap. Aku siap. Sangat siap. aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Dan membuka pintu. Dan kemudian aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak bisa berpikir.

Bagaimana dengan bernapas? Itu bukan salah satu pilihan.

Rambut hitam Yoongi disanggul tinggi di atas kepalanya. Sulur elegan menyentuh lehernya, membelai titik di mana aku pernah menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam mengigitnya belum lama ini. Gaunnya berwarna merah tua mengkilap, mungkin dari bahan satin. Gaun Yoongi tergantung oleh tali halus yang melintasi bahunya dan turun ke bawah punggungnya. Ujung gaun bagian bawah berhenti di atas lutut, memamerkan kaki putih mulusnya inchi demi inchi. Dan sepatunya...

 _Demi Tuhan_...

Yoongi memakai sepatu dengan hak yang sangat tinggi, dihubungkan oleh tali hitam rumit yang diikat di bagian belakang pergelangan kakinya. Ketika aku sudah mampu mengucapkan kata-kata, suaraku serak.

"Adakah cara agar kita bisa menegosiasi ulang persyaratan dilarang memegang pantat? Karena aku harus memberitahumu, kau memakai gaun itu? Ini akan sulit."

Dan itu bukan satu-satunya kesulitanku, jika kalian mengerti maksudku. Dia tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Semua ketentuan masih berlaku."

Aku mundur saat Yoongi berjalan masuk, melihatku melalui sudut matanya. Perhatikan wajahnya lebih cermat. Lihat bagaimana matanya berubah menjadi gelap? Bagaimana ia menjilati bibir tanpa menyadarinya? Seperti singa betina yang baru saja melihat seekor rusa di rerumputan yang tinggi. Yoongi suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia ingin memujiku. Dia ingin mengucapkannya, tapi dia tidak mau. Ini adalah Yoongi yang sedang kita bicarakan di sini. Yoongi pasca kekacauan akibat ucapan-penghinaan-yang-kusesali.

Meskipun sudah terjadi kemajuan untukku, dia masih defensif. Sulit percaya. Waspada. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak tersinggung. Matanya menjelaskan segalanya padaku apa yang tidak mau dia katakan. Aku membawa Yoongi ke ruang tamu, dan dia menggigit bibirnya saat bertanya,

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?"

Kemudian dia berhenti mendadak ketika melihat lilin. Bunga-bunga. Dan meja sempurna yang ditata untuk dua orang. Kukatakan dengan lembut,

"Kita sudah ada di sini."

Dia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Wow. Ini... sangat cantik, Jimin."

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Ruangan ini bagus. Kau yang cantik."

Dia tersipu. Dan ini menakjubkan. Aku ingin menciumnya. Sangat ingin.

Kalian pernah kehausan? Benar-benar kehausan? Seperti di siang musim panas dengan suhu tiga puluh tujuh derajat celcius hingga kalian tak punya cukup ludah di mulut bahkan untuk menelan?

Kini bayangkan seseorang menaruh segelas air es di depanmu. Dan kalian dapat melihatnya, dan bayangkan betapa sempurna air es itu rasanya, namun kalian tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Dan pasti tidak bisa meminumnya.

Keadaan itu mirip seperti yang sedang kualami sekarang.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menjauh dari wajah Yoongi dan menyerahkan segelas anggur merah. Lalu aku meneguk anggurku sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan jarimu?"

Dia menunjuk pada plester luka yang menutupi empat dari sepuluh jariku.

"Gara-gara jamur. Bajingan kecil seperti spon itu tidak menghargaiku saat diiris."

Dia terlihat kaget.

"Kau memasak?"

Aku berencana membawa Yoongi ke restoran. Yang terbaik di kota ini. Tapi Yoongi segalanya tentang kualitas, ingat? Dan kupikir dia akan lebih menghargai usahaku dibanding segala masakan koki hotel bintang lima yang bisa mereka sajikan. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku punya banyak bakat. Kau hanya pernah melihat segelintir."

Dan pernyataan ini mungkin masih benar. Karena aku belum pernah memasak sebelumnya. Yoongi dan aku kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Jadi... bagaimana kabar di kantor?" Tanyaku.

Dia meneguk anggur dan mengusap kerutan yang sebenarnya tidak ada di pakaiannya.

"Bagus. Keadaan berjalan baik. Kau tahu... tenang."

"Dengan kata lain, kau bosan setengah mati tanpaku."

"Tidak. Hariku berjalan... produktif. Aku sudah menyelesaikan banyak hal."

Aku mencibir.

"Kau merindukanku."

Dia mendengus.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Dia tidak perlu mengatakannya.

"Ayolah, Yoongi, aku sudah bersumpah untuk jujur di sini. Cukup adil kalau kau melakukan hal yang sama."

Aku membungkuk.

"Tatap mataku dan katakan kau tidak memikirkan tentang aku… sama sekali dalam beberapa hari terakhir."

"Aku…"

 _Buzzzzz... buzzzzz... buzzzzz._

Makan malam sudah siap. Yoongi meneguk lagi anggur dari gelasnya.

"Kau harus mengeluarkannya, Jimin. Jangan sampai nanti gosong."

Dan Yoongi diselamatkan oleh bel.

Untuk sementara.

.

.

.

Ayam panggang yang kubuat terlihat 'unik'...

Sekarang setelah keluar dari oven dan ada di atas piring kami. Kuakui, sebenarnya ini sangat menakutkan. Alis Yoongi berkerut saat ia mendorong gumpalan berwarna cokelat seperti dia sedang membedah katak di kelas biologi.

"Apa kau mencampur tepung dengan air sebelum memasukkan adonannya?"

Air? Chef Raymond tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang air.

 _Dasar brengsek._

"Kau tahu, Jimin, beberapa masakan terbaik dalam sejarah kuliner terlihat menjijikkan. Penyajian tidak diperhitungkan terlalu banyak. Semuanya tentang rasa."

"Benarkah?"

Dia mengambil garpu, dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Aku menatap piring.

"Terima kasih atas usahanya."

Sebelum Yoongi menggigitnya, Aku mengulurkan tangan ke seberang meja dan menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu. Aku yang coba lebih dulu."

Dengan begitu, jika makanan ini membuatku jatuh pingsan seperti makan ikan buntal, setidaknya salah satu dari kita masih sadar untuk memanggil 911. Ditambah, kalau aku dirawat di rumah sakit, kurasa ada peluang besar Yoongi akan kasihan dan mau bercinta denganku.

Dan jangan berpikir sedetik pun aku akan menolaknya. Dalam sekejap aku akan menerimanya. Aku mencoba tidak bernapas melalui hidung ketika menggigitnya. Yoongi menatapku. Saat aku mengunyah. Kemudian aku pelan-pelan mulai tersenyum.

"Lumayan."

Dia tampak lega. Bahkan mungkin sedikit bangga. Dia menggeser garpu ke bibirnya. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Benar-benar enak. Aku kagum."

"Ya… aku sering mendengarnya."

Sepanjang makan, percakapan kami mengalir dengan ringan. Nyaman. Aku menjaga topik pembicaraan tetap aman. Kami bicara tentang klien barunya, hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang berkembang, dan tingkah konyol tanpa akhir para politikus yang terjadi di sepekan terakhir di berita. Untuk hidangan penutup, aku menyajikan stroberi dan krim dan bonus cheesecake yang kupesan kilat hari ini. Cheesecake adalah favorit Yoongi. Aku mengetahuinya dari Lost Weekend kami.

Awalnya, aku memilih untuk membuat sendiri stroberi cheesecake. Tapi kalian tidak akan ingin tahu bagaimana hasil akhirnya. kurasa bahkan Taehyung pun tidak mau memakannya. Ketika Raymond mengatakan aduk terus, dia tidak main-main. Sementara kami menikmati sajian terakhir, aku menyinggung hadiah untuk Jangmi pada Natal mendatang. Yoongi tertawa. Tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mau membelikan Jangmi kuda poni kan?"

"Tentu saja aku sungguh-sungguh. Dia seorang gadis kecil. Setiap gadis kecil harus punya kuda poni."

Yoongi meneguk anggurnya. Kami sudah menghabiskan setengah botol kedua.

"Dan aku akan membeli salah satu kereta kuda seperti yang ada di Lotte World. Dengan begitu kudanya bisa mengantar dia ke sekolah."

"Ini Seoul, Jimin. Dimana mereka akan memeliharanya?"

"Mereka punya kondominium lima kamar. Dua kamar yang dipenuhi dengan sampah tak berguna milik Jin. Kurasa mereka bisa membersihkan satu kamar dan membuatkan ruangan untuk kuda poni."

Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ruangan untuk kuda poni?"

"Ya. Kenapa tidak?"

"Bagaimana caranya mereka membawa masuk ke lantai mereka?"

"Lift barang. Semua bangunan tua memilikinya."

Dia duduk menyandar di kursinya.

"Mmm, kau sudah memikirkan segalanya, bukan?"

Aku meneguk minumku.

"Aku selalu melakukannya."

"Sudahkah kau memikirkan tentang metode apa yang akan kakakmu pakai untuk membunuhmu?"

"Aku yakin dia akan mengejutkanku. Maukah kau membelaku ketika dia mencobanya?"

Yoongi menyentuh gelas anggurnya dan melirik ke arahku.

"Tidak mau, Pony Boy. Jin lebih besar daripada aku. Kau sendirian."

Aku meletakkan tanganku di jantungku.

"Aku hancur."

Dia tak percaya.

"Kau akan bisa melupakannya."

Tawa kami memudar menjadi senyuman rileks. Dan aku puas hanya untuk memperhatikan Yoongi sejenak. Dia juga menatapku. Kemudian dia berdeham dan berpaling.

"Ini lagu yang bagus."

Dia membicarakan musik yang sudah bermain sebagai pengiring selama beberapa jam terakhir.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima semua pujian. Teman-teman membantuku membakarnya."

Seperti sudah direncanakan, lagu "Always" oleh Yoon Mirae mengalir dari speaker.

"Jackson yang memilihkan lagu ini. Fans percintaan tentara."

Yoongi tertawa, dan aku berdiri dan menekan tombol pemutar CD, mengganti lagunya.

"Dan karena kemungkinan besar aku hanya punya waktu hidup beberapa minggu…"

Aku mengulurkan tangan kearah Yoongi

"…dapatkah aku berdansa denganmu?"

Sebuah lagu baru mengisi ruangan: "You're My Everything" oleh Gummy.

Yoongi meraih tanganku dan berdiri. Lengannya melingkari leherku. Dan tanganku memegang pinggangnya, aku berusaha untuk tidak meremas. Dengan lembut, kami mulai berdansa.

 _When I see stars, I think of you_

 _Then I always pray for you_

 _And I know what my heart was made for_

Aku menelan ludah saat matanya yang sayu dan gelap menatapku tanpa frustrasi, marah atau sakit hati. Matanya sepenuhnya hangat, seperti cokelat cair.

 _To love you_

 _Forever more_

Dan lututku menjadi lemas. Tanganku bergerak keatas menelusuri tulang punggungnya sampai ke belakang kepalanya.

 _When I feel you in my heart_

 _Then I hear your voice from your eyes_

 _I'll always love you_

Yoongi menyandarkan pipinya dan meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku. Dan aku menarik tubuh Yoongi kearahku semakin dekat… semakin erat.

 _And i'm waiting for you until the end of time_

 _Here I am (on my) way to you_

Aku ingin memberitahu kalian seperti apa rasanya. Dapat memeluknya lagi. Bisa melingkarkan lenganku di tubuhnya, akhirnya, dan tubuh Yoongi menekan tubuhku. Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena tidak ada kata—dalam bahasa manapun—yang penggambarnya bahkan mampu mendekati apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

 _I hope that someday you will realize_

 _That I can see forever in your eyes_

 _And I'm wishing my dream will come true_

 _I am lost without you_

 _You are my everything_

Aku menghirup aroma bunga manis dari rambutnya. Kalau racun dalam kamar gas berbau seperti Yoongi maka setiap terpidana mati akan meninggal dengan senyum di wajahnya. Yoongi tidak mengangkat kepalanya saat ia berbisik,

"Jimin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Aku ingin kau tahu... Aku memaafkanmu... atas apa yang kau ucapkan waktu itu di kantormu. Aku percaya padamu, bahwa kau tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Terima kasih."

"Dan, kalau diingat lagi, aku sadar tidak membantu memperbaiki situasinya. Aku seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu, memberimu... kepastian tentang bagaimana perasaanku... sebelum aku pergi bicara dengan Ravi. Aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak melakukannya."

"Aku menghargainya."

Dan kemudian suaranya berubah, menjadi lebih rendah. Sedih.

"Tapi itu tidak mengubah apa pun."

Ibu jariku menyapu bolak-balik melintasi kulit telanjang lehernya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu mengubah segalanya."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini denganmu, Jimin."

"Ya, kau bisa melakukannya."

Yoongi menatap dadaku saat mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku punya tujuan. Aspirasi. Aku telah bekerja keras untuk tujuan itu… berkorban demi tujuan itu."

"Dan aku ingin melihat kau mencapai tujuanmu, Yoongi. Aku ingin membantu mewujudkan impianmu jadi kenyataan. Setiap tujuan."

Yoongi mendongak. Dan matanya memohon sekarang, memohon pengertian. Memohon belas kasihan.

"Ketika Ravi putus denganku, aku sangat sedih. Sungguh menyakitkan. Tapi aku mampu untuk terus maju. Aku tidak berhenti. Sedangkan denganmu... keadaannya berbeda. Ini... lebih dalam. Dan aku tidak terlalu bangga untuk mengakui bahwa jika tidak berhasil, aku takkan mampu memulihkan diri dan melanjutkan hidupku. Kau bisa... Kau bisa menghancurkanku Jimin."

"Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Aku mengelus pipinya. Dan Yoongi menyandarkan pipinya ke tanganku.

"Aku tahu seperti apa rasanya menganggap bahwa aku telah kehilanganmu, Yoongi. Dan aku tak pernah ingin merasakan seperti itu lagi. Aku pria yang tahu apa yang diinginkannya, ingat? Dan aku menginginkanmu."

Yoongi menggeleng perlahan.

"Kau menginginkanku malam ini. Tapi bagaimana…"

"Aku ingin kau malam ini, dan aku akan menginginkanmu besok dan hari berikutnya. Dan sepuluh ribu hari setelah itu. Bukankah kau sudah membaca tulisan yang ada di langit?"

"Kau mungkin akan berubah pikiran."

"Aku mungkin bisa disambar petir. Atau mungkin dimakan ikan hiu. Dan keduanya jauh lebih mungkin terjadi padaku dibandingkan hari ketika aku tidak lagi menginginkanmu. Percayalah."

Dan kurasa itu masalahnya, bukan?

 _Isn't it clear to see_

 _You belong with me_

 _We are meant to be_

 _In love eternally_

 _My love…_

Yoongi memandangku selama beberapa saat, lalu pandangannya jatuh ke lantai. Lagunya berakhir. Dan dia mulai menarik diri.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin. Aku... tidak bisa."

Aku mencoba untuk bertahan. Seperti seorang pria yang tenggelam mencengkeram pelampungnya.

"Yoongi..."

"Aku harus pergi."

 _Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak._

Aku kehilangan Yoongi. Lagi?

"Jangan lakukan ini."

Matanya mengeras seperti lava cair saat mendingin menjadi batu hitam.

"Waktumu sudah hampir habis. Malam ini indah. Tapi..."

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ini seperti pertandingan basket tim kalian gagal menangkap bola padahal masih tertinggal tiga poin dengan sisa waktu hanya dua puluh detik. Yoongi berbalik menghadap pintu. Tapi aku meraih lengannya dan memaksa Yoongi untuk menatapku. Suaraku terdengar putus asa. Karena memang begitu.

"Tahan dulu. Kau tidak bisa pergi sekarang. Ada satu hal lagi yang harus kutunjukkan padamu. Beri aku sepuluh menit lagi. Kumohon, Yoongi."

Lihatlah wajahnya. Sekarang. Yoongi ingin tetap berada disini. Tidak, Yoongi ingin aku _meyakinkannya_ untuk tetap disini. Memberi dia alasan untuk percaya padaku lagi. Dan jika ini tidak berhasil, tidak ada apa pun di dunia ini yang bisa berhasil.

"Oke, Jimin. Sepuluh menit lagi."

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Terima kasih."

Aku melepaskan lengannya, meraih syal sutra hitam dari kursi dan mengangkatnya.

"Kau tidak boleh melepas syal ini sampai aku memberitahumu, oke?"

Wajahnya diliputi rasa curiga.

"Apa ini semacam seks yang aneh?"

Aku terkekeh.

"Tidak. Tapi aku suka cara pikirmu."

Dia memutar matanya ke langit-langit tepat sebelum aku menutupinya dengan syal, dan dunia yang dia kenal berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

-TBC-

[Huwaaa… lumer gak sih sama Jimin di sini…]

[Yoongi tau Jimin sayang sama dia tapi takut satu hari bakal ditinggalin, Jimin keseringan 'jajan' sih *jadi baper*]

[p.s: lagunya emang kebetulan aja lagu ost. Dots, n pas aku liad liriknya eh 'pas' buat 'flu'nya Jimin, moga2 gak aneh ya ('_')]

[Hahaha, review aja deh yokkk…]


	27. Chapter 27

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 27

Setiap pekerja di Hanguk Sunrise boleh mendekorasi ulang kantor mereka. Kami bukan satu-satunya perusahaan dengan kebijakan semacam itu. Ini merupakan upaya yang bagus. Membuat karyawan merasa nyaman, seperti mereka memiliki sebagian dari perusahaan. Pilihan warna cat dan pola furnitur bukannya tak terbatas, tapi di perusahaan seperti tempat kami bekerja, pilihan warnanya cukup banyak.

Begitulah aku mendapat inspirasiku. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahu apa yang Yoongi suka. Yoongi tidak suka motif bunga, dan aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan karenanya. Dia menyukai motif garis-garis, paisley, dan warna tanah. Kalau kalian tanya, kenapa aku mengatakan ini? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu?

Kalian ingat dengan anak sulungku bukan? Kantor di rumahku. Kawasan khusus pria? Well, ruangan itu sekarang mengalami pergantian jenis kelamin. Tidak, ini tidak terlalu akurat.

Lebih mirip hermaprodit sekarang.

Perhatikan.

Aku menyalakan lampu dan membawa Yoongi ketengah ruangan. Lalu aku membuka syalnya. Matanya melebar.

"Ya Tuhan..."

Dinding yang dulu berwarna merah anggur sekarang berwarna biru tua. Sofa kulit tinggal sejarah. Sebagai gantinya ada dua sofa, bergaris-garis warna coklat hangat dan biru tua sama seperti dindingnya. Mejaku digeser ke kiri, untuk menyediakan ruang bagi meja kayu cherry yang lebih ringan yang ada di sebelahnya, berdampingan, seperti pengantin pria dan wanita di hari pernikahan.

Jendela lebar di belakangnya di bingkai dengan tirai berbahan kain yang sama seperti sofanya. Dan meja poker masih di sudut ruangan. Tapi sekarang di atasnya ada penutup keras berwarna cokelat, untuk menyangga pot tanaman berdaun lebar. Aku tidak biasanya memelihara tanaman. Tapi penata interior mengatakan perempuan menyukai tanaman. Suatu omong kosong tentang naluri memelihara.

Cukup menakjubkan apa yang bisa kalian selesaikan dalam waktu singkat ketika kalian punya penata interior bersama para karyawan yang siap kalian gunakan dan uang tidak jadi masalah, bukan? Tapi sungguh menyebalkan menggantung tirainya. Aku melakukan semuanya sendiri, ingin menambahkan beberapa sentuhan pribadi. Dan selusin kali aku hampir saja membuat batang tirainya menembus jendela sebelum akhirnya mampu membereskannya.

Aku memperhatikan wajah Yoongi dengan cermat. Tapi aku tidak bisa memahami apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Wajahnya kosong. Tertegun. Seperti saksi mata suatu pembunuhan ganda. Aku menelan ludah. Dan mulai mengucapkan kata-kata terpenting dalam hidupku:

"Aku menonton film _The Notebook_."

Aku masih menganggap film itu sangat gay.

Namun...

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Kenapa Noah menempatkan ruang seni bersama untuk Allie. Itu bukan karena Noah banci, itu karena dia tidak punya pilihan. Allie tercipta untuknya. Tidak peduli apa pun yang Noah lakukan, takkan pernah ada orang lain kecuali Allie. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menyusun ruangan dan berharap kepada Tuhan bahwa suatu hari Allie akan muncul untuk menggunakannya. Dan itu sangat mirip bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Jadi aku melakukan ini…"

Aku menunjuk di sekitar ruangan

"…karena aku menginginkanmu dalam hidupku, Yoongi. Secara permanen."

Matanya tertuju padaku. Berlinang air mata.

"Aku ingin kau pindah kesini bersamaku. Setiap malam aku ingin terlelap dengan rambutmu ada di wajahku. Aku ingin terbangun memelukmu setiap pagi. Aku ingin kita menghabiskan seluruh akhir pekan tanpa pakaian sama sekali. Aku ingin punya pertengkaran yang bersih dan seks yang kotor setelah itu."

Yoongi tertawa pada kalimat terakhirku. Sebutir air mata diam-diam tergelincir di pipinya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sampai matahari terbit, aku ingin membawakanmu sereal ke tempat tidur setiap hari Minggu. Aku ingin bekerja berjam-jam lamanya di kantor ini, tapi hanya kalau kau ada di sampingku."

Suara Yoongi nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Seperti kemitraan? Pembagian fifty-fifty?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Bukan fifty-fifty. Kau tidak hanya mendapatkan setengah dari diriku. Kau mendapatkan semuanya. Seratus persen."

Yoongi menghela napas dalam-dalam. Dan menggigit bibirnya. Melirik ke arah mejanya. Lalu wajahnya menjadi kendur.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Ini foto pernikahan orangtuanya.

"Aku mencuri foto itu dari kantormu dan mengkopinya saat kau makan siang."

Dia menggeleng perlahan. Dan menatap kembali ke arahku. Dengan kagum.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan semua ini."

Aku berjalan mendekat.

"Kutahu kau baru saja putus sedangkan aku belum pernah pacaran. Dan kutahu aku seharusnya mengatakan kalau kau belum siap, itu tidak masalah. Aku akan bersabar dan menunggu. Tapi... kalau aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu... Aku pasti bohong. Karena... aku bukan jenis pria yang mau menunggu. Aku jenis pria yang lebih suka menghadapi kesulitan tanpa rasa takut, tetap mengejarmu sampai kau menyerah atau berubah menjadi gila."

Dia terkekeh lagi.

"Jadi kalau ini tidak cukup, kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu yang lebih—beritahu aku. Tidak peduli apa pun itu, aku akan melakukannya. Untukmu."

Ketika aku selesai, Yoongi hanya berdiri di sana. Menatapku. Dia menjilat bibir dan menyeka matanya.

"Aku punya beberapa syarat."

Aku mengangguk waspada.

"Tidak boleh bohong. Aku serius, Jimin. Ketika kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku, aku harus tahu bahwa itu yang sebenarnya. Bahwa kau tidak punya maksud tersembunyi."

"Oke."

"Dan tidak ada wanita lain. Kurasa aku cukup berani di tempat tidur ketika bersama denganmu, tapi aku monogami. Aku tidak tukar pasangan. Aku tidak melakukan threesome."

Tidak masalah. Kejantananku hanya tertarik pada Yoongi.

"Aku juga. Hm, kau tahu, tidak lagi. Maksudku... setuju."

Dan kemudian Yoongi tersenyum. sangat menyilaukan. Mempesona. Sungguh berpijar. Yoongi melangkah ke arahku.

"Oke, Mr. Park... sepertinya kau sudah memperoleh merger (/penggabungan dalam istilah bisnis)."

Itu saja yang perlu kudengar. Aku bergerak seperti pegas yang sudah sangat lama digas terlalu kencang. Dan sebelum Yoongi bisa mengambil napas, aku sudah memeluk erat tubuhnya, menahannya, mengangkat Yoongi dari kakinya. Mulut kami terkunci seperti dua magnet. Yoongi mencengkeram kemejaku. Dan lidahku meluncur ke dalam mulutnya yang telah menunggu.

 _Ya Tuhan._

Rasa bibirnya, ingatanku sangat tidak memadai. Aku merasa seperti mantan pecandu kokain yang kembali kecanduan dan tak pernah ingin berhenti. Tangan kami saling meraba. Eksplosif. Membakar.

 _Burn, baby, burn._

Bibirku mengisap di sepanjang rahangnya. Yoongi memiringkan kepala untuk memberiku lebih banyak ruang, dan aku menyerang lehernya. Dia terengah-engah. Kami berdua terengah-engah. Aku memegangi rambutnya, memerangkapnya agar tidak bergerak. Tangan Yoongi di dadaku, meluncur ke rusuk dan pinggangku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya dia membuka kemejaku. Aku hanya senang dia melakukannya.

Jemariku bergerak menuruni punggung kearah ujung gaunnya. Lalu tanganku meluncur di bawah gaun Yoongi, menangkup pantat mulusnya yang dan kencang. Dia pasti memakai celana dalam thong. Aku memijat dan meremas, menekan pinggul kami bersama. Bibir Yoongi menggantikan tangannya, bergerak turun melintasi dadaku. Dan aku mulai benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Dengan kedua tangan kuraih bagian belakang gaunnya dan menyentak, merobek gaun Yoongi hampir menjadi dua. Mirip seperti Incredible Hulk.

"Aku akan membelikan yang baru, sumpah."

Gaunnya melorot sampai pinggang. Dan dada telanjang kami menempel satu sama lain.

 _Ya ampun!_

Aku merindukan ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku pernah melewatkan satu jam, apalagi berhari-hari, tanpa merasakan tubuhnya seperti ini? Sungguh terlalu lama.

"Ya Tuhan, Jimin."

Tangannya di punggungku sekarang. Menggaruk dan meremas. Mulutku di telinganya, menuntut,

"Apa pun celana dalam yang kau pakai, akan kusimpan."

Aku berlutut, memberikan ciuman panas di antara payudara dan turun ke perutnya. Yoongi terengah-engah.

"Itu bisa jadi masalah."

"Kenapa?"

Aku menarik turun gaunnya sampai ke lantai. Kemudian aku terpana, terpesona pada selangkangan telanjang Yoongi.

"Karena aku tidak memakai apapun."

Kejantananku merintih kesakitan. Lalu aku mendongak ke arahnya.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini untuk pertemuan bisnis dengan teman-temanmu?"

Dia tersipu malu.

"Kurasa aku berharap kau akan mengubah pendirianku."

Untuk sesaat, aku tercengang. Dia menginginkan ini. Sama parahnya seperti diriku. Dan aku membuang-buang waktu dengan makan ayam panggang, ketika aku seharusnya bisa saja memakan milik Yoongi.

 _Ya Tuhan._

 _Sial._

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku melakukannya dengan sangat antusias. Seperti balita merasakan lezatnya kue ulang tahun pertamanya. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku—lidahku—ke kewanitaannya. Miliknya terasa hangat dan lezat seperti gula cair di atas roti kayu manis, tapi lebih manis.

Lutut Yoongi menjadi goyah, tapi aku mengukuhkan tanganku di punggungnya lalu menggeser kakinya di atas bahuku. Kemudian aku berbaring di lantai sehingga Yoongi mengangkangi wajahku. Seperti yang kuimpikan setiap malam. Yoongi menggeliat dan terengah-engah di atasku. Tanpa malu-malu. Dan aku melahapnya seperti orang kelaparan. Rintihannya semakin tinggi. Lebih nyaring. Tangannya menggapai ke belakang. Membelai kejantananku dari balik celana.

Kalian pernah dengar tentang ejakulasi dini? Well, jika Yoongi tidak segera berhenti membelaiku, kalian akan segera melihatnya. Aku menarik tangannya dan menjalin jemari kami bersama. Yoongi menggunakannya untuk tumpuan saat ia memutar pinggulnya, menggosok miliknya yang indah di atas mulutku. Dia bergerak sekali, dua kali... kemudian orgasme. Meneriakkan namaku dengan terputus-putus.

Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika orgasmenya mereda. Lalu meluncur turun di sepanjang tubuhku sampai bibir kami sejajar. Kami berciuman. Buas dan kasar. Menggunakan seluruh lidah dan gigi. Tanganku menerobos rambutnya, menarik rambutnya hingga tergerai. Pinggulnya menggesek kejantananku, dan cairan basahnya merembes melalui celanaku.

"Persetan, Yoongi. Aku akan klimaks begitu keras."

Aku hanya berharap milikku di dalam dirinya ketika klimaks. Yoongi memutar lidahnya di sekitar putingku sebelum berkata,

"Celana, Jimin. Lepas."

Pinggulku terangkat dari lantai saat aku mengoyak kancing celanaku. Aku berhasil mendorong celana dan boxerku sampai ke lutut, tapi aku sudah kehilangan akal untuk melepas celanaku sepenuhnya. Aku meraih pinggul Yoongi dan menurunkannya. Dan kejantananku meluncur dengan mudah ke dalam dirinya.

 _Ya Tuhan._

Kami membeku, wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa mili, napas kami berat dan berbaur. Aku terus menatap matanya. Kemudian dia bergerak. Secara perlahan. Menarik kejantananku hampir sepenuhnya keluar sebelum merangsek turun kembali. Kepalaku terjatuh, dan kelopak mataku tertutup.

Ini sangat sempurna. Surgawi.

Tanganku terentang di pinggul Yoongi. Membantunya bergerak. Mencengkeram cukup keras hingga mungkin membuat pinggulnya memar. Kemudian dia duduk dengan tegak, melengkungkan punggung sampai rambutnya menyentuh lututku. Aku memaksa mataku terbuka, sangat ingin melihatnya. Kepalanya mendongak kebelakang, payudaranya terangkat tinggi, dan bibirnya terbuka saat rintihan euforia dan kata-kata tak masuk akal meluncur keluar.

Kalian pasti pernah membaca berita tentang foto telanjang istri dari seorang pria tolol yang bocor ke Internet? Aku belum pernah melakukannya. Tapi sekarang aku ingin melakukannya. Karena jika sekarang aku memegang kamera pasti sudah memencet tombolnya seperti paparazi yang panik. Untuk mengabadikan momen ini. Untuk mengingat bagaimana Yoongi terlihat sekarang. Karena dia terlihat luar biasa. Lebih menakjubkan daripada maha karya di museum, lebih menakjubkan dibanding gabungan semua Tujuh Keajaiban Dunia.

Yoongi bergerak lebih cepat, lebih keras. Dan aku merasa tekanan mulai terbangun di bagian bawah perutku.

"Ya, Yoongi. Tunggangi aku... ya seperti itu."

Payudaranya memantul bersama setiap dorongan. Menghipnosis. Aku tidak tahan untuk segera merasakannya. Aku duduk dan mengisap salah satu ujungnya dengan mulutku, membasahi dan menjentik puncak runcingnya dengan lidahku. Dia menjerit saat kakinya membungkus punggungku menarikku lebih erat. Yoongi sudah dekat. Kami sangat dekat. Tapi aku tidak menginginkan ini berakhir. Belum saatnya.

Jadi aku menggulingkan Yoongi di bawah tubuhku, menahan belakang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, melindunginya dari lantai kayu, saat aku berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Paha Yoongi terbuka lebar menyambutku, dan aku mendorong semakin jauh di dalam dirinya.

"Oh Tuhan...oh Tuhan..."

Suara benturan tubuh kami dan suara desahan Yoongi mengisi ruang seperti simfoni erotis.

"Oh Tuhan! Oh Tuhan!"

Aku tersenyum saat aku meningkatkan kecepatan,

"Aku yang sedang bercinta denganmu, _baby_."

Tentu, aku sedang jatuh cinta, tapi ini masih tetap aku.

"Jimin... Jimin... ya... Jimin!"

Jauh lebih baik.

Kalian mengira sekarang aku akan mulai memuntahkan ungkapan manis, tolol dan memuakkan, bukan?

Maaf sudah membuat kalian kecewa. Selain itu, aku suka kata bersetubuh. Kata ini menyiratkan panas pada tingkat tertentu. Gairah. Dan kata ini spesifik.

Toh, tidak jadi soal apa yang kalian ucapkan ketika sedang bersetubuh. Atau bagaimana kalian melakukannya. Pelan dan lembut atau cepat dan keras—perasaan di balik itu yang membuatnya menjadi punya arti tertentu. Perasaan itu menjadikan bercinta bermakna segalanya.

Ya Tuhan, apakah aku sudah mendapat pencerahan? Tidakkah kalian bangga padaku? Seharusnya kalian bangga.

Aku menekuk lengan dan melahap bibirnya dalam ciuman yang kasar. Kemudian menjilat menuju bahunya dan terbawa suasana saat ini, aku menggigitnya. Tidak cukup keras untuk melukai kulitnya tapi dengan tekanan yang cukup untuk mengirim Yoongi terbang melintasi tepian lagi. Aku meluruskan lengan sehingga bisa melihatnya. Yoongi melonjak sekali lagi sebelum menjadi kaku dan mengetat di bawahku. Kuku jari kakinya yang di cat sempurna melengkung di udara saat orgasme.

Ototnya meremasku dengan keras dari pangkal sampai ke ujung, seperti tangan yang memeras pasta gigi dengan putus asa dari bawah ke atas, meremas sampai tetes terakhir. Kepalaku mendongak dan mataku tertutup saat aku menggeram dan mengutuk. Aku tak berdaya seperti sebutir pasir dalam cengkeraman gelombang tsunami. Kenikmatan menghantam dari setiap pori-pori tubuhku saat aku klimaks.

 _Menakjubkan._

Kami terbawa gelombang ekstasi bersama sampai kami berdua kehabisan napas. Kemudian aku ambruk di atas tubuhnya. Pipiku menempel di belahan payudaranya, perutku di antara pahanya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, tangan Yoongi mengelus punggungku sebelum meluncur ke bawah tulang belakangku dengan cara yang sangat menenangkan. Aku menangkup wajah Yoongi dan menciumnya. Perlahan-lahan sekarang. Malas. Matanya yang sayu menatapku. Tapi tak satu pun dari kami yang bicara. Kami tak perlu melakukannya. Kemudian aku merasakannya.

Pernahkah kalian melihat kuda pacuan setelah dipinggirkan untuk sementara waktu?

Aku pernah. Ketika kuda pacu itu kembali ke lintasan, seakan ada api yang disuntikkan ke dalam pembuluh darah mereka. Kuda itu hanya bisa terus berlari, putaran yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. berkilometer sekaligus. Kalian mengerti arah pembicaraan ini?

Aku berguling sehingga Yoongi sekali lagi ada di atasku, lututnya mengangkangi pinggulku, kepalanya bersandar di dadaku. Kami benar-benar harus pindah ke tempat tidur, lantai ini begitu keras. Tapi, sekali lagi, kejantananku juga begitu keras. Dan ini yang lebih diutamakan. Yoongi mengangkat kepala dengan mata terbelalak.

"Lagi?"

Aku mengangkat alis.

"Kita telah kehilangan banyak waktu yang berkualitas akhir-akhir ini. Rupanya kejantananku ingin menebus setiap detik yang terbuang. Kau mau lagi?"

Aku memutar pinggulku, dan Yoongi hanya sedikit mengerang. Kuanggap itu sebagai tanda setuju.

* * *

-TBC-

[OMAIGAT! (='_'=) PANASSS PANASSS]

[Aku speechless lah sama Jimin, Yoongi juga 'liar' ya ternyata (/_\\)]

[Gerah nulis chapter ini huehehe]

[Gimana? seneng akhirnya MinYoon barengan lagiiii… Mana nih #timhore-nya? :p]

 **P.S:**

 **[Note untuk semua reader FF2ku: Ffnet lg error nih dari 20 Juli, review2 kalian gak nongol di app n di web. Untungnya aku terima notif di email. Jadi aku baca semua kok review2 dari kalian ^^ Sorry gak bisa bales satu2 ky biasa, tiap mau klik link dari email itu selalu error huff ;_; Keep read n review yaaa, jangan bosen2 karena aku gak pernah bosen baca unek2 kalian hehe. Moga2 cepat 'sembuh' nih ffnet jd aku bisa reply2in kalian lagi deh :')]**


	28. Chapter 28

Remake dari Emma Chase "Tangled".

Alur cerita sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya akan disesuaikan dengan cast & setting lokasi ^^

Karena ini Remake, kalau ada cerita (ff) yang mirip-mirip dengan pairing yang berbeda, itu wajar ya :)

Kali ini karakternya mayoritas OOC. Dan FF ini akan bercerita dengan POV Jimin.

Main Cast: MinYoon

\- Park Jimin (!SEME!)

\- Min Yoongi (!UKE!GS!)

Support Cast:

All BTS member (GS: Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook) & other Idol (random)

Rate M

Genre: Humour, Romance, Drama, Fluffy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

CHAPTER 28-END

Akhirnya, kami berhasil mencapai tempat tidur. Beberapa jam dan tiga kali orgasme kemudian. Kami berbaring berdampingan saling berhadapan. Berbagi bantal. _Bantal itu._

"Katakan lagi."

Ini kesepuluh kalinya dia bertanya padaku. Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Aku akan mengatakannya sampai wajahku membiru jika dia menginginkanku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi."

Dia menghela nafas. Kedengarannya puas.

"Aku akan sangat sangat lengket dan butuh banyak perhatian untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Kau harus bersiap."

"Aku akan tidak nyaman dan mudah cemburu. Itu akan berhasil."

Ada senyuman dalam suaranya.

"Kau bilang padaku kau tidak akan cemburu."

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku pun bilang padamu aku tidak akan membohongimu lagi."

Tangannya menyisir melalui belakang rambutku dengan lembut.

"Kapan kau tahu?"

Aku tersenyum.

"Pertama kali kau membiarkan aku memasukimu tanpa pengaman."

Dia menarik rambutku. Keras.

"Aduh! Ya Tuhan!"

Suaranya sangat jengkel. Seperti seorang Ibu yang memergoki anaknya mengambil kue terlarang untuk kesepuluh kalinya.

"Jimin. Itu terdengar sangat tidak romantis."

"Kau tidak berpikir begitu?"

Aku menemukan kekuatan untuk mengangkat kepalaku. Dan kemudian turun pada putingnya yang sudah mengeras. Aku menghisapnya, menggoda dengan gigiku, sebelum perlahan-lahan melepaskannya dengan suara pop.

"Karena kebetulan aku berpikir klimaks di dalam dirimu sangat, sangat romantis."

Ketika aku memberikan perlakuan yang sama pada puting lainnya, dia terengah-engah.

"Itu adalah poin yang bagus."

Aku tertawa.

"Memang, sayang."

Merebahkan kepalaku kembali, aku menarik ujung jariku di atas lengannya, terpesona oleh merinding yang muncul saat aku melakukannya.

"Bukannya kau mau bertanya kapan ketika aku mengetahuinya?"

Dia bertanya.

"Kapan kau tahu apa?"

Dia berguling telungkup. Dan rambutnya menyebar ke bahunya, mencapai kulit rusukku. Menggelitikku seperti bulu. Ini merangsang. Sensual. Dan dengan cara seperti itu. Aku siap untuk melanjutkannya lagi. Edward Cullen dapat meminum kekasihnya dan over dosis karenanya. Yoongi adalah Viagra pribadiku sendiri.

"Ketika aku tahu bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Apakah kalian memperhatikan bahwa Yoongi belum membalas ucapan "aku mencintaimu" dariku? Tentu saja aku memperhatikan. Tapi seperti yang pernah kubilang, aku mencoba tidak terlalu percaya pada kata-kata. Tindakan memberitahu kalian lebih banyak. Dan setiap gerakan Yoongi memberitahuku bahwa kita berpikir dengan cara yang sama.

Namun, aku agak penasaran.

"Kapan?"

Dia membungkuk ke depan dan mencium mataku... pipiku... dan kemudian ujung hidungku sebelum memberikan satu ciuman yang manis di bibirku. Kemudian dia bersandar kebelakang.

"Apakah kau ingat hari itu di kantorku? Setelah Ravi dan aku putus, dan aku menangis?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku seharusnya sudah hancur, untuk sesaat. Tapi kemudian kau masuk, dan lenganmu memelukku. Dan aku tidak pernah ingin kau melepaskanku. Ini seperti apa yang aku selalu butuhkan, segala sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Ada di sana di depanku. Dan pada saat itulah aku tahu. Entah bagaimana kau membuatku... aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Dia tertawa lembut.

"Aku begitu takut..."

Aku yakin.

"...karena sedikitpun aku tak pernah berpikir kau merasakan hal yang sama."

Aku mengusapkan ibu jariku pada bibir bawahnya yang indah,

"Aku sudah mengalaminya, Yoongi. Hanya saja aku belum menyadarinya."

Dia tersenyum dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Suaranya lembut dan tulus.

"Ya. Terkadang kau bisa menjadi begitu tolol."

Apakah kalian berpikir dia akan mengatakannya? Aku juga tidak.

"Permisi?"

Dia mengangkat alis dengan sombongnya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan, jika kau melihat sejarah kita…"

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku sudah menindihnya di bawahku, punggungnya di dadaku.

"Itu kata-kata tantangan, Yoongi."

Jemariku perlahan turun pada tulang rusuknya. Dengan cara yang menyiksa. Dia mulai menggeliat, dan pantatnya menggesek kejantananku. Sangat menyenangkan.

"Tarik kata-katamu."

"Tidak."

Jemariku bergerak lembut dan cepat di atas kulitnya. Menggelitiknya tanpa ampun.

"Bilang, Park Jimin adalah seorang dewa. Dewa yang jenius dan brilian."

Dia melonjak dan memekik,

"Jimin! hentikan! hentikan!"

Aku tidak berhenti.

"Memintaku secara baik-baik dan mungkin aku akan menghentikannya. Memohonlah padaku."

Dia tertawa bahkan sambil berteriak,

"Takkan pernah!"

Kalian tahu apa yang orang katakan tentang tidak pernah, bukan? Oh ya, ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Dia memohon.

Apakah kalian punya keraguan? Kemudian dia berada di atasku, dan giliran akulah yang memohon. Sekarang aku merebahkan kepalaku di kaki Yoongi. Memijatnya. Kepalanya di atas pahaku. Mau tahu bagaimana kami bisa berakhir dalam posisi seperti ini? Tidak, kali ini aku akan membiarkan kalian menggunakan imajinasimu sendiri.

"Jadi, apa yang sudah Jin katakan padamu?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Mmm?"

Aku bersandar dengan sikuku dan menyangga kepala dengan tanganku jadi aku bisa melihat wajah Yoongi. Dia terlihat benar-benar lelah. Kehabisan energi. Dipakai habis-habisan. Ini terlihat sangat bagus untuknya.

"Hari itu, di kantormu, sebelum kau setuju untuk kencan denganku. Kau terlihat berbeda. Lebih... mudah untuk menerima. Apakah Jin mengancammu?"

Dia terkekeh setengah mengantuk dan memaksakan matanya terbuka.

"Tidak. Tidak ada ancaman. Dia mengatakan padaku untuk berpikir dengan cara seorang wanita profesional. Melihatmu seperti sebuah spekulasi bisnis. Bahwa setiap investasi memiliki risiko. Tapi aku harus mempertimbangkan terhadap imbalannya. Dia mengatakan bahwa berdasarkan performa terkini, kau adalah resiko yang layak diambil."

Strategi yang bagus. Seharusnya aku memikirkan itu.

"Aku harus mengiriminya bunga."

Tangannya mengusap pahaku.

"Tapi ini bukan alasan yang meyakinkanku untuk memberimu kesempatan kedua."

Alisku berkerut.

"Bukan?"

"Bukan."

"Kalau begitu apa?"

Yoongi memutar tubuhnya sampai kepalanya bersandar di dadaku. Dan tidak ada ruang bernafas diantara kami.

"Jangmi."

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya?"

"Dia bercerita padaku bagaimana kau membawanya ke Jeju musim panas lalu. Dan seorang bocah laki-laki melemparkan pasir kearahnya."

Aku ingat hari itu. Aku hampir saja menawari uang lima puluh ribu won pada anak umur enam tahun untuk menendang bocah nakal itu.

"Kemudian bocah itu datang padanya dan mengatakan ia minta maaf. Tapi Jangmi tidak yakin jika dia ingin bermain dengan bocah itu lagi. Dan Jangmi bilang bahwa kau memberitahunya terkadang anak laki-laki melakukan hal yang bodoh. Dan sering kali mereka melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Jadi, sekali-kali dia harus berbelas kasihan pada mereka. Dan jika mereka bilang mereka menyesal, dia harus memberinya kesempatan kedua. Bukan kesempatan ketiga... keempat... tapi kau bilang padanya bahwa setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua."

Dia berhenti dan tertawa.

"Dan kemudian kau memberitahu Jangmi jika bocah itu mengulanginya lagi dia harus menendang selangkangannya."

Semua gadis harus tahu bagaimana cara membela diri. Tendangan yang terarah akan berguna setiap saat. Itu cukup menakjubkan. Bukankah begitu? Kalau bukan karena keponakanku yang sempurna, kami sekarang mungkin tidak ada di sini.

"Mungkin aku harus membelikannya dua kuda poni."

Yoongi tersenyum. Matanya menatapku dengan cara yang sekarang aku dambakan. Seperti aku berarti segalanya untuknya. Yoongi menaruh lututnya pada pinggulku.

"Aku akan membuatmu begitu bahagia, Park Jimin."

Lenganku memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat.

"Kau sudah melakukannya. Setelah ini? Surga akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengecewakan."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menciumnya. Itu adalah ciuman basah lambat dan indah. Dia balas menciumku. Seperti dia tidak pernah ingin menghentikannya. Dan kalian tahu? Ini benar-benar sesuai untukku.

.

.

.

Jadi, begitulah mengenai 'flu'ku yang tentu saja sudah sembuh. Obat yang kudapat hanya dari seorang Min Yoongi. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti perjalanan kami. Tapi kalian harus benar-benar pergi sekarang. Jangan lagi mengintip kehidupan seksku. Karena, ingat ketika aku mengatakan bahwa semua pria berbicara tentang seks kepada teman-teman mereka?

Well, kami memang melakukannya.

Tapi tidak ada pria yang bicara kepada teman-temannya tentang seks dengan pacarnya. Tidak pernah. Apakah kalian sungguh berpikir aku akan membiarkan seseorang bermasturbasi mendengarkan apa saja yang kulakukan pada Yoongi? Atau apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Sama sekali tidak.

Jadi, ini saatnya kalian harus pergi. Bukan dengan cara yang fantastis, tentu saja. Memang sayang sekali. Namun... Setelah semua poin-poin yang telah kuberikan pada kalian. Kurasa sepertinya aku berhutang kata-kata bijak.

Sebuah pelajaran. Sesuatu yang berarti. Jadi inilah:

Jangan berasumsi.

Bahkan jika kalian berpikir sudah tahu segalanya. Bahkan jika kalian yakin bahwa kalian memang benar. Segera konfirmasi. Segala kata-kata klise tentang berasumsi? Itu sangat tepat. Dan jika kalian tidak berhati-hati, itu bisa berakibat mengorbankan hal yang terbaik yang pernah terjadi pada kalian.

Dan satu hal lagi, jangan menjadi terlalu nyaman.

Ambil kesempatan. Jangan takut untuk berterus terang. Bahkan jika kalian bahagia. Bahkan jika menganggap kehidupan kalian sudah sempurna.

Karena aku pernah punya kehidupan seperti itu. Kehidupan yang kucintai. Itu konsisten. Menyenangkan. Dapat diandalkan. Aman.

Dan kemudian suatu malam. Seorang gadis cantik bermata sayu cokelat datang. Menghancurkan Kehidupanku untuk selamanya. Sekarang hidupku berantakan. Dalam cara yang baik. Jaring raksasa dari pertengkaran dan berbaikan yang tak terduga. Frustasi dan kelembutan. Kejengkelan dan kasih sayang. Nafsu dan cinta.

Tapi tidak masalah. Karena selama Min Yoongi-lah yang terjerat di jaring yang sama denganku...

Hm, aku tak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada ini.

 _Isn't it clear to see_

 _You belong with me_

 _We are meant to be_

 _In love eternally_

 _My love…_

 _You're My everything_

* * *

-THE END-

[Yes, FF ini finally end *sembah sujud*]

[Senang apa sedih hayooo? Sorry ya gak ada kode langsung end hehe *pen kasih kejutan /plakkk]

[Aku mau ucapin makasih, gomawo, arigatou, xie xie, merci, thank you untuk semua yang udah f&f, r&r kisah ini yaaa! *terhuraaaaa*]

[Especially review2nya, selalu bikin aku makin senyum semangat *eaa* ^^]

P.S:

[Ada pengumuman nih… good or bad news, kalian yang tentukan]

[Jadi ada 'Bonus Scene', yaaa seperti drabble gitu deh]

[Now, I wanna ask *sok inggris dikit*]

[Pada mau bonus scenenya atau udah cukup sampai di sini aja?]

[Semua terserah, kalau banyak yang minat bakal aku post ^^]

[Sila dijawab di kolom review ya :D]

[AND THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN! SEE YA!]


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonus Scene 1: Kuda Pony VS Meong.**

 **Yoongi POV (Warn: sangat direkomendasikan menonton Star Wars untuk lebih mengerti apa yang akan kubicarakan di sini kawan).**

Pria suka film Star Wars. Bukan dengan cara yang sama seperti wanita menyukai film Titanic atau The Notebook. Hm, aku menangis setiap kali aku menonton keduanya. Tapi Star Wars berbeda bagi para pria. Ini bukan sekedar hiburan. Mereka mempercayainya. Ini adalah buku pegangan mereka, Alkitab mereka.

Rupanya, semua rahasia kehidupan dapat ditemukan di dalam film-film George Lucas ini. Setidaknya dalam tiga film pertama. Menurut Jimin, tiga film terakhir "sangat jelek."

Kami sekarang sedang menonton Star War Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back.

Jimin dan aku telah tinggal bersama selama lebih dari sebulan. Tapi rasanya seperti sudah lama.

Kalian tahu saat melakukan highlight pada rambut kalian? Dan hanya setelah satu atau dua hari kalian tidak bisa ingat bagaimana penampilan kalian sebelumnya? Tak bisa membayangkan saat rambut kalian tidak sehidup dan seberagam warna seperti sekarang ini? Sangat mirip seperti itu.

Di sanalah kami, di atas lantai, meringkuk di bawah tumpukan bantal dan selimut, makan popcorn. Film sedang memutar bagaimana Han Solo akan segera dibekukan di dalam Carbonite.

Oh, dan Jangmi juga di sini. Jin dan Namjoon meminta kami untuk mengawasinya sore ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucapku.

Tatapan Jimin tidak lepas dari layar plasma.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti, Yoongi sayang?"

Aku duduk saat aku jelaskan padanya.

"Pria itu kemungkinan besar akan mati, dan wanita yang dia dambakan selama ini akhirnya mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia mencintainya, dan apa yang dia katakan? 'Aku tahu'? Ucapan macam apa itu?"

Jimin terlihat benar-benar terkejut.

"Uh... hal terbesar dalam sejarah sinematografi?"

"Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintainya?"

Jimin duduk tegak, memberiku perhatian penuh. Bersiap untuk memberi pelajaran tentang seluk-beluk logika kaum pria.

"Karena dia Han Solo. Dia adalah pria paling dingin segalaksi. Dia tidak harus mengatakan dia mencintainya, lihat semua yang telah dia lakukan untuknya. Wanita itu seharusnya sudah tahu."

Khas cowok. Aku menggeleng dan menatap kearah Jangmi, yang duduk di antara kami.

"Jangmi, ketika kau jatuh cinta, pilihlah seorang cowok seperti Luke."

Jimin sangat tersinggung.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin..."

"Dia manis. Berani tapi sensitif."

"Luke itu pria cengeng brengsek yang menyebalkan sampai Return of the Jedi."

Jangmi meraih kalkulatornya dan menambahkan sepuluh ribu won ke dalamnya.

Apakah kalian tidak melihat Stoples Omongan Jorok yang duduk di atas meja tamu?

Ya… itu hampir penuh.

Aku bilang Jimin seharusnya mengkreditkan dia Ferari sekarang. Pada saat Jangmi sudah cukup umur untuk mengendarainya, perhitungannya sudah impas.

"Kalau kau memutuskan ingin menikah, Jangmi, suatu hari nanti harusnya kau memilih pria seperti Han."

Jangmi memalingkan kepalanya dari Jimin kearahku, seperti dia menonton pertandingan tenis.

"Dia mementingkan diri sendiri dan egois. Selalu bersembunyi dalam pesawat penjelajahnya…"

"Namanya Millennium Falcon," Jimin menginterupsi.

Aku mengabaikan koreksinya.

"Dia jelas seorang playboy, mata keranjang. Kenapa kau ingin Jangmi bersama orang seperti itu?"

"Koreksi, ia seorang mata keranjang. Sampai dia bertemu Leia. Dia mengubahnya. Dan Jangmi, seperti Leia, akan menjadi perempuan yang pintar, kuat dan berkuasa. Jangmi akan memakan orang lemah seperti Luke untuk sarapan. Han, disisi lain, akan mengimbanginya. Tetap memuaskannya."

Dia menyeringai, dengan cara yang membuat perutku menegang, saat ia menambahkan,

"Seperti kita."

Aku tersenyum menggoda.

"Tapi aku tak pernah puas. Aku selalu ingin lebih."

Suara Jimin merendah penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa aku harus bekerja lebih keras lagi."

Dan hanya begitu saja kami sudah berada di pulau nafsu. Sudah biasa, ini sering terjadi. Tatapan kami terkunci, dan mulut kami tersedot satu sama lain. Tidak khawatir tentang Jangmi, tidak ada yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Jimin sangat senang dengan PDA (pamer kemesraan). Karena ketika berurusan dengan kasih sayang, dan segala sesuatunya, dalam hal ini dia tidak sabaran dan manja. Jadi jika ia ingin menyentuhku, menciumku? Dia melakukannya. Dan dia benar-benar tidak peduli siapa yang ada disekitar kami pada saat itu.

Ini bisa sangat menggairahkan... atau menjadi luar biasa frustasi, tergantung keadaan. Sebelum bibir kami bersentuhan, telepon berdering. Dan kepala Jangmi menyela diantara kami.

"Aku akan mengangkatnya."

Jin mengatakan akhir-akhir ini Jangmi benar-benar suka menjawab telepon.

"Kediaman Park-Min?"

Enak didengar, bukan?

Jangmi mendengarkan, lalu berbalik pada Jimin.

"Jimin samcheon, itu penjaga pintu. Dia bilang ada paket untukmu."

"Katakan padanya tandatangani saja untukku, aku akan mengambilnya nanti."

Dia menurut. Lalu ia mendengarkan lagi dan berkata,

"Dia mengatakan barangnya tidak bisa tahan lama."

Alis Jimin berkerut, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa.

"Oke. Katakan padanya untuk mengirimnya ke atas."

Jimin menjeda filmnya. Sebelum ia berdiri, dia mengambil tanganku dan menciumnya lembut. Dan matanya berjanji nanti memberikan lebih. Ini adalah pertama kaliannya kami berpakaian saat akhir pekan. Dan meskipun aku menyayangi Jangmi, bohong kalau aku mengatakan aku tidak berharap untuk suatu aktivitas non M-rated nantinya.

Ya, namaku adalah Min Yoongi. Dan aku adalah seorang pecandu seks yang baru diindoktrinasi. Tapi ayolah. Lihatlah pria itu. Bisakah kalian menyalahkanku?

Jimin membuka pintu, dan seorang pria berseragam mengulurkan sebuah clipboard sebelum menggeser kotak kardus besar dengan lubang diatasnya melalui pintu. Jimin menandatangani, melihat ke bawah pada kotak, dan menendangnya dengan kakinya.

"Apa yang ada di…"

Sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, paduan suara-suara muncul dari dalam kotak.

'Meong... Meong...'

Jangmi ternganga saat ia berjalan ke depan.

"Kedengarannya seperti anak kucing, Samcheon."

Dia membuka tutup kotaknya.

"Benar. Sekotak penuh anak kucing... Wow."

Memang benar. Aku berdiri dan mengintip kedalam. Ada delapan anak kucing, tepatnya. Jimin terlihat menuduh pada sang pengirim.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Ini adalah anak kucing angkat Anda."

"Apa?"

Pengirim itu yang ternyata seorang Kitten-Man memeriksa clipboard.

"Park Jimin, bukan?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Anda mendaftar menjadi orangtua angkat binatang. Ini dibawah perawatan Anda selama empat sampai enam minggu berikutnya."

Jimin sudah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mendaftar untuk omong kosong ini. Aku benci kucing, mereka itu hewan peliharaan penyihir-penyihir."

Kitten Man mengulurkan Jimin clipboard.

"Itu bukan apa yang tertulis di sini."

Pada saat ini Jangmi mendekat dan membelai kotak yang berisi binatang berbulu dan mengeong. Dan aku menutup mulutku agar tidak tertawa.

Apakah kalian sudah dapat menebaknya?

"Aku akan membunuh Jin. Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan. Aku akan menjadi anak tunggal saat hari ini berakhir!"

Saat itulah aku mulai tertawa. Keras. Saat aku bertanya padanya,

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Kau mengirim hewan ternak ke kondominiumnya di Natal pagi."

"Kuda poni itu adalah hadiah. Kalau yang ini benar-benar kejam."

Jimin mengembalikan clipboard kembali ke Kitten-Man.

"Bawa mereka pulang. Ada kesalahpahaman. Mereka tak bisa tinggal."

Kitten-Man terlihat kecewa.

"Sayang sekali. Tanpa Anda, binatang mungil ini akan di eutanasia pada akhir hari."

Mata hitam besar dan bulat menatap kearah Jimin.

"Apa artinya fanasia, Jimin samcheon?"

Jimin melihat wajah mungil sedihnya selama sekitar lima detik. Lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda menyerah.

"Sialan," umpatnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum pada Jangmi.

"Ini artinya anak-anak kucing itu boleh tinggal, Sayang."

"Horeeeee!" Jangmi mulai mengambil mereka keluar dari kotak satu persatu.

Kitten-Man berbalik pergi.

"Selamat berlibur. Tuhan memberkati kemurahan hati Anda."

Jimin cemberut.

"Ya, ya. Selamat tahun baru yang menyebalkan."

Lalu ia menendang pintu hingga tertutup.

"Aku akan menamaimu Koya, kau Janggu, kau Clouds, kau Shinae, kau Sarang, kau Byul, dan kau Khun... Dan aku akan memanggilmu yang paling kecil gendut itu, Jimin Junior! Dia mirip seperti Jimin samcheon. Bukankah begitu, Yoongi ahjumma?"

"Tepat. Dia sangat tampan dan tampak cerdas juga, bukankah begitu Jimin?"

Dia masih cemberut.

"Ya. Fantastis. Hei, aku punya ide, mari kita bawa Jimin Junior dan teman-temannya ke sungai Han dan melihat apakah mereka bisa berenang?"

Aku berjalan ke arah pacarku.

"Kau tak ingin melakukannya."

Dengan Jangmi masih fokus pada anak-anak kucing itu, aku menyelipkan tanganku di bawah T-shirt Jimin dan mencakar kukuku di atas otot perutnya. Itu mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Aku menjaga suaraku tetap rendah.

"Tidak. Karena menyelamatkan hewan tak berdaya membuatku benar-benar... terpancing, panas."

Jimin mengangkat alisnya.

"Seberapa panas?"

Aku menjilat bibirku. Ia memperhatikan.

"Sangat panas. Aku mungkin akan membutuhkanmu untuk mendinginkanku dengan... es batu... atau whipped cream..."

Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggulku dan menarikku ke depan.

"Mmm... Mungkin anak-anak kucing ini punya tujuan yang bagus."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan kemudian bibir kami menyatu. Aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya, dan kakiku meninggalkan lantai saat Jimin mengangkatku. Sesaat sebelum lidahnya keluar untuk bermain, Jangmi berteriak.

"Jimin samcheon. Koya pipis di atas karpet."

Jimin mendesah. Dan menekan dahinya terhadap dahiku.

"Aku akan mengirim tagihan pada Si Menyebalkan ketika karpet ini sudah bersih. Tidak... lebih baik, aku akan menggantinya dengan karpet yang sangat sangat mahal dan meminta Namjoon membayarnya. Itu akan menjadi balasan setimpal untuknya. Seperti gigitan dipantatnya ketika dia mengetahuinya."

Aku tidak ingin dia terlalu fokus pada perang dengan kakak perempuannya. Tidak ketika ada begitu banyak lainnya yang lebih menyenangkan, sesuatu yang bisa dia fokuskan saat ini.

"Biarkan saja, Jimin. Dan setelah Jangmi pergi, kau bisa menggigit pantatku sebagai gantinya."

Dia tertawa. Dan menggigit telingaku.

"Kau benar. Itu jauh lebih menyenangkan."

* * *

-extra 1 end-

[hehehe drabble ini nyeritain pembalasan Jin gara2 dapet kuda poni untuk Jangmi itu loh hehe.]

[no nc, kecewa? hayooo pada ketularan si bangjim ya suka anu2 :p]

[tenang ini ada nomernya kan, extra 1. extra 2 segera menyusul.]

[semoga Yoongi atau bangjim di sini masih mau ya berbagi 'hot' nc mereka hmm... (='_'=)]


	30. Chapter 30

**Extra Scene 2: Masa Pasif**

 **JIMIN POV (Yeah, kembali lagi bersamaku, kawan.)**

Endorfin adalah zat kimia dalam otak yang mempengaruhi perasaan nyaman atau euforia.

Itu adalah alasan kenapa kami tetap kembali ke gym untuk berolahraga dengan keras. Itu adalah alasan kenapa bahkan pria yang paling kaku sedunia bisa tertidur setelah berhubungan seks. Mereka juga bertanggung jawab untuk fenomena kecil yang sering di sebut sebagai MBM, alias masa bulan madu.

Kalian tahu apa yang kubicarakan. Ini adalah awal dari sebuah hubungan asmara, ketika segalanya adalah manis dan ringan. Setiap orang berperilaku sebaik mungkin. Pria tidak buang angin, wanita tidak akan makan.

Manusia bukan satu-satunya yang menjalani MBM. Ini adalah pengalaman antar spesies. Bahkan, tanpa itu hiu akan punah. Tahu kan, hiu adalah predator alami. Mereka akan makan apapun, termasuk anak-anak mereka sendiri.

Tepat setelah melahirkan, otak induk hiu dibanjiri endorfin, membuatnya mengalami semacam koma oleh bergembira. Hal ini memberikan kesempatan kepada anak hiu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk berenang menjauh. Karena kalau anak hiu itu masih ada di sekitar induknya ketika bangun? Dia adalah makan siangnya.

Yang membawa kita pada kisahku mengenai MBM ini adalah karena akhirnya masa itu akan berakhir.

.

.

.

"Hei, Yoongi?"

Sekarang Sabtu sore. Taehyung dan Namjoon datang berkunjung. Kami berada di ruang tamu. Menonton pertandingan basket favorit kami.

"Yoongi!"

Dan kami butuh bir.

Pasti, dia berada di kantor rumah, sedang bekerja, tapi pertandingan basket sedang berlangsung.

"Yoongiii!"

Dia muncul di pintu masuk ke ruangan. bersedekap, pinggulnya miring. Dia mengenakan gaun terusan pendek dengan pola bunga seksi dan kancing di bagian depan agar mudah dibuka. Aku memuja orang yang merancang gaun itu.

Suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Apaan sih, Jimin?"

Aku melemparkan sebuah senyuman.

"Hei babe... bisakah kau ambilkan kami beberapa bir dari kulkas?"

Binatang adalah makhluk non verbal. Seekor anjing betina tidak bisa mengatakan pada anjing jantan; 'setubuhi aku sekarang, aku ingin memiliki anak-anakmu'. Jadi, anjing betina mengangkat pantatnya di udara.

Sekarang, jika anjing jantan salah membaca sinyalnya? Jika anjing jantan melompat ke anjing betina sebelum pantatnya terangkat? Si anjing jantan mungkin bolanya akan di gigit.

Wanita sangat mirip binatang bertaring, atau anjing betina, jika kalian ingin mengoreksi terminologinya, dan Tuhan akan membantu pria yang salah membaca sinyal.

Kita akan membicarakan itu nanti.

Sedangkan sekarang, ketika Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya padaku, Aku tahu dia minta penjelasan. Aku menunjuk ke arah TV.

"Ini lagi seru. Siaran langsung, Sayang."

Dia mendesah. Menenangkan diri.

"Oke," lalu dia pergi menuju dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan tangan yang penuh dengan botol bir. Dia memberikan satu pada Taehyung.

"Thanks, Yoongi."

Dan satu untuk Namjoon.

"Terima kasih."

Dan satu untukku. Aku meneguk. Dan aku tersentak.

"Ah, ini sehangat air kencing," dan aku menyerahkan kembali padanya.

"Tapi aku baru saja mengeluarkannya dari kulkas."

Tatapanku masih tertuju pada pertandingan. Aku menggerakkan pergelangan tanganku, mengusirnya kembali ke dapur.

"Kau harus mengambilnya dari kulkas paling belakang. Di situlah bir yang dingin... 'Ya ayo slamdunk bolanya… ya oper…'"

Dan kita harus berhenti di sini sebentar. Ingat anjing-anjing yang aku bicarakan tadi? Isyaratnya?

Yeah, jadi sementara aku sedang menonton TV berteriak semangat pada pemain basket jagoanku, aku melewatkan segelintir isyarat itu.

Lihatlah:

Namjoon tersenyum, nyaris tertawa. Setelah semua hukuman yang dia terima dari kakak perempuanku selama bertahun-tahun, ia memiliki sifat yang cukup sadis ketika berurusan dengan orang lain yang mendapat siksaan.

Lalu ada Taehyung. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu jenis hukuman menyakitkan dan terkutuk macam apa yang telah Jungkook jatuhkan pada bajingan malang itu, karena dia terlihat ketakutan.

Yoongi, di sisi lain, menatap kearah tanganku seperti seekor kecoak. Bahwa dia ingin melumatnya. Dan kemudian dia mendapat ide, ide indah yang mengerikan. Jika kalian melihat dengan cermat, kalian dapat melihat bola lampu menyala di atas kepalanya. Dia tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku melewatkan semua ini pada awalnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yoongi kembali membawa ember es penuh berisi bir. Tidak, bukan botol bir. Hanya bir. Dia berdiri di samping sofa, dan aku dengan tatapan masih pada pertandingan, mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta minumanku. Dan dia lalu mengangkat ember dan mengguyurkannya di atas kepala sialanku.

 _Byur._

Aku melompat. Basah kuyup dan tersedak.

"Oh ya Tuhan!"

Dia bertanya dengan manis.

"Apakah itu cukup dingin untukmu, Sayang?"

Aku menyeka wajah dengan tanganku dan melotot padanya.

"Apa kau gila!"

Dia balas melotot.

"Tidak, dan aku juga bukan seorang pelayan! Meskipun aku berharap kau akan menunjukkan sedikit sopan santun kepada mereka."

Taehyung berdiri.

"Aku akan pergi ke bar Lova dan menonton pertandingan di sana."

Namjoon mengambil jaketnya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Aku memeras bagian bawah kemejaku.

"Tahan taksinya, kawan. Aku akan segera turun."

Taehyung tertawa. Dan menepuk punggungku.

"Pastinya, bro. Bye, Yoongi."

"Sampai jumpa, Yoongi."

Yoongi tidak membalas mereka. Dia terlalu sibuk mencoba membunuhku dengan tatapan matanya. Dan dengan begitu, Taehyung dan Namjoon melarikan diri. Sementara Yoongi dan aku menatap tajam satu sama lain.

 _Teng-teng._

Yup, bel itu. Ronde pertama baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

Aku memulai dengan tenang. Ketika berdebat secara lisan dengan seorang lawan, lebih baik selalu berkepala dingin. Pilih kata-kata kalian dengan hati-hati. Jadilah pintar. Dan mematikan.

"Apa artinya ini?"

Rupanya, Yoongi tidak memiliki filosofi yang sama denganku.

"Kau yang jelaskan padaku, Jimin! Kenapa Taehyung dan Namjoon bisa mengatakan tolong dan terima kasih tapi yang aku dapatkan darimu adalah..."

Dia mengibaskan tangannya dengan acuh. Menirukan gerakanku sebelumnya. Dan sekali lagi, aku tetap tenang. Masih basah kuyup—tapi tenang.

"Jadi, kau mengatakan padaku membuang bir yang enak dan menghancurkan Sabtu soreku karena aku lupa akan sopan santunku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja?"

"Kenapa tidak bisa kau katakan saja: 'Hai, Jimin, ucapan terima kasih akan lebih baik?' Apakah perlu menjadi seperti ratu drama terkutuk dalam urusan ini?"

Dia bersedekap dan mencemooh,

"Aku bukan ratu drama."

Aku mengangkat jari-jariku.

"Dua kata, Yoongi: setelan Channel."

Kalian mungkin belum mengetahuinya. Ya, setelan channel yang kubelikan untuknya di Gangnam. Matanya menyipit.

"Tentang apa itu?"

Kedua alisku naik.

"Tentang apa itu? Kau membakarnya."

Ya, dia dan Jungkook berbuat layaknya tunawisma dan membakar setelan itu di tempat sampah di luar apartemen Jungkook ketika kami bertengkar dan Yoongi menginap di sana. Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu? Kau memang tak ada artinya bagiku saat itu. Aku ingin memastikan segala sesuatu yang kau berikan padaku juga tidak ada artinya."

Dan itu, kawan, disebut membuktikan maksudku. Aku menyeringai.

"Aku sungguh tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi."

Dia memutar matanya.

"Terserah. Aku tidak menyiram bir padamu hanya karena kau lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku bukan perempuan gila menyebalkan yang cerewet dan histeris."

Benar. Dan jika itu berjalan seperti bebek dan berbicara seperti bebek... itu disebut kuda. Dia melanjutkan.

"Ada banyak hal yang mengangguku akhir-akhir ini."

"Seperti apa?"

Aku benar-benar penasaran. Sejauh yang kutahu, Yoongi dan aku memiliki hubungan yang sempurna. Dan aku, tentu saja seorang pacar yang sempurna.

"Seperti bagaimana kau tak pernah membantuku membersihkan dapur. Setiap kali kita memasak, kau menghilang sementara aku terjebak dengan cucian, mengeringkan dan membereskan."

Suaraku menjadi sedikit lebih keras. Defensif,

"Kau sebagian besar yang memasak. Kupikir kau ingin mengatur dapur! Aku tidak ingin merusak rutinitasmu."

Dan ini sebagian benar. Tapi kalau aku benar-benar jujur, aku belum pernah melihat ayahku mencuci piring dalam hidupnya. Bahkan mencuci sebuah sendok.

Dan Namjoon… satu kali dia mencoba membantu Si Menyebalkan dengan laundry? Dia marah dan mengeluh selama seminggu tentang bagaimana Namjoon menghancurkan pakaian berbahan halus lembutnya. Apapun artinya itu membuatku tidak ingin mengikuti jejak Namjoon.

"Dan kau tak pernah mengeluh tentang hal itu sebelumnya, Yoongi. Jika kau ingin bantuanku, kenapa kau tak memintaku?"

Volumenya mencapai desibel maksimal,

"Kenapa aku harus memintamu? Kau pria dewasa! Kau seharusnya sudah tahu!"

 _Dan itulah anak-anak. Pikiran perempuan yang terkenal._

Singkatannya: Jika kalian tak bisa membaca pikiran mereka? Kalian dalam masalah besar.

Dan untuk ketenangan yang aku banggakan? Ya, aku membantah dengan marah.

"Oh, aku tak tahu! Demi Tuhan, jangan memberiku tali untuk menggantung diri lalu kau memotong bolaku ketika aku benar-benar melakukan! Kau seharusnya memberitahuku!"

Yoongi mendorong bahuku, dan kemejaku mengeluarkan suara basah.

"Baik. Kau ingin tahu? Aku akan memberitahumu sekarang."

Terlepas dari apa yang baru saja kukatakan, tidak, aku tidak ingin tahu. Tidak ada pria yang suka dikritik. Tidak seorang pun yang ingin diberitahu bahwa mereka mengacau. Jadi, seperti layaknya pria yang diserang, aku melakukan serangan.

"Kau juga tidak benar-benar menyenangkan untuk tinggal bersama sepanjang waktu."

Itu menghentikan omelan Yoongi. Alisnya sedikit berkerut.

"Apa itu maksudnya?"

Sejujurnya? Aku tak tahu. Aku punya dua reaksi terhadap apapun yang Yoongi lakukan, dia membuatku tersenyum atau membuatku keras. Senyum, keras, senyum, keras, senyum... keras. Biasanya keduanya pada saat yang sama.

Segala yang dia lakukan membuatku bergairah. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengetahuinya. Ini adalah argumen pertama kami. Menang itu penting. Aku harus membuat sebuah contoh. Jadi, betapa jeniusnya aku. Aku memuntahkan hal pertama yang muncul di kepalaku.

"Kau suka menggigit pen-mu."

"Apa?"

Sudah terlambat sekarang, sebaiknya kuteruskan saja.

"Ketika kita sedang bekerja di kantor. Kau menggigiti pen-mu. Ini menganggu. Kedengarannya seperti sejenis marmut gila sedang mencoba memakan dinding. Chck, chkck, chck, chck."

Dia berpikir tentang hal itu sejenak. Kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Baik. Aku tidak akan menggigiti pen-ku lagi. Tapi kita tidak sedang membicarakan tentang diriku sekarang. Kita sedang membicarakan tentang dirimu... dan... dan bagaimana kau tidak menghormatiku."

Tunggu dulu. Aku adalah orang yang sangat terhormat. Selalu. Bahkan untuk gadis yang bilang lakukan-denganku-sekali-dan-jangan-pernah-bicara-denganku-lagi. Aku adalah seorang gentleman.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Bagaimana aku tidak menghormatimu?"

Suaranya tercekat. Menuduh.

"Kau tak pernah sekalipun mengganti gulungan tisu toilet."

 _Dia bercanda, kan? Serius. Katakan dia sedang main-main denganku._

"Dan bagaimana tepatnya aku tidak mengganti gulungan tisu toilet berarti tidak menghormatimu?"

Wajahnya kosong, seperti dia terkejut bahwa aku tidak segera memahami kegilaannya.

"Hm, siapa menurutmu yang menggantinya?"

"Oh... bukan aku?"

Dia merentangkan kedua lengannya, seperti aku baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata ajaib.

"Tepat sekali."

Aku mencubit hidungku. Mungkin jika aku menghentikan aliran darah ke otakku, aku akan pingsan. Dia melanjutkan,

"Kau tak berpikir tentang hal itu sama sekali! Kau hanya berasumsi, 'Oh Yoongi akan melakukannya. Dia tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan'..."

Aku mengangkat tanganku, memotong perkataannya.

"Tidak. Tidak, aku tidak berpikir begitu! Jika aku butuh tisu toilet dan itu ada, aku memakainya. Jika tidak, aku berimprovisasi."

Wajahnya berkerut.

"Ugh, itu sungguh menjijikkan."

Jadi inilah rasanya terjebak dalam pasir hisap. Kalian menendang dan berjuang... tapi kau terus saja tenggelam.

"Kau tahu? Ok, baiklah. Kau benar. Aku akan mengganti gulungan tisu toilet mulai sekarang. Masalah terpecahkan."

Tapi rupanya tidak. Dia bersedekap.

"Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, Jimin. Aku tidak ingin kau mengganti gulungan tisu toilet karena aku meneriakimu. Aku ingin kau punya kemauan mengganti gulungan tisu toilet."

Oke, sekarang aku mulai tertawa. Aku tidak bisa menahannya.

"Kenapa ada orang yang mau mengganti gulungan tisu toilet. Sayang."

Dia tampak tersinggung. Sangat.

"Untukku. Untukku, Jimin! Kau tahu. Kebetulan aku suka melakukan sesuatu untukmu karena aku mencintaimu. Tapi hanya jika kau menghargainya. Ketika itu hanya menjadi... diharapkan... dan aku merasa direndahkan. Dan itu membuatku tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu."

Bibirnya bergerak. Aku tahu dia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Apa itu? Aku tak tahu.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu apa artinya," jawabku.

Dia menudingkan jarinya padaku. Menggerakkannya naik dan turun.

"Ya. Kau tahu! Kau hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti maksudku untuk membuatku marah."

Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Karena dilihat dari percakapan ini? Dia sudah marah. Dan kemudian sebuah pikiran muncul dikepalaku.

"Apa kau sedang datang bulan?"

Mulutnya ternganga. Dan kalian mungkin ingin melangkah mundur, karena kupikir mungkin kepalanya benar-benar akan meledak. Dia meraih benda terdekat yang dia bisa dijangkau—sebuah foto dari liburan kita dua bulan yang lalu—dan melemparkannya ke kepalaku. Untung bagiku, sasarannya tidak tepat. Rak di belakangku? Tidak begitu beruntung.

 _Brakkk._

"Kenapa setiap kali wanita marah karena suatu alasan, pria selalu menyalahkan pada PMS?"

Ayolah. Aku sudah cukup sering menerima kegilaan induksi pramenstruasi dari Jin untuk mengenali tanda-tandanya.

"Oh, aku tak tahu... mungkinkah karena biasanya itu alasannya?"

Saat itulah Yoongi mulai memukulku. Dengan kedua tangannya. Seperti anak TK bertengkar memperebutkan krayon warna favoritnya.

"Kau... seorang... bajingan!"

Diantara pukulan kedua dan kelimanya, kejantananku mengintip keluar dari tempatnya persembunyiannya sejak guyuran bir untuk mengevaluasi ulang keadaan. Untuk melihat apakah ada cara untuk mengubah keadaan menyedihkan ini menjadi sesuatu yang... sedikit lebih disukainya.

Menurut dia ada. Jadi aku menangkap pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan mendorongnya ke dinding, memegang kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya. Terkekang. Pemandangan yang bagus untuknya. Dagunya terangkat tinggi, dan matanya menyala dengan marah.

"Aku tidak begitu menyukaimu sekarang."

Aku menyeringai.

"Aku merasakannya."

Dia menggeliat dan menyentak tapi tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Seperti ikan cantik eksotis yang tertangkap dalam jaring.

"Kau pria brengsek tidak sensitif."

Aku bersandar kedepan, menekan tubuh bagian bawah kami bersama-sama.

"Aku membencinya. Kejantananku kebetulan sangat sensitif. Mau lihat?"

Yoongi sadar pada apa yang akan terjadi dan membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes. Yang sangat tepat untukku. Aku menyambar dan menutup bibirnya dengan bibirku. Dia mencoba untuk memalingkan kepalanya menjauh, tapi aku mengambil dagunya dan memegangnya erat-erat. Yang memungkinkan dia untuk membawa tangan yang baru saja bebas dan menenggelamkannya di rambutku. Sebelum menyentak dengan sepenuh tenaga. Aku mengangkat bibirku dari bibirnya.

"Wanita agresif. Aku menghargai usahamu membuat sesuatu menjadi lebih menarik, tapi itu tidak perlu."

Kemudian aku mencium lehernya, menggigit dan menghisap, berlanjut turun ke belahan dadanya. Yoongi menampar bahuku, tapi tidak ada upaya nyata di baliknya. Yang berarti aku sudah melemahkannya.

"Aku masih marah padamu."

"Aku yakin kau masih marah."

Aku menempelkan hidungku di atas kulitnya, menghirup dalam-dalam. Lalu aku memasukkan satu putingnya kedalam mulutku—dari balik bajunya—menghisap dengan keras. Lihat, payudara Yoongi seperti tombol start. Tidak peduli seberapa lelah atau murungnya dia, sedikit perhatian pada anak nakal itu dapat mengubah keadaan dengan cepat.

Kepalanya membentur terhadap dinding. Dan dia mengerang, memegang kepalaku tetap di tempat. Aku mencengkeram lututnya dan mengangkatnya sampai ke pinggangku, memposisikan kami, dan menggesek kearahnya. Dan meskipun pakaianku basah, aku bisa merasakan betapa panasnya dia. Bergairah.

"Kau bajingan."

Aku tertawa.

"Begitulah yang pernah kau katakan."

Aku menciumnya lagi. Lidah kami dalam pertempuran sensual mereka sendiri. Lalu aku menyelipkan tanganku di antara kami, turun ke celana dalamnya. Dia licin dan lembut. Sudah basah. Ketika aku mendorong dua jariku di dalam dirinya, suaranya berubah. Mendesah dan mengerang, tak ada sisa kemarahan yang dapat terdengar.

.

.

.

Oke, ladies, apa yang sudah kita pelajari dari contoh ini? Yang sederhana saja. Berlapang dada tapi tidak menjebak kita dengan sesuatu yang spesifik. Ini hanya akan membingungkan kami kaum pria.

Kau brengsek.

Kau pemalas.

Berhenti menjadi seperti itu.

Apapun yang disebut di atas pasti berjalan dengan baik.

Adapun Yoongi dan aku? Kami mengalami pertengkaran pertama sejak hidup-bersama-dalam-dosa. Sebuah tonggak. Selamat bagi kami. Secara keseluruhan, kurasa ini berjalan cukup baik. Bahkan, jika semua argumen kami berakhir seperti ini? Aku tidak akan mengeluh sama sekali.

Tidak. Tunggu. Aku cabut kembali kata-kataku.

Jika semua argumen kami berakhir seperti ini?

Aku berencana untuk banyak mengeluh. Mengeluhkan namanya dengan penuh kenikmatan.

* * *

-extra 2 end-

[Ok... ok... bangjim datang lagi dengan POV mesumnya huehehe]

[Semi NC ya bangjim agak2 pelit sekarang curcol-nya, tapi better than nothing kan? :p]

[& ini make-up sex tralala selalu hot, untung juga gak full NC, aku lemah... (='_'=)]

[Next extra 3 ada lagi loh... silahkan ditunggu yaaa...]


	31. Chapter 31

**Extra Scene 3: Apa makna dari 'setahun'.**

 **JIMIN POV.**

Kencan itu penting bagi wanita. Terutama bagi wanita dalam suatu hubungan asmara. Ada hari libur besar: Natal, Valentine, Paskah. Ulang tahun—tentu saja. Lalu ada hari dimana kalian pertama kali bertemu, hari dimana kalian pertama kali pergi keluar berdua, hari kalian mengatakan cinta, hari bertunangan, menikah...

Aku bisa terus melanjutkan, tapi aku sungguh tidak ingin melakukannya. Karena ini masalahnya, pria tidak peduli tentang hal semacam itu.

Ketika kami berpura-pura peduli? Ini hanya untuk menghindari pertengkaran yang pasti akan terjadi kalau kami bersikap sebaliknya.

Bagi kami, hanya ada satu hari berharga untuk diperingati. Satu momen yang layak diakui. Hari paling suci yang wajib diperingati. Aku suka menyebutnya _the Fuckiversary._

Ini hari pertama kau mengunci kesepakatan. Bercinta pertama kali.

Mencapai _homerun_. Atau dalam kasusku, mencapai _the dark side._

Maksudku, serius, kalian bertemu dengan orang baru setiap hari, ini umum terjadi. Namun kecuali jika kalian punya rekor termasyur seperti diriku, kalian tidak akan bercinta dengan orang baru setiap hari. Jadi untuk seorang pria, pertama kali kalian melakukannya pasti adalah hari yang pantas untuk dirayakan.

Dan bagiku dan Yoongi?

Hari itu adalah sekarang, nak.

Ini hari besar. Satu tahun yang lalu, perjalanan hidupku berubah selamanya. Pondasi dari eksistensiku diguncang. Begitu juga tiang ranjangku.

Itulah sebabnya aku ada di dapur sekarang. Apakah kalian melihatku? Bersiul, mengiris buah, dan menata berbagai macam kue? Itu semua untuk nanti.

Kami akan membutuhkannya, menjaga energi tetap tinggi. Karena, dalam kamusku, kalian tidak hanya mengenang hari _fuckiversary_. Kalian harus melaluinya. Dan energi bar setara atlet olimpiade yang ditata malam ini? Aku punya pekerjaan yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Tapi aku selalu siap untuk sebuah tantangan.

Aku tidak ingin kalian berpikir bahwa _fuckiversary_ hanya tentang bercinta layaknya anjing. Meskipun posisi itu selalu menyenangkan. Tapi tidak, itu juga tentang tradisi. Perasaan. Hadiah.

Untuk ulang tahun pernikahan pertama, hadiah yang biasanya terbuat dari kertas atau segala macam omong kosong tak berguna seperti itu. Hadiahku jauh lebih baik, Santa pasti akan cemburu. Yoongi akan terpana ketika dia melihatnya. Rahangnya akan jatuh ke lantai. Dan celana dalamnya akan menyusul tepat di belakangnya.

Pintu depan terbuka.

Pasti si wanita beruntung itu.

Aku meninggalkan kantor di siang hari, harus melakukan persiapan, jadi aku belum melihat dia sejak siang. Aku berjalan ke ruang tamu. Dan di sanalah dia, tas di tangan, mantel panjang melilit tubuh mungilnya. Rambutnya di gelung dan mengkilap. Heels hitam runcing menyelimuti jari kaki lezatnya yang suka kuhisap seperti permen yang keras.

Dia tersenyum.

Dan seperti biasanya, senyumnya menghantamku seperti sebuah pukulan ke perut.

"Halo, namja chinggu-ku."

"Yeoja chinggu-ku."

Memuakkan, bukan? Ada tong sampah di pojokan jika kalian merasa ingin muntah.

Aku lalu berjalan kearahnya.

"Bagaimana harimu, sayang?"

Dia meletakkan tasnya, tapi tidak melepas mantelnya.

"Itu... menganggu."

Aku berniat menanyakan apa artinya, tapi dia memotongku.

"Apa ini?"

Dia menunjuk pada lilin yang menyala dan kelopak mawar yang bertebaran disegaja penjuru. Tergantung pada gaya hidup kalian, ada definisi yang berbeda-beda dari kata romantis. Untuk beberapa orang itu berarti musik klasik, pijat kaki, atau seprai satin.

Secara pribadi, aku kebetulan berpikir kalau blow job selama menonton pertandingan basket adalah ideal.

Tapi Yoongi adalah jenis orang yang suka keromantisan khas wanita. Jadi ini untuknya.

"Lilin."

Dia menyeringai.

"Terima kasih, Captain Obvious. Maksudku untuk apa itu?"

Aku berjalan di dekatnya, mataku membelai setiap lekuk tubuhnya dengan perlahan, seperti halnya tanganku yang akan melakukannya dengan segera. Lalu aku membungkuk dan berbisik di samping telinganya,

"Ini adalah bagian dari kejutanmu. Karena hari ini adalah hari yang sangat, sangat istimewa."

Dia merinding, dengan cara yang bagus. Dan suaranya berubah rendah.

"Aku tahu. Satu tahun yang lalu, aku mengguncang duniamu."

"Kau mengguncang duniaku?"

Dia mengangguk, dan matanya terlihat berkilau.

"Yup. Langsung keluar dari porosnya."

"Aku cukup yakin itu terjadi sebaliknya."

Lidahnya terjulur keluar dan membasahi bibirnya.

"Sayangnya kau keliru, Mr. Park."

Aku bergerak mendekat.

"Mungkin kau butuh penyegaran, Miss Min."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya, mendongak memandang mataku. Menantangku.

"Kurasa penyegaran adalah yang kubutuhkan."

Tanganku menjalar di lehernya, menariknya mendekat kearahku. Dan bibir kami melebur bersama. Setahun yang lalu, aku tidak menghargai makna dari berciuman. Itu hanya pemikat, seperti aliran tiada henti dari cuplikan film yang harus kalian tonton di bioskop sebelum kalian menonton film utamanya.

Tapi dengan Yoongi, berciuman adalah acara keseluruhan itu sendiri. Bagaimana dia rasanya. Bagaimana dia mengerang. Bagaimana dia meluncurkan lidahnya bibirku. Ini sungguh memabukkan. Tanganku naik untuk melepas mantelnya, tapi dia meraih tanganku. Dan dia menarik diri, sedikit kehabisan napas.

"Tunggu. Belum. Aku meninggalkan kantor lebih awal hari ini... untuk menyerahkan beberapa barang. Untukmu."

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu juga. Bisa aku melakukannya lebih dulu?"

Aku suka menjadi yang pertama. Ini adalah sifatku.

"Oke."

Aku berdiri di depannya. Lalu aku perlahan membuka kancing kemejaku, menjaga kontak mata dengan Yoongi sepanjang waktu. Yoongi mencoba menebak.

"Apakah kau ikut kursus striptease?"

Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan mengingatnya untuk tahun depan."

Kemejaku menyentuh lantai. Aku mengangkat t-shirt putih keluar dari kepalaku. Dan tangan Yoongi naik kedadaku dan menelusuri bagian bawah perutku. Aku mundur dan menggoyang-goyangkan jariku.

"Sabar, Yoongi."

Dia menghentak kakinya dan merengut. Dan aku ingin mengatakan pada Yoongi di mana tepatnya dia bisa menaruh bibir cemberutnya itu. Tapi aku tidak mengatakannya. Hadiah harus diutamakan. Kemudian sekarang giliranku.

Bagaimana, kalian melihatnya?

Aku berdiri menyamping dan melepas perban yang menutupi bisep kanan atasku. Dan kemudian dia melihatnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan rahangnya berubah kendur. Dan dia berbisik,

"Kau pasang tato... dengan namaku?"

Ini berbentuk cambuk hitam, yang bertuliskan 'YOONGI'. Kuharap kalian tidak berpikir bahwa aku akan memberikan cincin pertunangan atau semacamnya.

Persetan dengan itu.

Dijaman sekarang ini, cincin tidak banyak berarti. Tanyakan pada setiap pria yang sudah menikah yang sering pergi ke bar striptease… mereka melepas cincinnya.

Tapi tato? Itu abadi. Permanen, kecuali jika kalian menyukai gagasan yang melibatkan beberapa lapisan kulit kalian dikerok.

Jari Yoongi meluncur disekitar tatoku dengan tak percaya.

"Aku menyukainya, Jimin. Ini adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan... yang pernah dilakukan untukku. Aku mencintaimu."

Aku menangkup pipinya dengan tanganku.

"Tidak seperti aku mencintaimu."

Dia tersenyum sejenak. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Dan dia terlihat... kecewa.

"Apa? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja kau mencap namaku di tubuhmu. Kurasa aku hanya merasa sedikit bodoh. Yang akan kuberikan padamu hanyalah... mainan."

Telingaku berdiri. Seperti anjing mendengar gemerisik tas makanan.

"Mainan? Apakah mainan ini... bersifat... nakal?"

Yoongi menggigit bibir. Dan mengangguk. Ya Tuhan. Mulutku menjadi kering.

"Bisa aku... melihatnya?"

Beberapa orang tidak suka mainan. Dildo—dengan segala fitur tambahannya mereka—dapat mengintimidasi. Tapi tidak bagiku dan tidak ada rasa malu dalam menggunakannya.

Yoongi mengambil kantong dari tasnya. Dia merogoh dan mengeluarkan cambuk berkuda pendek dengan ujungnya terbuat dari bahan beludru. Dan kejantananku bangkit seperti hulk. Beringas, besar.

Untuk kalian wanita di luar sana. Ambil catatan.

 _Sex toys_ adalah hadiah utama. Menyenangkan bagi seluruh keluarga. Oke, tidak juga. Tapi _sex toy_ merupakan hadiah yang selalu dapat kalian berikan. Dan sekarang dia menyerahkannya padaku.

"Ingat beberapa minggu yang lalu? Di ruang tamu ketika kau... kau tahu... dengan tanganmu?"

Suaraku terengah-engah.

"Ya."

Tentu saja aku ingat. Kalian mungkin tidak mengetahuinya saat menatap dia, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Yoongi adalah wanita penggoda yang sesungguhnya. Dia suka membuatku jengkel, melihatku marah. Dan pada hari itu, dia terus menggodaku sepanjang pagi, berjalan-jalan mengenakan tank top mungil tanpa bra dan celana dalam.

Pada suatu saat, dia duduk di pangkuanku dan menggoyang tubuhnya. Lalu ia melompat turun mengatakan bahwa dia tidak punya waktu untuk menyelesaikan apa yang telah ia mulai karena ia punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

Dan aku kehilangan kesabaranku. Aku menariknya, melemparkan tubuhnya di atas pahaku dan memukul pantatnya. Seperti layaknya gadis nakal. Hanya pukulan singkat di pantat. Tapi itu menyenangkan. Yoongi tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku menyukainya."

Oh, baby, percayalah, dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang menyukainya. Yoongi menjangkau kembali ke dalam tas dari surganya. Dan menarik keluar sebuah silinder kecil berwarna perak. Ini vibrator. Hampir terlihat seperti salah satu lelucon bel listrik yang kita semua miliki ketika kita masih anak-anak. Dia menyerahkannya padaku.

"Ini disebut…"

" _Bullet_ ," aku menyelesaikan untuknya.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Aku menatapnya. Dan gambaran Yoongi menggeliat di bawahku, berada di ambang kegilaan dan memohon untuk orgasme langsung mengisi kepalaku. Suaraku berubah serak, tapi memuja.

"Kau adalah pacar yang paling mengagumkan yang pernah ada."

Aku membungkus lenganku di tubuh Yoongi dan menciumnya. Ini lama, pelan dan penuh penghargaan. Yoongi menarik diri dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ada satu lagi. Aku menyimpan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir."

Dia melepas sabuk mantelnya dengan perlahan dan menggenggam kerahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian, dalam satu gerakan yang lancar, dia menjatuhkan mantelnya ke lantai. Dan aku hampir klimaks saat itu juga.

Banyak wanita berpikir lingerie adalah unsur ajaib dalam merayu. Mereka membeli sesuatu pakaian berenda yang mahal dan mengharapkan kami para pria yang akan meneteskan air liur ke pangkuan kami. Tapi itu sesungguhnya tidak seperti itu caranya.

Pada hari Natal, misalnya, ketika kalian melihat paket cerah besar dibungkus di bawah pohon dengan nama kalian, kalian tertarik. Tapi itu bukan kertas kado yang kalian harapkan. Ini adalah hadiah di dalamnya. Begitu juga Lingerie. Ini bagus tapi telanjang selalu lebih baik.

Kecuali untuk ini. Ini adalah mimpi basah setiap pria yang lahir setelah tahun 1975. Ini erotisme yang elit. Fantasi tertinggi. Oh ya, ini adalah bikini Putri Leia, Star Wars kawan. Film favoritku kalau kalian tidak tahu.

Mulutku ternganga.

"Oh... aku... _Damn_ _!_ "

Yoongi berputar perlahan. Dengan bangga.

"Apa kau suka? Ini persis seperti asli, tanpa menutup selangkanganku, Jimin sayang."

Aku terdiam. Serius. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku cukup yakin setiap tetes darah dalam tubuhku telah beralih ke kejantananku, jadi tidaklah cukup tersisa di otakku untuk membentuk kata-kata.

Suara Yoongi pelan dan menggoda.

"Kalau kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik... Aku akan mengijinkanmu merantaiku seperti yang Jabba lakukan pada Leia."

Aku melepaskan diri dari kerasukan karena terangsangku. Aku meraih lengan atasnya dan menyeret dia kearahku.

"Baby, satu-satunya hal yang kujanjikan adalah besok kau tidak akan bisa berjalan."

Aku mengangkatnya dan melemparkan tubuhnya diatas bahuku. Dia menjerit. Dan tertawa.

Dan aku berjalan menyusuri lorong, melewati nampan makanan ringan yang sudah disiapkan. Karena, sungguh, siapa yang membutuhkan makanan?

.

.

.

Aku meluncurkan Yoongi turun dari bahuku, mencengkeram pantat manisnya ketika menurunkannya. Aku memutar tubuhnya sehingga punggungnya menghadap kearahku. Lalu aku menekuk cambuk berkudanya dan membiarkannya lepas.

 _Plakkk._

Mendarat pada kulit yang terbuka di pipi pantatnya, dan ia melonjak dengan menjerit. Kemudian dia cekikikan.

"Mungkin ini bukan ide yang bagus. Kekuasaan besar mendatangkan tanggung jawab besar, Batman."

Aku melepas celana panjang dan boxerku dalam waktu singkat.

"Jangan khawatir, sayang. Aku berencana untuk memuaskan setiap tanggung jawab yang aku punya, lagi dan lagi dan lagi sebagai tambahannya. Sekarang naiklah di tempat tidur."

Dia melakukannya… sambil merangkak. Rambutnya jatuh di atas salah satu bahunya, dan matanya tertuju padaku. Oh Tuhan, lihat dia. Semua sudah siap hanya untukku, menunggu.

Aku merasa seperti seorang anak kecil di toko permen. Satu-satunya pertanyaan adalah: di mana akan memulai terlebih dulu? Itu selalu menjadi teka-teki yang luar biasa. Setiap aset milik Yoongi layak mendapat perhatian. Bahkan bagian belakang lututnya juga seksi.

Aku meluncur ujung cambuk beludru di dadanya, di antara payudaranya, dan turun keperutnya. Aku berhenti di antara kedua kakinya. Dan menggeseknya. Keindahan dari memakai alat semacam ini adalah bahwa semua syaraf bereaksi ke bagian mana pun yang disentuhnya, membuat kulit sangat sensitif. Tegang, seperti senar gitar disetel kencang yang sangat ingin dipetik.

Mata Yoongi tertutup, dan kepalanya miring ke belakang. Aku mengusap cambuk di atas vaginanya, maju mundur. Lalu aku memukul perlahan. Dan dia terengah-engah.

Ketika aku berumur sepuluh tahun, orangtuaku memberiku sepeda balap dimasa puncaknya trend sepeda BMX. Aku ingat pada waktu sepeda BMX adalah hadiah terbesar yang pernah aku dapatkan. Ternyata aku tolol sekali.

Aku mendekat ke tempat tidur, di atas tubuhnya, dan mencium menjalari tulang belakang Yoongi dan di sekitar lehernya. Aku menarik bikini berwarna emasnya turun dari salah satu payudara montoknya dan mengunci bibirku di sana.

 _Lezat._

Putingnya sudah keras berwarna merah muda, tapi aku tetap menjentikkan lidahku di atasnya. Yoongi merintih. Dan mengangkat satu tangan ke belakang kepalaku. Aku memukul pantatnya dengan cambuknya.

"Jangan bergerak."

Tangannya terkunci kembali ke tempat tidur. Ini adalah... penyerahan. Ini bukan tentang degradasi atau mempermalukan—itu tentang keyakinan. Membiarkan diri kalian benar-benar terbuka, benar-benar terekspos.

Menawarkan segala sesuatu yang kalian punya, seluruh tubuhmu, kepada orang lain. Membiarkan mereka melihat kalian yang sesungguhnya, bukan hanya orang yang kalian inginkan. Setiap dosa, setiap fantasi, karena kalian tahu mereka tidak akan menghakimimu. Tidak pernah menyakitimu.

Beberapa orang menjalani seluruh hidup mereka tanpa mengetahui apa makna sebenarnya dari kepercayaan. Tapi aku tahu. Aku memilikinya. Dengan Yoongi. Hanya dengan dia.

Aku memberi satu putingnya jilatan terakhir dan berpindah. Aku menaruh cambuknya dan menyalakan vibrator. Lalu aku berpindah ke pantat Yoongi. Sebuah tanda merah terang disalah satu pantatnya. Aku menyejukkannya dengan mulutku. Dan membawa bullet mendengung antara kedua kakinya, bergerak dalam lingkaran lebar dan lambat mendekati klitorisnya namun tidak benar-benar menyentuhnya.

Antisipasi, kepuasan—kenikmatan dan rasa sakit—itu adalah keseimbangan. Ketika dikombinasikan dalam jumlah yang tepat, sensasinya bisa tak tertahankan. Dan karena aku seorang ahli terhadap tubuh Yoongi, aku tahu bagaimana memainkan tubuhnya. Kapan harus menambah kecepatan dan kapan harus melambat. Jika Yoongi adalah sebuah orkestra, aku adalah maestronya.

Dia merintih dan menggoyangkan pantatnya, mencoba untuk memindahkan hot spot-nya lebih dekat dengan mainan yang bergetar. Tapi aku tidak mengijinkannya. Belum.

Aku mencengkeram bagian bawah bikini berwarna emas dari belakang, menarik ke bawah pinggulnya dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Karena meskipun celana dalam terbuka di selangkangan itu menyenangkan, vagina seorang Min Yoongi terlalu cantik untuk ditutupi.

Aku menggerakkan _bullet_ dalam lingkaran yang semakin kecil di depannya. Dan kemudian aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka dari belakang. Aku menggigitnya dari luar, berlama-lama. Kemudian, aku menjulurkan lidahku jauh di dalam dirinya. _Bullet_ itu akhirnya mencapai klitnya dan aku menekannya dengan kuat.

Yoongi mengerang saat ia orgasme. Dahinya menyentuh tempat tidur, kedua lengan dan kakinya gemetar oleh getaran susulan. Dia terengah-engah,

"Jimin... tolong... aku ingin... Oh Tuhan..."

"Apa, baby...apa yang kau inginkan?"

Alih-alih memohon kejantananku, seperti yang kupikir dia akan lakukannya, Yoongi mengubah sasarannya kearahku. Dia berputar, dan sebelum aku bisa berkedip, kejantanan keras yang menyakitkanku sudah berada di tenggorokannya. Kepalaku mendongak kebelakang. Dan aku cukup yakin aku baru saja buta.

"Oh Tuhan... Yoongi."

Dia menghisap dengan keras dan menggerakkan bibirnya naik turun dengan cepat. Namun tidak seluar biasa sempurna seperti mulutnya. Aku mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menariknya keluar, aku membalikan tubuhnya, memegang pinggulnya dengan kedua tanganku, dan mendorong masuk ke dalam dirinya dari belakang.

Dia mengerang panjang dan rendah. Dengan lega dan puas.

Atau mungkin itu adalah suaraku.

Kami berdua begitu terangsang, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya lagi. Dia mendorong mundur kearahku saat aku menghentak ke depan. Kepala Yoongi bersandar rendah, dan ayunan rambutnya seperti pendulum saat kami bergoyang dan menumbuk terhadap satu sama lain. Saling beradu. Doronganku bertambah keras. Mendorong tubuh kami kedepan. Tapi aku ingin lebih. Aku ingin merasakan Yoongi... lebih dekat.

Aku mendorongnya lebih jauh ke tempat tidur dan naik di belakangnya. Kemudian, masih terkubur di dalam, aku menarik Yoongi dengan kedua bahunya dan menekuk lututku sehingga dia mengangkangiku, tapi memunggungiku. Dadaku menekan punggungnya. Rambutnya menggelitik wajahku saat bibirku melahap lehernya.

Dia ada di mana-mana, melingkupiku. Aromanya, rasa tubuhnya menempel ditubuhku, rasa kulitnya, suaranya meneriakkan namaku. Ini menyita pikiranku. Meluap-luap.

Seperti tenggelam.

Dan jika kalian ingin melakukannya? Percayalah—ini adalah caranya.

Kedua lenganku terlipat di atas dada Yoongi dan tanganku di bahunya, mendorongnya turun saat pinggulku mendorong dengan keras. Dan kata-katanya keluar bernada tinggi dan mendesak.

"Jimin... Jimin... Aku datang."

"Oh ya, Yoongi sayang... aku tahu... aku bisa merasakanmu."

Dinding kewanitaannya mengencang di sekitar kejantananku seperti ular Boa yang sedang kelaparan. Dan meskipun aku ingin bertahan, meskipun aku belum ingin mengakhirinya—atau tidak ingin—kejantananku ternyata punya ide yang lain, dan aku meledak di dalam dirinya.

Kedua tanganku jatuh di pinggang Yoongi, menariknya lebih dekat ketubuhku, kepalanya bersandar pada lututku, dan mulutku di punggungnya.

Kami berdua terengah-engah, kehabisan nafas.

Tapi aku lebih dulu memperoleh suaraku.

"Hadiah... terbaik... yang pernah kuterima"

Yoongi tertawa di kedua kakiku.

"Aku mendukungmu."

.

.

.

Lama setelah itu, Yoongi dan aku berbaring di tengah ranjang, di atas selimut. Kekusutan dari tubuh yang lemas dan kulit berkeringat. Aku suka bagian ini. Itu mungkin terdengar banci untuk mengakui, tapi mari kita melihat kenyataan.

Nama Yoongi tertato di lenganku. Mencoba berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak memiliki bolaku di dalam tasnya? Sungguh tak berguna pada saat ini. Kepalanya bersandar di dadaku. Dan aku merasakan senyumnya sebelum ia berbisik,

"Ceritakan sesuatu tentangmu. Sesuatu yang tidak ada orang lain yang tahu."

Aku menatap ke langit-langit. Dan mengingat rahasia gelap terdalamku.

"Aku punya lagu Justin Bieber di IPod-ku."

Dia cekikikan,

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Lagu 'Sorry' ketika dulu kita hmmm... belum menggabungkan diri. Dan jika kau sampai memberitahu teman-temanku, aku akan menyangkalnya sampai hari kematianku."

Dia menelusuri bisepku dengan jemarinya. Lalu aku berkata,

"Sekarang kau. Katakan sesuatu yang aku belum tahu."

Dia mencium dadaku perlahan saat ia berpikir, lalu ia mendongak menatapku,

"Tidak ada. Kau tahu segala sesuatu tentang diriku."

"Baiklah. Lalu... jika kau punya tiga permintaan. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku pernah memberitahu Yoongi aku ingin membuat semua mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Dan aku tidak berpikir permintaannya bisa terlaksana pada saat itu, tapi dia lebih berarti bagiku sekarang dibanding saat aku mengatakan padanya malam itu.

Jadi jika ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan, sesuatu yang dia butuhkan?

Surga dan neraka lebih baik berhati-hati, karena aku akan menghantam keduanya untuk mewujudkan keinginan Yoongi.

Dia berpikir lagi. Dan ketika dia bicara, suaranya berbisik dengan terkejut dan penuh rasa syukur.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, pada saat ini, aku memiliki semua yang kuinginkan. Ibuku bahagia; aku mencintai pekerjaanku. Dan sesuatu yang melebihi apa yang kuharapkan... ada di sini di depanku."

Aku menelan ludah. Apakah kalian mendengar jawaban itu? Ini lebih baik dibanding sekarung penuh _sex toys_. Oke, mungkin bukan untuk cambuk berkuda. Tapi itu pasti mendekati.

Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku dan menciumnya.

Hidup itu lucu, tahu?

Maksudku, apakah kalian sungguh berpikir satu tahun yang lalu saat Yoongi dan aku akan bercinta untuk pertama kalinya, terjatuh melalui pintu apartemenku, bahwa kami pernah akan berakhir di sini?

Pada saat itu, kupikir itu akan menjadi _one night stand_ yang lain. Menakjubkan. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan, tetap fantastis untuk mengobati dahaga panjangku.

Namun, di sinilah aku.

Berkomitmen.

Monogami.

Sepenuhnya tergila-gila.

Dan aku tak bisa lebih berbahagia lagi.

Dan ini baru satu tahun.

Tidak akan melakukan apa yang ada di the Notebook untuk kalian, tapi Yoongi dan aku memiliki banyak tahun untuk dilalui di depan kami. Senilai seumur hidup. Dan aku berencana untuk memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya.

* * *

-extra 3 end-

 **-THE END-**

[Kali ini beneran The End ya teman-teman *ampe di bold wkwk*]

[& Last drabblenya masih ada aja NC Hot huehehe… (='_'=) Bangjim teruslah berjaya /ehh]

[Again terimakasih untuk semua yang masih tetep baca sampe ke drabble extranya ya]

[Aku ngerjain project ini dengan enjoy, kuharap kalian juga enjoy bacanya *kipas2 dikit boleh kok*]

[See you again on next FF all ^^]


End file.
